The New Girl
by completerandomness12
Summary: Bella is the only child of superhero OmegaMan. Watch her deal with high school, a secret identity, cheerleading, cliques, and a sexy-asshole-nosy Biology partner. Did I mention that her father is posing as a high school student?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying a little something new, ladies and gentleman. I hope you like it. Having Ch.1 in Charlie's POV is a necessity for this story. You won't understand him later on if you don't read it. **

**Thanks to all who continue to show support to my other stories. It means the world to me. **

**This is a reposting of The New Girl. I recently took it down. I missed so...here it is. AGAIN.**

**AN: I don't own Twilight. **

**So….**

**Charlie POV (Weird. I know)**

_November 20, 1992_

As I'm sleeping soundly, I groan at the sound of my alarm going off as it turns on the radio.

"Damn," I mutter, hitting the offending object with my fist to turn it off. "Shit," I add, looking at the time to see that it's 5 in the morning.

I know what you're thinking. Why in the Hell are you up so early? It's a long story. So, I grab my books from my bag and start to study for my Chemistry test…that I will most likely fail. I have no idea why we have to learn this shit anyway. It's not like you're going to get turned down for an interview if you don't know what the major aspects of synthesis are.

"Fuck. I hate school," I sigh, looking in the back of the book to find that I got the practice problem wrong. I'm so screwed.

"Charlie," Dad knocks, coming into my room.

Why does he knock, if he doesn't wait for me to answer before he comes in?

"Yeah?" I ask, punching numbers in my calculator for what felt like the 70th time in an hour and a half.

"How is it going?" he asks, looking over my shoulder at my work.

"It's okay," I lie, closing my book.

"You sure?" he asks. "You know they won't let you play…"

"Yeah. Yeah," I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "I'm trying," I say, a little frustrated. I'm not the best at school. I try hard. I do. It just takes me a little longer to get it than other people.

"That's all we ask," he smiles, buttoning his cop uniform. "The town needs you," he pats me on the back and leaves the room.

"Again. I know," I huff, throwing my book on the bed.

"See you later," Dad waves, closing the door.

I step in the shower and attempt to let the hot water wash away all of the anxiety I feel. It doesn't work. I wrap a towel around my waist and try to find something clean to wear. I haven't done laundry in…forever really. I end up finding a sweatshirt that I only remember wearing once. I smell it. It's okay. I add some jeans that I only wore twice and try to find my other sock.

It's going to be one of those days. I can tell.

To help me in my search, I turn the radio back on. "Ugh."

_Groove is in the heart,__  
__Groove is in the heart,__  
__Groove is in the heart (astronomical!),__  
__Groove is in the heart (hit me!).__Watch out!_

I find myself humming along, before I hear the sound of soft giggling.

"Nice," I hear her clapping, as she tosses me my missing sock. "I didn't know you liked that song," she teases, as she hops on my dresser.

"I don't," I somewhat lie. It's a catchy song. Sue me. "I can't help that the radio plays it every 5 minutes."

"Of course," she rolls her eyes. "Are you ready?" she asks, throwing me my favorite pair of converse. I slip them on.

"Now, I am," I grab my gym bag and head out the door with her.

"Bye, Mr. Swan," my friend, waves to my dad. "Your aura is positively glowing today."

"Thanks Renee'," he smiles, reading the paper. "See you later."

"I don't get a goodbye?" I ask, feigning hurt.

"That's because I don't miss you," he rolls his eyes, laughing.

I follow Renee' out to her car. She saved up to buy it for 2 years, with the help of her grandmother. She's proud of her black 1989 Volkswagen Cabriolet. Personally, I think it's the girliest car ever made.

"Stop talking shit about my car," Renee' warns playfully, pointing her finger at me.

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it."

"But I didn't say it."

"You could always ride the cheese if you want," she raises an eyebrow, speeding down the street. "I'm sure you'll be king of the freshman…as long as you don't mind being the only senior."

"Point taken," I say, as she pulls out that god awful cassette.

"Renee'," I beg. "No. Please."

She's played that song everyday for the past two years.

"It's not that bad," she shakes her head as _Love Shack_ by the B-52s blares through the speakers. "I won't sing it," she pats my hand.

"Thank God for small miracles," I put my hands together.

Renee' has been my best friend since I was six when she moved across the street from me in the first grade. She calmly walked over to my house and told me that her chi detected mine. She then asked if I knew how to play Go Fish. I got my deck of cards and we've been best friends since.

Plus…I've been in love with her since the 6th grade. We were playing at the community pool and I discovered that she had boobs. I guess I started seeing her as more than a friend. She has long legs, beautiful blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and the prettiest smile I've ever seen. Sometimes, I just stare at her. I've wanted to become a real couple for the past year. But, I seem to chicken out when I ask her. Now, we're seniors about to go to college.

"CHARLIE!" she waves her hands in my face, getting my attention. "Are you okay? Are you worried about your test?"

"A little," I tell her. "I know a lot was riding on this. I don't want to let…"

"You'll be fine," she grabs my hand. "I'll study with you in the library during lunch if that will help. I have an A in Chemistry."

"You have an A in everything."

"Don't be jealous," she pokes my cheek, and gets out of the car. "You put out soooo such great energy in the universe," she smiles at me. "You're bound to get something great in return. You won't fail," she assures me.

"I'm glad you think so," I follow her into school.

Forks High. I've been here my whole life. Some hate it because it smells like trees and moss. But, I find it to be somewhat therapeutic at times.

"Charlie!"

"Swan!"

"You excited for the game?"

"I'll see you later, Mr. Popular," Renee' waves, heading to her class.

If you haven't guessed, I'm popular. I'm not really sure why. I'm average in every way…looks…personality…intellect. Deep down I know why.

"Good luck," Renee' hugs me as the bell rings and I'm off to Chemistry. Time to face the music.

I begin to pray to God, Jesus, Gandhi, Buddha, and Muhammad…pretty much anyone that could help me pass this test.

"Hello," a man who isn't my Chemistry teacher introduces himself. "I'm the sub for today. Your test will be postponed until tomorrow," he announces, to the cheers of the students, before putting a video in for us to watch.

"Thank you!" I smile, letting out a gust of air. It looks like I've bought some more time to study.

The day passes, and soon it's time for lunch.

"Charlie!" Renee' taps me on my shoulder. "Let's grab some lunch and we'll head to the library okay?"

"I'm okay," I wave it off. I've studied so hard. I literally can't anymore. I fear that my head will explode.

"If you say so," she passes through the line.

My nerves are getting to me. I head straight to the table and sit down. Renee' isn't too far behind.

"Hey guys!" Esme sits down, opening a bottle of juice. "How's it going?" she asks, as the rest of the cheerleading squad sits down with us.

Esme Platt is your stereotypical high school Queen B. When I first saw her, I expected her to be a bitch. You know…she's pretty, popular, rich, and a cheerleader. It was nice to see that she was down to Earth.

"Okay," Renee and I say in unison, shrugging our shoulders.

"Esme," Renee' smiles. "Your aura smells red today," she starts. "Are you feeling…seductive?" she asks, leading forward. "You found a guy?"

"Uh…"

"It could be the cherry shampoo she washes with," Kim Dawson snorts.

"Thanks…Renee'" Esme grins, awkwardly.

Like I've said before, Renee' is beautiful. Stunning even. People tend to overlook it because she's so damn weird.

"I didn't ask you," Renee' mumbles, biting her apple.

"It doesn't make it any less stupid…Moonbeam," Dawson giggles.

"My middle name is _**Moonstone**_…not moonbeam," she corrects.

Renee' was born on a hippie commune. She moved to Forks so she could stay with her grandmother, after social services got involved.

"Mr. Quarterback!" my Physics teacher smiles, handing me a paper. "It's your test from last week," he informs, as I go to my desk. I slowly turn over the paper to see a big fat red D on the front.

"At least I passed," I put the paper in my bag.

Students rush through the halls after the bell rings, as I go to my locker and grab my gym bag to go to practice.

"Mr. Swan," Mrs. Cope, the new front office secretary greets me.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope," I smile and wave.

"You ready for the game tomorrow?" she asks.

"We're trying our best," I answer, awkwardly.

At this point, I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to play. I have to get a B on that Chemistry tests to qualify to play. It sucks to know that everyone is depending on you and not be sure if you'll let them down or not.

"You'll do great," she wipes her glasses and walks back to the office.

I let out a sigh of frustration and head out to the football field. Would anyone know I was alive unless I played football? I hate to think about the answer to that question.

"Hey!" Renee' jumps in front of me wearing her uniform.

Oh God. The uniform. The top that shows her perfect stomach…the skirt that just short enough to where you can…

"Charlie!" she snaps her fingers. "How did your test go?"

"I didn't take it," I tell her. "Mr. Rogers was out sick today. We had a sub…Mr. Baker…Banner…something," I shake my head, trying to remember.

"So you have more time to study," she hugs me. "Awesome. My house after practice," she orders.

"Renee'," I start. I hate that she has to tutor me sometimes. It makes me feel dumb. I don't want her thinking I'm stupid or anything.

"Charlie," she interrupts, taking my hand. "Stop acting proud. You're my best friend," she pauses. "Let me help you."

Best friend. Great.

"Come on, Renee'," Esme steps in front of the squad. "Okay," she starts. "We're starting off with a Go! Go!..."

"Esme," Renee' raises a finger. "Go! Go! Panthers Go, isn't connecting with my chi today. Have you thought about changing the formation a little?" she asks.

"Screw your chi. Let's get this over with," Kim flicks her hair. "Hi, Charlie," she smiles at me.

"Kim," Renee' steps forward in front of me. "Your aura is giving off this black…deathlike… essence and it's in danger of sullying mine today. So, if you won't mind _**backing off**_, it would be awesome."

"Don't you have a spirit rock collection to add to," Kim replies, causing some of the girls to chuckle.

"Seriously?" Renee' asks. "You're bringing that up…ten years later?"

For show and tell, Renee' bought her spirit rock collection in the second grade. She never lived it down.

"People don't forget, Moonray."

"It's _**Moonstone**_!"

"Okay, ladies," Esme steps in between. "Let's go to your corners," she prompts, separating the two.

"Swan!" Coach yells. "Get your ass over here!"

I follow instructions and start practice.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm taking it tomorrow."

"I'll let you practice today," he nods his head. "This team needs you, boy. Don't mess up."

"I'm trying," I say, as I run to the field.

Unfortunately, my head wasn't in the game during practice. I kept thinking about everything that was at stake. I suppose I did okay. I just know that I could have been better. As the sun started to set, Coach finally let us go. I hit the showers and change. Renee' waited for me, even though she was done an hour before.

I walk out front, where the cheerleaders and the team gather after practices sometimes to look for Renee'.

"Hey!" I tap the water boy on the shoulder. "Have you seen Renee'?" I ask.

"No," she shakes his head, staring into space. He's a pretty quiet kid. He doesn't say much. He's got a _**really**_ bad staring problem. Though, he spends most of his time staring at Esme.

Poor kid. He's got it bad.

"Hey, Crusty!" Nigel pushes the poor guy's head into the wall.

"Ouch!" he yells, cradling his head.

Everyone calls him Crusty. I don't know his real name. It would be mean to call him that. So, I just tap him on the shoulder when I need to ask him something.

"Hey, Charlie," Kim approaches me. "You did great at practice."

"Thanks," I reply, looking for Renee'. I think I sucked. But…ok.

"Are you coming to Esme's party?" she asks. "It's after the game. It's going to be crazy."

"I don't know," I start walking, looking for Renee'.

"Well…" she smiles, a little sinisterly. "I hope you come," she finishes, walking away.

"Skank!" Renee' comes around the corner, lugging around her bag. "She wants to have sex with you," she seethes, walking to her car.

"So?" I ask taking her bag from her. "She wants to have sex with everybody."

Kim Dawson is _everyone's_ girlfriend…if you get what I'm saying. She's the town slut.

She starts to drive and we sit in silence until she starts to talk again.

"Would you?" she asks.

"What?"

"Have sex with her?" she elaborates, in barely a whisper of a voice.

Where is this coming from?

"Nah," I shake my head. "Besides, it would be like throwing a hotdog down a hallway by this point," I add, causing her to laugh.

"Just asking," she shrugs her shoulders, as she pulls into her driveway.

"Hey Mrs. Hawkins," I hug Renee's grandmother.

"Hey, honey," she kisses my cheek. It stings. What is it about old people that make their spit sting?

"Okay," my friend grabs my hand. "Time to study. Then, pizza," she leads us upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight children!" Mrs. Hawking yells. "I'm going to play bridge with the ladies. Act responsible," she orders, as the door shuts.

"It's not like we're doing anything," I roll my eyes, opening the door.

"Yeah," Renee' opens the book and sulks a little. "Exactly," she whispers, writing out a problem for us to start with.

It only took 15 minutes for me to get frustrated this time.

"I'm so screwed," I chant in a mantra, shaking my head in defeat.

"Stop," she closes the book. "Close your eyes. Zone your chi," she orders. "Relax. You can't your frustration overrule your energies," she reasons. "Think of something peaceful," she breathes with me for the next 30 seconds. I follow her instructions until she tells me, "Open your eyes."

I see her big blue eyes staring at me. They're so pretty. She blushes.

Her blush is beautiful.

"Better?"

"Much better?" I grin, looking at the book.

"Charlie," Renee' looks in my eyes. "Your aura is too positive for all of this stress. The universe won't let you down. You just have to be open," she pats my hand and goes back to a problem.

Huh?

"What school are you going to next year?" I ask.

I'd been meaning to ask this question for the past couple of months. I've been avoiding. Renee' was my best friend/ possible love of my life. It made me sad to think that we wouldn't be together anymore.

"I don't know," she answers. "You?"

I'd been thinking about that too. I've been offered several scholarships. I just have to get my grades up.

"I've been offered scholarships to USC, Auburn, Michigan…" I lead off. "It's just my grades."

"I'll help you," she nudges my shoulder. After a small silence she tells, "I got into USC. I got a scholarship and everything," nonchalantly.

"Oh," I purse my lips, plugging in some numbers in my calculator.

I'm going to USC.

This could be my chance. We're both going to the same college. Could she feel the same?

"Charlie," she whispers, leaning closer. "In all the time we've known each other…have you ever…"

The sound of a loud crash of what sounded like thunder stops her in mid conversation, and she jumps in shock.

"It's just thunder," I calm her down.

"That didn't sound like thunder," Renee' gets up and opens the blinds. "Holy shit!" she yells, pointing to the red patch of sky behind her house. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah," I squint to get a better look. "It's kind of weird."

"Do you know what this means?" she grabs my hands and smiles. I shrug my shoulders. "The universe has spoken!" she beams. "Everything will be okay."

"If you say so," I look outside. "Let's get back to…"

"We have to check it out," she smiles. "Let me pee and get my camera," she runs off.

I follow her downstairs and walk to the back door to get a better look. It really looks beautiful. The dark night sky is slightly illuminated with a thick cloud of red mist hovering above some of the trees. When I step outside to get a closer look, it appears that the clouds are circling over a section of trees.

Call it curiosity. Call it stupidity. But, I went to go see what it was. You know how when you're watching a scary movie and you're screaming, "Don't go into the basement, you idiot!" and they go in the basement anyway. It was kind of like that. Now that I can speak from experience, people do that because _wondering_ what that noise is…is _a lot_ scarier than actually seeing it.

I follow the smell of burnt tree to find a small patch of scorched Earth with a stone in the middle. I bend down to get a closer look. It's definitely not like any normal rock I've seen. It's black with silver craters all over it. There has to be at least 20 different jagged sides to the stone. Honestly, I was a little disappointed. All that noise and red glow… for a rock.

But Renee' would love it. She lives for this kind of stuff. Her middle name is Moonstone for Christ's sake. I decide that this would be a nice gift. Maybe I could ask her out later. I smile at my idea and pick the stone up.

I shouldn't have done that.

"Fuck!" I shout, as I feel something pierce my skin.

There is a burning sensation. It's like my skin is burning off. I try my best to release the stone, but I can't. It seems that my hand has a death grip on the stone. In an instant, I sense what can best be described as an electric current from Hell shoot through my entire body. I drop to my knees in pain. I use my left hand, trying to pry the stone off, only to have that pierced as well. The air escapes my body. My stomach churns, causing me to dry heave in agony. Finally, my vision blurs and I pass out.

"Charlie," I hear Renee's hurried voice call to me. "Honey, wake up!" she gently taps my face. "Charlie, you're scaring me," she cries out, tapping my face harder. "Charlie, please!"

"Uhhhhh," I groan, opening my eyes to my friend's scared face.

"Oh God," she hugs me. "I thought you were dead," she cries. "I came out here and you were lying face down. I called and called and you weren't answering," she starts to rant.

"Renee'," I hold her face and look into her glossy eyes. "I'm okay," I lie, wiping a tear. "I fell. That's all," I soothe her, as I stand up on my wobbly legs.

"Don't do that again," she pouts, wiping her eyes. "What's that?" she asks, pointing to the stone I'm still holding. "Cool," she reaches for it.

"No!" I shout, as she rolls her eyes and takes it from me. "Ren…" I start to call, only to see that she's fine.

What?

"Did this fall from the sky?" she asks, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," I confirm, looking at the rock.

"Wow," she holds the rock up to the sky, inspecting it. "Amazing."

The stone looks different. What was once jagged was smooth. What was silver was now black. Now, it looked like a small boulder. The only difference was that it was coal black.

"I was going to give it to you," I say on autopilot, thinking about what just happened.

"Really?" she asks, beaming. "My middle name is Moonstone," she jumps up to hug me and kisses me on the cheek. I feel a spark. She felt it too by the way she jumped back. "This is going in my spirit rock collection," she grabs my hand and drags me back to her house. "Thanks!"

I go back into the house, not saying a word…or moving really. I'm too busy trying to decipher what the Hell just happened.

_Why is my arm tingling?_ I wonder, looking at my hand. Slowly, I sense the sensation climbing to my arm…then my shoulder.

"Let's watch Melrose Place," Renee' smiles, turning on the TV.

"No," I shake my head. "Beavis & Butthead."

"Eww," she gags herself. "That show is so stupid."

"It's better than Melrose," I scoff, grabbing the remote.

"Hey," she tries to grab it back.

"Sorry. No dice," I tease, leaning the remote out of reach.

Then, I started to burn.

I'm not talking about when you pull a muscle. I'm talking about the kind of burn that makes you feel like your skin will peel off of your fucking body. I couldn't fight the scream that came out of my mouth as I dropped the remote.

"Are you okay?" Ren asks, concerned.

"I'm not feeling well," I complain, grabbing my stomach that now felt nauseated. "I need to go home."

"Okay," she pouts a little and grabs my coat. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

I shake my head and walk to the door. I can tell that I'm in for a bumpy night. I don't want her witnessing me blowing chunks.

"Bye," I wave, walking to my house.

As I step inside, the overwhelming need to throw up came to me. I rush to the kitchen, emptying the contents of my stomach into the sink. I sit there for an hour and a half, expelling what might be everything I ever ate until I feel weak. I'm pretty sure there is the remains of a Whopper I had two weeks ago in there.

Weak and scared, I clean up my mess and crawl upstairs to my room. I'm so feeble that I can't walk. All of my muscles have seized, and I once again shriek out in pain. I'm by myself, seeing how my father works the night shift as a cop. I'm on my own. I can't even reach the phone to call for help. It hurts to breath. It hurts to blink. It hurts to think. Everything hurts.

I look at the mirror on my wall and check my grey complexion. You can even see the veins in my face.

Damn. I've probably contracted some intergalactic disease and I'm dying.

I can't move. I can't do anything. So, I sit in the middle of the floor and wait to die.

Hours pass. My clothes and hair become drenched with sweat and I start to shake involuntarily. The burning increases, in addition to my muffled screams. I shiver with chills as drops of sweat and tears cover my face and I try my best to make a sound…any sound. But I can't. Eventually, my eyes go black and I fade into darkness.

Unexpectedly, I open my eyes and I'm not in any pain. I feel…great actually.

I look at the clock to see that it's 7 in the morning. Shit. I need to get dressed. I open the blinds and immediately close them. The sun has decided to shine _extra_ brightly today.

"Charlie."

"Yeah!" I call downstairs. No answer. "Yeah," I call again.

"What?" Dad asks, rubbing his eye.

"You called me?"

"No. I didn't," he shakes his head. "Get ready for school."

"No need to yell," I grab my ears in agony. "Jeez."

"I didn't yell at you."

"Ouch."

"Get in the shower."

"Fine," I shrug my shoulders and get in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure that I smell like shit, since I was sweating for 12 hours straight.

"Shit," I gripe as the knob on the shower breaks off completely. It's broken so badly that I can't turn the shower on. I settle for grabbing a washcloth and washing up in the sink. "What the Hell?" I ask when I see the indent of my hand ingrained in the fresh bar of soap. It's not even wet yet!

This say is starting off weird.

I go into my room and check for any decent clothes. I immediately start to dry heave.

What is that smell? It's horrible.

I sniff around in earnest. It's annoying me. After 10 seconds, I find a half eaten mango from last week. I forgot it was even there. I throw it away and search for clothes. My luck ran out. After testing all of my shirts, I came to the conclusion that they all smell like shit. So, I bite the bullet and wear one of my dad's t-shirts and sweatpants. They're big on me but they're clean.

As I search for my bag, that awful song comes on.

_The love shack is a little old place__  
__Where we can get together__  
__Love shack, baby__  
__(A love shack, baby)__  
__Love shack, baby, love shack__  
__Love shack, baby, love shack__Love shack, baby, love shack__  
__(Love baby, that's where it's at)__  
__Love shack, baby, love shack__  
__(Love baby, that's where it's at)_

"Ugh," I pat the radio, only to have it shatter into a million pieces. "What?" I bend down, picking the pieces up, having them crumble more. "What a piece of shit," I toss it into the garbage.

*BANG* BANG*

"Damn," I cover my ears and get the door. It's Ren. "No need to bang on the door like you're invading the place," I shake my head.

"I barely tapped it," she rolls her eyes, barging in…and letting in sunlight.

"Ahh," I close my eyes and shut the door.

"What's with you?" she asks, looking in my eyes.

It's not the first time that I've studied Ren's features. I always knew that she was stunning. But, it was like I was seeing her for the first time. Her skin was flawless…glowing even. Her eyes were bluer. Her teeth were whiter. Her lips were redder.

"Charlie?" she blushes. "Why are you…"

"Ah," I groan again. I must have a headache. "Let me take some Tylenol. Then we can go," I run to the kitchen.

"I'll be outside," she leaves.

I take the pills and immediately feel sick. Before I knew it, I spit the pills out of my mouth and washed them down the drain.

"Fuck," I open the door, and go back inside to grab a pair of sunglasses. I put them on, hoping that my headache will go away before we get to school.

"So…" Ren starts the engine. Was it always that loud? I feel the pistons underneath my seat. "Are you ready for the test?"

Shit. I completely forgot to study. You know? Since I almost died and everything.

"As ready as I can be," I huff, shaking my head. I'm fucked.

"Just know," she parks the car in the parking lot. "It won't be the end of the world if you can't play football. I'll always be your friend," she smiles, getting out. "Come on. We're late."

"Whatever you say," I follow her in school.

The hallways are empty. Renee' waves at me before racing down the hall to get to class. I walk slowly to Chemistry class. I'm trying to prolong my fate as long as possible. This is not going to be pretty. I knock lightly on the door, shaking my head.

"Mr. Swan," Mr. Rogers usher me into class. "Here is the test. You have the whole period. Good luck," he hands me the test. I cringe, as a result of his tone of voice and the test I will surely fail.

Why is everyone yelling at me today?

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. In doing so, I hear pencils moving and people punching their calculators. I even hear a girl reading the questions to herself in the back. A little quiet please? I open my eyes to see that no one else seems distracted.

Am I the only one who hears this?

"Mr. Swan?" Rogers yells. "Move to your chair, please?"

"Okay," I huff. He didn't have to yell.

Is he even yelling?

I sit down and grab a pencil and my calculator. I turn over the test and shake my head in fear.

_The phase of matter is defined by the? What is it?_

"Shit," I mutter, thinking back to what Renee' and I were talking about.

Then, I saw it. Literally. It was like I was flipping through the textbook…only I wasn't. It was freaky as hell. But, I wasn't going to question it. I look through the book in my mind to find the answer. Plus I _**understood**_ it.

_The phase of matter is defined by the__phase transition__, which is when energy put into or taken out of the system goes into rearranging the structure of the system, instead of changing the bulk conditions._

Wow.

That's how it went for the entire test. The kicker was when I copied the entire Periodic Table of Elements for the extra credit portion. I finished an hour long test in 25 minutes.

I was scared as hell.

I turn in the assignment and anxiously wait at my desk. Something is definitely wrong here.

"God," I cringe in pain, as the bell rings through the school, and the students leave the class to go in the hallway.

"_I can't believe that she would do that!"_

"_I have no clue what you're talking about?"_

"_She looks so pretty."_

"_I'm not even sure if he likes me."_

"_One kiss doesn't make me gay. Does it?"_

"_I'm so fucking nervous."_

"_I can't wait for today to be over."_

"_I wonder if he's going to Esme's party."_

I can hear them. I can hear _**all**_ of them. I look around at people, having normal conversations…in their inside voices. But I can hear them. What's going on? This isn't normal.

"Charlie," Renee' grabs my arm. "You don't look too good," she points out.

"I don't feel…" I pause. "Something is wrong," I whisper, shaking my head.

"Are you still sick?"

"Yes…No…I don't know," I answer in a panic.

"_What's wrong with Swan?"_

"_Is he flipping out?"_

"_Fuck. He failed the test. What are we going to do?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with Charlie?"_

I stop panicking to notice everyone in the hall is staring at me.

"I can't be here," I run out of school in a blur.

What is wrong?

I run, hoping to gain some perspective. The only thing it does it make it worse. I hear everything…my feet against the gravel, my sneakers squeaking…in such clarity. I run faster, finding that the sounds grow more vibrant. I stop mid stride to find that I'm not tired in the least. I've had to have run 5 miles. I'm not even sweating. Not to mention that it's in the middle of winter and I'm not even cold.

I find myself sitting on the front steps of my house, scared of my mind. I close my eyes and try to get my wits about me. Ren would call it zoning my chi I hear the wind blowing past my ear, in addition to what sounds like an eagle flying by. I open my eyes to find no eagle. One eventually flew by, 10 seconds later. How did I hear it from so far away?

Shaking my head, I take off the glasses, instantly regretting my decision. I open and shut my eyelids, noticing how vivid everything is, even though it burns to look. It's like the world is in Technicolor. I look forward and notice the dining room table in Renee's house...from across the street. Then, I hear a car pull up. At least I know one is coming because I hear it.

"Charlie," Ren calls, jumping out of the car. "What's wrong? Your chi is blurry. I've never seen that on anybody."

"I don't know," I tell her honestly. "I'm not sure what's happening." I break the doorknob trying to get in my house. "Fuck!"

"Calm down," she grabs my shoulders. "Focus on me," she looks me in my eyes. "It's okay."

I can't say anything. I don't know what to say. I'm scared.

"I'm scared," I confide in her. "I can't play like this," I look at my hands.

"Is it your test?"

"I passed the test," I roll my eyes. "I'm not…well," I say, putting my glasses back on.

"It's okay," she rubs my shoulders. "Do you still want to go?" she asks. "They're starting to load the bus."

Really? "What time is it?"

"Six," she tells me. "You've been missing, since ten. Mrs. Cope wouldn't let me check out early to find you."

"Okay," I grab my gear and head to her car.

"Charlie," she whispers. "Don't make a habit of scaring the shit out of me."

"Whatever you say," I smile.

I arrive to an anxious team and an angry coach.

"You missed practice. What the Hell?"

He's definitely yelling at me.

"I'm sorry," I start off. "I was sick and had to go home."

"I should bench your ass," he seethes. "But you're too much of an asset. Get your ass on the bus."

I walk on wondering how I'm going to tell the team that I can't play.

"Hey!" the guys all wave.

"Charlie," Crusty stares into my eyes. "Are you okay? You don't look too good?" It's like he's trying to focus on something.

I shrug and sit down.

He's weird.

"You ready to go kill Port Angeles?" Dylan asks, raising his hand.

"Thanks to you man, we actually have a chance," Shawn says. "Thanks, bro."

Shit. Now, I feel guilty.

"You know scouts are going to be there," Dylan adds.

Renee'. I can't go to school with her unless I play a good game. I decide that I'll try.

It takes us two hours to get from Forks to Port Angeles. It gives us time to change into gear, and get a pep talk. Within 45 minutes, we were walking out on the field.

I'm in way over my head.

Marching Bands.

Screaming supporters.

Announcers in the booths.

The bright lights.

How in the hell am I supposed to focus? My eyes don't burn as bad, now that the sun isn't shining. But they still sting a little.

"You're playing?" Renee mouths from the sidelines. I nod my head and give her thumbs up. She just looks concerned.

We lose the coin toss and end up having to punt the ball to the opposing team. They send it down the field for a touchdown, setting us back in the first 15 minutes of the game.

It's our turn to score, I tell myself as I call the play. I hear everything… the breathing of my teammates, the growls of our opponents. I'm too distracted until my body hits the ground.

"Shit!" Dylan yells. "Get your head in the game, Swan!"

I get back up. This time, the screams coming from Port A's side distracts me. I find myself on the ground for the second time.

"Come on!" Nigel yells, picking me back up.

I look to the disappointed faces of my classmates and worst of all…Renee.

"It's okay," she mouths, shaking her pom poms at me and smiles.

"You can stare at her later," Dylan smacks my helmet.

This time, I find myself more centered. As I call the play, I try my best to 'zone my chi.' I ignore the stinging in my eye, as my hands catch the ball. It's like everything was happening in slow motion. Or maybe it was so fast that it seemed like it was slow. Next thing I knew, I was running into the end zone. I can't explain it. It was like I knew where everyone was going to be before they knew. So, I knew what to avoid.

We won that game with 48 to 7. Coach sat me out the last half and let the second string quarterback play. He got a touchdown too.

"You did it!" Renee' runs to hug me, followed by the rest of the school it seems. "I told you that universe was with you."

"Yeah," I smile at her.

Fuck it. I've already had a weird day.

I gently kiss her lips and pull away. She blushed.

"Wha…"

"Everybody!" Esme calls out, standing on a bench. "Victory party at my house. There will be music and beer!" she shouts, as everyone starts to cheer.

"Do you still want to go?" Ren asks, pointing to the crowd.

"We'll stop by," I smile, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"So what did that…" Ren starts, as a man and burgundy and gold steps in front of me.

"Great game, son," he hands me a big packet with USC written over it. "Call me on Monday. We'll talk," he grins, walking away.

"You're going to USC?" Ren asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I answer, walking back to the bus. "Are you?"

"Maybe," she repeats, going to the talk to the rest of the squad.

I received many 'Congratulations,' and high fives for my performance in the game. It wears off after 30 minutes and most of the team falls asleep on the bus during the way back. I spend the time looking out the window, amazed at how new the world looked to me now. I wasn't even tired.

We go home to shower and get changed.

"Everyone is at the party," Ren smiles, patting the passenger seat in her car.

"Let's go, then," I sit down and she pulls off.

I can hear the music pulsing from a mile away. But, I try my best to ignore it.

"I hate this song," Renee' rolls her eyes, going inside to the party.

"Now you know how I feel when you sing Love Shack," I chuckle, following.

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) __  
__Who's down with OPP (Every last homie) __  
__You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) __  
__Who's down with OPP (All the homies)_

"Hey guys!" Esme waves at us, pointing to the keg. "Awesome game, Charlie," she congratulates, taking our jackets as something crashes in the background. "Shit," she mutters, walking off somewhere.

"I'll go get beer," Ren says, heading to the keg.

I find the nearest couch and sit down, placing my head in my hands. I try my best to drown out the sound.

"_I'm going to get laid tonight."_

"_There is no way you can get Esme to sleep with you."_

"_I am soooo drunk right now."_

"_I can't feel my face."_

"_I haven't gotten my period yet."_

"_Shit!"_

"_This is good pot, man!"_

"_He's looking good tonight."_

"_Did you see how he…"_

"Gah!" I whimper, jumping up from my seat. The sound of the music…hearing everyone's conversation…the smell of someone smoking pot…it's too much. I shouldn't have come.

I walk out back by the pool, hoping some fresh air could help.

"We shouldn't have come," Renee' comes handing me a cup of beer.

"I know," I take a gulp of my beer. "Oh, Gaw…" my throat heaves, and the beer shoots out of my mouth into the pool.

"Eww," Renee' gags. "The beer isn't that bad."

"Sorry. I didn't do it on purpose."

"_Where are they?"_

"_No clue."_

"_It's not like they got far."_

"_Esme said they just got here."_

"_This party is awesome."_

"_Did you see what happened on 90210?"_

"_No. What?"_

"I'll find Esme and get our coats," Ren pats my back and goes back inside.

"I'll be over there," I point to the pool house.

The voices start to get closer and louder. I rush to the small house and try to open the door. It opens. I just break the handle. I don't care at this point.

Luckily no one is in there. I'm alone at last. No voices. Just silence. I take my sunglasses off and rub my eyes. They're still a little sore.

"What the hell?" I shake my head, lying on the bed and shutting my eyes. I focus on nothing but silence, enjoying it because I know it won't last.

I hear the sound of shoes walking towards the house. I get up, thinking its Renee'.

"There you are," Kim walks in, blocking my path.

"Hey," I reply, trying to move around her.

"Nice game," she runs her hands under my shirt.

"Thanks," I yank her hand away from me, once again trying to move around her.

"Come on," she giggles, this time grabbing my crotch. "This isn't about…"

"Kim," I grab her hips to move her out of the way. Part of her dress rips.

"Ooh…"

"Seriously?" Renee cries, her eyes starting to water.

"Sorry, Moonbeam," Kim laughs.

"Renee'," I walk towards her slowly.

"Walk home!" she shouts, throwing my coat at me and running away.

"Ren!" I shout, tossing Kim aside and running after her.

I didn't hear anything, this time. I was too focused on finding Ren. I spot Esme who is looking at me like I'm the devil.

"What the Hell did you do?" she asks her hand on her hip.

"I didn't do anything," I look around for her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," she stares at me. "She ran through here crying," she raises an eyebrow. "Asshole."

"Esme," I start, listening to the sound of an engine starting outside and someone sniffling. "Renee'!" I shout, running to see her driving away.

"Stop," I beg, running to her car.

"No," she seethes, tears running down her face. "Leave me alone."

"She came onto me," I tell her. "It's the truth. I swear," I grab on to the door, as the car picks up speed.

"Bullshit," she shakes her head, stopping the car. "Why?" she asks, stepping out. "Why did you even kiss me? Huh?" she pushes me. "What was all that stuff about going to the same school?" she adds, punching my chest. It doesn't hurt. I don't even flinch. "Can you at least _**act**_ like I'm hurting you?" she pushes me.

"Renee'…"

"If you didn't like me, you should have just said something. You didn't have to like about it," she stops, running back to her car.

"It's not like that," I say, jogging after her. "Renee'… I lov…"

"Save it," she interrupts, as her car speeds down the road.

"Renee'" I call out, seeing her tail lights disappearing into the distance. "Stop!" I shout, as I'm suddenly in front of her car and my hands are embedded in the hood of her car.

What the Hell?

"Oh my God."

"Renee'," I break the handle on her door, trying to open it. "You have to listen to me," I grab her face. "I don't like Kim," I tell her. "Open your eyes," I whisper.

"Nuh uh," she shakes her head.

"Damn it," I plead. "Please."

She opens her lids, revealing glossy eyes filled with unshed tears. I wipe them away with my thumbs. I can't help myself.

"Charlie," she tries to move her face. "Don't you dare…" I interrupt her sentence, gently kissing her lips. "How can…" I take the opportunity to message her tongue with mine. It's like I could feel every contour of her mouth. Her taste seemed to be magnified. "Mmm," she moans, running her fingers through my hair. I softly pull away.

"I don't like Kim," I pause. "She cornered me in the guest house," I tell her. "I love you."

"Really?" she asks, her big blue eyes open. Even though it's dark outside, I can see them as clear as day.

"Yeah," I smile, kissing her again.

"Your aura is white," she whispers, staring at me. "You're telling the truth."

"Of course."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah," I hug her close to me.

"What the Hell?" she asks, pointing to her car.

Oh. That.

"Something happened to me," I say, sitting on the ground. "I think it was that stone."

"Okay," she sits down next to me. "Tell me what happened. Let's start by explaining what is wrong with your eyes," she says.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask, walking to the car to look in the mirror.

"Oh Shit!"

**Next, we fast forward 17 years and we meet our lovely Bella. Plus, we'll see how Charlie and Renee' turned out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. It means a lot that you all enjoy my work. Also, I'm starting a blog! Yay!**

**As always…pics are on my profile. **

**BPOV**

19 years later…

Oh God. I fight the urge not to roll my eyes, as I hear the organ playing and people who didn't even know me start to cry.

Seriously. Why are they here?

"Thank you," I hear my Dad…or Darrick…sniffle. "I know that most of you didn't know Christina," he starts. "But it means a lot to me that you came out in support," he whimpers. "She was such a great person. She was really the best sister anyone could have asked for. It's just a shame that she's not here anymore," he sniffles.

Laying it on a little thick…aren't we dad?

"I'm s-s-sorry," he stutters. "I can't," he bursts out "crying" and I hear him sit down.

I hear them.

"_Awww…."_

"_He's so sad. "_

"_I heard she was really fun."_

"_Do you think he'll be up to company?"_

"_How much longer is this going to be?"_

"_Did you see her? She was stacked." _

Eww…I'm dead. Well, I'm supposed to be.

"Um…" I hear some girl who sounds stupid, interrupt. "I have class with Darrick," she starts. Is she trying to sound sexy? Whore. "I only got to meet Christina once or twice," she starts.

Paula. She was one of the sluts who convinced herself that my dad liked her. The two times I met her was when she came over to our apartment unannounced. The fact that she never took off her jacket leaves me to believe she didn't have anything on under it.

"_Please. Darrick never looked twice at her." _

"_I'm hungry. Who wants Taco Bell after this?"_

"From what I could tell, she was really fun. You know? Like…she had really dry humor. You totally had to be smart to get it. Plus, she was really pretty," she compliments. "I just feel bad that I never got to know her better. I always thought that we would get closer." I hear her walk to her seat.

"_Do you think Darrick liked it?"_

She is so clueless.

Bitch.

"Goodbye, Christina," Dad whispers, still "crying" as I hear the door on the casket close.

"_Poor guy. First his parents. Now, his sister."_

"_He looks so good in black."_

"Thank God," I mumble, as I reach under my ass and pull out my iPad. Dad paid an extra hundred to get a wider casket so I can play until it's time to leave. I remember to put the audio on mute before I start playing Angry Birds. Last time, you heard my cell phone go off from my casket. It was awkward. It sucks because the audio to Angry Birds is hilarious.

I get the sensation that they're lowering the casket into the ground, by the feeling of weightlessness. 20 seconds pass of me playing my game until I hear the sound of them pouring dirt over me. The coast is clear. I put the audio on and proceed to hum along and laugh my ass of when the red bird starts to scream. Another 10 minutes and I feel them packing the final layers of dirt on.

I look at the clock. 5pm. Shit. I have to be here for six more hours. It's a good thing Dad downloaded some movies on here for me. He's awesome. After another hour of Angry Birds, I listen to my iPod and watch the new Transformers movie. Shia LaBeouf is so hot. I want to lick his face. Before I know it, it's 12:30 in the morning and I hear something on the surface.

*Bump*Bump*Bump*

That's the signal.

"Finally," I huff, as I punch the casket door sending it flying into the air, along with all the dirt that was on top of it. "That was brutal," I shake my head, jumping out of the casket and landing on my feet.

"Yeah. Yeah," Dad tosses me a shovel. "I had to make it convincing."

"Very," I laugh, as I kick the casket door back into the pit and help Dad shovel the dirt back in the ground.

"You were late," I tell him, as we pack the grass back on top of the dirt. "What happened?"

"Somebody got trapped under a school bus," he shakes his head, putting some pink roses over the good as new grave. "Then, there was a burning orphanage."

"Classic," I nod my head, taking off my blonde wig. "You have no idea how much that itches," I say, walking to the U-Haul van on the street.

"You looked pretty blonde."

"You always think I look pretty," I roll my eyes, taking off my false teeth.

I hated those things. This time, Dad got me a set that had big teeth that looked like pieces of gum. Then, he made me draw a gap in them. He has too much fun with me sometimes.

"That's because you are," he ruffles my natural brown locks.

"Aww…" I tease. "Father/daughter moment."

"I love it when we have those," he grunts, starting the engine.

"Where to now?" I ask, grabbing a bottle of water to wash the taste of funeral out of my mouth. "Ick," I gripe, spitting the water out of my mouth. "How do people drink that shit?"

I don't eat. Period. Food is revolting. I don't see how normal people do it.

"Hey," he argues. "I found water to be very refreshing, once upon a time."

"Yeah," I roll my eyes. "The Land before Google."

"How did I raise such a smartass?"

"Stop complaining," I turn on the radio. At least I try to. The knob fell off. "I'm awesome," I tell him, throwing the knob out the window.

"I'm thinking…" he stops at a red light. "Houston?" he asks. "We've never lived there."

"Fine," I say, taking his iPhone and gently going to the Internet. "Look!" I gain his attention, showing him the New York Times.

_**Omega Man Saves Burning Orphanage. Babies and Children Rescued. **_

"My dad. The hero," I smile, reading the article.

I'm not being sarcastic. My dad is a real hero. I'm not talking in the sense that every girl think their dad is a hero in the first grade. I'm talking a legit hero…with a secret identity…and a costume. It's not really a costume, per se. Its sunglasses, a black mask, black hoodie, black jeans, and black Timberlands. Sometimes, he wears a leather jacket. That's when he feels fancy.

My dad is *pause for dramatic effect* Omega Man.

"Really?" he asks, throwing a newspaper in my lap. "I'm more interested in _that_ story," he points to the headline.

_**Local Teen Perishes in Car Accident**_

Oh. That. I heard about this party that was happening through facebook. I decided to crash. So, I waited until Dad got called and snuck out. Well…I lost track of time and may have overdone it with speeding trying to get home. I ran into a wall. It was bad. There was no way someone could have survived it. There were witnesses. So… I did the rational thing. I held my breath, stalled my heart rate and played dead.

I'm getting really good at it.

"Da-ad," I whine. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

"I know it was an accident," he points to the headline again. "It's always an accident."

"I just wanted to go to a party," I cross my arms. "I never get to do anything."

I spend most of my time at home, considering that I'm homeschooled. School is kind of pointless. I have photographic memory. Really, I spend all of my time at home. Dad doesn't let me go anywhere, unless we're together.

"You should have asked me," he reprimands.

"You would have said no," I raise an eyebrow.

"Because this is the kind of stuff that happens when you go places by yourself," he accuses, pointing to the paper.

"I wouldn't have had to speed if you knew I was going," I argue.

"Bella," he calms down. "This is the third time you've been declared legally dead in 3 years."

"All three times were accidents," I point out. "That's not fair."

To be kinda superhuman, I'm a little clumsy. The first time, I fell off a rooftop when Dad and I went to get some dinner at a restaurant. I was 13. The second time, I jumped off a pier. Some kids from the local YMCA were doing it. I thought I could make it to the water. I didn't. I was 14. Now, you have the whole car accident thing.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're careless," he scolds. "You want me to let you out. How am I supposed to…"

"I said I was sorry!" I wave my arms. "I just wanted to be normal for like…two hours."

"Bella, we're not normal," he replies, pulling onto the interstate.

That hurt. The only thing I wanted to do…ever wanted to do…was be normal. I didn't ask to be this way. I understand that I'm different. But, I've been put in a metaphorical ivory tower since I was born. I rarely get to interact with people my own age. When I do, bad shit always happens.

We sit in silence, as he drives onto the interstate. I watch in a daze, as highway signs blow by and music blares through the car. I look out the window, wanting to be somewhere else.

"You're upset."

"No, I'm not," I whimper, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Bella…"

"Leave me alone," I order, turning my body away from him.

He does.

Three hours pass and we have to stop for gas.

"Here," he gives me my sunglasses. "You don't want anyone to see your eyes."

"I get it," I snap.

"Fine," he closes the door and puts gas in the car. "Let it out, Bella," he urges. "If you have something to say…"

"I don't think you want to hear it," I look out the window, waiting for him to uproot my life again.

"Of course I do."

"Okay," I turn around. "I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be this way," I start. "You have no idea what it's like to have to stay in the house all day everyday and not be able to do anything," I pause, trying my best not to cry again. "I'm only 16, dad. I'm a kid. I know that I'm _**your**_ kid. But I'm still a kid. I should be having a life," I wipe my tears. "You're _**ruining**_ that for me. It's okay that you want to keep your secret. But it's not okay that you keep my locked away and get mad at me when I try to act my age. For Christ's sake, dad. I haven't even kissed a boy!" I shout. "Do you know how depressing that is for a girl my age?"

"I'm sorr…"

"No, you're not," I roll my eyes. "If you were sorry, you'd actually be putting some thought into what I'm saying…not waiting for me to get finished ranting."

"Do you know how scared I am for you?" he asks. "Every time I go out, I'm worried that something will happen to you. I don't know what I'd do…" he pauses, grabbing the steering wheel. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"This is about Mom. Isn't it?" I ask, looking out the window.

I never met my mother. She died shortly after I was born. Dad hardly ever mentions it. I've seen pictures of her, though. She was beautiful. Sometimes, Dad opens up and tells me stories of how wacky she was. Most of the time, he changes the subject when I bring her up.

"Please don't bring your mother into this. You don't know what happened."

"Because you won't tell me," I counter. "It wasn't your fault, Dad," I cry. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. Please don't punish me for what happened."

"You can't possibly…"

"UGH!" I get out of the car and start walking.

"Get back in the car!"

"No!" I start walking faster. If he tries anything, I'll start running. Super running.

"Don't you dare!"

"Maybe I will," I start jogging, gaining speed.

"You're acting like a child," he starts driving beside me.

"That's good…since you treat me like one," I counter, jogging a little faster.

"People will see you."

"Don't care," I raise an eyebrow.

"Damn it!" he pulls the truck in front of me.

"You're acting like I can't jump over it!" I roll my eyes.

"You are acting like such a brat right now!" he gets out the car.

"No, you're acting like such a control freak right now," I stomp my foot. "I'll be going to college in two years," I say. "Do you really want that to be the first time I'm around people my age?" I ask, hoping to get through to him. "Or are you going to forbid that too?"

"I'm not inclined to listen to you, when you're acting like this," he says, standing in front of me.

"I want to go to school!" I stomp my foot. "Let me be 16, dad. Let me go to high school parties. It's my rite of passage. I'm entitled to it! It's not like I can get drunk and make mistakes. I literally _can't_ drink!" I whine. "I know I'm throwing a hissy fit. But this is the only time you listen to me. I'll fly under the radar. I promise. Let me shine, dad!" I beg.

He sits on the ground, and looks up at the sky.

"You sound like your mother," he chuckles to himself.

"You said she was smart," I remind him, crossing my arms.

"High school is overrated," he laughs, pausing. "You'll see."

"What do you…?"

"Stupid meteor."

Wait a minute.

"I can go!"

"Yes, you can go!"

"Really?"

"You want me to change my mind?"

"No!" I shout, jumping in his arms to hug him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Aww… look at that," we turn to see an old couple smiling at us. "Young love. It's so cute."

"He's my brother."

"She's my sister!"

"Oh," her smile falters. "Well you two are beautiful kids," the lady smiles, as her husband pulls away.

"Eww…" I shake.

That happens sometimes. It's because Dad can't age. He's looked like he was 17 for the past 20 years.

"Will you get back in the car now?" he asks. "I have to make a call."

"Okay," I hop in the car.

The phone call lasts around 10 minutes before Dad gets back in the car.

"There is a change of plans," he pauses.

He is not going to change his mind on me!

"No takebacks!"

"We're not going to Houston," he gets back on the highway.

"Huh?"

"We're going to the one place where nothing happens," he smiles. "Forks?"

"Your hometown?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Not really," he smiles. "You have no clue how much you glamorize high school."

"Whatever."

"There are some conditions."

"So what?" I wave it off. "Nothing can ruin my high right now!"

"Okay," he smiles. "I called The White House…and the movers," he says.

Yeah. Whenever we move, Dad has to tell _The Man_ where we are. They use him like he's their own personal weapon. At least they pay him well.

NO TAXES!

We didn't get too far through Nevada when we changed directions. From then on, it takes us 18 hours to get there. Dad drove the entire way. He doesn't sleep. Ever.

That's one of the human things about me. I need sleep.

"Wake up," Dad shakes me. "We're here."

"Wow," I put my glasses on to protect my eyes from the dull sting of the sun. "It's so…green," I analyze.

"Yeah," he hops out the van to walk to the door. "It's still smells like moss," he sniffs the air.

It was kinda cool that I get to see where my parents grew up. I'll ask to see their houses later. I think they lived across the street from each other.

I gaze up at the house where I'll hopefully spend the next two years of my life. It's a cute two story house surrounded by a big yard and tons of huge trees. It's exactly the kind of home I imagined would be in a small town like Forks. It's a cream yellow color with a big red door. There is also a wrap- around porch and tall brick chimney that extends from top to bottom.

I walk up to the steps and smile at the porch swings swaying in the breeze. I wonder what kind of family lived here before us.

"Home sweet home," Dad twirls around, pointing to the already fully decorated house. "It looks like they decorated the house while we were travelling."

"Uncle Sam sure is efficient," I say, looking around the house.

There are tall ceilings and dark hardwood floors. I can tell the house has been newly renovated. There is what looks to be a state of the art kitchen and huge den downstairs. It's a shame that we don't cook. It looks like it would be fun to use. Dad put his bags in the huge room downstairs. I guess that's him marking his territory. So, I go upstairs to see what I can choose from.

"Cool," I smile, walking into what is my new room. It looks like it takes up a large portion of the upstairs. It's huge. There is a giant bed against the wall, across from a gigantic window that allows for a great view of thousands of trees over the horizon. It looks like something you'd see in a painting. I take my shoes off, loving how the cold wood feels against my toes and open the window. The scent of nature fills the room and I nod my head content.

"I figured you'd take this one," Dad enters the room, carrying a bulk of my belongings. There is my big flat screen TV, four of my suitcases, my mirror, and my painting. "I would have carried more but I couldn't see," he laughs, setting the stuff down.

"Thanks," I lift the TV and set it on the table.

"I brought your drawings up too," he hands me some papers.

"Thanks," I look through the drawings he'd managed to save before he walks downstairs.

I love to draw, paint, sketch, color…anything having to do with art. It's the one thing that I work at that I can honestly say that I taught myself. I pick things up kind of quickly. It's one of my gifts. I love that I have to work at something. It makes me feel normal… at least a little normal.

When I got in the accident, dad had to move everything right away. We had to leave most of our stuff behind. At least he managed to save my drawings. I look around and decide that my room could use some color. Whenever we move into a house, I like to leave a calling card. A drawing on the wall… a portrait on the ceiling. I feel like I make a mark. There is this long wall that's adjacent to my bed. A mural would look nice there. I should get started.

"Dad," I mumble.

"Yeah," he pops up at the door. I hate it when he does that.

"Use the stairs," I throw a paper at him. "Anyway, is there a hardware store around here? I want to paint a mural," I point to the wall.

"Yeah," he thinks. "There should be one downtown. I'll take you."

"Can I go by myself?" I ask. "You know? Some form of teenage independence?"

"Low profile. The store is on Main St. Take a right. You can't miss it."

I go to the garage and grab the keys for the…

"Take the pick-up truck," he orders.

"Dad," I gasp. "Why can't I take the Camero?"

"Because the last time you took one of the good cars, you crashed it into a wall. Take the pick up."

"What about trust?"

"I trust you to take the pick up," he hands me the keys.

"People will see me," I look at the horrid what used to be red 1950s style Chevy pick-up. Now, it's chipped and the tires need to be replaced…badly. I bet it can't reach 40 miles an hour.

"Fine," I slide into the 1960s Camero. "You can come."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he smiles, opening the door.

We live two minutes from the hardware store. Forks is definitely one of those 1950s type of small towns. There is an ice cream shop, hardware store, grocery store, and a shoe store. They're all located off of Main Street downtown. A Wal-Mart would decimate this place.

"I won't be long," I slide out to go into the store.

It's like stepping into a time machine. It's kind of cool.

"Hey!" a girl who appears to be my age says to me. Her nametag reads Angela. "Do you need help?" she asks, fixing her glasses.

"Where is the paint?" I ask.

"I'll show you," she smiles, leading me where I need to go. "Are you passing through?"

"No," I shake my head. "I just moved here."

"Really?" she asks. "I didn't know any new people were coming to town."

"Well…" I lead off, thinking of what to say. "It was kind of sudden."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's really quaint," I state the obvious. "I haven't seen all of it."

"Trust me," she laughs. "If you've seen Main Street, you've seen all of it."

"Small town at its finest," I mumble, picking out some paint, brushes, and a tarp.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Mhmm," I grin, walking to pay for my things. "It was nice meeting you," I say, grabbing my receipt.

She's nice. Hopefully, I see her when school starts.

"Nice meeting you too," she nods her head. "See you tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Uh…school starts on Monday," she looks confused. "You didn't know?"

"Shit," I mumble. I thought school didn't start until September. I guess I was wrong. "I guess I'll see you later."

_She's nice_

I smile, happy that I might have made a friend. That is…until I see some girls hanging around my dad. One is standing by his door. The other one is sitting on the hood of the car. I wonder how they'd act if they knew he was really 35 years old.

"Hey, Bella," Dad looks at me awkwardly.

"Hey…" I pause, thinking of a name for him. "Sean."

"We gotta go," Dad politely tells the girls, starting the car as slut number once jumps off the hood.

"Later," slut number two waves.

"Yeah. Later," I wave, rolling my eyes as dad drives away.

_Who is that?_

_He is so hot?_

_He would make Edward so jealous._

Who is Edward?

_Will he be at school tomorrow?_

_Who was the girl with him?_

_Does it matter?_

"It's a shame what parents let their girls walk out the house in," Dad shakes his head.

"School starts tomorrow," I panic. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna wear?" I ask in rapid succession.

"It'll be fine," he pulls into the garage.

We spend most of the night unpacking the sentimental stuff that we saved from the last move. Most of it was photo albums and little trinkets. I try to hide the solemn look on my face when Dad unpacks Mom's pictures and puts on by the side of his bed and another on the mantle above the fireplace. It's been 16 years and he still misses her. Part of me wants him to move on. Another part of me praises him for being so loyal. Besides, who could deal with our lifestyle?

After we're unpacked, I put some eggshell primer on the wall. I sleep in the next room so it can dry. I'll start painting tomorrow. I do a couple loads of laundry, agonizing over what I should wear. Finally, I decide on this cute blue and black flannel shirt, some black jeans, and some black boots. It seemed okay. I'm not really into clothes. I just want to make a nice impression.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Dad kisses my hair and hugs me.

"Goodnight," I yawn, going upstairs to go to bed.

*Beep*Beep*Bee

"Ugh!" I gripe, shattering the alarm clock. "Shit," I mumble, looking at the mess on the floor. They need to make clocks that are more durable.

"You up?" Dad appears out of nowhere in front of my door.

"Yeah," I wipe my eyes, getting up.

"Look," he laughs, holding up a TIME Magazine. He's on the cover. "It's still weird," he shakes his head.

"Uhhh…" I slowly walk to the bathroom and take a shower.

As I'm getting ready, nerves start to take a hold of me. What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? Will there be any cute boys there?

I take my time drying my hair. Normally, I'd just let it dry in its natural waves. Today, I blow dry it straight and flatten it. I do a simple curl at the ends with my side bang. I would put on makeup but I have no clue what to do in that department. Next, I put on my outfit and I'm ready.

"You look cute," Dad smiles.

Cute? I don't want to look cute. I want to look hot. I won't say that to him thought. We'd probably move again. I'll settle for cute…for now that is.

"Here," he gives me a paper filled with all of my "information." Every time we move, we get a new identity. A new birthday. Hair color. Eye color. That stuff.

I look at the paper and find something odd.

"I get to keep all of my real info," I smile. "Why?"

"It's for in case someone remembers that I used to live here," he explains. "If that happens, I thought it would be better for us to have the last name Swan. I kept Sean because you called me that name in public," he hands me my birth certificate. "We're brother and sister."

"As always," I roll my eyes. "You being eternally young and all."

"Smartass," he walks into the garage and gets in the car.

"Is there an emergency?" I ask. "Why are you driving?"

"If there were an emergency, I wouldn't drive," he rolls his eyes. "I'd fly."

Did I mention that my dad can fly? I know. Awesome.

"Showoff," I get in the car.

"Here," Dad hands me contacts. "You can't let people see your eyes."

"I almost forgot," I take my glasses off and put on the brown and white contacts. They cover our entire eyes. It's a good thing we already have super vision or else we'd be blind wearing these.

Dad and I look normal except for one thing. One major thing. Our eyes are 100 percent dilated. They're all black. We look like aliens, when we're not wearing glasses or contacts. As a result, our eyes are sensitive to light.

"Conditions," he starts, driving down the street.

"Shoot."

"Under no circumstances, are you allowed to demonstrate any super abilities," he says. "I mean it."

"If all else fails. Play dead," I add.

"Also," he adds. "This is on a trial basis. One semester. If you do okay, you can finish school. Deal?"

"Deal," I shake his hand, as we pull into the school lot. "Have a nice day."

"Okay," he parks, getting out of the car.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"This is the last condition," he smiles. "I'm coming with you."

"To sign me up?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm going to school with you."

"What?" I shout, in the middle of the lot drawing attention. I hear people talking.

_Who are they?_

_I didn't know we were getting new people._

_The new guy is soooo fucking hot!_

_He's like __**Edward**__ hot._

Who is Edward?

_Is that the guy Jessica and Lauren saw yesterday? Yum!_

_The new girl is looking good._

_Why is Jared staring at her?_

_Please. She's not even that pretty._

_Her ass looks amazing in those pants._

_That car is badass._

"Take it or leave it," Dad presents, one hand on the door handle.

"Fine," I stomp, walking inside.

This sucks ass! He did not mention that yesterday!

"Oh God," Dad whispers, looking around. "Everything is the same."

I walk slowly down the hall, noticing everyone staring at me and Dad. It's weird. On the way to the office, I see a trophy case. I picture of Mom and Dad is in there.

_**Forks High Panthers- State Champs 1993**_

"Look," I tug on Dad's sleeve. "It's you and Mom."

"Yeah," he smiles, pointing to the picture. "We won state that year."

"I never would have guessed," pointing to the title of the picture.

"Come on," he drags me into the office.

"Hello," a nice older lady greets us. "Welcome to…Oh my," she pauses, looking at Dad.

"Hello, Mrs.," I start. "We're here to register," I say, trying not to be in a sour mood.

"Right this way," she leads us to the counselor. "Excuse me," she stops us. "Are you two related to Renee Fowler and Charlie Swan?"

"Yeeeaaah," we answer, slowly.

"Oh my," she smiles, rubbing Dad's face. "It's like your father hasn't aged a day," she looks in awe. "How is he?"

"Dead," we say in unison.

"Mom?"

"Dead."

We made up a rule. Whenever somebody asks a question regarding another person and you get stuck, say they're dead. It's easier that way.

"Yeah," she smiles, sitting down. "I remember every face that passed through this place. You two are ringers for your parents. You," she points to me. "You look so much like you're mother. She had this funky spirit about her."

"Yeah," Dad smiles sadly. "She did."

"Let's get you squared away," she grins, typing on the computer.

"Can I take an art class?" I ask, opening my folder that has drawings in it.

"Sure," she types something into the computer. "Wow," she shakes her head, looking at us. "Amazing."

Within 20 minutes, we have our schedules.

1st- Literature

2nd- Calculus

3rd-Gym

Lunch

4th -Art

5th – Free

6th- History

7th- Biology

Dad and I had completely different schedules since he was classified as a Senior and I was a Junior. We have the same lunch, though. I miss first period. So, I walk straight to second.

"Hey," Angela waves to me once I walk through the door.

"Hey," I wave back. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure," she smiles, moving her things. "No one sits by me anyway."

I wonder why.

"I'm Bella," I tell her.

"Angela," she introduces herself. "What classes do you have?"

"Here," I show her my schedule.

"Awesome," she nods her head. "We have calculus, gym, and lunch together."

"Cool," I grin. "I was nervous that I wouldn't know anybody."

_I don't get why everyone is so hung up on her. _

_Flannel is sooo 2009. _

_Give it a week. She'll be old news._

I look over my shoulder to see the three blonde bitches that were most likely talking about me.

"Oh," Angela whispers. "That's Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya," she tells. "Steer clear of them. They're awful."

"Hello, class," Mr. Wallace gathers our attention. "I see we have a new face in our midst. Isabella, wouldn't you mind telling us about yourself?"

_Niiiiice_

_Snooze_

"Shit," I mumble and Angela laughs. "Uh…" I stand up. "My name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, please. Isabella sounds ancient. I just moved here yesterday from Las Vegas. And…I like to paint," I nod my head and quickly sit down.

"Vegas?" he asks. "How exciting."

"It's not when you're under 21," I reply, causing the class to laugh. "The allure wears off quickly."

He spends the hour handing out the syllabus and gives us a worksheet about how to find things in the book. He gives us some homework and the bell rings.

"They don't make us dress out on the first day. You're cool," Angela informs as we walk in the class for gym.

_That's the new girl. _

_Why is she hanging out with Angela?_

_Her boobs look great in that shirt._

_I heard she used to live in Vegas. _

_Yeah. She worked as an under aged showgirl. She got fired when they found out she was only 16. _

_I heard that her brother is hot too. _

_Hotter than Edward?_

_I don't know. I haven't seen him. _

"Alright," the Coach yells. "I expect you all to have a white t shirt and either blue or yellow shorts by tomorrow. If you don't dress out, you don't get a grade. Okay?"

"Okay," everyone mumbles.

I'm bored.

I take out my phone and start playing solitaire as I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

_Here comes Newton. On schedule. _

_Watch the Master_

The Master? Really?

_Do you think she'll go for him?_

"Hey there," a blonde guy scoots in between me and Angela. "Mike Newton," he offers his hand.

_Douchebag_

"Bella," I say, shaking his hand.

"You're new," he states, looking me up and down. Did he lick his lips?

"Yeah." Obviously.

"You should let me show you around."

"I heard there isn't much to see," I say.

"Come on," he scoots closer. "There is plenty to see. You just haven't seen it yet," he wags his eyebrows.

"I think I'm fine," I scoot away. "Thanks for the offer."

"You don't mean that," he smiles.

"Yeah. I do," I nod my head slightly, looking at my phone.

"I'm on the football team," he adds, like I'm supposed to change my mind.

"That's exciting," I smile. "For you," I deadpan.

"Your loss," he shoots up.

_Bitch_

"Asshole," I reply, to a shocked Mike. He thought I didn't hear him.

_Rejected_

_She's smarter than I thought. _

_I can't believe she turned down Mike. Mike!_

_She's crazy._

"You turned down Mike?" Angela asks, in disbelief.

"Yeah," I giggle. "He might as well write douchebag on his forehead."

"Every girl wants to date Mike," Angela says. "Mike…and Edward."

Edward again?

"Who is Edward?" I ask. "It's like the third time I've heard his name today."

"Edward Cullen is…" she starts. "Beautiful. Amazing. Rich. Athletic. Rock hard body. Total package."

"Name the catch," I laugh. "Something is wrong with him. Is he gay?"

"No," she laughs. "That's not it. That's sooooooooo not it," she arches an eyebrow. "Exact opposite, actually. The entire female population of the 11th and 12th grade is his past lay…except two," she says.

"Come on," I laugh. "Stop over exaggerating. He's a whore. I get it."

"No, I'm not kidding," she deadpans. "Female…11th grade…past lay."

"When you mean every girl…" I start out. "Even…"

I didn't finish my sentence before she hung her head in shame.

"Angela…" I say in shock. I picture her as an "I'm saving myself for marriage" kind of girl.

"It was the after party for the Homecoming dance last year," she says. "That's the only time we ever talked. He told me he liked my dress…next thing I was naked."

I try my best not to laugh at her expression and I tell her about Las Vegas. Afterwards, she came to the same conclusion I had. It sucks…until you're 21.

The bell rings and I follow Angela to the lunch room.

Lunch. Ugh. Ewww. Oh God.

I hate food. I hate the smell of it. You can call that one of the non human things about me. It tastes disgusting. I don't see how people knowingly put that shit in their mouths and think it's good. You can only imagine someone like me having to smell a burp. I can't even handle water. I heard that doesn't taste like anything.

I walk through the doors and the scent of meat…and sauce…and cheese…and other stuff I can't think of assaults my nose. I almost gag. How am I going to make it through this?

Will I have to eat? Oh No.

_What's with Bella?_

_Is she gonna barf?_

_It would be entertaining. _

_She's hot. _

"Are you okay?" Angela asks me, sensing my discomfort.

No. "Yeah," I lie, walking to a seat.

"Not over there," she pulls me back. "That's where Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya sit."

She leads me over to a table in the corner by the window.

_So…that's the new girl?_

Am I breaking news? Geesh!

_She's pretty._

_She could use some help on her clothes, but she's hot. _

_Do you think Edward has made a move on her yet?_

_Who know? If he hasn't he will before the end of the day. _

_I feel sorry for her already. _

_If she falls for his shit, she deserves what's coming to her. _

I turn my head to the left, to see who is discussing my fate. I find…the beautiful table. Seriously. Every person occupying that table needs to be on the cover of someone's magazine. On the far right, there is this really muscular boy with dark and curly hair. He laughs at something and I see dimples on his face. He's hot in a _manly_ kind of way. He could probably pick up a car. Next to him, there is a too gorgeous to live blonde girl flicking her long hair over her shoulder and texting on her cell phone. Then, we have a small pale girl with a short pixie-style haircut. She has on a bib and is constantly checking her outfit. The gorgeous blonde man next to her runs his hand through her short hair and kisses her cheek.

They're all beautiful.

"Cullens and Hales," Angela sits down with a tray of food.

Shit. I smell it.

"Huh?" I ask, holding my breath. Please be a fast eater.

"The table filled with teen models," she explains. "They're the Cullens and the Hales. The blonde ones…Jasper and Rosalie… are the Hales. They're twins. The dark haired ones are the Cullens."

"That's Edward?" I ask, nodding my head over to the muscular one.

"Emmett," she corrects. "Alice," she points to the girl with the short haircut. "That," she smiles, pointing to the door. "Is Edward."

"Where…Oh," I notice.

Yep. He's beautiful.

Beautiful doesn't begin to cover the perfection that is Edward Cullen. He's definitely a tall guy, standing at around 6'2 if I had to guess. His face is perfectly angular. His jaw? Oh wow…his jaw. How can a man have a sexy jaw? Who in the hell has a sexy jaw? Edward. The best thing about him is his unique colored hair. It's red, blonde, and…something else at the same time. It has the characteristics of a brand new penny…straight from the mint. He has the whole "I just rolled out of bed thing" with a crazy case of bed hair. He wears it well. He wears it _really_ well.

I want to draw him.

_Oh God. _

_How can he look even better than last year?_

_He never called me_

_Oh God. He is so… delicious. _

_He's so gorgeous. _

_He's perfect._

_Some guys get all the luck._

He walks through the cafeteria and smiles. Totally picture worthy.

Swoon.

His lips curl into the adorably crooked smile that would probably look crazy on anyone else… but him.

He saunters slowly by my table and then stops in front of me.

"Hmm," he mumbles. A normal person wouldn't have heard it. He turns around to face me in the eye and stares at me. Hard.

Is there something on my face? Oh God. I'm probably drooling. Kill me now.

I wipe my face, coming up empty. I'm at a loss.

"Hey, Bella," Dad steps in front of him, sitting down at our table.

Now, I can't see.

"Bella," Dad says again.

"Yeah, Sean," I roll my eyes, remembering his name.

"How is it going?"

"Okay," I admit. "You."

"Fine," he huffs.

He's lying. I'll get it out of him later.

"Oh," I start. "I want you to meet my friend Angela," I introduce.

"Hey, Angela," Dad smiles at her.

"Hi," Angela blushes, looking down at her tray.

_He's talking to Angela_

_She's such a loser. _

_I've been flirting with him forever._

_He's being nice to her because she's sitting with his sister. _

"How is school treating you ladies?" he asks, covering his nose. The smell gets to him worse than it does me.

"Good," Angela blurts out. "It's good."

_That's her brother. _

_They're hot._

_Good genes._

_I'm so over her. Can it be tomorrow yet?_

"That's cool," he starts. "It's nice that you're making friends," Dad smiles.

"How are your classes?"

"They're…different than I remember," he says, looking off into the distance. "Very different."

"Well..." I smile. "If you want to decide to not come back…" I lead off.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I'd love it," he smirks, as his phone vibrates.

It's _the_ phone. The _"We need you"_ phone.

"Hello," he mumbles into the phone. Sometimes he forgets that I can hear. "Where? Okay? I'll be there in a few hours. Bye."

"Who is that?" Angela asks.

"Its work," he makes up an excuse. "I got an internship in Seattle. Something important came up. They need me. I have to go," he gathers his stuff.

"Now?" I ask, following him outside the cafeteria.

"There is a bank robbery in New York," he says, walking outside to the car. "They have 45 hostages. It's getting hostile fast."

"Wow," I gasp. "There have been a lot of those lately."

"It's the recession," he explains.

"It makes sense."

"I'll be back by tomorrow. It depends on how long it takes," he puts a Bluetooth in his ear.

"Call me when you get there," I hand him his duffle bad that has his clothes in it.

"Of course," he smiles, kissing my hair. "See you later. Don't wreck the car."

"I'll try my best," I roll my eyes, as he starts jogging out of the parking lot…at normal speed.

I walk back inside the cafeteria to everyone staring at me. I curtsy and smile before heading back to my table.

"That must have been some emergency," Angela says.

"He forgot to give me the keys to the car," I lie, smoothly. "He was going to leave me here stranded."

_Have you heard anything about the new girl?_

It's the beautiful table

_Her name is Bella. She's from Vegas._

_She's hot._

He thinks I'm hot? HE THINKS I'M HOT! EDWARD thinks I'm hot!

_Do you think she likes to party? She is from Vegas. _

_I don't know. _

_Has anyone asked her out yet?_

_I heard Mike Newton crashed and burned in gym. _

_I was there. It was brutal. _

_Newton is a douchebag. That's why. Any girl with half a brain could see it. _

I agree.

_As far as I know, she's single._

_I'll have a go at it. _

What? He'll have a go at it? I'm a person, not a video game.

_Come on, bro. She's only been here a day. Give her some breathing room before you go all Edward on her. Damn. _

_She's hot. I'll show her around. I'll get her. _

_How do we share the same DNA?_

_I don't how you got so lucky either._

What a dick!

_How do you know she'll say yes? She said no to Newton. _

_I'm Edward Cullen. Of course, she'll say yes. _

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't believe he's betting on me. Who does that? I thought shit like that only happened in crappy 90s teen movies. Who the hell does he think he is?

Well… Edward Cullen. You're in for a rude awakening. Very rude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love every one. You guys are awesomesauce. **

**To answer questions, Bella has super senses (smell, sight, hear… all of them)**

**All of the italicized sentences are Bella hearing people talking. **

**Outfits and pics on my profile**

**BPOV**

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela smiles, jerking her head over to the beautiful table. I follow to see she's right. Edward is indeed staring at me…hard. To be honest, it's a little weird. I self-consciously check my face and my hair again and fine nothing to be wrong. "He's so pretty," Angela says.

"He's probably an asshole," I reply, as Angela's eyes shoot up in horror.

Shit. She probably said that low enough to where a normal person wouldn't have heard her.

"Look at him," I try to recover, as the bell rings. "I gotta go," I say quickly getting up from the table. "See you later."

"Bye," she waves as I exit the cafeteria.

I inhale fresh, non-food contaminated air and sigh. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to make it. I run to my locker and grab my drawings folder and make my way to the art room. I was the last one in the class because I got a little lost. I look around to see a big classroom filled with a lot of mirrors and windows. As a result, the room is filled with light. The entire floor is covered in drop cloth. It's cool. The chairs are seated in a huge circle. I take a seat by the door and wait for class to start.

_She's in this class. _

I remember that voice. He was at lunch. I look out the side of my eye to see the cute muscle-bound guy with dimples talking to Edward. I think his name is Emmett. I'm not sure.

_Nice. I'll sit next to her. _

That of course is Edward talking in a conceited tone. Douchebag.

_This class is going to be an easy A. _

_I hope I don't get paint on my pants. _

_Eddie, sit next to me. _

_No. _

Damn. That's harsh.

_I have to take a shit. _

_Come on, bro. She looks like a nice girl. _

It seems like Emmett is the nice brother. He doesn't even know me and he's petitioning on my behalf. So sweet. If this ends badly…and it will…for Edward. I'll spare him any humiliation I might send Edward's way.

_Those chili-cheese fries were actually good today._

I hear Emmett say that just as I hear a sonic burp in surround sound followed by smelling it. Oh God!

"No," I start to gag, and I drop my folder. It's bad. It's soooo bad. It smells like some animal ate chili-cheese fries. Then, it took a shit. Then, it died. Then, the animal baked out in the sun in its own shit. "It's horrible," I cough and hold my nose. I think I tasted it.

"Woah," I hear a smooth- as- silk voice chuckle, sit down next to me and pat my back. "What's wrong?" he asks, as a small shock runs through my body.

I just smelled your brother's horrendous burp from across the room. "Nothing," I wave it off, fanning the air away from my face.

"Edward," he introduces himself, shaking my hand. There is that spark. Someone needs to pick up their feet when they walk.

_Looks like Edward is making his move. _

_Poor girl. She has no idea what's coming to her. _

"Bella," I reply, going into my back and pulling out my drawings folder.

"You're from Vegas. Right?" he says, looking into my eyes. He's actually squinting.

"I'm from the suburbs that surround Vegas," I correct. "Vegas is only about 20 minutes away though," I say, a little bitterly.

I can't believe that I lived in Vegas and dad never let me do anything. He wouldn't even let me see Cirque du Soleil…or Prince. Nothing. I got to sit in the house all day.

"It's still cool," he pokes my arm, in a flirtatious way. I pull up the sleeves on my jacket and stare at the board. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. Normally, I would have snatched it away. However, the electric shock I felt refused to let me disengage. Then, he stared at me.

Weird

"Hello, class," the instructor smiles, putting her hair into a ponytail. "My name is Mrs. Clearwater. I'm the new art teacher," she introduces herself, waving to the class. If I had to guess, I'd say she's in her early to mid-thirties. She's clearly of Native American descent, with russet colored skin and long and silky black hair. She's pretty. She has on jean overalls that are pulled up to a little past the ankles and brown Oxford shoes on. Her outfit is completely covered in paint. I like her.

_She's hot. _

_Her clothes are covered in paint. Eww. _

_She looks like a pushover. _

_Who over the age of 6 wears overalls?_

_Are we going to paint today? I'm not wearing the right shoes for that. _

"That's why I love this class," Edward whispers in my ear. Chills. "You can paint pretty much anything and still get a good grade. The teachers always call it 'artistic'" he says. I heard him put air quotes around artistic.

I roll my eyes. He's one of _those_. Those kinds of people only take art classes because they think they will get an easy A. They're the kind of people who takes a picture of a dead flower in their backyard the day an assignment is due and turn it in with some bullshit analysis of how the flower is a symbolism of death. Then, people who actually like art, like me, are labeled nerds or freaks for actually taking pride in their work. It's a flawed system. I think you should have an actual interest in art before you're allowed into a class.

"Let's play _The Name Game_," Mrs. Clearwater beams, adjusting her black rimmed glasses. "I'm from the reservation, so I don't know any of you," she explains. "You all have to play," she gives a stern face. Then, she starts laughing. "I'm serious. You first," she points to me.

Oh God.

_She's off the reservation alright. _

_She's a spastic._

"My name is Bella…"

"Bella Bella Bo Bella Banana Fanna Fo Fella Beee Bah Bo Bella….BEEEELLLA," the class sings, unenthusiastically.

_That's Sean's sister. _

_Are you sure? They don't look that much alike. _

_They drove to school together. Plus, they have the same last name. _

"Tell us a fact about yourself," Mrs. Clearwater orders.

"Uh…" I think. "I've lived in 7 states."

"Cool," she smiles. "Who's next?"

We spend the next 10 minutes going around the circle playing _The Name Game_ with every person in the class. Surprisingly, I found that I was able to remember everyone's name after that. So, I guess her craziness worked.

"Now that we know everyone's name, I want you to personalize yours," the teacher smiles, showing us an 11 x 13 piece of paper with her name, SUE, drawn on it. "Your first assignment is to make a nametag for yourself. You can use paint, crayons, color pencils…anything you want. It doesn't even have to take up the whole piece of paper. I want you to express yourself. How do you see yourself? Try to answer that in your assignment," she smiles. "It's due on Wednesday. I want you guys to take your time on it. I grade on effort," she says. "I'll be right here if you need help," she points to the middle of the floor and sits down to start drawing.

I love this teacher!

_Our art teacher is a weirdo_

I shake my head. Some people just don't understand different people.

Some guy named Tyler starts handing out the paper and Edward starts talking again.

"I didn't know we were going to have to do anything on the first day," he says. "I figured we'd get a crash course in picture taking or something equally easy," he says, handing me the last sheet of paper.

Ugh.

"Photography is very hard," I tell him. "You have lighting and contrast and a lot of impressive shit that goes into taking a picture. Not all photographers work at JCPenney," I roll my eyes.

"Sorry," he backs up. "I didn't realize that I was talking to an _expert_," she waves his hands in surrender.

"Your sarcasm has not gone unnoticed," I sneer, going through my folder. I remember drawing my name on a sheet of paper similar to the paper I was given by Mrs. Clearwater. "Aha," I whisper, finding the paper and putting it on my desk. My name is spelled out in Magnolia flowers and they're connected with vines.

"Hey," he taps my hand and points to my drawing. "That's cool," he smiles.

It's so pretty.

"Thanks," I blush. Damn it.

"Bella," Mrs. Clearwater takes a look at my paper. "This is very good," she compliments. "You're an artist?"

"Not really," I shrug my shoulder, showing her my folder. "I draw and paint to pass time."

"Well nice job," she nods her head in approval. "I think I'm going to like you," she looks at the drawing one more time. "I won't accept that, though. I want a fresh assignment," she notifies, walking off to check someone else's work.

"Shit," I hiss.

"Bummer," Edward shakes his head. "You shouldn't have showed it to her."

"Minor misstep in judgment," I admit, putting the drawing back in my portfolio. "I better get started," I get up to get in line for the table that has all of the materials on it. I quickly decide to use a mixture of color pencils and crayons, as opposed to chalk or paint. They're easier to blend. I check to see Edward and Emmett talking by the other side of the table. I can't resist.

_It's not going well._

_Really? Edward has met a girl that doesn't fall for his charm?_

_No. It was going okay. Then, I made a joke about pictures or some shit and it pissed her off. It turns out that she's an art geek or something. _

Geek! I'm not a geek. I'm just appreciative.

_You can't win em all._

_I just need to find another angle. That's all. _

"Hey, Bella," Tyler smiles at me, gazing at me, as he walks back to his seat.

"It's Bella, right?" a blonde girl known as Lauren asks me. I remember how Angela warned me about her.

"Mhm," I nod my head and start on my nametag.

"You're Sean's sister," she smiles.

"Yeah," I put my things in order.

"He's hot. Does he have a girlfriend?" she asks. "Oh. Hi, Eddie!"

"It's Edward," he corrects, scooting past her to sit down. "What do you want, Laur…"

"Well, I noticed that he left during lunch," Lauren interrupts Edward."Could you give him this?" she asks, giving me a sheet of paper with her name, number, and address on it. Apparently, her parents aren't normally home until 9. "He can call…or text…or stop by anytime," she smiles and goes back to her seat. "Thanks," she waves.

_I should get a call by the end of the day._

I laugh at her presumption, as ball up the piece of paper and start back on my drawing. What type of girl puts her address on a piece of paper and gives it to a stranger?

"What's that?" Edward asks, trying to look at the crumpled piece of paper.

"Nothing," I laugh. "She wants to get in my brother's pants."

"Oh," he demeanor deflates a little. "Listen, I came off a little…"

He's interrupted by the sound of the bell and everyone packs up to go to another class. Since I have a free period, I make my way to my car.

_Wanna fuck in the janitor's closet?_

_Sure_

That pig! He spent the past hour trying to pick me up and now he's going to fuck Lauren in the janitor's closet. She just gave me her phone number to give to my father. Whores. Both of them.

"Hey," I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. "You're Sean's sister…"

"Yes," I interrupt.

"I noticed that he left early," she starts. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," I say, as I start to walk away.

"Tell him that Jessica Stanley said 'hi,'" she grins. "We have the same gym class," she informs.

"I'll do that," I open the door.

"Oh," she reaches in her purse and tears off a piece of paper and writes something on it. She kisses the paper and gives it to me. It's her number. "Can you give that to him?"

"Will do," I smile, going out into the parking lot.

As I'm walking to the Camaro, I hear two familiar female voices talking to each other.

_Emmett texted me. He said the new girl wouldn't give Edward the time of day. I'm pleasantly surprised. _

_I had a vision about her in Home Ec. _

Vision? What is she talking about?

_Seriously?_

_Yep. She's different from the others. We'll be seeing more of her. _

_I'll believe it when I see it. The boy changes girls more than he changes his underwear. _

_People change. _

_What planet do you live on?_

_Planet Awesome. _

I look at my watch and see that I have 50 minutes left before I have to go back to school. So, I drive back home and put on the TV. After I watch a rerun of Wilfred, I call Dad.

"What?" Dad shouts, I hear the sound of heavy winds in the phone. He must still be flying. "Did you die already?"

"No. Thank you very much," I gloat. "How is it?"

"Eh…" he pauses. "I'll be there in an hour or two. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I laugh. "I just had to let you know that two girls at my school seem to be very interested in you. They even gave me their numbers."

"Toss them out," he orders. "I'm not a pedophile."

"I took care of it."

"Where are you?"

"Home. I have a free period."

"What?" he asks. "Get back to school. A free period doesn't mean you can go home."

"It doesn't?"

"No!"

"I didn't know."

"I figured I didn't have to tell you. Sorry," he apologizes. "Get back to school."

"Okay," I grab my bag and rush back to school.

"Mrs. Swan?" a teacher asks me, as I step back on campus.

"Yes?" I ask, knowing I'm probably in trouble.

"You failed to check in for the free period," he informs me. "You have detention tomorrow. Your brother does too. I don't know how you do things in Vegas. Here, school is not optional," he sternly tells me, handing me two detention slips. "Make sure your brother gets that."

Before I can apologize, he's walking down the hallway and I make my way to History class. The classroom is very stereotypical. Gigantic maps cover each wall and there is a giant globe on the teacher's desk. Students file into the room and I take a seat in the back of the class.

_So… that's the new girl. _

_She's pretty. _

_I would kill for her boots. _

_Have you seen that old school Camero?_

_Her brother is hot…like Edward hot._

_Their dad went here. He was like some hot shot quarterback or something. _

"Hey!" the pixie-like girl from lunch sits down next to me. "My name is Alice. What's your name?" she asks. She has on a draped brown shirt, black skinny jeans, and nude ankle boots. She accessories the outfit with black and gold jewelry.

"I'm Bella," I smile, shaking her hand.

"What's it like for you so far?" she asks. "I know it has to be hard being the new kid in a small town."

"I've made a few friends," I shrug my shoulders. "Most people aren't really talking to me…unless it's a girl giving me their phone number."

"Oh!" her eyebrows shoot up. "Are you a… do you like… are you into…"

Huh? Does she think I'm…

"No!" I shake my head and wave my hands. "They're for my brother. It seems that in a short three hour period, he has quite the fan club," I roll my eyes.

I can't believe my father has groupies. I shiver.

"You're the shiny new toy," she explains. "However, I must admit that your brother is hot."

_Alice Cullen is talking to her. _

_She doesn't talk to anybody. _

_What is up with that?_

My smile disappears. I guess we have another girl acting nice to me in order to get in with my father.

"No," she waves her hands. I guess it's her turn. "I have a boyfriend. I'm just making an observation," she laughs. "Believe me. I know all about girls acting nice to get info on your brother. I'm related to Edward Cullen."

"I have a class with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she sympathizes. "May I ask who gave you their number?"

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley," I tell.

"Ewww," she gags. "Throw them away."

"Already did it," I wave it off.

"Mallory is such a bitch. She'll fuck anything that can cause friction," she rolls her eyes. "Stanley is a nasty whore. She caused a crabs outbreak last year. No one can prove it. But I know," she taps her head.

"Good info," I giggle, going through my bag to get a pen.

"Are those your drawings?" she asks, taking my folder out of my bag. "Sorry for snooping. These are awesome," she congratulates. "I love this picture of the sunset," she points. I liked that one too. One night, as the sun was setting in Florida, the sun turned this cool pinkish, red, and yellow color. I hadn't seen anything like it. So, I painted it. I've had it for years. "I wish I could draw like that," she wishes.

"Have it," I give it to her. "I did that thing years ago. This is the first time I've looked at it in a long time. I won't miss it," I say. I liked the painting. I figured it would be a nice gesture. She's cool. It would be nice to have another friend.

"Thanks," she beams, putting the picture in her notebook. "I'll frame it. This will be worth something one day," she raises an eyebrow. Then, she pokes the side of her head again.

She's a little weird.

After that, class started. Our teacher, Mr. Macky didn't do much but make us introduce ourselves. It turns out, that Alice and I will have to sit next to each other for the rest of the year. He gave us a syllabus and we have to have our parents sign. Plus, we'll be having a quiz over chapter one tomorrow. The class groans. I couldn't care less. I'll scan the material when I go to class tomorrow.

"I can't believe he's giving us a quiz already," Alice complains.

"I know," I act mad. "Damn it!" I add, as the bell rings.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Alice asks.

"Probably getting my room together," I answer. "I want to get a good start on the mural I'm painting on my wall."

"Do you want to hang out with me and Rose?" she asks. "You haven't met her but she's nice…once you get to know her," she says. "We're going shopping in Port Angeles."

"Uh…" I pause for time. I think about what Dad would say. He'll probably be out of town anyway. He said he was going to trust me more anyway. "Okay."

"Cool," she smiles, grabbing my phone and entering her number. "It'll be fun."

_Is Alice making a play for Sean?_

_Why else is she giving Bella her number?_

"Okay," I wave, leaving for my next class. It was nice that Alice welcomed me so warmly. I've never gone out with a group before. I found myself getting a little anxious.

_Okay, Cullen. You've got a second chance. Don't fuck it up._

I walk into my Biology class to the sound of Edward talking with. He's hell bent on taking me on a date.

_Maybe I can be her lab partner. This is a hard class._

_I still don't see why everyone is so gaga over her. Her brother on the other hand…_

_Ooh…Eddie is in this class._

The class is full when I get there, so I sit at the last table that happens to be in the first row by the window. I sit there and immediately know why it's the last available. It's drafty and has a slight leak. I put on my jacket and wait for class to start.

_Great_

_He just can't leave any of the hot girls for the rest of us_

"Bella," Edward says, sitting next to me. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Stupid question.

"No," I shake my head. "I don't you'd want to. It's drafty."

"I'll be the judge of that," he smiles, spinning his chair. Yay! "I like where I'm sitting," he puts a piece of hair behind my ear. I redo my ponytail and sit in silence. "Listen, I'm sorry…"

"Eddie," a strawberry blonde girl steps in front of our desk. "Sit with me," she orders, staring daggers at me.

_Shit _

That's right, buddy.

"I already have a seat, Tanya," Edward refuses. "My name is Edward. You know I don't like nicknames."

"I think it's cute," she argues.

"I don't," he nods his head awkwardly.

"Come on," she pouts, leaning on the desk. "Pleeeaaase?" she draws out, pushing her chest at him. "I'll make it fun."

"Tanya," he closes his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sitting with Bella."

"Fine," she stomps her foot and stomps off.

_Damn_

Pig. He wanted to sit with her. He did that to try and impress me.

_I can't believe he chose her over me. She's not even pretty. _

Bitch.

_She's just a phase. _

_Yeah. He'll come running back. I'm sooo much hotter than she is. _

_Look at her. Viiiiirrrgin. _

"Bitch," I mutter. My sex status has nothing to do with their conversation. Is it _**that**_ obvious? Do I have a sign on my forehead?

"What?" Edward laughs at me. "Is that about Tanya? She has a little crush on me. That's all," he waves it off. "It's not special," he grins a crooked smile.

"Whatever," I turn my seat towards the teacher.

"Hey," he gets my attention. I turn to him to find that I'm under his intense stare yet again.

"Hello, all. I'm Dr. Banner" he introduces himself, passing out textbooks. "I am your eleventh grade Biology teacher," he waves. "Good afternoon,"

"Good afternoon, Dr. Banner," we say in unison.

"You're going to hate me," he starts. "I'm giving you a test on the first day," he announces and the entire class shrieks. At that moment, I open the book and start scanning the first chapter of the book. I can't fail. Dad will pull me out. I can tell he's itching for a reason to make me quit school. "It won't be for a grade," he puts us at ease. "It's to gage where you are with the material," he explains. "It's over the things you should have learned last year," he says, handing out the tests.

"This sucks," Edward gripes, handing me a test.

"I agree," I take one and pass the stack behind me.

"The last chapter of your sophomore science book provides an adequate introduction to Biology. I hope you remembered," he wishes, sitting down. "It's only 2 questions."

"They're fill in the blank?" Edward seethes, looking at the tests. "What the Hell is this?"

"It's not that bad," I laugh, looking at the paper.

I look at the questions and immediately concentrate on what I just ready. Then, I see a graph from the third page of the chapter that described the first chapter in detail. Easy stuff.

1. What is Biology?

The study of life and living organisms

2. How many basic principles are present in Biology? Name them. Give an example of one.

There are five basic theories in Biology: cell theory, gene theory, evolution, homeostasis, and thermodynamics.

Homeostasis is the body's process of being and striving to keep itself in a neutral state. An example of homeostasis is sweating. When the body finds itself overheating, it sweats in an attempt to help the body cool itself. Shivering is also an example of homeostasis. When you shiver, it's your body's way of causing friction which produces heat.

"I'm done," I raise my hand.

"Okay," he nods his head and comes over to grab the test. "It's no shame in not knowing the ans…" he stops as he takes a look at my paper. "Have you taken Bio before?" he asks, reading my answers.

"No. I just have a good memory," I shrug my shoulders.

"This is great," he grins, putting a 100 on my paper and giving it back.

_Nerd_

_Geek_

_Kiss Ass_

I ask to go to the bathroom. I don't even have to go to the bathroom. It's just weird being in a big room with all that quiet. As I turn the corner, I see Mike and some of his henchmen coming toward me.

"Bella," he takes a stance in front of me.

"Mike," I respond, moving around him.

"We got off on the wrong foot," he follows me. "I'll give you a second chance. Do you want to go out with me on Friday?" he smiles.

"A second chance implies that I wanted a first chance," I tell him as I open the door to the girl's room. "I'll pass."

_Bitch. She's not that hot anyway_

_I hope she's not waiting for Edward_

_Dumbass. She probably is. _

_I hope he makes her cry. _

I gasp. That's a horrible thing to wish. For a brief second, I think about breaking his arm and making _him_ cry.

I close the stall and pause when I see that my finger imprint is on the top of the stall. I take an extra couple of minutes to smooth it out. Afterwards, I walk back to class. I listen before I walk back inside the door.

_I totally need a mani/padi this weekend. _

_Do you think I should talk to Eddie again?_

_I should probably invite Bella out or something. I'm trying to get in with Sean. If we're friends, I'll be around him more. _

_Good idea. _

_I don't really care if we stay friends after I get Sean. _

Obviously Tanya and Jessica. I roll my eyes and walk up further to the other door to get a listen at what other people are saying.

_How is it going all mighty Cullen?_

Interesting. I'll listen further.

_Eh… she's playing hard to get. _

_Oh. That trick. _

_They all think they're doing something different when they act rude. That just means it takes longer. _

_I wonder how long this one will take?_

_I'll give her til' the end of the week. I'll pull the nice guy card. Works every time. _

"What an asshole," I seethe and stare at him through the door. I thought I was making headway with the whole 'I'm not talking to you thing.'" Apparently, it's been done before…to death. How many girls had he deceived into thinking he was a nice guy before tossing them aside like garbage? How can someone be that big of a douchebag and only be in high school? Then, I had an epiphany.

I've been going about this the wrong way.

Then, an idea was born.

Smiling, I walk back into the class and take my seat next to Edward.

"Had a good trip to the bathroom?" he asks, handing me a packet of worksheets and syllabus.

"I wasn't in the bathroom," I lie, rolling my eyes. "I was bored. I had to get out of here."

"Nice," he nods his head. "How did you cheat on that test?" he asks. "There is no way you remembered the second question. The first, maybe."

"I didn't cheat. I really have a good memory," I look him in the eye. "Are you calling me dishonest?" I ask, with a flirtatious smile. At least I think it's flirtatious.

"Never," his crooked grin returns and he scoots closer. "I want to apologize for earlier," he starts. "It was wrong of me to insult you. I didn't know you were into art."

The fact that I'm into art is irrelevant. He should have more respect for the class. He's the one who's taking it.

"It's okay," I 'forgive' him. "How could you have known?"

His eyebrows shoot up in realization. "I don't want you to think that I don't find your work exceptional or anything. Alice showed me the painting you gave her. She likes it."

"I've had it forever."

"I think it's kind of…cute that you have so much passion for it," he smiles.

Liar. He called me a geek. I heard him. He's going a little to the extreme.

"Really?" I smile, blushing. "Thank you."

"It's the truth," he whispers, working on his worksheet.

"Well…"

"Can I make it up to you?" he asks, touching my hand again. "I'd like to take you out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I mean," he shifts awkwardly. "It's the first day of school. I want to take you out before we get too into school."

"I 'm not sure," I look away, looking like I'm thinking. "I don't know you very well."

"Come on," he smiles, running his finger over my knuckles. "That's the point of a date…to get to know each other," he looks in my eyes.

He's good.

"I…" I pause, like I'm having problems deciding. "I…I guess so," I smile.

"Great," he beams and spins around in his chair. "We're going to have a great time," he says. "I promise," he smiles, looking at the clock.

"Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Swan," Mr. Banner calls us out. "Focus on you assignment…not each other," he says, causing the class to break out in giggles.

_She's a goner. _

_Bitch. I knew she was trying to steal Eddie from me. _

_It won't be permanent anyway. _

_She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can come in here and take him away. _

I block out the sound of chatter and focus on my class work. I get through with it in 30 minutes. I could have done it in 15 but I didn't want to look weird.

"All right guys," Mr. Banner starts. "I want you guys to finish this work for homework and read chapter two for tomorrow. There may or may not be a quiz," he threatens. "I honestly don't know."

_I hate this class already_

_Who gives homework on the first day? _

_Is he going bald?_

_I can't believe this_

I put my work in my bag as the bell rings and class starts to thin out.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Edward asks, grabbing my bag to carry it.

"You don't have to," I reach for my bag.

"My mother raised a gentleman," he smiles. "Please let me walk you to your car."

No, she didn't.

Stick to the plan.

"Okay," I smile and walk to my locker. "I'll meet you by the front doors," I say, walking out the door.

_She's toast_

I go to my locker to grab the books and papers I'll need for homework. Then, I feel a hand yank my shoulder.

"Look, bitch," Tanya pokes her acrylic nail in my face. "I don't know what you're thinking. STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD!" she orders, poking my chest. "He's mine."

Don't kill her. Don't kill her. You like it here…for the most part.

I roll my eyes and walk away.

"You'll be sorry."

I'm sure.

"There you are," Edward wraps his arms around me and we walk outside to the parking lot. I see all the guys looking at Edward in wonder and the girls looking at me with pity. It's like Edward is telling everyone that I'm his new victim. You know how in baseball, sometimes a hitter points to the home run line before he hits a home run. It's like that. If I didn't know what this was about, I might not have caught it.

_He doesn't waste any time_

_Another one bites the dust_

_She's pretty_

_I wonder who she'll date when he's done with her._

_Where is her brother?_

_He's hot_

_Oh shit. _

It's the beautiful people table

_You still think she's special?_

_She didn't last three hours until she caved_

_I know what I'm talking about._

_I call bullshit on this one_

_Fine. Soon, you'll learn not to bet against me_

"Here I am," I stop, throwing my bag into the Camero.

"This is your car?" he asks, looking inside the convertible with approval.

"It's my dad's," I shrug. "He just lets me drive it."

"You must have a cool dad," he breaths, looking over the car.

"Thanks for the walk," I start the engine and plug in my iPod.

"I'll pick you up at 6," he starts. "Is that too early?" he asks, hopeful. "It will take some time to get where we're going."

It's 3:15. That's not nearly enough turn-around time.

"Okay," I smile. "It would be nice to have someone show me around.

"Great," he pats my car. "Here is my number," he puts it in my phone. "Text me your address and I'll see you."

"I can't wait," I say, as I drive off.

"Oh," he stops me. "Bring a change of clothes. One needs to be comfy first. The second should be like dress clothes."

"Sure," I drive to the stop sign. I see Angela waiting at the bus stop. I honk to get her attention.

"Hey," she waves at me.

"Get in," I pat the passenger seat. "I have things to discuss with you."

"What's up?" she asks, closing the door.

"I'm going out tonight with Edward Cullen," I laugh, riding down the street.

"Oh," she rolls her eyes. "I suppose you would. It's a rite of passage."

"It's not a real date," I tell her. "At least not for me."

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

So, I tell her my plan. Its genius, if I say so myself.

"Bella," she giggles. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not a good idea," I say. "It's a **great** idea. I'm going to give that fucker a dose of his own medicine."

"Be sure not to incur the wrath of Tanya," she warns. "I still haven't recovered."

"Recovered?" I ask. "What happened?"

"You know how I told you Edward and I hooked up. Right?" I nod my head. "Well…Edward and Tanya were on a 'break'," she rolls her eyes. "In her opinion at least. That girl has deluded herself into thinking she's Edward's girlfriend. It's actually a little scary. Anyway, after she heard that we…did it..."she pauses. "She started a rumor about me that was totally false."

"What type of rumor?"

"There was a crabs outbreak last year…"

"She framed you for that?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Mhmm," she nods her head slowly. "Now, every time Tanya, Jessica, or Lauren sees me in the hall, they start scratching their crotch."

"I heard Jessica Stanley did that."

"Who told you that?"

"Alice Cullen," I confide. "I'm not sure if she wanted me to tell anyone. Okay."

"Alice Cullen talked to you?" she asks. "She doesn't talk to anyone that's not in the beautiful circle.

"She was nice to me," I shrug. "We're going shopping this weekend."

"Oh," she deflates. "I hope you have fun," she smiles half-heartedly, opening the car to get out.

Why is she so sad? When I mentioned the Cullen's she started acting weird.

"You think I'll ditch you or something?" I ask.

"It's just…I understand…"

"Get in the car," I order. "We're going to my house. I need friendly advice on my outfit."

"Cool," she smiles. "I'll go leave a note for my mom and dad."

After she square herself away, we make it to my house within minutes.

"Forgive the mess," I excuse, turning on the lights. "We haven't moved in all of our stuff yet."

"You're back?" Dad asks, coming down the stairs. He's covered in paint. I heard Angela gasp when she saw him.

Oh God.

"Yeah," I throw my bag on the couch and sit down.

"How was your day?" he asks, wiping off his hands.

"Okay," I smile. "I got detention."

"What? Bella…"

"You did too," I gloat, handing him a slip. "You skipped the first day of school? Shame on you, Sean. Shame on you," I wag my finger at him.

"Shit," he mutters bitterly, shaking his head.

"You remember my friend Angela," I smile, reintroducing them.

"Hey, Angela," Dad waves at her. "I'd shake your hand but…"

"It's okay," she rushes and then starts to blush. "It's okay. It's nice to uh...see you."

"Nice to see you too," he smiles, washing his hands in the sink. "It's cool that Bella made friends."

_He's so cute_

Get a grip, Angela. Geez!

"She has a date tonight," she informs. "He's very…"

"She has a what?" Dad shouts, looking at me. "You have a date?"

"Uh…" I pause. "Yes?"

"What is his name?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"It's not impor…" I start.

"Edward Cullen," Angela rushes, ratting me out.

"No!" Dad shakes his head. "I've hear too much about him."

"D…SEAN!" I stomp my foot. "Come on. Please."

"No. This is not part of the deal," he argues.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" I shout.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Angela interrupts, sensing the tension.

"Down the hall to the right," Dad deadpans, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay," she speeds off down the hall.

_I should have kept my mouth shut_

Damn, right. Tattle tell.

"No," Dad hisses after we hear the bathroom door close.

"What did you expect to happen?" I ask, walking from the kitchen to the living room. "Isn't part of the whole high school experience dating?"

"Not with Edward Cullen," he replies. "I was only in that place two hours and I heard more about him than I care to."

"I'm not going to have sex with him," I say. "It's not even a real date."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't understand. It's girl stuff," I wave him off.

"I don't like him."

"You're my..." I look around for Angela. "father. You aren't supposed to."

"No," he says again but I can tell his resolve is faltering.

"Daddy," I whimper, and quiver my lip.

"No," he repeats.

"God!" I shout. "I can handle myself. Have you forgotten that I'm _your_ daughter?" I point out.

"It's…I'm…" he starts. "But you're so little," he whispers.

"Are you for real?" I ask. To make my point I take the 74-inch plasma TV with one hand and doing arm curls with it. "I won't be in any danger," I put the TV down. I thought about crushing his PS3 with my hands. I knew that would be too far.

"What time?"

"He's picking me up at 6," I tell him. "See. He's early."

"You're curfew is at 12," he speaks. "If you're late, I'll canvass the city to find you. Neither of us wants that."

"Thank you," I hug him. "I'll be good."

"Of course you will," he pats my head. "It's him I'm worried about."

"Are you guys okay?" we hear Angela ask from the doorway.

"Yeah," dad ruffles my hair.

"I'm hungry," Angela rubs her stomach.

"We haven't had time to shop yet," Dad covers. "We can order pizza though."

"Okay," Angela nods her head profusely.

Pizza. Ick. All that cheese, oil, and sauce. At least she's a fast eater.

Angela orders a pizza and it's at our door within 20 minutes. She ate two pieces, while I sat around finding new ways to avoid partaking in the meal. I said I wasn't hungry and dad said he ate while he was working. Perfect.

After Angela is done eating, I go upstairs to find that Dad starting painting my room. The long wall across from my bed is painted black. The wall where the window is red.

"You painted my room?" I ask dad.

"I wanted to surprise you," he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "You said something about some accent walls. I moved your stuff out and got started."

"Oh," I say.

He was trying to help. I take pride in doing things like that by myself. At least he didn't try the mural.

"That was sweet," Angela sighs, watching Dad walk back down the steps.

_Mmmm_

Get your head in the game, Angela.

I'm sleeping in another room until my mural is ready. As of now, it's filled with boxes and clothes are thrown everywhere.

"I was thinking this, for the casual part," I point to a simple tee and jeans. "This for the formal part," I point to a nice black dress that I hadn't worn yet.

"I would try something a little sexier for casual," she advises. "Give him a look at what he can't have," she giggles. "The dress is cute though. You should wear heels."

"Okay," I start going through a gigantic box of clothes. "These?" I ask, showing her some black pumps.

"Sure," she jumps on the bed. "You're going to look so hot."

"Really?" I ask giddy. "I can't believe I'm wasting my first date on this asshole," I realize, taking some socks out of a box.

"You don't have to," she reminds me. "Just call and cancel."

"No," I refuse. I think of how he calculated ways of deceiving me with the sole purpose of getting in my pants. He needs a lesson…one that I'll happily provide. I check the clock to see that I have an hour and a half before Edward comes.

I rush in the shower to wash the smell of school and pizza off of me. After I dry my hair, I put French braids on either side of my head with a messy bun at the back. For the laid back look, I have a white shirt with a black wolf on it. I throw on some ripped leggings, converse, and a black and white pearl necklace to complete the look. I go without makeup because I have no clue what to do there. Then, I pack the next outfit and text Edward my address and wait for him to show.

"Your shirt is cut too low," Dad criticizes.

"It shows an appropriate amount of cleavage," Angela defends me.

"It's not like you can see any nip," I look at my cleavage.

"Please don't talk about your ni…"

*Ding*Dong*

"He's here," I run upstairs. "Stall!"

"Damn teenagers," Dad shakes his head and I hear the door answer.

"Hey, Sean," I hear Edward greet.

"I don't know you," Dad lets Edward in the house. "She'll be down in a minute."

"So…" Edward starts. "You made an impression at school. All the girls…"

"Eh…" Dad interrupts, and I hear the TV come on.

"I'm pretty sure your folks want to meet me," Edward awkwardly says.

"They're dead," Dad deadpans, flicking the channel. "What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"What car do you drive?"

"Volvo."

"Year?"

"2011."

"What colleges are you looking to apply to?"

"Uh…"

"I'm ready," I walk downstairs. "I'm sorry for the wait," I apologize.

"It's okay," Edward smiles. "You look great," he compliments.

Woah. He looks good. He has on a simple blue shirt, khakis, and brown dress shoes. But he made it look sexy. His hair is in the same crazy style it was in this afternoon with those amazing green eyes.

"Thank you," I blush. "I'm really looking forward to our date."

"I am too," he tells. "Angela?" he asks, as Angela tries to walk across the room unseen.

"She helped me get ready," I inform.

"Yeah," Angela waves. "I'm just going to call my dad to come get me. My parents are probably done with their prayer meeting."

"I'll drive you," Dad gets up and grabs the keys.

"Really?" she asks, looking at him... longingly?

Oh shit.

"Sure," he waves it off. "I'm sure you don't want to stay around here with me until they get finished."

"It's…" she finishes. "I'm… I could… Thank you," she sighs, looking down on the ground.

"No problem," he gets a coat.

"You," he points to Edward. "Have you gotten a speeding ticket? If so, how many?"

"We need to get going," I stop him.

"Yeah. Traffic can be killer this time of day," Edward catches the drift and he helps me put on my coat.

"It's 6:15," Dad tells Edward. "Her curfew is at 12. You are responsible for Bella for the next 5 hours and 45 minutes. If you hurt her feelings, I'll hurt your everything," he threatens, opening the door.

"Bye," we both rush and step out the door.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize, as he opens the door for me.

"It's okay," he smiles, starting the car. "I'm used to the whole intimidating father routine. However, it's the first intimidating brother routine."

"We're different that way," I laugh awkwardly.

"I could tell," he laughs, grabbing my hand over the middle console and squeezes it. "I think I'm going to like you."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," I joke, rolling my eyes.

"Are you still playing hard to get?"

"Maybe," I answer. "A little."

"I'll wear you down," he warns. "I have that affect on people," he smirks.

I've heard.

There is that grin. It's so weird and perfect at the same time. He can play nice all he wants to. That smile gives him away. This boy is trouble.

"You have an evil grin," I tell him.

"What?" he asks, almost offended.

"It's…perfectly imperfect," I analyze. "It's almost sinister."

"I've never had my smile called sinister before," he looks out the window.

"It is," I tell him. "The only that's missing is a handlebar mustache," I joke.

It's all part of my scheme. First, I'll lower him into a false sense of security. Then, I'll lower the boom.

"Ok," he points at me. "You took it too far," he says. "However, if anyone could pull that off, it's me," he nods his head in approval.

Conceited much? No one on Earth looks good with a handlebar mustache.

"No, you couldn't," I argue. "Those things went out in the 1800s. You might as well wear a monocle too."

"Fine," he laughs. "I'll wear a pocket watch too."

"With a chain?"

"Of course."

"You'd look like the Monopoly man," I giggle, taking a mental picture of a bronze-haired monopoly mascot.

"A sexy Monopoly man," he counters.

"You're conceited," I flat out tell him. He thinks I'm joking. I'm not. "Only an egomaniac could think they could make that look sexy in 2011."

"You haven't seen anyone with that style," he laughs. "It's impossible for you to know whether or not I'd look stupid."

"It's common sense," I laugh. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Yeah. You said I had an evil smile."

"You do."

"That spawned this entire conversation."

"Well then," I pause, remembering that I did start it. "Moving on," I say, turning on his CD player. I smile, impressed with his selection. "You listen to Glitch Mob?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, turning the stereo up. "This CD is pretty great."

"I have it," I smile, turning to a different song. "I love this one," I say, as the song blares through the speakers.

_we've got forever__  
slippin through our hands__  
we've got more time__  
to never understand_

_falling footsteps  
weighing heavy on me_

_behind darkness  
beneath candles  
whispers waltz  
around our dreams_

_the shortest distance  
between two points  
is the line  
from me to you_

"That's one of my favorites too," he nods along.

We sit in comfortable silence until the song fades away. I wanted to hear it again. I didn't replay it because I don't want to be annoying.

"We're here," Edward announces, pulling into the parking lot.

"Wow," I try to sound excited. I'm not sure if it worked.

Fuck. Out of all the places to torture me with... he chose this place. If Dad were here, he'd laugh and probably vomit.

"They have this thing every year," he explains, opening my door. "I figure it would be a nice way to have fun and show you around town," he grabs my hands and we start walking to the entrance.

I can smell it. The scent of this awful place assaults me with each step towards the huge banner in the entrance.

_Welcome to The 63rd Annual Port Angeles Fair_

"This is going to be so…much…fun," I squeak as the aroma of stale popcorn, candy apples, cotton candy, and sweaty carnival workers hit my nose full force. "Oh," I choke a little and cover my nose. I disguise it as a sneeze.

"Bless you," he squeezes my hand.

"Thank you," I smile.

I'll need a blessing alright to make it through this without barfing.

_He's a hottie_

_How old do you think he is?_

"Would you like a corndog?" a young woman with black hair pops up asks us. She didn't really ask me. She asked Edward.

Oh no. It smells horrible. Hotdog and breading is not a good combination.

"No!" I stop breathing and start waving the air away from my face.

"You?" she asks Edward, smiling at him.

"No thank you," he politely refuses.

_Damn_

_The good ones are always taken_

"What do you want?" he asks.

"I don't know," I look around at all the overpriced shit I can ask for.

Candy apples

Cotton candy

Popcorn

Churros

Soda

Lemonade

Taffy

Peanut Brittle

"Thanks," I smile at him, as I take a sip of water. It tasted horrible.

"You didn't like the peanut brittle either?" he asks. He's pissed. He keeps getting me food and I keep finding things wrong with it.

"What do you want me to win you?" he asks, pointing to several games. I see a game named _The Duck Pond_ and see that you can win goldfish. I decide a new pet would go nicely in my room.

"I want a goldfish," I point to the booth. "Two of them."

"Easy," he brags, taking me to the booth. The booth is filled with 5 rows of empty fish bowls. The bigger are at the bottom and the smaller ones are at the top. If you sink a ping pong ball in a bowl, you get a fish. The smaller bowls are worth more exotic fish. Edward pays the man $2 and he sinks two in. So, I get one black goldfish and one white fish.

"Thank you," I blush, holding my plastic bags filled with fish. "I'll name them Ebony and Ivory."

"Cute," he nods. "So…you said in class that you lived in 7 states. Were you an army brat?"

"Not really," I deny. Now that you mention it, I am kind of an army brat. Dad serves the government. He's just not in the army. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't annoying. "My dad just moves around a lot for his job."

"Your brother told me about your parents' death," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother," I wave it off. His face falls. It's clear that he wasn't expecting me to be so cold. "My mother died when I was less than a year old. You can't miss someone you never knew," I tell him. I feel a little guilty when I say that. Dad misses Mom so much. All I have are selected stories and pictures. I don't feel a connection to her. "It was hard when Dad died," I lie. "But I have Sean. We're okay." Dad and I fight like cats and dogs. But we love each other. We're all each other has.

"You live by yourselves?"

"Mhmm," I confirm. "He's 18. We don't have any other relatives. We're on our own."

"Losing your parents must be hard," he sympathizes. "I don't know what I'd do if my parents died."

"What can you do?" I shrug, trying to end the conversation. "Oooh…" I lead off. "Teddy bears," I say, walking over to _The Bottle Toss_ game. "I want a bear," I tell him. "It doesn't have to be big."

It's time to start the plan.

"This game?" he questions, shaking head. "This is impossible to win."

"You aren't scared of a challenge. Are you?" I tease.

"I'll bite," he hands the worker $10 and gets five rings. He doesn't land any targets. "It takes a little practice," he hisses a little, handing the worker $20 extra dollars for ten more rings.

I laugh to myself. I added that to the plan. _The Bottle Toss_ is rigged. To a regular eye, it looks like the bottles are the same size. Thanks to my supervision, I can see that they clearly aren't. The bottles come in at least two sizes. That way, the rings bounce off the tops and don't go in. Plus, the rings are _just a little_ too small to fit around the top of the bottles anyway.

I wonder how long until he figures it out.

"It's okay," I stop him. "I don't need a bear that badly."

"No," he gives the worker $10 extra dollars. "I'll get it."

No, you won't.

"Edward," I say politely. "You've already spent $40. I don't want you to spend any more."

"I won't be defeated," he gives another $10. "I can't step down from a challenge," he grabs the rings.

At the moment, I feel my phone vibrating. I don't have to check to know who it is.

"I'll be right back," I tell Edward, walking to the side of the booth to answer the call.

"Hey, Dad."

"You didn't text me when you got there."

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"It goes without saying."

"You should have said it," I argue, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes."

"No, I'm not," I lie, looking around. Is he spying on me?

"We both know you're an eye roller," he tells me. "Is he behaving himself?"

"Yes," I tell him. "He's acting like a perfect gentleman," I giggle. "He's actually on his way to blowing $100 on carnival games."

"Good. I'll be up when you get home."

"You can't sleep."

"Bye, Bella,"

"Bye, Dad," I hang up.

"Bella?" I turn around to see Mrs. Clearwater standing in front of me. She has two children with her.

"Hey, Mrs. Clearwater," I smile. "Are these your kids?"

"Yes," she beams. "This is Leah. She's 12. Seth is 7," she introduces the kids.

"Hi," I wave to them

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Seth asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry," I start. "I'd get in trouble."

"I'll be 8 in 2 months."

"Then she'll be 18," Leah elbows her brother.

"You need to ruin my joy. Don't you?" Seth asks his sister.

"Okay," she separates her kids. "I'll see you tomorrow," she grins, walking off with her bickering children.

"I got you some funnel cake," Edward shoves the fried good in my face. It's covered in powdered sugar and had ice cream and caramel sauce in the middle.

It's horrible.

"Thanks," I take it. "It smells so…good," I try not to wince and sniff the food.

"Surprise," he takes a black bear that is holding a red heart in the middle. "I told you I'd win. You missed my triumph," he pouts.

"Sorry," I apologize.

He paid for it.

"Ahh," Edward leads me. "The infamous Ring the Bell game," he gets in line. There is a tall platform with a bell at the op. You are given a mallet and you have one try to hit the bell at the top by hitting the mechanism at the bottom.

At the prize section of the booth, I see a gigantic blue bear. It's huge. Its makes the bear Edward got me look like a kid bear.

I want it.

"A true test of strength," I giggle, as the line starts to move.

"What states have you lived in?" Edward asks, taking a bite of the funnel cake.

"Let's see," I think. "Missouri, Alabama, Wyoming…" I pause. "Louisiana, New Hampshire, Nebraska, Indiana, and Nevada," I finish the list.

"Wow," he laughs. "You've lived in some boring places."

"Yeah," I admit. Dad picks where we live based on the crime rate. He wants me to live in the safest cities…even though I'm practically indestructible.

"What was your favorite state?"

"Louisiana," I answer quickly.

"Over Vegas?"

"Vegas blows chunks if you aren't at least 21. Louisiana had so much culture. We lived there when Katrina hit," I say.

"Wow," he steps back. "That must have been hard."

"Very," I say.

Dad spent a week going back and forth rescuing people. I still can't believe it took 5 days for FEMA to kick in. Dad is still pissed about it.

"Did you get to go to Mardi Gras?" he asks, interested.

"No," I shake my head. "My dad wouldn't let me."

"Bummer."

The city is extremely dangerous during that time of year. He ordered me to stay inside during the celebration.

"I guess he was afraid I'd show my boobs," I joke.

"Step right up," the carnival worker tells Edward. "10 bucks will get you two tries."

"I'll take that," he gives the man a 5 dollar bill. He rolls up his sleeves and takes the mallet. He takes a swing at the weight and it the meter goes a little past the halfway point.

Come on. Put your back into it!

The second time, it goes a little further and Edward gets a kazoo for his efforts.

I though he played football.

Let me play! Let me play!

I smile, playing with the kazoo and thank him for trying anyway.

He tried two more times.

Sucker.

"Okay," he puts his arm around me. "We have to do one more thing before we leave."

"What?"

"The Ferris Wheel," he answers, like it's the most obvious thing.

Edward was heartbroken that he had to throw away the funnel cake in order to get on the ride. He held the bear. I put the kazoo in my purse and held onto my fish so they wouldn't fall out.

"Has this date been a success so far?" he asks, as we start to ascend into the air.

"A little," I slyly reply. "I liked the gifts."

"You aren't one of those girls are you?" he raises a playful eyebrow.

"No," I shake my head. "It's nice when a guy wins you something at a carnival. It's in the female genetic pattern," I shrug my shoulder.

"I'm glad that I appeal to you on a genetic level," he chuckles.

At that moment, the wind starts to blow and rocks the carriage.

"Shit," I try to grab the bar and hold the fish at the same time.

"Calm down," he puts his hand over mine and that spark returns. "I won't let you fall."

I hope so. That would be a shitty way to have to fake my death. There is no way I would be able to fly off and not be on some freaky website or YouTube.

"Relax," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm trying," I whimper, staring at the unforgiving concrete at the bottom.

"Look," he points forward. From this view, you can see the entire city. Cars driving. People walking. The lights of the unassuming skyline.

"It's beautiful," I smile. "I never thought so much green could be so enticing. I'd love to stay here and paint it," I wish, wondering what shades of green and yellow I'd use.

"You're beautiful," he scoots closer, whispering in my ear. "You look gorgeous tonight, Bella," he smiles. "I'm really happy you said yes."

"I am too," I find myself grinning in return.

Is he leaning forward? Oh shit! He's trying to kiss me.

"Ride is over," a man interrupts us, opening the door to our carriage. "Sorry, kids."

"Its fine," I stand up to get off the ride.

"Here are the keys to my car," he says, handing me a set of keys. "It has tinted windows. You don't have to worry about anyone peeking at you. You should change into dinner clothes. I'm taking you out for dinner. Our reservations are in 15 minutes."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," he winces. "I should have planned that part better."

"It's fine," I wave it off. "I'll see you in a bit."

I walk away with a smile on my face. This evening is going better than I anticipated. So far, he's already spent $100 dollars on carnival games. I haven't even counted how much the food and sodas costs. Then, there is how much he gave the worker to give him that bear. If I had to guess, he must have spent anywhere from $150 to $175.

Now that I think about it, I feel a little bad. I didn't expect for him to spend _that_ much money. I'll go to the restaurant with him and play nice. I'll even pay half. He's actually an okay guy. I wouldn't date him. But he's okay.

I go in the car and make quick work of changing. I put on a thigh knee-length black dress with silver stripes going across the bodice. I put on my only pair of black high heels and black necklace and walk back to where Edward is.

I get closer to the wheel and I think I see something. I'm not sure so I use my supersight to take a closer look.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I see Edward talking to the corndog bitch. They're both smiling and she's running her hand down his chest and he's twisted his index finger through one of her belt loops. I walk forward and stand in front of a nearby booth. I listen in.

_I spent so much fucking money tonight. _

_That frozen lemonade was so good. Thanks, sweetie. _

_Mommy! I want a teddy bear! I want a teddy bear!_

_I was watching you when you came in here with your girlfriend. _

Is that her voice?

_Can you see my underwear through my dress?_

Shit. It's too many people. I can't hear him. I inch closer to the side of the Ferris wheel and try again.

_You're single? Who was that girl you were with?_

Yeah. Its corndog bitch.

_She's my cousin. My aunt asked me to show her around. She doesn't get out much. _

_Oh. I thought…_

I didn't need to hear any more. I was livid. He almost had me. Who does he think he is? He was going to take me out and then call another girl and try to hook up with her? He had me thinking he was a nice guy.

"UGH!" I shriek, forcing several people to stare at me.

What a fucking asshole. I didn't even get to play any games because I didn't want to make him feel bad that he's so damn weak. I wanted that big teddy bear, damn it.

"Fuck him!" I hiss, stomping my way over to _Ring the Bell. _Luckily, the line isn't as long so I don't have to wait as long to get my turn.

"Step right up, little lady," the man laughs, obviously at my little stature.

"Here," I give him $5.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" he starts, as I pick up the mallet. "It's pretty…"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I shout, pounding the mallet onto the weight, sending it soaring to ring the bell.

"Yaaaay!" surrounding visitors clap for me and give me thumbs up.

"Give me the blue one," I deadpan to the worker, pointing to the gig blue bear I wanted earlier.

So, I find myself walking with a gigantic blue bear, the tiny black one Edward bought me, two goldfish and a kazoo feeling utterly pissed off. I march my way back to the Ferris wheel to give Edward a piece of my mind.

Dad is going to have a field day with this. He's going to have to get me. I could always fly home. But Dad doesn't let me. I could run home. Someone would probably see me. I stop to get out my phone and I hear something fall at my feet.

It's Edward's car keys. I forgot I had them.

Hmmmm.

Light bulb!

**Alice's POV**

"_**By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Pastor Weber smiles as my brother kisses his new bride. **_

"_**Hot damn," Rose nudges my shoulder. **_

"_**I told you," I remind her smugly, as I see my mother wipe her tears with a tissue and my father starts to clap. **_

"_**Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the pastor announces as my bronze-haired brother grabs the brunette beauty by the hand and they walk down the aisle. **_

"Alice!" I hear my Rose's voice shaking me from my sleep. "What is it?"

"I saw Edward's wedding," I tell her. "Again."

"Please," she starts laughing. "He's not going to get married…not even if there was a gun to his head."

"I'm telling you. I'm right," I argue, crossing my arms. "He's going to marry Bella."

I've had that dream three times this week. First, it was a little annoying because I didn't know who my future sister-in-law was. Then, I saw her in the lunch room talking to Angela Weber. Once I found out it was her, I had to introduce myself and get to know her. I had this sense that the three of us, Bella, Rose, and I would be the best of friends. It's caused me to spend less time around my brother, as a result. It's been hell hiding this from him. I could only imagine what he'd say.

"I'll bet you $20," she raises an eyebrow.

"You're hanging around Emmett too much," I tease.

"I just don't see him as a one-woman man."

"People change," I smile. "They're on their first date, right now. She's changing his life as we speak."

"_**What the hell?" Edward shouts, spinning around in circles. Is he wearing the same outfit as today? Where is he? It's dark and I see a lot of lights and cars driving by him. "That bitch! That fucking bitch!"**_

"ALICE!" Rose shakes me again. "What wrong?"

"It's Edward," I think back to the vision. "He's…lost…angry."

"He's normal?" she asks, laughing.

"Shut up," I tap her, giggling. "He kept screaming, 'That bitch! That fucking bitch!'" I tell her. "He had on that same…"

I'm interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

"It's Edward," I tell Rose, answering the phone. "What?" I ask. "I think I saw…"

"That bitch!" Edward starts yelling. "That fucking bitch! I can't believe she..." he pauses to take a breath. "Oooh…that fucking bitch!" he seethes.

"Stop swearing!" I shout at him. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to drive to Port Angeles and get me," he huffs.

"Why?"

"Because that fucking bitch stole my car!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and PMs you guys are giving me. I'm sorry it took so long to update this. BUT…inspiration struck for EW and I had to write it while I thought about it. I hope this chapter will tide you over for the next week or two. **

***** Is ANYONE interested in making a banner for this story? Banners aren't my forte'. *****

**BPOV**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh hysterically, as I drive past the _Welcome to Forks_ sign…in Edward's car.

My original plan was just to flirt with Edward to make him think he was getting laid. If he thought he'd get some ass, he would have done and bought anything I asked for. I admit that it was working on some level. I actually started to feel sorry for him. He had to have spent close to $200 on our "date". However, after I caught him with the corndog bitch my sympathy for him died.

Stealing his car was a waaaaaaay better idea.

At first, I was torn. I mean, technically this is grand theft auto. Then, I thought of the kind of person he is. I believe everything happens for a reason. Why did God allow me to have his keys? Why did I see Edward flirting with corn dog skank? On some cosmic level, I think it was written in the stars for me to do this. Who am I to go against destiny?

I wish I could have been there to see his face when he realized what I'd done. I hope he has to hitchhike home. Asshole.

The sight of my cell phone flashing from the cup holder gathers my attention. I pick it up to see that I have five text messages.

**Edward: YOU FUCKING BITCH!**

**Edward: Bring my FUCKING car back! Now!**

I can't help but laugh at his attempt to sound authoritative. I mean, I have his car. How much authority can he portray?

**Angela: How is the 'date' going? LOL. **

I wonder what she'll say about this.

**Edward: This shit isn't funny. Bring it back!**

Hell yeah, this is funny!

**Dad: I'm bored. I'm off to patrol the city. Be back around 12. **

Shit. I hadn't thought about the 'dad' angle. I'm pretty sure that he'll know something is wrong when he comes home and Edward's Volvo is in the driveway. He's going to kill me.

"Shit," I mutter, pulling over on the side of the road.

Think, Bella. Think.

I could just leave the car here. But I want to see the look on Edward's face. That won't do. He needs to learn that treating me like shit will not fly. If dad sees it, he'll make me give it back and write an apology letter or some shit like that. That's not good either. I'm at a loss.

I look around the car and the realization of what I did hits me. I just _stole_ someone's car. That's a felony. Not a crime. A felony. Dad would be disappointed, seeing as how he fights crime and shit of that nature. I could go to jail!

Maybe if I give it back, he'll let it go. It's kind of funny…right?

I pick up my phone to call and apologize just as I get another text.

**Edward: You don't know who you're fucking with. **

"Well," I shake my head. "That settles it."

I couldn't give it back now. He'll be all like, "I showed that fucking bitch." It defeats the whole purpose of the evening.

I drive a little further until I'm near a big patch of lush bushes. I put the car in neutral and step out to the bumper. I check for anyone passing by. Once the coast is clear, I place a hand underneath the car and drag it into the woods. Then, I put the car in park and walk home.

This way, Dad won't see it.

My house wasn't that far from where I parked so I was able to jog home in about 5 minutes. I kick my shoes off and walk upstairs. I check on my room to see that the paint on the long red accent wall is dry. I'm still wide awake so I change clothes and grab some brushes to start working on my mural. Most of the furniture in my room is white, red, and black. I think about how I can incorporate that into the mural.

I open the window to let the cool night air in, as I think. There I stare out the window at the trees swaying in the breeze along with the sounds of the night creatures. Suddenly, I'm hit with inspiration. I turn on my mellow music and start to outline the wall. I listen to the soft music and draw.

_Those innocent eyes (eyes)  
That smile on your face makes it easy to trust you  
If they only knew, the girl with the tattoo, like I do  
Doin' what you doin' just to get you where you goin', yeah I see, baby  
Just don't lose yourself along the way, no  
Cus your doin' what you doin' just to get you where your goin' and I see it baby  
And too many others gon' ask to say I do  
But I knew... the girl with the tattoo, yeah  
Oh yeah I knew, the girl with the tattoo  
I use to know_

I love doing things like this. It gives me time to myself to think and reflect on things. I won't do that now. I'd say my night was a little too eventful. Now, I'm clearing my head, listening to music, and drawing. To me, it's the most therapeutic thing in the world. I don't think or speak. I listen and draw. I find my work is better that way.

"How'd it go?" Dad pops up behind me.

"Ah!" I screech, drawing a rogue line across a portion of the wall. "Dad," I whine, grabbing an eraser to repair the damage.

"Sorry," he apologizes, taking off his mask. "So," he says, sternly. "How did it go?"

"Differently than I expected," I admit, dropping the eraser.

"He didn't…try anything," he says, lowly. "Did he?"

"No," I huff. "I ended the date early."

"Really?" he smiles. It quickly fades and he tries to look upset that I'm disappointed. "What happened?"

"It was going okay," I start. "Then, I caught him flirting with some bitch that sold corn dogs at the carnival," I shrug my shoulders.

"He flirted with another girl…in front of you?" he asks, his anger vein popping out of his neck.

"It wasn't _in_ _front_ of me," I clarify. "I came back from changing and I used my vision to see the bitch hanging over him and he had his finger through her belt loop," I say, continuing to draw the sketch. His eyebrow rises.

"He what?" he shouts. "What a shithead!"

"That's not all," I interrupt. "When I used my hearing to spy, I heard him lying and telling her I was his cousin. I'm pretty sure she gave him her number," I roll my eyes, grabbing a step ladder to continue drawing. "He couldn't even wait until the date was over," I add, bitterly.

If I was honest with myself, I must confess that my ego was a bit damaged as a result of what Edward did. Did he have to hit on her during the date? I know we aren't exclusive. We're faaar from it. But we were on a date…even if it wasn't real on my part. I never would have done something like that to him.

I'm justified in my actions.

"He's an asshole," he gets up and kissing my forehead. "He didn't deserve you anyway," he hugs me. "You're too special…too awesome," he taps his shoulder with mine.

"I know. I know," I sigh, continuing my work. "How was patrol?"

"Same ol' Same ol'," he sits on the bottom of my bed. "Muggings. Break-ins. A car chase," he lists, shrugging his shoulders.

"It seems that both of us had eventful evenings," I stand back to check the symmetry of the last branch.

"He took you to a carnival?" he asks. I nod my head and shiver. "The smells," he sympathizes. "It must have been torture."

"Like you wouldn't believe," I gag.

"I'm sorry," he gets up to leave the room. Then, he stopped. "Bella, the only carnival is in Port Angeles. It's an hour away," he tells me.

"Uh…"

"How did you get h…"

_*Ding*Dong*_

Saved by the bell.

"I'll get it," I run past him downstairs.

"Bella?" he asked, as I walk to the door. "What did you…"

"I want my car back, you fucking bitch!" Edward storms in my doorway.

"Excuse me," Dad says sternly, stepping in front of me to talk to Edward.

"I don't have any problems with you," douchebag informs Dad. "_That_ bitch," he points to me. "stole my car."

"Bella…" Dad starts.

"I'm not a bitch!" I counter, yelling from behind Dad's back. He won't let me get in front of him. "If anyone in this room is a bitch, it's _you_!" I flick him off from behind Dad's shoulder.

"Give me my car back!"

"Car?" I ask, dumbfounded. "What car? I don't know of this car that you speak of."

"Goddamn it, Bella!" he shouts, trying to get to me from Charlie. "Give it back."

"Calm down, Edward!" Dad says in his stern voice. Edward complies. "I understand you're upset. That aside, you aren't going to come in _my_ house and insult _my_ daugh…sister," he corrects.

"I'm sorry," he starts to pinch his nose. "I'm…"

"Please leave," Dad orders, opening the door.

"Yeah!" I shout.

"I'm not…"

"We'll get it back to you tomorrow," Dad says, motioning out the door.

"I'm not kidding."

"Of course you aren't," Dad huffs, pointing to the door. "I promise," Dad adds.

"Okay," he huffs, walking out the door and stepping into a black Jeep Grand Cherokee and driving off.

I could swear that I heard someone laughing as they drove off.

"What the Hell, Bella!" Dad shouts after they drive off. "You stole his car?" he asks. "You stole his car," he shakes his head. "You stole his car!" he yells, dropping on the sofa.

"It was a spur of the moment decision."

"What…Where…Why?" he finally decides to ask.

"I was embarrassed," I admit. "We weren't even halfway through our date and he's off flirting with some other girl and belittling me. I wasn't going anywhere else with him."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asks. "I would have picked you up."

"That would have been more embarrassing," I pout sitting on the chair across from him. "Can you imagine having your father pick you up from a date because the guy found a girl more interesting?" I shrug my shoulders.

"That doesn't excuse what you did," he admonishes. "Did you stop to think what would have happened if you got pulled over? You could have gone to jail," he runs his hands through his hair.

"Why should I have had to call home? Why should I have to be the one who drives home in shame? He's the one who's an asshole. He probably didn't notice I was gone until he took the corndog bitch to the parking lot for a quick bang," I cross my arms. "I know I didn't consider him a 'real' date…but I was having a semi-nice time," I admit. "Even though I didn't want him, I thought I could at least have held his attention for 5 hours," I pout. "He probably thought I was boring," I finish with a whisper, looking out the window.

That's probably it. I'm not really a people person. I guess it comes from not being around a lot of people. Corndog bitch was probably more…something than I was.

"Bella, don't," Dad leads off, picking me up and placing me on his lap. "Please don't," he begs.

"What?" my lip quivers.

"Please don't cry," he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm not crying," I wiggle from his arms and in a flash I'm in my room with the door closed under the covers.

I don't even know why I'm crying. I don't even like him.

He just _couldn't_ wait to hit on another girl. I'm not even worth letting one slide to get in my pants?

"Bella," Dad calls, and I hear the doorknob on my door crushing and the door falls open. "I'm sorry," he sits next to my bed.

"You didn't do anything," I wipe away a rogue tear. I'm not crying, per se. It's just…a couple of tears. I don't think that counts. I'm not crying over Edward Cullen.

Eww.

"This is why I didn't want you to go to school."

"Dad," I interrupt. "Stop it."

"Okay," he lets up, wiping another tear with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

He sits there by my bed for a couple of minutes, silently drying tears and staring at me.

"At times like these, you look just like your mother," he smiles at me. "I couldn't stand to see her cry either."

"What was she like?" I ask, sitting up.

Dad doesn't talk about her much. He picks certain times to open up. It's never more than a couple of random facts but it's nice to know something. I don't like to press often because I know he still misses her. He smiles and I know he's going to give me something.

"She was so beautiful," he starts. "More than that, she was my best friend…ever since I was 6 years old. Did I tell you she was born on a hippie commune?" he asks, laughing.

"What?" I ask, giggling. "No way."

"Yeah," he nods his head. "She was really into auras…and the universe…and karma. She even had a spirit rock collection."

"A spirit rock collection?" I ask.

"Yeah," he sighs. "She loved it. I gave her the meteor that turned me into…this," he motions to his body.

"How romantic," I flutter my eyelashes.

"She was a little weird," he says lowly. "But that's what people loved about her. That's what I loved about her," he pauses. "I just don't know why someone would…" he leads off.

"Would what?"

This is the first time Dad ever got this sad when talking about her.

"Is it about how she died?" I ask softly, taking off my contacts. He never talks about it.

"That's enough for tonight," he gets up and pulls the cover over me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I smile, as he kisses my forehead.

I go to bed knowing that my mother must have died in some tragic way.

*Beeeeeep*Beeeeeep*Beeeeeeep*

"Ugh," I smash the alarm clock to pieces. I don't even know why we buy them anymore. I go downstairs to find Dad. Instead, I find a note.

_I'll be late to school. I'm going to briefing. –Dad._

Every time we move to a new place, Dad has to check in with Uncle Sam every couple of weeks to make sure everything is okay. It must be this morning. I read the second line of the note and can't help but chuckle.

_P.S. Give the poor boy his car back. _

School starts at 9. It's 7:30. Seeing that I have to get Edward's car, I need to get a move on. I take a shower and rifle through all the boxes in my room to find something to wear. I really need to unpack. I decide on a blue Cookie Monster shirt. It's cool. Has anyone besides me ever noticed that Cookie Monster is cross eyed? Anyway, I find some black skinny jeans, and blue converse. My hair is being rebellious this morning, so I put on a black beanie. I steal on of Dad's old motorcycle jackets to add effect. He won't miss it. After I put on my contacts, it's around 8:20 and I'm off to go get Edward's car.

People are actually driving on the road this morning. So, instead of running to the car, I have to walk. As a result, it takes me 15 minutes to get to the car instead of the original 5. I get a text from Angela.

**Angela: I missed the bus. Can I bum a ride?**

**Me: Of course. Be ready when I get there. **

Angela's house is on the way to school so it's not trouble to give her a ride. I see the look of confusion on her face as I pull up in Edward's car.

"Get in," I poke my head out of the window. "I'll explain on the way."

"Okay," she slowly opens the car door and hesitantly gets in. "Bella…why are you driving Edward Cullen's car…without him in it?"

"Funny story," I deadpan, pulling out of her driveway. During the 5 minute drive, I give her the rundown of all that happened.

"Wow. Ooookay," she says, looking out the window. "I admit. It's kind of brilliant. But…don't you think that stealing his car was a bit too much?"

"I was going to give it back," I start. "Then, he opened his mouth," I shrug my shoulders. "I'll give it back and everything will be cool."

**Alice POV**

"HAHAHAHAH!" Emmett laughs as Edward comes back to the car empty-handed. When he heard that Bella left my brother stranded in Port Angeles, he demanded along with Rose, to tag along to witness the event. He's been giggling the entire time.

"Shut up," my brother hisses.

"I don't even know this chick and I think she might be my new best friend," Emmett shakes his head laughing.

"It's not funny," Edward pouts. "She took Sheila."

Edward is one of those guys that name their cars. It's weird. He even gave his car a Facebook page.

"I believe it is," Emmett counters. "You laugh when Rosie hits me. This is waaaaay funnier," he boasts.

"I told you," I gloat. "It was only a matter of time before you met a girl that wouldn't take your shit."

"This is one for the history books," Rose chimes in. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Face it, little brother," I start. "You met your match."

"Psssh," he rolls his eyes. "She's not my anything."

Before I can roll my eyes, I have a vision.

"_**Oh my God," I run to the garage to see a little bronze-haired boy holding what looks to be one of the side mirrors of my new car. **_

"_**Uh oh," he whispers, as he turns to look at me. "I boke it. I sowwy."**_

"_**Jackson! Again?" I pout. **_

"_**I sowwy Auntie Awice," the green-eyed boy's lip trembles. "It was a accinent. I sowwy."**_

"_**Shit," I mutter, throwing the piece of junk in my purse. "I hope they can fix it."**_

"_**What's wrong?" Bella and Edward come out of the house. Edward's shirt is on backwards and Bella's hair screams 'I just got fucked…hard.'**_

"_**Jackson," My brother shakes his head, picking the little boy up. **_

"_**I'm sorry," Bella apologizes. "We'll pay for it," she looks at the damage. **_

"_**We talked about this," Edward reminds his son. "He can't help it," he tells me. **_

"_**I sowwy," my nephew apologizes, moving to hug me. **_

"_**Awww…" I hug him back.**_

"_**Fogive me? Pweeease?" he pouts, a chubby tear running down his cheek. **_

"_**He's a charmer like his daddy," Bella blushes. **_

"Not yet," I whisper.

"What?" Edward asks. "What did you see?" he squints at me.

**BPOV**

"I'm so ready for this day to be o…" I stop mid-sentence as I notice the student parking lot grow silent as I park the car.

Make it a big deal, why don'tcha?

_I hear people speculating_

_Is that Cullen's car?_

_Why is she driving it?_

_Are they going out…like for real?_

_Denali is going to lose her shit._

_Her shirt looks hilarious. _

_Hey! Cookie Monster is cross eyed. _

I knew I wasn't the only one.

_Where is Sean?_

I look around the lot to see Edward sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica pops up in front of me.

"Heeeey."

"Did you like…give Sean my number? He didn't call me," she puts her hand on her hip.

"Sorry," I move past her. "Maybe you aren't his type," I roll my eyes.

_Psssh. I'm everyone's type. _

"Hey, Bella," Alice waves at me. I wave back.

The lot is still silent, watching my every step as I make my way towards Edward.

"You brought my car?" he seethes at me.

"Obviously," I point behind me to the car.

"Give me the keys," he puts out his palm.

"Give me an apology," I counter.

"For what?" he asks. "You stole my car."

"Apologize for picking up another girl on our date," I demand, my eyes staring into his soul.

"Wha…uh…huh…" he scrambles.

"Yeah," I raise an eyebrow. "I saw that. You deserved what you got," I tell him. "Apologize."

"We aren't exclusive," he points out.

"You don't get it do you?" I ask.

He doesn't understand how getting another girl's number while he's on a date is disrespectful. How dense is he?

"You know what?" I take the keys out of my pocket…and throw them in the bushes. "Fetch…like the dog you are," I huff, before walking inside.

_Did you just see that?_

_Cullen got dumped…bad. _

_What an idiot. _

_Do you think they fucked?_

_Probably not. She doesn't look dickmitized. _

_She's hot. _

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tanya approaches me at the lockers. "How could you do that to Edward?"

"Wait," I gather the facts. "First, you're mad because I went on a date with him. Now, you upset because I don't like him?" I ask. "I'm confused."

"You're done here," she laughs sinisterly.

"Finished," Lauren adds.

"Don't even think about trying out for cheerleading tomorrow," she steps closer. "If you know what's good for you…you'll listen to this carefully."

"Tanya," I sigh, motioning to my outfit. "Do I look like a fucking cheerleader?"

"No," she smirks. "But you don't look pretty either but all the boys want to crawl up your ass," she laughs. "I'm just making it clear," she leans closer. "Stay out of my way," she orders, walking past me and bumping her shoulder against mine to make her point.

"Tell Sean to call me," Lauren asks sternly. "Please," she whispers after Tanya is off down the hall.

"Uh oh," Angela gives me a sympathetic look. "You're on the evil ones' shit list," she says. "It's a bad place to be."

"I'll be okay," I roll my eyes, going to first period.

The entire time I was in English class people kept staring at me.

_I wonder how she got Edward's car._

_She must be great in bed. _

_Did you see how pissed Cullen was when he saw her?_

_Whatever it is, Tanya is gunning for her…bad. _

_Yeah. My locker is next to Tanya's. She's already planning to make her life Hell. _

_What's with that?_

"Hey, Becky," a blonde haired girl whispers to me.

"It's Bella," I correct, taking notes.

"How did you get Edward's car?" she asks, leaning forward.

"Stole it," I shrug my shoulders.

_Did you hear that?_

_She stole Edward's car. _

_That's badass._

Shit. I should have known it would spread like wildfire.

Eventually, class was over. Next, I went to gym where I realized that I forgot to bring my change of clothes. By the looks of some of my classmates, a lot of others forgot too.

_Did you hear? Bella, the new girl, stole Edward's car. _

_She left him stranded in Seattle. I heard he had to call his mom to pick him up._

_How embarrassing. _

_No wonder he looked so pissed this morning. _

"Okay, ladies," Coach Carol, the girls' coach yells. "For those of you who forgot to bring clothes and have 15 bucks on you, you can buy an official Forks High Gym uniform," he holds up a uniform. "Line up."

Fortunately, I had some cash on me and bought one. For girls, it's a yellow wife beater with a blue border and a blue tiger on it…or a panther…or lion. It's some kind of jungle cat. The shorts, I mean _shorts_, are blue with yellow stripes and the same cat on the right side. The boys get to wear pants. How unfair. I go to the locker room and change. I look in the mirror to inspect myself.

It's a good thing I shaved my legs…and my poon.

"You had to buy a uniform," Angela notices. "Bummer."

"I know," I show her the uniform. "I guess I won't be bending down this period," I try to joke. Seriously. These shorts are short.

"I can't be too sure," she starts. "But I think Coach might have designed the girl's uniform," she picks up my humor.

"Perv," we say in unison.

_She makes those shorts look goooood. _

_I hope she doesn't drop anything. _

"Nice uniform, Bella," Tanya sneers as we go to the gym to sit down. "Too bad you can't fill it out," she insults, before flipping her hair and walking off with Jessica and Lauren on her tail.

"Not all of us have rich daddies to buy us tits," Angela whispers, sitting down.

"We're playing," Coach Clapp stops to think. "Steal the Bacon," he smiles. Some cheer. Most groan.

"I hate that game," Angela huffs.

Since there is an even number of people in our gym class, we're separated into two groups. Then, each person in a group is given a number. Each team lines up at opposite sides of the gym and a baton is place in the middle of the floor. Coach Clapp calls a number and the players with the correlating number from opposite teams must run to the middle to 'Steal the Bacon.' The person who gets the baton first must run back to their side in order to get a point. If the opposite team member catches them before they can return, the opposite team gets the point. The team with the most points wins. It seems easy enough.

"Seven!" Coach clap yells.

"Shit," Angela hisses, running to the center just as Jessica starts running from the other side. Both girls reach the baton at the same time. Angela, probably wanting to get it over with, grabs the baton and starts to run back to our side. Then, Jessica pushes Angela to the ground, causing the other side of the gym to clap.

What? She didn't have to push her. A tap would have sufficed.

"Ouch!" Angela squeaks, getting up.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "That was brutal."

"It's been worse," she rubs her sore knee.

It went on like this for another 20 minutes. So far, our teams are tied 13 to 13. The other team is comprised mostly of jocks. Once I realized it, all of the normal people were on the same team, while the other team looked like an ad for GNC.

Eric, a guy who I learned was in the computer club was literally 'tapped' into the bleachers by a baseball player when he tried to run over to our side. Marley, a quiet girl who might have only said three words all period was pushed so hard, she fell and literally slid back to our side by a girl who plays volleyball.

What the fuck? This isn't a game. It's a massacre.

"Eight!" Coach yells.

Fuck. It's my turn. I start running towards the baton, just as a smirk comes across Tanya's face and she starts to run too. Just my luck.

I think about what dad said.

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to use any of your abilities."

I pace myself and we reach the center of the gym at the same time. I reach for the baton and I see Tanya raise her hand. She'll smack the shit out of me if I grab it. So, I don't. The jock team has gotten all of their points by tagging our team when we got the baton. So I just stand there and do nothing. Tanya reaches her hand and I arch my arm towards her so I can tag her if she touches it. So, now it looks like we're dancing around the baton…each with one hand hovering around the object and the other hand ready to strike.

Each of our teams cheers us on, calling our name in a chant.

"Be-lla. Be-lla."

"Tan-ya. Tan-ya."

We stare at each other, hovering over the target, daring each other with our eyes to make a move.

"Scared?"

"Patient," I reply, inching forward as I sense her hand moving.

"Okay," Coach shouts, blowing the whistle. "It's a tie. It's time to change out!" he informs, blowing the whistle again.

"Lucky," she hisses at me, flicking her hair and walking off.

"That was intense," Angela walks with me to the locker room.

"She would have smacked me if I grabbed it," I state the obvious. "Not action was the best action at that point."

"Good strategy," she compliments, wincing as she touches the whelp on her knee.

I take a quick shower and change into my clothes. Then, it's time for lunch.

"Mmm," Angela smiles. "It smells like they're making spaghetti," she informs, as the doors open.

"Oh," I stop in my tracks and try not to gag. "Yum."

Oh my God. I look around at all of the students eating and drinking that shit. I can't imagine how it must taste.

"Are you going to eat?" Angela asks, pointing to the growing lunch line.

"No," I answer quickly. "I ate a big breakfast, "I lie.

"Okay," she waves and goes to get some lunch.

I sit down and grab some blank paper from my bag and start to draw. I figure this is the time I can use to think of some more pieces. I turn on my iPod and wait for Angela to get back. As I get into the zone, I notice her return.

"Your stunt this morning is all people can talk about," she giggles. "People are asking me for info. Since when am I the source for Forks High Gossip," she asks.

"I guess you're guilty by association," I shrug my shoulders.

_I'm so going to ruin her. _

_She fucked with the wrong girl. _

_Why hasn't he called me yet?_

I don't have to look up to know who is talking.

"Hey, ladies," sits down across from me and next to Angela.

"Hey," Angela rushes, wiping her face…and blushing. "Where were you?"

"Work," he answers, looking at me. "Did you give Edward his car back?"

"Yeees," I roll my eyes. "Not a scratch."

"Good," he says, nonchalantly pinching his nose closed. "Remember what we talked about," he tells me.

"Hi, Sean," Lauren sits down in between Angela and Dad.

"Uh…hi," he says awkwardly.

"We have Gym together," she smiles, flipping her hair. It hits Angela in the face.

"Oh," he answers, looking around the cafeteria.

_There goes Lauren trying to sink her claws into Sean. _

_He'll have crabs in no time. _

_I don't think so. Something tells me he has higher standards._

It's the beautiful table.

"Anyway," she starts, scooting closer to him. "Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" she whispers. "We'd like…well I'd like to get to know you better," she tries to smile sexy.

_Slut_

You said it, Angela

"No thanks," Dad respectfully denies. "I'm fine here with Bella and Angela," he smiles. At that moment, Angela's face lit up.

I'm not sure if this is good.

"Are you serious?" she asks, looking at Angela, who suddenly finds her milk interesting.

"Yeah," he nods his head. "Thanks for the invite though," he finishes the conversation.

"Fine," she huffs, walking back to Jessica and Tanya.

_What? He just turned down a sure thing. _

_Maybe he's gay. _

_I don't think so. _

_He ditched Lauren for Angela. _

_She is kinda hot._

"Edward is here," Angela points out.

I look to the entrance and see Edward, Emmett and Jasper walking into the cafeteria. I literally hear all the girls swoon and sigh. I hate to admit it but Edward is looking good today. His unruly hair looks perfect. His dark blue jeans hang perfectly from his hips and his green sweater brings out the color of his eyes beautifully. Mmmm.

Why must he be such an asshole?

He walks through the cafeteria with a smug smile on his face, looking at all of his admirers. Then, once again he stops after walking past my table.

"Bella," he deadpans in a cold voice.

"Edward," I repeat his sentiment.

He huffs and walks off muttering, "Fucking bitch."

"Manwhore," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Down buddy," I use my hearing to see the blonde one Jasper cooling Edward down.

The bell rings shortly after and I'm off to art class.

"Hey, class," Mrs. Clearwater comes in. Her hair is in two messy buns on each side with chopsticks in them. She has on a nice brown dress and sandals. She puts on a smock and passes the rest around. "Let's get started on those nametags," she smiles, passing the stack around.

"Emmett," he introduces himself, holding out his hand.

"Bella," I shake his hand. Two of my hands could fit in his palm. He's a giant.

"You left my brother stranded…an hour away from home," he says, crossing his arms. "You humiliated him," he adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh…" I cross my arms, staring him down. "He deserved it and you won't convince me otherwise," I stare, going back to my project.

"Bella?" he asks.

"What?"

"You're awesome!" he smiles, and picks me up from my chair and starts spinning me around. "Amazing!" he adds.

"Huh?"

"Emmett!" Edward yells, walking into the room. "What the Hell?"

"Shut up," Emmett replies, still spinning me around. After he puts me down he starts singing.

_For she's a jolly good fellow_

_For she's a jolly good fellow_

_For she's a jolly good feeeeellllow_

_Which nobody can deny!_

Then, he started clapping. Some people laughed. I did a little.

"Alright. Alright," Mrs. Clearwater breaks it up. "Everyone start on your projects."

I decide that it would be cute to have a hot superhero chick kicking a wall and BELLA was spelled in the cracks. I grab colored pencils and crayons and get to work. I get the sketch done and Mrs. Clearwater looking at my work.

"Cool," she smiles. "Are you thinking about putting some graffiti in there?" she asks, motioning to the area around the cracks. "You could add some more personal stuff."

Hmm. "I didn't think of that," I smile. "Thanks," I add, getting some more color.

"You're welcome," she says, walking off.

I decide to do the graffiti part first. I used bright colors like lime green and bright red to make it stand out against the black cracks of my name. It's going to be awesome.

"Bella?" I hear my name being called.

"Yeah," I look up to see Tyler standing in front of me.

"You're nametag looks nice," he compliments. "I wish I could draw like that."

"It's a gift," I say, taking a ruler out to make sure my B is symmetrical.

"I was wondering," he starts, tapping his foot like he's nervous. "Would you might…" he pauses, looking above my head. His eyes get huge.

"Would I wha…" I'm interrupted by the cool feeling of paint oozing over my head.

"Oh my God," I head Lauren shriek in laughter.

I wipe some paint from my face to see that it's blue. I turn around to see Edward wearing a victorious smirk on his face.

"Sorry," he smiles, putting the jar on the table.

"No you aren't," I seethe, wiping some paint from my forehead. "I'm not sorry for this either," I smile evilly, and proceed to hug him…destroying his sweater in the process. "Or this," I gather some more paint from my chest and smack him across the face. It leaves a big blue handprint across his cheek.

"Ouch," he grabs his face.

"You're such an asshole!" I yell at him, wiping some paint so it doesn't get in my eyes.

"That shit hurt," he cracks his jaw and touches his most likely sore cheek.

"Good," I reply. He's lucky I didn't kill him.

"That's it!" Mrs. Clearwater grabs some towels to hand them to us. "Go to the principal's office," she opens the door.

"You're paying for my sweater."

"Like hell I am," I laugh, following him down the hallway. "You started it."

"No, you did," he counters. "You did when you stole my car."

"You did when you picked up the corndog slut in the middle of our date," I argue. "Oh, Bella. I'm so glad you went out with me," I mock his voice from last night. "What a crock of shit," I huff, putting a towel under my ass so I can sit on the chair and not stain it.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," he argues. "It's not my fault she came onto me."

"Then, why did you tell her I was your _cousin_?" I ask, and his face falls flat. "Exactly."

"How did…"

"Does it matter?" I ask, looking at him. "You could have at least waited until our date was _over_ before you did that," I tell him. "You hurt my feelings," I whisper, looking away. "But you don't care about things like that. Do you?" I ask, crossing my arms. "People have feelings. You're not the only person that matters."

Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I thought…"

"Mr. Brown will see you now," Mrs. Cope tells us.

"Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Swan," Principal Brown greets us. "I'd ask what happened but I already know," he says.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" Edward yells at the same time as me. "She smacked me!"

"He poured paint on me," I point to my face and shirt.

"I don't really care who started it," he tells us. "Detention. Both of you. A week," he finishes. "Mrs. Swan, go to the showers in the gym and wash that paint off," he orders, waving us off.

"Asshole," I gripe, walking to the gym.

I didn't have to say much to Coach Carol. The paint spoke for itself. My outfit was ruined so I'll have to wear my daisy duke gym outfit for the rest of the day.

"Bella," Dad appears to me. He must have Gym this period. He's wearing a white t shirt and some basketball shorts. He must have forgotten to tell me about bringing extra clothes. "What happened?" he asks. "Why are you wearing that? It's too short," he crosses his arms.

"Edward poured paint on me," I tell.

"You should have wrecked his car," he says. "Are you okay?" he asks me. "We can leave if you want."

"Not a chance," I shake my head. "I'm okay."

I won't be able to handle being in a house all day like I was.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Don't forget. We have detention," I remind him.

"Got it," he takes off his shirt. "Wear this," he gives me his shirt. It covered more than the gym outfit.

_Oh my God. _

_Look at his abs. _

_Great. He's making us look bad._

_He has a fucking 12 pack. _

_I need to go to the gym. _

_Can you imagine him sweaty?_

_He's a child. He's a child. _

_He has a better chest than Edward. _

I shrug off the lustful thoughts girls are having about my father and go to History.

"I hear what my douche brother did to you," Alice tells me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I shrug my shoulder. "I smacked him pretty hard. It'll bruise," I smirk.

"Good," she smiles. "Have you studied for the quiz?" she asks. "I was up late practicing for tryouts and I spaced on it," she pouts.

"Shit," I mumble, taking out the textbook and glancing over the first chapter.

I completely forgot.

"You forgot too huh?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, staring at the pages, soaking up the information.

"Hopefully, there will be a curve," she says, as I look at the book.

"I hope so," I play along, memorizing at the graphs and timeline.

"You and my brother are quite the hot topic," she indulges.

"Ick," I shut the book.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" she asks, hopefully. "Since we're Juniors, we get to be on the A squad this year."

"No," I shake my head. "I'm not the cheerleading type," I tell her. "Plus, Tanya basically told me she'd kill me if I even tried."

"I'll handle her," she waves it off. "She just thinks that you're after Edward…and you aren't," she raises an eyebrow.

"That's right," I tell her.

"All the other girls fall all over him," she rolls her eyes. "You're a rockstar in my book for giving him a taste of his own medicine. It was loon overdue," she giggles.

"Thanks."

"Come on," she taps my shoulder. "Every girl in school tries out for the squad. I was captain of the B squad last year. I know."

"Alice…"

"You'd probably be a flyer, since you're so tiny," she points out. "I'll most likely be one too."

"I'm not…"

"Think about it," she urges. "We're still on for shopping this weekend. Right?"

"Mhmm," I give her a thumbs up as the teacher comes in.

The quiz wasn't that hard. It was only 20 questions about the initial expedition to the Americas. Alice wasn't exactly the epitome of stealth as she copied my answers. It got to the point where I just leaned back and gave her a good view of my paper.

"I owe you one," she whispers as the teacher takes up her quiz. "I was sure I was going to fail."

"No problem," I wave it off.

Alice spent the rest of class listing the positives of being a cheerleader. They included leadership skills, staying fit, looking hot in a short skirt and of course, it looks great on a college application.

"Fine," I huff, as the bell rings. "I'll try."

"Yay," she claps, hugging me. "You'll be a fine addition to the squad."

I smile awkwardly and head to Biology. It turns out I had a quiz in that class too. I was able to read skim the chapter and get an A. I missed one question because I didn't get to read the last page. Oh well. Luckily, Edward took the hint and sat next to Tanya and I got to have my desk to myself.

The bell rings and the school empties fast. I take my books with me and head to the detention room. Dad is already there, looking at his cell phone.

"I'm so bored," he complains, playing Tetris on his phone.

"You're the one who wanted to come to school," I remind him.

"I didn't think about the negatives."

"Drop out."

"Never," he tells me in the _'I'm on to you'_ face.

"At least I tried," I get out my Calculus book and start homework.

"You? Homework?" Dad asks.

"I'm bored," I throw his statement back at him. Normally, I'd just do it in the car on the way.

"I wish I could sleep," Dad wishes, looking out the window.

"Let's get this over with," Edward sighs, coming in the room and sits on the other side by the door.

"Okay, guys," Mrs. Clearwater comes in the room and places her bag on the desk. "I have detention duty this week," she says, bitterly. "You have an hour and you're free to go."

"Who's that?" Dad asks, pointing to her.

"Mrs. Clearwater," I answer, finishing my work. "She's my art teacher."

"Oh," he nods his head and turns his phone off. "Cool."

Within 20 minutes, I'm finished with all of my homework and start to draw. Dad has his head down on the desk, staring at the clock. I feel sorry for him.

As I'm working on the drawing I started at lunch, I sense someone gazing at me. I look to the side to see Edward staring intently at me. Being childish, I make a funny face at him to let him know I caught him. He rolls his eyes and plugs in his iPod.

Eventually, our hour is up and I can't get out of the room fast enough. I walk to my locker to put my books back and see Edward standing next to them.

"What do you want?" I ask, opening my locker.

"I want to say I'm sorry," he whispers, looking everywhere but my face.

"Bullshit," I call his bluff and shut the locker.

"I'm serious," he huffs, walking after me. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings," he tells me.

I don't believe him.

"I just…thought you knew," he adds.

Knew what? At that point, I didn't care. I was sleepy and I wanted to bury myself in my bed until morning.

"Okay," I say, towards the door.

"Hey," he grabs my hand and the spark returns. He starts staring at me again.

"What?" I ask, yawning.

"Nothing," he whispers, letting go.

I walk outside and see that Dad is helping Mrs. Clearwater load some art stuff into her truck.

"Thank you, Sean," Mrs. Clearwater smile, getting in her car.

"You're welcome," Dad closes her door for her.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," she waves at me and drives off.

"She's nice," Dad notices, walking to the car.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading," I tell Dad, as we pull into the parking lot.

"What?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Alice convinced me to give it a try," I tell him. "I probably won't make it."

"Bella…" he leads off. "I'm not sure…the uniforms."

"What about the uniforms?"

"They're going to be all…short and stuff," he draws an imaginary line across his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Dad," I deadpan. "I'm not going to wear a uniform that would show my vag," I roll my eyes, making it easier to take out my contacts.

"I'm not sure…"

"I don't see why you're upset," I say. "It's not like I'm a shoe in. Every girl in school tries out for cheerleading."

"I don't…" he pauses and looks out the window. "I don't want boys looking at you," he blurts out. "There. I said it."

"Aww…" I coo, hugging him. "Dad."

"Stop it," he shrugs out of my embrace.

_Its bad enough I heard them whispering about you in the locker room._

"They talk about me in the locker room?" I ask and Dad shakes in horror. "Really? How?"

"I'm not getting into this," he says, grabbing his _'Save the Day'_ uniform and getting back in the car.

Laughing, I shake my head and change my clothes. Before I start working on my mural again, I go on the internet. I need some new paintbrushes. After I order another set, I check Facebook. Dad has more friend requests than I do.

Fuck my life.

**Next we have Cheerleading tryouts and some more E/B time. **

**Outfits links are on my profile. **

**The song Bella listens to while she paints is called ' The Girl with the Tattoo' by Miguel. Seriously. If that song doesn't mellow you out, you're crazy.**

**In school, I hated the game Steal the Bacon. It was cruel. **

**What was/is your least favorite gym activity?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. They mean the world to me. Now onto the next chapter. Reviews make me happy…just saying… and motivated. **

**The **_italicized_** words are Bella hearing people's conversations. She has super hearing. **

**BPOV**

Dad is gone for the rest of the night so I go to bed early. With the day I had, I find it hard to go to sleep even though I'm dog tired. I'm not as aggravated by the alarm clock when it sounds so I spare the otherwise annoying object. I go through the boxes on my floor to find something to wear. I really need to unpack. Desperately. After looking for twenty minutes, I get a text. It's from Alice.

**Unknown: Hey! It's Alice. I stole your number from Edward's phone. **

**Me: Hi. What's up?**

**Unknown: I'm just reminding you about tryouts today. **

As if I could forget.

**Me: Okay**

**Unknown: Make sure to bring a sports bra and some comfortable pants or shorts. **

**Me: Will do. **

**Unknown: See you later!**

Great. On top of having nothing to wear, I have to find workout clothes too. I settle for a pullover hoodie that looks like a panda bear with ears, black jeans, and my black and white Nike sneakers. I grab a black sports bra, black yoga pants, and some beat up with sneakers.

Once I get ready, I'm pleasantly surprised to see the Camaro in the driveway. Dad isn't here. I find another note. He's big on those.

_Hero stuff. You can take the car to school. Don't wreck it. Please. – Dad. _

I shake my head. Dad has only been in school a grand total of 6 hours over the two day period. I doubt they're going to let him graduate. I giggle.

I send Angela a text. It's seems wrong to make her ride the bus when I have a car.

"What's the gym bag for?" she asks, pointing to the bag on the floor.

"Alice Cullen convinced me to try out for cheerleading," I tell. "Apparently every girl tries out for it. You?" I ask.

"No!" she yells, shaking her head.

"Why not?" I ask. "Everyone else tries out."

"Tanya won't let me," she mumbles, looking at her hands.

"What?"

"She still hates me for what happened with Edward," she says. "I don't know why she focuses her hatred on me. He fucks everybody," she shrugs.

"You're doing it," I pull a U-turn and pull into her driveway. "Grab a sports bra and some pants," I order, pointing to the door.

What the Hell? Why do people give Tanya this kind of power? If Angela wants to try out, she should try out.

Besides…I need moral support.

"No," she shakes her head. "My parents won't…"

"Stop it," I cross my arms. "What's the worst that can happen?" I raise an eyebrow.

"She pants me…in front of the entire gym," she deadpans, looking at me in the eye.

No.

"She didn't."

"Oh, yeah. She did," she replies. "That happened before Homecoming, though," she realizes. "She's just always hated me."

Who would do that to Angela? She's so nice.

"Well… now you _have_ to do it," I reason. "You're going to try out…and be awesome…and make the A team…and show that bitch whose boss!" I shout, shaking her. "Get some damn clothes!" I order her.

"No."

"PLEASE?" I start begging. "I don't want to do it alone."

It's time to pull out the big guns. It's obvious that motivational speaking isn't my strong suit.

"Alice will be there."

"But we aren't _friend-friends_," I point out. "Yeah. She invited me out this weekend. She took it upon herself to make sure I tried out. But…it won't be like if you were there," I put my head on her shoulder.

"But…"

"I'll protect you against Tanya," I offer. "I'm her newest target anyway. She can't be a complete bitch to more than one person at the same time. Plus, I don't think Jessica or Lauren will do anything. They're after my d…brother," I finish with a shudder. "They don't want to piss off their only in with him…not like I'd ever help them."

My father has groupies. Ewww.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I say.

"Fine," she huffs, getting out of the car. I hear her mumble something.

_This has the opportunity to end badly_

We arrive to school and thankfully all of the drama from yesterday is forgotten.

…_and Edward poured blue paint on her. It was hilarious. She looked like a smurf. _

_Damn. I wish I was there._

_I don't see Sean. _

Oh, God.

_Where is he?_

The Bitch Brigade. Well…most people forgot about the drama.

_It's a lost cause. I tell ya. _

_Shut up. Don't bet against me. _

_I'll take that bet_

I recognize the voices as Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. I wonder what they're talking about. Alice spots me and immediately runs over.

"Hey, Bella!" she smiles. "I love your hoodie. It even has ears! It's so cute."

"Thanks," I say.

I've never really met someone as chipper as her.

"Are you excited about the tryouts?"

"I'm trying to be," I shrug.

"It's going to be sooo much fun. I can't wait to start practice."

"That's if I make it," I point out. "At least my buddy Angela will be with me," I nudge my friend with my elbow.

"You're coming too?" Alice asks her. Angela nods her head. "Awesome!" Alice hugs her. "You guys are going to look so hot in the new uniforms," she claps as the bell rings. "I'll see you in History," she waves and goes inside.

"That's the most words Alice Cullen has ever spoken to me," Angela notifies, with a somewhat confused face.

"See," I say. "Things aren't as bad as…"

"Did I not make myself clear yesterday?" Tanya interrupts me, Lauren and Jessica flanking her sides.

"Uh…" Angela says.

"You, and especially you," she ends, pointing to me. "Are not allowed to try out."

"I heard your suggestion," I reply. "You can't tell me what to do," I move around her.

"You're going to make this harder on yourself," she smirks ominously. "My sister is coming back for tryouts. She was the last captain of the A squad. There is no way you're going to make it… even with Alice Cullen," she says. "Quit while you're ahead," she flicks her hair and walks off.

"Oh, God," Angela's knees buckle and she leans against the wall. "Kate is coming."

"Who is that?"

"Tanya's sister. She graduated last year. She's…evil."

"She can't be worse than…"

"Yes!" she interrupts. "She's the worst," she informs. "Tanya doesn't care that people know she's a bitch. Kate? She had the entire faculty wrapper around her finger. They all kissed her ass because they thought she was sooooo sweet. They don't think she capable of the shit she does. She's horrible," she pants.

"She can't be…"

"If Tanya is Darth Vader…Kate is The Emperor."

"Oh shit," I mumble.

She's using Star Wars terminology.

Angela is honestly terrified. Call me crazy but I'm not. Maybe it's the alien in me that prohibits me from being scared like normal people.

"Well… I'm still going," I tell her. "It's okay if you don't want to," I let her off the hook.

"You won't be mad?"

"Nope," I smile.

She stares into space for a second. It's almost like she's remembering something. Then, she nods her head like she's just heard a pep talk.

"I'll go," she gets up.

"Cool," I smile, going to my locker.

For the most part, school is boring. I go through my classes and nothing out of the ordinary happens. Of course, lunch smells horrible and I fight the urge to throw up. Next thing I know, I'm in art class. I grab my materials and my paper and start working.

"Okay, class," Mrs. Clearwater gets our attention. "I pray that we got…whatever yesterday was…" she looks at me and Edward, "out of our systems," she smiles. "This is a room of thought and creativity," she adds.

"Okay," we all deadpan and go back to our work.

"Your nametag looks cool," Edward compliments as he walks by. "I like the crack thing," he points to the cracks that spell my name. It's actually sincere.

"Thanks," I smile, going back to blending the colors that I did in color pencil together.

I make the mistake of looking at him. He has on a long sleeve blue and white Polo rugby shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I want to lick him.

Damn it.

"Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan," Mrs. Clearwater stands in front of us.

"We aren't doing anything," we say in unison.

"He was just complimenting me on my nametag," I point to my progress.

"It looks nice," she nods her head in agreement. "Come outside. Both of you."

"But…" we start.

"Now," she opens the door.

We start walking and the class stares at us all mumbling, "oooooh," like we're in kindergarten.

_What's wrong?_

_What happened?_

_What are they doing?_

"I still can't believe what I saw yesterday," she crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry," we apologize.

"I was very…"

"Save it," she interrupts us. "Listen. I don't know what happened between you two," she starts.

"Nothing," we both say.

"Whatever it is, it needs to be sorted out before it causes anymore altercations," she nods her head. "For the rest of the week, I want you two to sit next to each other…and not fight," she orders. "I find that when you spend time with a person just talking that it helps," she smiles.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry," she shakes her head. "It's not for the rest of the semester. It's just something that I want to try," she opens the door.

"Uh…"

"Okay," Edward says in a dazed voice, following me back inside.

The class quiets immediately, either talking about what happened yesterday or eavesdropping.

"Hey, Bella," Tyler smiles and waves at me. He's chosen the seat next to me. "How's it going?"

"Fine," I start picking up my things. I see an empty seat between Emmett and Edward. "I have to sit with Edward for the rest of the week," I tell him.

"Oh," his smile weakens a little. "See you later."

_Damn. She's hot. _

I smile at that comment.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett ruffles my hair as I sit down. "What brings you to the cool side of the room?"

"Ms. Clearwater," Edward and I answer.

"We have to sit together the rest of the week."

"Oh," he smiles. "This way, I get front row seats if you smack him again," he gives me a high five.

"Ha…ha," Edward deadpans. "Very funny."

"Exactly," I chuckle, going back to my nametag.

"Cool," Emmett points to my work.

"Thanks," I smile. "What are you working on?"

"This," he shows me proudly. It's a picture of a piece of pizza. The oozing cheese spells Emmett. It looks like a 2nd grader drew it. But he's proud. That's all that matters.

"You like food huh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

_Is she flirting with Emmett?_

_Slut._

_Wait til' Rose finds out_

"Love it," he nods his head. "Pizza is my favorite."

"He means it," Edward pokes fun at his brother. "He's do just about anything for a Supreme pizza."

"With _extra_ cheese," Emmett expands. "I'm not cheap."

"Good to know," I laugh, noticing Edward's nametag. "Nice," I point to his work. It's a piano on the corner of the page and music notes flying out and Edward is spelled with the notes.

Great. He's good at drawing too.

"Alice is super excited that you're trying out for cheerleading," Emmett makes conversation. "She talked about it for like an hour."

"Well… I'll try," I shake my head. "I've never done anything remotely close to cheerleading. I might not even make it," I point out.

"You will," Edward and Emmett laugh.

"Huh?"

"Alice doesn't do anything unless it's something she knows will be successful," Emmett says. "You're as good as picked."

"Oh," I say surprised.

"Plus…" he starts. "Football tryouts are today too. You'll get to watch all the football players get all sweaty," he flexes his muscles to emphasize his point.

"It's what I live for," I say full of sarcasm as the bell rings.

As I'm putting the materials back to go to my next class, I feel someone touch my shoulder, followed by a shock.

"What?" I ask, turning around to see Edward.

"Bella…" he says, staring into my eyes.

"Uh…" I look away. I feel a little awkward that he's staring at me. Plus, he's still touching my shoulder.

"Sorry," he let's go and rushes off down the hallway.

Weirdo.

The next period was spent with Alice assuring me that Angela and I would have an awesome time being cheerleaders. She also assured me that we wouldn't have to worry about Kate or Tanya.

"It's totally cool," Alice whispers as the teacher talks. "I figured Tanya would try to sic Kate on you," she tells me. "Don't worry. I have reinforcements. We're having a surprise guest at tryouts," she smiles.

I smile and thank her for being so loyal. However, I don't know why she's taken such an interest in me. From what I've heard, the Cullen/Hale group is very tight knit. Why does she insist on me being in their circle?

I go to my last class, eager to get the day done. I'm surprised to see Edward…next to my chair.

That's my desk.

Why is he sitting there?

Did he forget that he poured paint on me yesterday?

"Need something?" I ask, sitting next to the window.

"No," he stares at me…again.

His eyes are so pretty.

Must…not…look.

"It's just… you didn't sit here…yesterday," I finish, looking around.

_Bitch. _

_Why is Edward sitting with her?_

Great.

_You know what? I bet she hasn't talked to Sean about me. _

_Kate is going to kill her at tryouts._

That's the last thing I need.

_I'm not worried. _

"Okay?" Edward says, still looking at me.

"Huh?" I snap out of my daze.

"It's okay if I sit here. Right?" he asks, nervously. "I didn't like sitting with Tanya yesterday."

He probably wants to cheat off of me.

"You want to sit…here?" I ask, pointing to the desk. Then, it hit me. "Are you still trying to get in my pants?"

"No," he answers, rolling his eyes. "It's just…" he searches for a word. "I feel my I.Q. dropping if I sit next to Tanya for too long," he stares at my eyes.

_Why is he staring at her like that?_

_He looks like he has to take a shit._

I find myself laughing at the random comment I overheard. He does look constipated. At least that's how I think constipated people look like. I've never been constipated because I don't eat. Yet…I still get my period.

Isn't that weird?

Alien moonstones… you tricky sons of bitches.

I notice Edward is laughing too. He probably thinks I'm laughing at his joke. It was funny. The constipation joke took his thunder though.

"Hello, class," Mr. Banner comes in. "Homework, please," I walks to each desk, taking our work and giving us a black sheet of paper in return. "I want you all to take the next three minutes and write everything you know about the chapter you read last night," he order, starting a timer.

_Shit_

_Damn it. _

_I did homework. Isn't that enough?_

To avoid looking like a complete overachiever, I only write two paragraphs on what I remember. I'll probably get a B. I don't want to get too high grades. People might become suspicious.

"Okay," the teacher takes up the assignments. "To make sure you guys read, we'll have a short assignment at the beginning of class over the previous night's reading. It's for your own good," he finishes, and the class starts to groan and roll their eyes. "Look at the person sitting next to you," he orders and we comply. "You two are now married. From now on, you can't switch partners. This class will have extensive partner work. I hope you chose wisely," he smiles, going to the board to start teaching.

"You're stuck with me," Edward says, taking out a notebook.

I'm not sure how I feel about that.

We spent the rest of the hour discussing how many biomes there are in existence and categorized each one of them. It was boring so I took out my cell phone and started playing Angry Birds.

I love this fucking game. I do a good job of hiding my giggles.

"Alright," Banner says, putting pieces of paper in a can and shaking it. "Each table, send someone up." Edward gets up and goes over and picks a piece of paper out of the can and comes back. "There are 8 groups and 8 biomes," he states. "Each group must prepare a 10 minute presentation on the biome they picked, in addition to a short 5 page paper. You will be graded on originality and content," he passes out a rubric as the bell rings.

_Oh God. _

_He's getting on my nerves. _

_I can't believe I have to work with Lauren Mallory. We're going to fail. _

"I'm really starting to hate this class," Edward sighs, getting up.

"You and me both," I agree, putting my phone in my pocket. "We've only been in school three days," I complain.

"At least we have two weeks to get it together," Edward points out.

"I guess so," I mumble.

"Bella," he grabs my shoulder again and stares at me. This is getting weird…er.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" he pauses. "Good luck at tryouts," he nods his head.

"Thanks," I look around, trying not to look as uncomfortable as I feel. "Good luck with football tryouts," I wish.

"Thanks," he lets me go and I walk to my locker.

"What was that about?" Dad pops up.

"Gah!" I drop my books. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it," he excuses. "Why was Cullen talking to you? You hate each other."

"I'm confused," I admit. "He's been really friendly. It's putting me on the edge," I confess. "If he throws paint on me again, I'll kill him," I warn Dad. "Then, I'll consent to moving."

"Great," Dad huffs. "The only thing that gets you out of here is dying…or committing murder."

"What can I say? I'm stubborn. I wonder who I got that from?" I ask, tapping my chin.

"Smartass."

"I wonder where I got _that_ from?" I tap my chin again.

"Hey Sean!" Lauren taps Dad on the shoulder. He huffs and turns around.

"Hey, Laura," he smiles.

"It's _Lauren_," she corrects. Then, she gives me the evil eye.

"Oh," he looks embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she inches forward. "You can make it up to me by watching me at cheer tryouts," she looks him up and down. "We could…do something later," she touches his chest. Dad steps back. "My parents won't be home until 10," she raises an eyebrow.

Don't gag. Don't gag. Don't gag.

"Sorry," Dad holds up a detention slip. "Detention. I got caught skipping," he shows it to her.

"Damn," she pouts. "Another time, then," he walks off.

"Nice save," I compliment.

"I have it for the rest of the week," he rolls his eyes. "Apparently, they think I'm a bad seed," he says, stuffing the slip in his pocket.

"Most high schools from on consistent truancy," I laugh.

"Bella," Angela comes over with her gym bag. "Hi, Sean," she waves at him and blushes.

"Hey," he waves back. "I gotta go," he sighs. "Detention," he walks down the hall.

_He's so cute._

Oh, Angela.

"Hey," I bring her back to Earth.

"We need to go," she tugs on my arm. "Tryouts are in 15 minutes and we have to dress out."

When Alice told me that every girl in the school tries out for cheerleader, I thought she was exaggerating. She wasn't. There were so many girls in the locker room; it was hard to see in front of you. Girls in various stages of undress are walking around, each practicing some form of cheer maneuver. I see a lot of smiles, tans, and hand clapping.

I'm out of my element here.

"Bella! Angela!" I hear Alice's voice. I can't see her. Part of that reason is because of the amount of people in here. Another is because she's short to begin with. "You're here," I finally see her. "Come on," she grabs us. "I saved you guys a spot," she takes us the other side of the locker room.

"Thanks," we say together.

"Bella, Angela," Alice starts. "This is Rose. Rose, this is Bella and Angela."

"Hey," the statuesque blonde waves at us, as she straightens her red sports bra and shorts. Just looking at her, my self esteem plummets. She's tall, blonde, gorgeous…and she has big boobs.

"Hi," I say back, staring at my B cups.

The world isn't fair.

"Don't worry," Alice whispers, grabbing a purple sports bra from her gym locker. "She's nice when you get to know her," she reassures.

"Okay," Angela and I say.

I change from my clothes into a simple white yoga shirt and yoga pants. I look around to see most of the girls have on an outfit similar to mine.

"You know," Alice starts. "When I was talking to my mom, she told me that your mom, Renee', was co captains with her," she says.

"Really?" I smile. I didn't know that. Dad never told me.

She nods her head. "It's crazy, right?"

"Yeah," I smile, putting my bag in her locker.

"Mom said that your mom had like…the best double hurkey she's ever seen," she smiles.

"Cool," I grin, following them into the gym.

"I'm so excited," Alice squeals and hands me and Angela a Powerade.

Oh God.

Please don't make me.

"It's to make sure you don't get dehydrated," she takes a sip from hers. "Mountain Berry Blast is the best," she smiles.

"That's okay," I go to put it down.

"You're going to need it," she gives it back to me.

"Nah," I shake my head.

"Come on," Angela joins in. "You didn't have anything to drink at lunch," she points out. "I heard these things get hectic."

At this point, Alice, Rose, and Angela are all staring at me. I don't want to make a scene. I have a feeling that Alice will.

Shit.

"I guess so," I unscrew that top and bring the bottle to my lips.

Oh God. It smells horrible. I thought berries were supposed to smell good.

"Sorry," Tanya deadpans, tipping the bottle and it spills all down my shirt.

"Fuck you, Tanya," Alice huffs.

Thank you, God!

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I look at my shirt. "Do you have an extra shirt?"

"Just tryout in your sports bra," Rose suggests. "There won't be any guys in the gym. Their tryouts are outside," she tells me.

"But…"

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about," Alice says. "It's just the girls."

"It's…"

"Come on," Alice cheers.

"Fine," I huff, taking off the soaked shirt. It's a good thing my bra is black. You can't see the stain.

Each girl grabs a number to put on their chest and waits in the bleachers.

"Okay, ladies," Coach Carol gathers our attention. "I want you to line up in lines of 10 so we can get started."

We follow instructions and I can't help but notice the order we're standing in. There is Alice, Rose, Jessica, Me, Tanya, Angela, and Lauren on the same line. I see the Bitch Brigade share looks of joy as they take in our order. I bet they planned it that way.

This isn't starting well.

"Luckily, Kate Denali, the last captain took time out of her schedule at U-Dub to help me today. She's here to show us what to look for," Coach Carol informs.

_Oh God. _

_She's back!_

_It lives._

_I thought she graduated. _

_Oh Shit. _

"Anything for my former high school," Kate waves it off.

"It means a lot, sweetie," Coach Carol smiles.

Kate and Tanya Denali share a lot of the same features. They each have the same strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and jealousy-worth figures. However, Kate seems a lot more…dare I say…softer than her sister.

Oh shit.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carol," Kate smiles. "I understand that everyone in this gym would like to be a cheerleader," she starts, walking down the front line where I am. "I see a lot of faces. All of you will try. Some of you will make it," she stops in front of Tanya. "Other's…won't" she looks at me. "I'm not trying to sound harsh. Sorry. That's just how it is," she adds with a fake smile. "I don't want there to be any hard feelings from those who aren't picked. Okay," she looks around, and then checks her clipboard. "I look forward to cheering with you guys," she says in a sing song voice and claps.

_What a bitch. She's not fooling anybody with that smile. _

_If she calls me fat one more time…_

_Shouldn't she be at U-Dub making other people's lives miserable?_

"Thank you so much for coming Kate," Coach Carol grins. "I have no idea how to do these kinds of things. I'm more of a sports kind of girl."

"There is no shame in asking for help," she hugs the coach. "You know what?" she asks. "Go take a break. I'll get these girls started," she suggests.

"You'd do that?"

"Anything for my favorite coach," Kate winks at the woman.

"I'll be back in 20," Coach notifies and leaves the gym.

We all stare in silence as Coach leaves the gym. The creak of the door sounding as it closed caused a sinister smile to creep on the Kate's face.

"OKAY BITCHES!" she starts. "Let's get one thing clear. The cheerleaders are the elite of Forks High. Boys will want to fuck you. The ugly girls who couldn't cut will talk about you and want to be you at the same time. Only the best, the skinniest, and the hottest will be considered," she walks down the line. "Everyone in the last two rows, get out!" she blows her whistle.

"WHAT?"

"I've never met a cheerleader that was a wallflower. Forks High cheerleaders stand out. None of you do," she draws a line through the names. "Get your shit and get out."

"You can't…"

"Just did," she marks out some more names.

"You're so mean," a girl with blonde hair runs out of the gym.

"Don't worry," Kate calls after her. "You might have a chance of getting on the pep squad," she laughs. "You're not _completely_ unfortunate looking."

_Oh my God. _

_Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. _

_Where is she? I told her tryouts were going on. _

What is Alice talking about?

_I don't know, Alice. Maybe she's busy. _

From the last couple of sentences I hear, Alice and Rose are discussing something. Before I could hear more, Kate starts screaming again.

"You five," she points to a group of girls over two lines. "Leave. You're fat," she crosses their names off of the lists.

"A six 7 isn't fat!" a girl retaliates.

"Sweetie," Kate laughs. "That's something fat people say," she crosses names off the list. "Please leave. You're taking up extra space…and oxygen," she points to the door and the girl runs out crying.

_I can't believe she said that. _

_Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. _

_Where is Mrs. Clearwater?_

I don't believe what I'm seeing. She doesn't even go here. I can't believe Coach Carol left us here.

"She was weak…and fat," Kate announces, walking through the lines. "Neither are acceptable," she stops at the girl who is standing behind.

"You," she points to the girl. "Have you heard of makeup? Discover it," she scratches her name off of the list. "Get…"

"STOP IT!" I yell and the gym goes quiet.

_Oh shit. _

_Kate is going to kill her. _

_I feel like a bitch but I can't look away. _

_This is going to be sooo good._

Tanya. Of course.

"What did you say?" Kate turns to me with a smirk on my face.

"You heard me," I tell her. "You can't treat us this way," I add.

"I can do whatever I want," she crosses my name off the list.

"No, you can't," I cross my arms. "You don't even go here."

"But I'm helping Coach Clapp with the squad this year. So…my word is law," she smiles, flicking my hair. "You're cut."

"Like Hell I am," I stay in my spot.

"Tanya told me about you," she starts. "Bella. Right? That means beautiful Italian. Did you know that?" she asks. "Wow… your mother had a sense of humor on that one," she giggles.

_Oh my God. _

_Her mom is dead…right?_

_Total low blow._

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother!" I shout at her.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "You're out. Sorry."

"If I were you, I'd be sorry too," I start. "What's the matter, Kate?" I ask. "You find it hard to cut it in the _real_ world and found a way to relieve your glory days for an extra year?"

The entire gym gasps. I hear Alice and Rose giggling.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Tanya walks over to me. "She cut you. Leave and get over it."

"How about this?" I ask, with a fake smile. "I'll give both of you $10 if you can _make_ me leave," I stare both of them down.

"I swear…"

"I'm so sorry for being late, ladies," I hear Ms. Clearwater run in the gym. She has on a white t shirt and blue work out pants. "I had a flat tire," she places her bag on the gym and Alice walks through the doors and winks at me before getting back in line.

"Excuse me," Kate puts on her nice face. "Um…"

"Oh," Ms. Clearwater shakes Kate's hand. "I'm Ms. Clearwater. I'm the faculty advisor for the squad this year."

"We don't need one."

"Since you graduated and Coach Clapp doesn't know what she's doing, I asked Ms. Clearwater to be our advisor," Alice smiles at Kate, standing by the teacher.

"Well I…"

"Don't worry. I cheered and did gymnastics in high school and college. My squad even went to nationals three years in a row. Plus, I coach my daughter's group," she smiles. "I think I'm qualified," she adds with a giggle.

"But…you're…" Kate starts.

"Don't you dare say old," Ms. Clearwater warns. "Old people can't do this," she steps back and does this cool trick when she jumps and touches her toes like 5 times in a row and does with twirl back flip thing and lands on her feet. I'm not sure what move it's called but it was awesome. "I'm only 30. I'm not _that_ old."

I just found a little more respect for her.

"I was…" Tanya and Kate start.

"It's fine," she takes the clipboard from Kate and clicks her pen. "Thank you for your time. You should be off at college having fun anyway," she smiles, walking back to the line.

_Bitch. _

_I can't believe she did that. _

_How am I going to get cheer captain now?_

"Okay," Ms. Clearwater looks up from the board. "Hmm," she mumbles and starts counting how many of us are left. "I thought a lot of girls tried out for cheerleading," she says. "How many of you are Freshman or Sophomores?" she asks. Around 10 girls raise their hands. "Juniors and Seniors?" she asks again, and this time 12 girls raise their hands."

"There were more of us," I admit.

"Oh," Ms. Clearwater looks at the clipboard. "Ninth and tenth graders are on B squad. Juniors and Seniors are on A squad," she claps her hands. "Welcome to the squad ladies," she smiles.

"What?" Kate asks. "You won't test them on their skills?"

"In my experience, a good cheerleader has a good heart. If you have that, tumbling and stunts will come naturally. We'll get there," she waves it off. "We might have to hold an extra audition," she starts. "But I think we're off to a good start," she tells us. "Practice will start on Friday," she says, passing around a contact sheet.

"Oh my God," Angela whispers and pauses. "WE MADE IT!" she grabs my hand and starts jumping up and down.

"See," Alice jumps with Angela. "I told you. You'll learn not to bet against me."

"Seeing the look on Kate's face was worth the temporary turmoil," Rose mouth turns into a smile as the gym doors open.

I see football players…shirtless football players…wet shirtless football players.

"Hey, Rosie!" Emmett yells, picking up Rose. She pokes him in his eye.

"Damn it!" she smacks his chest when he puts her down. "You got me all wet."

"I'm thinking of a dirty joke right now," he smirks and nuzzles her neck.

"Hey, Darlin," Jasper kisses Alice.

"Hey," she smiles back. "What happened?" she asks, running her fingers through his wet locks.

"Tryouts got rained out," he says. "We'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Hey, Bella," Tyler comes up to me. "Looking good," he smiles at me. "Reeeeaaaal good."

Huh?

Then, I realized that I was standing in front of him with a sports bra and tight yoga pants on.

"Oh," I cross my arms over my chest. "Uh…"

"Hey, Bella," Edward stands beside me. "When do you want to work on that project?" he asks.

Don't look at his abs.

Too late.

I looked.

They're wonderful.

"Uh…whenever," I cough, looking back at him to see that he's staring daggers at Tyler. It's not the constipated face like he gives me. It's more of an 'I want to kill you' face.

What did he do to piss him off?

_Why is he talking to her?_

_Are they going out or what? I'm confused. _

_Face it, little brother. You're done for._

What is Alice talking about?

"I know it's not due for another two weeks but…" he starts.

"What the Hell?" Dad pops up and stands in front of me, blocking me from Edward's view. He turns around and gives me the look to let me know I have to explain something. "Why are you in a bra…and no other girl is?" he asks me.

"Tanya made me…"

"Irrelevant," he hisses, taking his jacket off and giving it to me. "Are you finished?"

_Oh my God. _

_I'd love to be in a Sean and Edward sandwich. _

_Delicious. _

_I wonder what he's like in bed. _

Ewww.

"Yes," I put the jacket on. "I made it."

"Cool," he nods his head, just as a football comes spiraling towards my face.

"Duck!" Edward shouts. I follow instructions, as Dad catches it with one hand.

"Sorry," Mike apologizes. I'm not sure if it was heartfelt or not.

Douche.

"That's why you're not the quarterback," Edward throws the ball and it hits Mike in the chest.

"Are you okay?" Dad and Edward ask together.

"Yeah," I get up.

"You sure?" Edward asks, once again touching my shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Dad swipes his hand from touching me. "She said she was fine."

Oh God.

"I was just checking," Edward backs up.

"Nice catch, Swan," Coach Clap notices. "Didn't your dad play quarterback here?"

"Uh…yeah," Dad answers, slowly. "A long time ago. A loooooong time ago," he nods his head.

"What position do you play?"

"He can't play," I interrupt. "He has detention…forever," I take the detention slip from the pocket of his jacket and show the coach. "He's a truant," I say.

Is truant even a word?

"We can work around that," Coach rips the paper. "What do you say about trying out for running back?"

"No," I shake my head.

I'll die if my father is on the football team. He doesn't even want to be here.

"Well…" he looks around the gym and stares at me. "I'll give it a try."

Fuck my life.

**I know I promised you more B and E this chapter but I don't want to rush it. It'll happen next chapter. Plus, we'll jump a little in the future. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I own nothing. **

**Ch.6**

**BPOV**

"Alright, Swan," Mr. Macky says, pointing to the clock. "You're free to go," he smiles, packing up his things before exiting the room.

"Thanks," I deadpan, grabbing my gym bag and heading to cheerleading practice.

It turns out, in my 'haste' to go to cheerleading tryouts; I forgot that I had detention for the rest of the week. Therefore, I have detention for the rest of the week…and next Monday and Tuesday as well. That blows. Did I mention that Edward and Dad…who has only been in school 8 hours this week…was spared detention because apparently they're God's gift to the Forks High football team. So, I guess John Hughes was right…jocks do get special treatment.

High school sucks.

I make my way to gym, just as the girls are starting to stretch.

"Bella!" Alice waves me over. "We're getting measured for our uniforms today," she claps.

"Really?" I ask. "We just started practicing."

So far, we've had three practices. I'm surprised at how much I actually like cheerleading. It's not as hard as I thought. It might be because of the alien in me. Probably.

"We play our first game next week," Angela explains.

"I hope they get here on time," Rose hopes, coming back from taking measurements.

"Bella Swan," a woman calls me over to take my measurements. "Okay," she smiles, writing the numbers down.

"Ooooh," Lauren shakes her head.

"It looks like someone got a little chunky over the summer," Tanya whispers, knowing I can hear. "Careful. Nobody wants to be the fat cheerleader," she smiles, walking away.

_I hate her. _

_She's such a bitch. _

_I hope she looks fat in her uniform. _

That's just mean.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice comes over. "She's just being bitchy," she rolls her eyes.

"You are soooo not fat," Angela adds.

"She's just mad because her body isn't proportional," Rose adds, stretching.

"Huh?" I add. "What does that have to do with her calling me fat?"

"You see," she stops stretching to explain. "Take me and Tanya for instance. We both have big boobs…but I'm proportional, meaning that I have a normal ass-to-tit ratio. Tanya has a flat ass, so it makes her look weird from the side," she puts her hair in a ponytail.

"I'm not following," I giggle, stretching my arms.

"If you pay attention, you can see her staring at her body profile in the mirror," Alice laughs, working on her arms.

_Maybe I can get implants or something…_

_I'm sooo fat_

_I feel like such a monster…I'm on my period._

Angela turns around. There you see it. Tanya is looking at herself from the side…running her hands across her non-existent backside. "Oh my God," Angela starts laughing. "You're right."

"Now, take you guys," Alice points to me and Angela. "You have normal size boobs…not big not small…like me," she points to herself. "But we have enough ass to balance out our bodies," she pats her butt. "So we look better from a distance."

"In my opinion, being proportional beats having big tits any day," Rose says. "I'm just lucky enough to have both…" she shakes her boobs laughing. We all follow suit.

"Okay, ladies," Ms. Clearwater says, walking through the door. Her two children are with her. "I hope you don't mind. I brought my kids today," she smiles, pointing to the bleachers and the kids sit down.

"I remember you," the little boy, points to me. "You're the pretty girl from the carnival."

"Awww…" some of the girls say.

"Thanks," I smile awkwardly.

"Bella's a cougar," Angela jokes.

"RAWR," Alice claws at me.

"Oh God," Ms. Clearwater's daughter facepalms herself. "You're so embarrassing."

"Enough of that," the coach gets our attention. "On the mats. Warm-ups," she claps her hands.

We start out with some of the cheers she's been teaching us. So far, she's shown us at least two a day. It's not really that overwhelming. She's a patient coach. Afterwards, we work on tumbling and stunts.

"Tanya," she starts. "Let's work on strengthening your toe touches. You can do a lot in one interval but they aren't always consistent. Quality over quantity," she smiles.

"Okay," she smiles.

_Bitch. _

_She doesn't know anything. _

_When is the last time she cheered anyway?_

"Bella, let's see your scorpion," she prompts. "We worked on it yesterday."

"Ooookay," I draw out, being a little scared at being put on the spot.

"It's a pretty advanced move…" she starts. "It's okay if you don't…"

"It's fine," I say, slowly stretching my leg. I'd been working on it for the past couple of days. Being, superhuman and all, I found that I am extremely flexible. I stretch my leg behind my band and extending until my leg is shooting up. It doesn't even hurt.

"Amazing," she smiles. "Have you cheered before?" I shake my head. "Gymnastics?" I shake again. "Ballet?" I shake. "Wow…its crazy how you're so flexible," she murmurs.

_Please._

_It's not that great. _

_She could probably bend her body like a pretzel._

_Skank. _

How does this make me a skank?

"Good job, Bella," Alice whispers, smiling. "I think she's going to make you a flyer. There can only be three."

"It's a coveted position," Rose elaborates, before running into a back handspring.

"Seth!" Ms. Clearwater hisses. "What did I say about staring at people?"

"But…" he looks at the squad. "Why else did you bring me here?"

"Ugh!" her daughter puts her iPod in.

After we worked on our individual stunts, we started integrating some of the stunts into the cheers Clearwater taught us. To only have been practicing for about a week, I'd say we're turning out pretty good.

"That's a wrap," Clearwater blows her whistle. "I like what I'm seeing, so far," she smiles. "As long as we work on ourselves, we can do some damage," she claps. "See you girls on Monday," she waves, leaving.

"Bye, ladies," Seth waves at us and we all wave back and laugh.

"Come on, weirdo," Leah grabs her brother and exits the gym.

"Those two hours traveled fast," I voice, changing back into my clothes.

"I know," Alice, comes back in a towel. "I wasn't expecting her to work us that hard," she winds her neck and a loud crack resounds through the locker room.

The entire room smells like sweat and body wash. It's a weird scent. I hold my breath. It helps…a little.

She's right. Clearwater isn't a drill sergeant by any means but she made us do the same cheer like twenty times in a row until we got it right. She wants everything perfect.

"I might need to invest in some Icy Hot," Rose comes in, twisting her shoulders. "Damn," she gripes.

"You aren't going to take a shower?" Angela asks, grabbing body wash and shampoo from her locker.

"No," I shake my head. I don't see the point in it. I don't sweat. I still smell fine.

"We've been working out for like…two hours," Alice notifies.

I notice the looks of confusion on their sweaty faces. I realize that my refusing to shower may come off as odd. So, I backtrack. "I don't like showering in public. It's weird," I shiver. "I'll shower at home."

"Oh," they all say.

"Afraid someone will see how flat you are?" Tanya laughs at me, walking by.

"Like your ass?" I ask, raising an eyebrow to laugher. "It's fine," I wave it off.

"Bitch," she hisses, walking off.

"Way to go for the gut, Swan," Rose gives me a high five. "I like you after all," she giggles.

"Bella?" Lauren says, after Tanya and Jessica are gone.

"What?"

"Tell Sean I said 'Hi,'" she smiles, walking to the shower.

"How long until she figures out you never talk to Sean about her?" Angela asks.

"Never," I laugh, putting on my shoes.

"I won't take long," Angela says, walking into the shower. I'm her ride home.

"Sure," I grab my bag and go back to the gym to start on my homework. When I get to the gym, I notice the football players are putting up the mats we used.

_Dude. I reek so bad. _

_I can't wait til the game next week. _

_My side hurts. Emmett's tackles hurt like shit. _

_I'm hungry. Do you think Mom will order pizza for dinner?_

That sounds like Emmett

There she is. Come on, Tyler.

"Bella," Tyler calls, jogging over to the bleachers were I'm laying out my homework.

"Hey," I take a pen out, and start scanning my Literature book.

"What are you doing?" he asks, sitting down.

Oh God.

He smells terrible.

Take a shower! Please!

_Asshole_

_Looks like someone is talking to your girl, Newton. _

_Shut up!_

"Uh…" I stop breathing. "Homework," I state the obvious, pointing to the stack of books.

"Oh," he nods his head, awkwardly. "How you like…"

"Coach Clapp wants you," Edward tells Tyler.

"But…"

"He said it's important," Edward says, running a towel through his wet hair.

"Fine," Tyler huffs, getting up to go outside.

Thank God. I can breathe again.

I go back to my work, this time starting on the questions assigned.

"How was practice?" Edward asks, sitting down next to me. "Alice says Clearwater is tough."

"She's not that tough," I shrug.

"Maybe not for you," he counters. "According to Alice, you are freakishly limber," he raises an eyebrow.

And I had hopes for a decent conversation…

"You do realize that you will never get in my pants. Right?" I ask.

Seriously.

_I can't believe Cullen is still trying. _

_Gotta give the dude points for persistence. _

_She's a total fucking tease. _

Assholes.

"I kid. I kid," he says in his _Comic the Insult Dog_ voice, his knee touching mine.

"Sure you were," I roll my eyes, bending my knee away from his.

"I wanted to ask when you want to start working on that project for Biology," he informs me of his intentions.

"It's not due until next week," I think. "We can work on it sometime then. It only has to be five pages." I can do that in my sleep.

"Our first game is next Friday," he reminds me. "I'll be busy with practice. You will be too," he pokes my cheek. "Cheerleader."

What is with him touching me?

"You're right," I admit. It would be hard to focus with the game coming up and everyone busy. "Maybe we could meet…"

"You should come over our house after we go shopping tomorrow," Alice suggests, smiling.

"You're going shopping tomorrow?" he asks, confused. "With Alice?" he points to his sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question. Am I not good enough to hang around his sister?

"Nothing," he chuckles, shaking his head. "You should wear comfortable shoes," he stutters out.

"Shut up," Alice punches her brother in his arm. "You are such an over exaggerator," she mumbles.

"What is he over exaggerating?" I ask.

"Oh…nothing," Edward smiles, like he's in on a private joke. "So…we'll meet at my house after you're finished?"

"Okay," I shrug, not really thinking of another way.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahhhh!" Edward, Alice and I shout in shock.

"Sean!" I stomp my foot in frustration. "You've got to stop doing that," I squint my eyes at my father. He does it on purpose. Why can't he make noise when he walks?

_Wow. _

_Sean sure knows how to cock block. _

_There is no way Edward is gonna get through him. _

_Who would win if those two got in a fight? _

I chuckle at the last question.

"Sorry," he shrugs. "I can't help it."

"Yes, you can," I argue.

"What's going on?" Dad asks, sitting down.

"Nothing," I answer.

"We're just discussing the impending awesomeness that will be our shopping trip tomorrow," Alice winks at me.

"Yeah, Bella," Edward laughs. "It will be sooo much fun," he ends with what I suspect is…sarcasm.

Huh?

"Hi, Sean!" Lauren and Jessica greet in unison, squeezing in to sit next to him…one on either side.

Gross.

"Uh…hi?" Dad questions. Edward huffs and rolls his eyes.

"I just wanted to say hi," Lauren says, running her pink fingernail down my father's chest.

Make it stop!

_Slut_

_Dude…he is living the dream. _

_It's not fair. _

"You know…I never heard back from you," Jessica smiles, leaning to show her cleavage.

_Do you think they'll let him have a three-way?_

_I heard he's hung…like seriously. _

_He is soooo hot. _

Where is Angela?

"Well…"

"Sorry it took me so long," Angela apologizes, stopping in front of us.

"Ready to go?" he asks us.

"Yeah," Ange and I say together and Dad gets up.

"Angela!" Alice stops us. "Do you want to go shopping with us tomorrow? The more the merrier," she asks.

"Sorry," Angela shakes her head. "My family is driving to Seattle to visit my grandma."

"Damn," Alice mutters, looking at Dad. "Maybe next time."

'Sure," she smiles.

"Bye," I wave as we make our way to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," Edward smiles, waving at me.

"He's being friendly," Dad points out, exiting the parking lot.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one noticing," Angela teases.

"Were you guys not there when I stole his car?" I ask, looking at them. "He…threw paint on me?" I jog their memory.

"I'm just saying…"

"No way," I shake my head. "He can be as nice as he wants but…not way," I tell them.

"Good," Dad smiles, stopping the car so Angela can get out.

"See you on Monday," I give her the peace sign.

"Bye," she smiles, walking to her door.

After we make sure she got in okay, Dad decides to grill me one more time.

"How is everything going?" he asks.

"Fine," I ask, getting out of the car to walk to the door.

"You aren't being…" he pauses like he's searching for something. "Bullied or anything?"

"Bullied?" I ask, giggling. "Why would I be bullied?" I ask.

"It's just…I've heard Lauren and Jessica…"

"Dad," I interrupt him, picking up a side table with one hand. "I thought we covered the part where I can handle myself."

"I know they've been giving you a hard time."

"No," I counter. "They've been trying to give me a hard time. Spilling drinks on me…calling me fat," I roll my eyes. "It doesn't get to me. I'm built Ford tough, Daddy," I lightly punch his shoulder and jump over the couch to turn on TV.

"If you need to talk about anything…"

"Let's talk about how all the girls in school think my father is hot," I shiver, causing him to roll his eyes. "I swear I hear some girl talk about how big they think your penis is every twenty minutes," I gag.

"Hey," he shrugs his shoulders, sitting on the loveseat across from me. "It's not my fault I'm sexy," he flexes his muscles.

"Eww," I choke. "Lauren? Jessica? Dad, you're skank bait. It's disgusting."

"You wanted to go to high school," he starts. "You're just going to have to deal with it. It's not like I don't have to hear all the guys on the football team talk about you."

"Huh?" I ask. I'm a little flattered. I'm a teenage girl. Sue me. "What do they talk about?"

"I'd rather not say," he deadpans. "I might have to break Mike Newton's jaw," Dad seethes.

"You hate him too?" I ask. "He's a douchebag." I add, turning on an episode of Toddlers and Tiaras.

I love that show. It's a guilty pleasure. Don't judge me.

"It's the curse I have," he sighs. "Having a beautiful daughter…who looks like her mom," he smiles at me.

"Aww…" I coo at him. "Another father/daughter moment," I laugh. "Seriously. I might start a rumor that you're gay. It's annoying hearing all those bitches lust over you."

"That might start a whole new batch of problems for me," he shivers.

"Ick," I share his sentiment. "I didn't think of that."

Hearing girls lust after my dad is gross. I can't imagine if I heard guys doing it.

"What time are you guys leaving to go shopping?" Dad asks, quickly grabbing the remote using his super speed to turn to ESPN.

"No clue," I answer, grabbing my iPod. "She'll probably text me," I say.

"Homework?"

"Did it."

"Unpacking?"

Shit.

"Not really…"

"Get to it," he orders, pointing upstairs. "We've been here a week. Stop being lazy."

"I have to finish my mural."

"Then, finish it."

"I…"

"Don't want to hear it," he finishes, taking out his contacts.

"Ugh," I hop up and charge upstairs.

"I love you too," he calls after me.

I take off my clothes and change into my paint covered sweatpants and tank top. I hate to brag, but my mural is turning out pretty nice. It's going to be badass when I finish it. I'm done with the red and white. All I have to do is add the black paint and I'll be finished. I plug in my iPod and turn on my calming playlist. Then, I grab my brushes, wondering when my new ones will arrive, and get to work. Without notice, hours fly by and I have most of the black part. I look at the clock to see that its 11:30. I put my things away and change for bed.

"Good night," Dad pops up.

"Stop it!" I throw a pillow at him.

"Sorry," he dodges the pillow and turns out the light. "Love you."

"Yeah. Yeah," I wave him off.

Before I know it, I drift off to sleep.

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla__  
__Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla__  
__Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla__  
__Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

"Whaaa…" I slur, getting up.

Why is Beyonce' blaring from my phone?

"Huh?" I grumble into the phone.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice shouts. "I hope you don't mind me putting that ringtone on your phone. That song is the mission statement of my life," she chirps.

"Alice," I whisper, looking at my clock. "It's 9 in the morning... on a _Saturday_. How are you chipper?"

"Because we're going shopping," I can hear clapping.

"But…it's 9," I remind her, trying to stay half unconscious. That way, I can get back to sleep faster.

"I just wanted to tell you that we'll be there to pick you up around 10:30. That way, we can get to Port Angeles around 12," she says.

"O…kay," I whisper.

"See you then," she says, hanging up.

The only thing I got from that is that I have another hour to sleep. So, I drift back to sleep.

"BELLA!" I hear a voice similar to Alice's before a sock is thrown at my face.

"Whaa…" I ask, opening my eyes.

Shit! My eyes!

"What ?" I quickly, put my hand over my eyes.

"It's 10:30," I hear Rose and feel her sitting on my bed.

"You're supposed to be ready," I hear Alice pouting.

"Sorry, guys," I apologize. "I fell back asleep."

"Obviously."

"I was up last night painting," I excuse, fumbling around and luckily finding a pair of glasses to put on.

"Painting what?" Rose asks.

"My real room is next door," I get out of bed and search for something to wear. "I'm painting a mural."

"Cool," Alice says. "Can we see it?"

"Knock yourselves out," I point to the door.

"Thanks," Rose tells.

"Oh," I hear Alice. "I picked out an outfit for you. I hope you don't mind," she says. "Don't worry. It goes with flats," she finishes, leaving the room.

I look at the chair by the window and see a black blouse with a white tank top to go over it. She put it with some black super skinny jeans. I like the jeans and tank. The blouse? Not so much. I put the tank and pants with my NIKE sweatshirt. It's really cute because it's more of a half sweatshirt. Then, I find a pair of black, white, and grey sneakers and hop in the shower.

I take a quick shower and wash my hair. I don't want them to have to wait any more than they have to. I put my hair in a wet bun and put on my clothes. I walk downstairs to a surprise.

"Bella!" Emmett shouts, eating a bag of cheese puffs.

"Hey," I wave to the entire beautiful crew…in my living room.

Dad must not be home. There is no way he'd let boys in the house.

Then…how did they get in?

"Alice made us all come," Jasper waves at me.

"It was more of a suggestion," Alice corrects, coming back from the bathroom. "What happened to the blouse?" she asks.

"We're just shopping. I want to be comfortable," I sit down. "No offense," I backtrack. "If we weren't going shopping, I'd totally wear it," I tell her.

"Oh," she beams. "It's okay. We'll get you some fabulous clothes in no time."

"She looks hot," Rose examines, looking at my sweatshirt. "Where did you get that?"

"Thanks," I tell her. "I got it when I lived in Nevada."

"Cool," she compliments. "I want one."

"We'll find you one in Port Angeles," Alice walks to the door. "Come on," she ushers everyone out the door.

"Okay. Okay," Emmett says, brushing Cheetoh dust off the couch.

"Whatever you…" I'm stopped by my body bumping into Edward.

He has on a grey sweater, blue jeans with a grey tint to them and white sneakers. His crazy auburn locks are hidden in a dark grey beanie.

Damn you, Edward!

Why must you be so sexy?

"Woah," he laughs, steadying my swaying body. "Don't fall."

"I wasn't," I straighten my clothes, walking to the Volvo.

"Right," he chuckles.

"We're taking Edward's car because it can fit all of us," Rose says, hopping into the car.

"Oh," I reply, getting into the back.

"I'm so excited," Alice beams, as we start the drive. "I heard that Charlotte Russe is having one of those sales where everything you can put in a bag is 30 percent off," she smiles evilly. "I'm great at packing," she rubs her hands together lowly.

"The only thing that's missing is a…" Rose starts.

"Mwahahaha," Alice laughs evilly, throwing her hands in the air and everyone starts laughing. It was hilarious.

"Eh…" Rose starts. "I need some new underwear."

"Do you now?" Emmett wags his eyebrows. "What _kind_ of underwear?"

"You're such a man," Rose shakes her head.

"That's good…since you're a woman," he continues, kissing her neck. Rose gives in and starts giggling.

"Oh God!" Jasper covers his eyes. "Stop making out with my sister."

"No," Emmett takes a breath. "Make out with Al…"

"No," Edward interrupts. "Eww…"

"Shut up," Alice pinches her brother's ear. "It's not gross. You're just immature," she crosses her arms.

I look around and start feeling out of place. Their group is so tight knit.

"What about you Bella?" Jasper asks, as if he's sensing his awkwardness.

"I don't know," I inform, looking out the window. "I'm just along for the ride."

"You'll find something," Rose assures. "The Port Angeles mall is awesome."

"If you say so," I answer.

We ride in silence for a while until I notice Alice start grinning.

_Now_

"So…Bella?" she starts.

"Yeah?" I look up.

"Has any guy caught your attention?" she asks, looking over her seat at me.

"No," I answer quickly.

Edward caught my attention. Sure. But…he's inhumanely hot. Plus, he's a player. So he doesn't count.

"Really?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Well Tyler wants your vagina for sure," Rose starts laughing.

"He kept talking about how hot he thinks you are at football practice yesterday," Jasper adds.

"Pssh," I hear Edward and see him roll his eyes in the rearview mirror.

_Tool_

Why does Edward hate Tyler?

"And Mike" Emmett laughs.

_Douche_

"Douchebag," I mutter, causing everyone to laugh.

"You got that right," Edward mutters.

"Forgive Edward," Emmett asks me. "He's just mad that your brother is taking away some of his pretty boy shine."

"Am not," Edward argues.

"Where did Sean learn to play football?" Emmett asks. "It's like he knows where people are going to be before they do," he says. "I've never seen that with anyone but Edward."

"Whatever," Edward huffs.

"Our dad taught him," I lie smoothly.

"Oh!" Jasper excites. "I heard about him. He was some kind of college football legend. He played at USC. He broke all kinds of records,"

"Too bad my bro Edward here is giving him some competition," Emmett flicks Edward's ear from behind the wheel.

"Why did your dad quit?" Jasper asks.

I nod my head. Dad told me he played football in college. NFL teams were scouting him to go pro and everything but he gave it up. "After my mom died, he lost his love for it," I tell.

"Oh," everyone in the car silences.

"Don't feel bad about it," I tell them. "It was years ago. I didn't even know her."

"It's still sad," Alice informs.

"Sorry," Emmett and Jasper apologize.

"It's okay," I wave it off.

"Well…" Jasper starts. "With Edward, Emmett, Sean, and me, we'll be unstoppable."

"State champs!" Emmett fist pumps in the car.

"Damn right," Edward smiles through the rearview mirror. "I thought Newton was going to cry when Sean took his spot," he laughs.

"I'm pretty sure he did," Jasper says.

"There's something in my eye," Emmett says in a mocking voice that I guess is supposed to be Mike's.

"Serves him right," I smile. "He such a…douche," I settle on a word, a little disappointed that I can't think of a worse insult.

"You said that already," Rose smiles.

"It doesn't make it less true," I tell her, and everyone laughs.

It seems after that the ice is sufficiently broken and it's easier to talk to them. They're actually pretty cool. Edward starts getting annoyed with Alice talking and plugs in his iPod so we listen to music the rest of the way.

"We're here," Jasper announces.

"Finally," Emmett smiles. "I big, tall, and sexy man like myself needs more leg room than this Soccer mom mobile can provide me," he gets out of the car and stretches his legs.

"Thank you should have called shotgun," Rose tells, getting out of the front seat.

"I love the sight of the mall on a nice Fall morning," Alice sighs. "Let's go!" she grabs my and Rose's hands and starts walking.

I start thinking of things I need. Some new sweatshirts wouldn't hurt. Also, I need some new…

"Oh God," I gag, and I feel my knees going out.

The smell.

Oh God. The smell.

It's a ….food court.

"Bella!" Edward shouts, before I feel a familiar electric shock. I look up to see I'm in Edward's arms…staring into those beautiful dark green…

Get your shit together!

"Are you okay?" he asks, pulling me up. I notice that most of the people on said food court are staring, pointing, laughing, or some combination of the three.

"Mhmm," I nod my head, holding my breath.

I look around to see a Chick-Fil-A, Burger King, Sbarro, a smoothie place, a pretzel place, and some place that sells barbecue.

It's terrible.

So many offensive aromas…in one place. I felt like the smell sucker punched me in the face.

"You sure?" he asks, holding my arm. "It looked like it hurt."

It did.

"I'm fine," I choke out.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asks.

"No!" I shout. "I had a snack earlier."

"Okay," she looks me over.

"Does your knee hurt?" Edward asks, touching my leg.

"I said I'm okay," I get up. "Let's go shopping," I wave the girls forward. Let's get of here.

"That's the spirit," Alice smiles, making a bee line for the Charlotte Russe store that is across the way.

"Bella," Edward runs after me.

"What?" I ask, a little annoyed. I must have said I'm fine like 5 times.

"Uh…" he looks in my eyes and wraps his pinky around mine. I hear his breath catch and he starts looking around. He shakes his head and tells me, "Tell Alice that I went downtown to look at some stuff," he lets go of me and starts walking away.

"You aren't coming?" I ask, walking after him.

"Malls aren't my thing," he says, still walking away. "Alice buys my clothes."

"Really?" I ask, in disbelief. "You let your sister buy your clothes."

"Well…" he shrugs, looking at a bench full of girls gawking at him. "She's been doing a good job so far," he smirks, walking out the door. He waves at the girls and they all giggle and blush.

Ick.

Still holding my breath, I walk through the food court into Charlotte Russe. There, I see Alice by the jeans display folding three pairs of jeans into tiny rolls.

"Hey," I say, as a salesperson hands me a nice-size paper bag.

"Shhh," Alice says, putting a roll of jeans in the bag.

_Shit…it's another one. _

_Those girls shop like its an Olympic sport. _

_I must say…she can compartmentalize like nobody's business._

"Concentration is key," Rose says, rolling what looks to be about 20 pairs of panties into small balls as well.

"I'm confused," I admit.

"Everything you can fit into your one bag is 30 percent off," Alice starts. "I'm trying to fit as much in here as I can," she puts the second pair of jeans in. "The trick is to roll the clothes up as much as possible and stack the bag according to weight."

"Jeans go at the bottom. Then, there are shirts, then underwear, then jewelry," Rose elaborates.

"Oh," I nod my head, respecting their genius.

"Need any help?" Alice asks, slowly picking up her bag so it doesn't rip.

"I'll just look around," I say, spotting a cute pink, orange, and polka dot hoodie. I fold it as best I can and place it in the bag.

"Look," Rose calls to me, holding up a half sweatshirt that is similar to mine. This one is red and has 'SEXY' written in zebra on it. I give her thumbs up and find a cute pair of blue jeans to put in the bag.

"Bella," Alice smiles, showing me a light blue dress with silver appliqués on it.

"Cute," I nod.

"For you?" she asks, pressing it against me. "Blue looks good on you. You can wear it with flats and some nice jewelry," she says, folding it up and placing it in my bag. "You'll thank me later," she winks and starts looking at scarves.

"Okay," I sigh, looking at some socks.

"Bella…" she leads off, getting my attention. I look to her. "Why are you…I don't know…" she looks around awkwardly, "standoffish?" she asks. "You've barely spoken to us today," she points out.

I feel like a bitch. I guess that I have been a little quiet this morning. I've just never been around people my own age before in a non academic setting. It's overwhelming. The fact that it makes Alice think I don't like her makes me feel like shit.

"It's just," she starts again. "You don't really say much…ever. I'd like for us to be friends," she says.

"Shit," I mutter, sitting on the edge of a table full of pajamas. "It's not that I don't like you. I'm just awkward that's all."

"I don't think so," she says, putting some socks in her bag.

"I've been homeschooled my whole life," I tell her.

"Really?" she asks, in horror.

"Really," I deadpan. "Forks High is the only time I've really been around people my own age."

"That sucks," she shrinks.

"Immensely," I add. "It's hard adjusting. I'm not trying to be bitchy. I promise."

"Oh," she smiles, in relief. "I'll have you adjusted in no time," she puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. I bet," I hold up my shopping bag.

"Isn't this fun?" she asks, holding up a cute skirt.

4 hours later…

First, it was fun. At first. Charlotte Russe was fun. I admit. Wet Seal was okay. Spencer's was tolerable. After that, everything started running together. Once Alice went into Yankee Candles, I decided that I needed an escape.

It smells horrible in there. By the looks on others faces, I may not be the only one that feels that way.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I lie, touching my crotch to emphasize my point.

"Okay," the girls say.

I quickly exit the store. I find myself walking around the mall, having fun looking at people. I notice 15 minutes pass by. I sit down on a bench by the Sprint stand and take a break.

_Niiiice_

_Look at her rack_

_Those pumps I got were so cute_

_Does the dress I bought make me look fat?_

_Isn't it a little late to ask me that question?_

_You're such an asshole. _

"Hey," I hear a male voice say to me.

"Huh?" I turn around to see a boy about my age with black hair and blue eyes. He looks like Damon from Vampire Diaries. So, needless to say…he's hot. I find myself second guessing my choice of outfit.

"I can't find my phone," he complains, patting his pockets. "Would you mind calling it, to see if it rings?" he asks.

"Sure," I take out my phone and dial the number. I don't hear anything. "Sorry," I shrug my shoulders.

"Damn," he mutters. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," I sit back down.

"My name is Aaron," he holds out his hand. "My friends call me Aro," she smiles.

"Bella," I reply, shaking his hand.

"I hope you're not offended when I say this," he starts. "But…I think you are a _very_ attractive woman," he says, sitting next to me on the bench.

"Oh," I blush. I can't help it. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," he winks at me. "What school do you go to?" he asks. "I haven't seen you around."

"Forks," I tell him. "It's about an hour…"

"Woah. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be talking to you," he scoots back, playfully.

"Why is that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I go to Port Angeles. You go to Forks. We're supposed to hate each other," he smiles. "Lions versus Panthers," he says in a serious voice.

"It's high school," I remind him. "What are we? Crips and Bloods?" I ask, causing him to laugh.

"Something like that," he scoots closer to me.

Ooookay…maybe a little too close.

"I call Crip," I joke. "I've been told that I look fabulous in blue," I tell him.

"You're funny," he smiles at me. He has a nice smile. Not like Edward... but nice. Why am I thinking about Edward when a hot guy is in front of me? "What do you say we go…"

"Okay," I hear Emmett boom, yanking my arm and pulling me out of my seat.

"That's enough, Volturi" Edward adds. "Leave her alone."

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"What?" Aro asks, putting his hands up in surrender. "I can't talk to her. Does she belong to you?"

"You know why we don't want you talking to her," Edward says, stepping in front of me.

" I don't," I add, trying to look over his tall figure.

"Mind your fucking business Cullen" Aro seethes. "Both of you."

"Or what?"

_Is a fight going to break out?_

_I have five bucks on that big guy. _

_Have you seen Aro in a fight? He's not as big but he kicks ass. _

_That doesn't matter. Two against one. Aro is toast. _

Oh shit.

"Alright," I step in between the two guys. "Let's cool down."

"I'm talking," Aro states, rudely.

"Never mind," I step behind Emmett. Aro can get pummeled for all I care.

"Ed, man," I touch his chest, to hold him back. "Let it go."

"Yeah, Ed," Aro taunts. "Let it go."

"Come on," Emmett grabs me.

"What were you thinking?" Edward scolds me, walking up to my side. I notice Jasper walking behind me.

"Thinking about what?" I ask. "Why were you guys so…"

"Don't talk to Aro again," Edward says. "He's bad news."

"He's not as nice, cute, and cuddly like he looks," Emmett says.

"Thanks," I say. "But I could have handled myself."

"Look at you," Edward points to my small frame. "You couldn't have put up a fight if you wanted to."

I fight the urge not to laugh at him. If you only knew, Edward. If you only knew.

"I'm stronger than I look," I cross my arms. Frankly, I was getting a little annoyed. Why won't they tell me anything?

"Just stay away from him. Okay?" Edward asks.

"Fine," I roll my eyes, as I'm escorted down the hall by the three angry boys.

"I swear…" Edward seethes. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Hey, guys," Alice and Rose come out of the candle shop with a bag each.

"You ready?" Edward asks.

"Yeah," Alice says, looking around. "This place is kinda dead anyway," she looks Edward in the eye and they both nod.

What?

Dead? We spent 5 hours here and she thinks its dead? What's the definition of alive to her, then?

Irritated and confused as ever, we all pile into Edward's car to go back home. As a result of previous events, it's a pretty quiet ride home. We drop Rose and Jasper off at their house and Alice starts talking.

"Eww…Bella," she shivers. "I can't believe you ran into Aro Volturi."

"How'd you know?" I ask. I don't remember anyone telling her.

"Edward told me," she says.

Oh. He must have told her when I wasn't looking.

"Now _he_ is a douchebag," she tells me.

"He was a little rude," I admit. "I was only trying to help him not get killed," I tell, thinking of how Emmett looked like he wanted to stomp Aro into the ground.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Edward asks, pulling into his driveway.

"He asked me to help him find his phone."

"You fell for that?" the three of them ask in unison.

"Fell for what?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, God," Alice facepalms herself. "A guy walks up to you and says he can't find his phone."

"He asks you to call it," Emmett adds.

"After you call, his phone will automatically save your number in the call log," Edward finishes.

"He stole your phone number."

"Eww," I cross my arms. "That's so sketchy," I shiver.

That's so underhanded.

"You're so naïve," Alice pats my head, as we walk into their house. "I blame it on your being homeschooled forever."

The Cullen's have a nice home. I could definitely see it some modern architectural magazine.

"Nice digs," I say, looking around.

"Thanks," Alice smiles, putting down her shopping bags.

"Come on," Edward grabs my arms with one hand and his bookbag with the other. "Let's get started."

I follow him upstairs to his room. I look around to see all of his walls are glass. A small chandelier hangs from the ceiling and one of his walls is stacked from floor to ceiling with music. All of his furniture is gray, black and silver.

"Alice decorated," he admits, throwing his bag on a nearby chair. "It's a little metro sexual for my taste… but according to her if I was left to my own devices, I'd only own sweatpants."

"Hey," I step back. "Don't knock sweatpants. Those fuckers are comfortable."

"Alice doesn't care."

"Well…I'm not Alice," I take a seat on a couch across from the TV. "What project do we have?" I ask, as he flips through the book.

"Taiga," he answers, looking at the scrap of paper.

"Hmm…" I close my eyes, mentally scrolling the book for information. "The taiga or boreal forest exists as a nearly continuous belt of coniferous trees across North America and Eurasia. Overlying formerly glaciated areas and areas of patchy permafrost on both continents, the forest is mosaic of successional and subclimax plant communities sensitive to varying environmental conditions. Taiga is the Russian name for this forest which covers so much of that country. However, the term is used in North America as well. The climate…"

"You're quoting from the book," Edward says, in awe.

"I read the chapter," I tell him. "The climate…" I start again.

"No," he interrupts. "You're reading the book word for word," he says, showing me where I stopped talking.

Shit. I tend to do that.

"I can do that," I shrug, walking over to his computer.

"That's awesome," he smiles.

"I guess you're lucky to have me as your partner then," I turn on his computer. "You don't have porn on the screen that's going to jump up and scar me, do you?" I ask.

"I don't think so," he laughs quietly, putting his password in.

"Good," I decide, clicking on his iTunes.

I wonder what music he listens to. He listens to Glitch Mob so he must have _some_ taste.

"You know you're invading my privacy. A man's iTunes account is sacred."

"Why?" I ask. "Do you have a ShyPod ?" I giggle.

"What's that?"

"When you have a bunch of embarrassing songs on your iPod so you don't let anyone listen to it," I inform. "You have Christina Aguilerra on here. Don't you?" I tease, scrolling through his songs.

"I wouldn't be caught dead," he looks over my shoulder.

"Debussy?" I ask. "Who is that?"

"Oh," he shrugs. "He's a classical French…"

"Booooorrrrrriiiing," I continue scrolling.

"Hey," he takes the mouse from me. "You didn't even try…"

"I don't want to," I try to move his hand out of the way. "Just thinking about classical makes me…" I lean my head to the side and start making a snoring sound.

"You're a music snob," he criticizes.

"No, I'm not," I plug in my iPod to his computer. "I need good music to work," I tell him as the soothing melodies of Santogold blares through the speakers.

"Who's that?"

"The woman who is restoring my faith in modern music…and who will help us get this project done," I say, starting the outline.

Two hours roll by and we have enough to warrant five pages. It only has to be double spaced so it's not that big of a deal.

"Do we have to do a PowerPoint?" he asks.

"I hope not," I wish. "Those things are boring as hell."

"I'll ask on Monday," he says to himself.

"Are you going to tell me why you and Emmett went psycho at the mall?" I blurt out. I hate being left out of the loop.

"Aro is bad news. That's all," he looks into my eyes.

Oooh.

Hold on a second.

"Why is he bad news?" I ask, looking up from the Google Image search on the screen.

"He…just is," he rolls his eyes. "You shouldn't be around him."

"He has my number," I tell him. "He can find out where I live," I add. "I need to know if he's some crazed killer or something."

"Fine," he huffs. "He's the quarterback for the Port Angeles football team…"

"That's it?" I ask. "You hate him because he plays for a rival team?"

"No," he rolls his eyes. "I hate him because he's an asshole," he pauses. "He went out with this girl I know…and he got a little rough with her," he says in a low voice. "I don't know what would have happened if Emmett and I didn't see it," he says.

"Oh," I sink in my chair, feeling like a bitch for the second time today. "I feel like shit."

"You didn't know," he sighs. "It's kind of a sensitive subject around here," he mentions. "Try not to bring it up. Okay?"

"Sure," I drop the subject.

"I just…don't want you hanging around him," he says again.

"I get it. He's a psycho," I nod my head. "But I can protect myself."

"Bella," he deadpans. "You only weight like 100 pounds."

"105 pounds actually," I correct, raising an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog.

"Uh…everything?" he laughs. "You're not that much bigger than Alice. If the wind blew too hard, you might float away."

"I resent that!" I jump up. Frankly, I'm not used to anyone doubting my strength. "Attack me," I wave him forward.

"What? No!" he laughs even harder. "I can't believe you even…"

"It's not funny," I stomp my foot. "Try your best to attack me."

"Bella…"

"Scared?" I ask, waving him forward.

"Not quite," he replies, still laughing. "I don't want to kill you."

"Figures," I turn around to gather my things. "You're acting like a… what?" I shriek, as I feel Edward pin my arms to my side to hug me to his chest. "Cheater!" I wrestle to get my arms free.

"Kidnappers don't fight fair," he says in my ear, momentarily sending chills down my spine.

Hold on. I have a point to prove.

I can't use all of my force. That's a given. I don't want to kill him. First, that would be mean. Second, there are witnesses. Lastly, I don't want to move again.

"Give up?"

"Nope," I smile, popping the 'p.' "I'm just gonna…" I start swinging my legs up to plant them on the glass wall. I push my legs with reasonable force and we land on Edward's bed his back to the mattress. I take his period of shock to flip over his body and put him in a full nelson.

"Damn," he starts breathing hard.

"Say uncle," I press.

"Never," he tries to wiggle out of my grasp. No dice. I'm too strong.

"Say uncle."

"No."

"Fine," I think. "Say, 'Bella can take care of herself.'"

"Let me go and I'll say it," he bargains.

"Liar," I call him out.

We continue struggling until I hear what sounds like the snap of a camera phone.

"What?" Edward and I ask.

"This just made my day," Emmett starts laughing.

"Em," Edward starts. "Don't you dare…"

"Hahahahahaha!" Alice comes running to Edward's doorway looking at her phone. "Bella, this will be your caller ID picture from now on," she shows me the picture.

"You can let go now," Edward squirms.

I guess.

"See," I release him. "I'm tough. You're lucky I just stole your car and didn't kick your ass on our date," I say, grabbing my things and head out of the room.

"Damn," he stretches his neck and shoulders, following me.

"Edward got beat by a giiiirl. Edward got beat by a girrrrl," Emmett starts singing, showing the picture to his brother.

"Shut up," Edward pushes Emmett into a wall in the hallway.

"Ouch!" Emmett rubs his shoulder. "Mooooommmmy!" he yells. "Edward hit me."

"What now?" I see a woman in her late 30s or early 40s come out. Her and Alice basically have the same face but she shares the same auburn locks as Edward. She must be their mother.

"Edward hit me," Emmett tells, hiding behind his mother. It's funny because he's at least a foot taller than she is. You can still see him.

"He was teasing me," Edward tells, squinting at his brother.

"Stop it," the beautiful woman commands, and the bickering siblings stop.

"Mom," Alice beams. "This is Bella."

"Bella?" she asks, smiling at me. I nod my head. "Wow," she breathes. "You look just like your mother," she touches my face. "It's like stepping in a time machine," she whispers, looking me over.

"I've gotten that a lot, since we've moved back."

"You're parents?" she smiles. "I haven't seen them in forever. How are they?"

"Dead," I answer automatically.

"Oh," she covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I shrug. "I never knew my mom."

"Well…she was lovely," she touches my hand.

"Bella is on the squad with me," Alice informs. "Her scorpion is sick… and it's only her first year," she pats me on the back.

"It must be genetic," Mrs. Cullen nods her head. "Your mother had the best hurkey I've ever seen," she chuckles. "She was just a ball of energy. We were good friends," she smiles.

I can't help but smile in return. Mrs. Cullen is nice. Plus, it's nice to have one of Mom's old friends to talk about her with. Dad gets too sensitive.

"That's cool," I smile. "I'm going to go call my brother," I announce. Dad should be done. It's late.

"No," Mrs. Cullen shakes her head. "Edward will take you home, after dinner."

Fuck

"That's okay," I say. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding if I'm inviting you," she waves it off. "I was just about to serve dinner anyway," she grabs me by the hand and leads me to the kitchen.

Oh No.

I smell it.

It's…

No.

"Lasagna!" Emmett shouts, racing to the table.

"Yes," Edward rubs his hands together.

"Mmmm…" a blonde man comes in through a backdoor and kisses Mrs. Cullen. "What's smells good?"

Wow.

He's hot.

Actually, he looks like Edward's 40 year old blonde twin…with blue eyes. So… that's obviously his dad.

This family has good genes.

"Lasagna," the handsome man's wife informs, before kissing him on his cheek. "Your favorite," she smiles, putting a lasagna filled plate in front of me.

Ugh.

"Yes, it is," he smiles, sitting down at the table. "We have a guest," he notices, looking at me.

"This is Bella, Daddy," Alice sits next to me.

"Bella?" he asks, looking at Edward. Edward nods his head. "This is the girl I've been hearing so much about?" he questions. I'm not sure if he's talking to Edward or Alice.

"Uh huh," Alice smiles, grabbing a piece of garlic bread from the basket and passing it to me. I take one and pass the bowl to Edward.

Shit.

"She's Renee Fowler and Charlie Swan's daughter," Mrs. Cullen tells her husband. "Doesn't she look just like her mother?" she asks.

"Yeah," the blonde man looks at me. "How are your…oof," he grunts.

"Mhmm," Alice smiles. "We went shopping in Port Angeles today."

"Well… it's nice for you to stop by," Mr. Cullen says…staring at me.

"Edward and I were working on our project," I pay attention to my plate, cutting the lasagna into pieces. "Mrs. Cullen was nice enough to invite me," I smile.

How am I going to get out of this one?

"Call me Esme, sweetie," she waves me off.

"You should put cheese on yours," Emmett suggests to me.

"It makes it taste better," Alice says, handing me a can.

I notice everyone at the table staring at me. I smile and shake the disgusting food on top of the lasagna.

Oh God.

"That's great," Mr. Cullen stares at me again. "Any friend of Alice is surely welcome here," he smiles, looking at Edward.

"Thank you," I nod in return as Edward's pinky hooks with mine again. And…spark.

What is with him and touching?

"How has practice been?" Esme asks, steering the conversation away from me. We talk for 30 minutes about school, practice, and the clothes Alice bought. The only thing I wanted to discuss was…

What am I going to do about this food?

By the looks the Cullens were giving me at the table, I realize that there was only one solution…one unfortunate solution.

I had to…eat it.

"This looks so good," I look around smiling, picking up a large chunk of the dish with my fork. Here goes nothing. "Wow," I try not to wince, chewing the food. I feel the particles settling in between my teeth and inching down my throat. "It's so good," I wipe my mouth. "That cheese…" I pause. "It really brings out…that flavor," I nod, biting a piece of garlic bread. "It's sooo good," I smile.

Oh God.

I want my Daddy.

27.

That's how many times my fork hit that God awful plate until most of the dinner was gone. I'd like to say that I tuned it out. I couldn't. It was horrible. Every last morsel.

How can they eat this?

"Wow, Esme," I smile, wiping off my mouth for the last time. "That was delicious," I pat my stomach for effect.

"Thanks," she smiles. "Now…" she pauses. "Desert!" she announces and a tray full of chocolate brownies is placed on the table.

OH GOD!

WILL IT END?

20 minutes and 2 brownies later, I'm in the entryway of the house and Alice is giving me a hug.

"Thanks for staying," she hugs. "We should have a sleepover, one day," she smiles.

"Okay," I mumble, trying to be enthusiastic.

The food isn't sitting well with me. At all.

"Feel free to come back anytime," Esme comes with a plate wrapped in tinfoil. Shit. Leftovers. "I'm giving some for you to take home to your brother," she hugs me. "I don't want you two living on frozen dinners," she points to me.

"Never," I shake my head. Bad idea. I think I shook some of the food up my throat.

"Bye, Bella," Emmett mumbles, as a result of having a half chewed brownie in his mouth. "See you, Monday," he high fives me with the hand that doesn't have a brownie in it.

"Okay," I wave.

"It was nice meeting you," Mr. Cullen looks at me, shaking my hand. Then, he looks at Edward and the two share a look.

Awkward times two.

"I should…"

"Let's go," Edward grabs my hand and leads me to the car. I climb in carefully, not wanting to empty the contents of my stomach in his car.

"Your parents are nice," I gripe, rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah," he smiles. "Lucky guy."

I press my forehead onto the window and wait to get home. I feel like shit…literally this time.

How do regular people eat?

I find myself zoning out, until we reach my driveway.

"Bella?" I hear him.

"Yeah," I cover my mouth. It's not going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the week," he apologizes. "I really am."

"It's fine," I mumble, opening the car door. I need to get inside.

"You're a cool girl," he nods his head. "I can see why Alice wants to hang out with you."

"Uh huh," I nod, tugging on the strap of my bookbag.

"Friends?" he asks, offering his hand.

"Sure," I sigh, taking his offer, feeling the spark yet again.

"Chocolate," he laughs at me.

"Huh?"

Is that some codeword for sex of something?

"You've got some chocolate there," he points to a chocolate smudge on my cheek.

"How did it get there?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'll get it," he offers, leaning forward, his thumb inching towards my lips.

"What are you guys doing?" Dad pops up.

"Ahh!" Edward and I groan, me pinching my lips closed and covering my mouth.

"Dude," Edward grabs his chest.

"I do that," Dad deadpans. "You'll never know when I'll turn up," he stares Edward down.

"Bye, Edward," I wave, jumping out of the car and walking into the house.

**Alice POV**

Ugh. Sean is such a cockblocker.

**Bella POV**

"What was tha…" Dad gets out.

As he closes the door, I find myself speed running to the kitchen sink as the lasagna, garlic bread, broccoli, and brownies make their reappearance.

"That's better," I mumble.

"Brush your teeth," Dad flashes back in the room with a toothbrush and toothpaste. "You're breath reeks."

"They made me eat," I whimper, some more dinner rising in my throat.

"Damn," Dad sympathizes with me.

You can say that again.

Fuck my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Thanks for all the love for this story!**

**I own nothing. **

Ch.7

**BPOV**

"Well," Angela sighs, as we walk through the hall. "Love is in the air," she huffs, looking at a guy asking a girl to homecoming.

The Homecoming dance was this Saturday, the day after the Homecoming game. Ever since Monday, all the girls in school were scrambling, putting on their cutest outfits in hopes that someone would ask them. It had been the topic of conversation all week.

Is he going to ask me?

What am I going to wear?

I hope my dress fits.

Yada. Yada. Yada.

These discussions went on openly in the hallways, lunchroom, lockerooms, etc. You can only imagine how much I heard with my…talents.

_I'm not gonna wear any panties. _

_Do you think people will be able to tell I'm on my period if I wear that dress?_

_If he doesn't ask me, I'll kick his ass. _

_Asshole. I gave him a blowjob then the bastard asked my sister. _

Ewww…

Love?

Not quite.

"Desperation is more like it," I counter. "Do you think she'd give him the time of day if it wasn't two days until the dance?" I point to the couple in question.

"Still," she shrugs her shoulders. "It's nice to be asked."

Shit.

Angela, like all the other girls at Forks High, had dressed in her finest clothes in hopes of catching a boy's eye. So far, no one had asked her. I haven't been asked either but I don't give a shit. I can't dance anyway. I look at the feeling of longing in her eyes and feel like a bitch. I don't get why no one asked her. Angela is pretty. Very pretty actually. I chalk it up to everyone thinking she caused a crabs outbreak. That would crash your dating stock pretty quickly.

"Hey," I try not to sound sympathetic. I doubt she wants any pity. "I haven't been asked either," I remind her.

"Yeah," she sighs, opening the door to the cafeteria. I immediately stop breathing and follow her into the lunchroom. I'm happy to inform that I've gotten the hang of the whole 'not breathing while others eat' thing. You can't even tell.

"Bitch," Tanya whispers to me, walking past and her flunkies laugh with her.

"It's a pleasure," I act like I'm tilting my hat to her.

"BELLA! ANGELA!" Alice yells, waving us over.

Angela and I have been sitting at the Beautiful People table all week. Angela lost her shit the first time they asked us over.

"Hey, guys," Ange greets, sitting down.

"We get our uniforms today at practice," Alice beams. "I'm so excited. They're going to be so cute."

"She's been giddy as shit all day," deadpans, looking at us.

"How is shit giddy?" I ask, giggling. Emmett follows suit.

"How is it you know what they look like and we don't?" Angela asks, Alice.

"Because I helped design them," she brags. "We'll be the best dressed cheerleaders in the state," she winks.

"Bella," Jasper gets my attention. "Where is Sean?"

"Don't know," I answer honestly. "Probably working."

Dad had been particularly busy the past week. The numbers of bank robberies and muggings have been astounding this year. The recession is real ladies and gentlemen.

"Shit."

"He's missed two practices in a row," Emmett informs. "Coach has a three practice policy. If Sean doesn't show, he can't play tomorrow."

"We need him," Jasper looks at me. "Newton is fucking itching for his spot back. He's good…but he's not Sean."

"I'll try to get him," I volunteer. That's really the only thing I could do. I doubt Dad would let go of responsibilities to go to his high school football practice.

"Thanks," they say in unison.

"Where have you been?" Alice asks, as Edward sits down at the table.

"I was busy," he says, taking a handful of his sister's tater tots.

"Hey," Alice pokes Edward's neck. "Busy what? Getting a handjob from Tanya Denali?" she asks disgusted.

"Alice," he rolls his eyes. "It hurts how little you think of me."

"You didn't deny it."

"You're gonna catch something one day," Emmett warns his brother.

"Can we stop talking about me?" Edward asks, looking at me.

"Oh," Alice smiles, before glaring at her brother. "What kind of dresses are you guys wearing?" she asks me and Angela.

I widen my eyes and try to minutely shake my head to signal her to stop talking. She doesn't get the hint.

"Mine is light blue with this cute design going around the waist. Jasper and I are going to look so cute," she kisses Jasper on the cheek. "I can't decide what kind of accessories I'll wear. You two should have gone shopping with us," she breathes. "Oh my God…"

I hear Angela's sad sigh.

"Bella," Edward interrupts Alice. "Did you to the PowerPoint for the presentation?" he asks.

Figures. Edward hasn't really done anything for the project. I practically wrote the paper when I went to his house. He'll probably just stand at the front of the class and look pretty during the presentation.

"Yeah," I huff. "I hate PowerPoints."

"They're so boring," everyone agrees.

"Good," he says. "I can't wait to get that presentation over with," he sighs.

"We'll do fine," I smile, tapping my head in reference to my ability to memorize things. Alice laughs.

The bell rings and I'm off to art class.

"Hi, guys," Ms. Clearwater chirps, closing the door behind her. "I hope we all know what we're going to do for our next project," she smiles.

Over the past couple of days, we've been going over monochromatic, complementary, and analogous color schemes. It's pretty easy stuff. For our next project, we'll pick a color and a scheme from a hat and have to do a piece based on them. I got analogous which means three colors next to each other on the color wheel. I also picked orange. I hate the color orange.

Damn it.

"Wow, Bella," Ms. Clearwater grins at me. "I'm anxious to see what you'll do. You're very good," she compliments.

"Thanks," I sigh, thinking of how I could do this.

"By the way," she adds. "I think you'll like your new uniforms," she smiles.

"I'm sure I will," I reply.

"They're cheerleading uniforms," Emmett says, like it's the easiest thing in the world. "Everyone likes them."

"See you at practice," she shakes her head, pointing to the clock before the Bell rings.

I quickly run to my locker to grab my things for Biology and my and Edward's project.

_There she is. _

_Quick! Go!_

"Bella!" I hear Lauren call.

"Yeah?"

"Um…where is Sean?" she asks, tapping her shoe.

"Somewhere else," I reply, putting my flash drive in my book bag.

"Well…" she leads off once again. "Do you know when he'll be here?"

"No."

"I've been waiting for him to ask me to homecoming all week," she stomps her feet. "He hasn't been here. How can he ask me if he's not here?"

"I'm struggling to see how this is my problem," I say, honest confusion seeping through my voice.

Luckily, Jessica took a hint that Dad isn't interested in her. Lauren? It's just making her try harder. She hangs out by the lockeroom for Dad when he comes out. She finds excuses to talk to him during lunch. She's still pretending that she likes me, in hopes that I'll put in a good word for her. She's psycho.

I see why Tanya and she are friends.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, like I'm an idiot. "Just tell him to call me when you see him. My number is in his phone," she tells me, before storming off.

_Fucking idiot. _

Bitch

_What are they talking about?_

_I don't know but Lauren looks pissed. _

_Is it me…or is the new girl pissing everybody off?_

_Who cares? She's hot_

_Okay, Tyler. Come on. _

"Bella," Tyler catches up to me walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Tyler," I greet.

"Nervous about the game tomorrow?" he asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No," I shake my head.

"Oh," he pauses, shifting from one foot to another.

What's his deal?

"So…" he leads off. "Homecoming is this…"

"Bella!" Edward walks up to us holding a big white box. "This morning I got an idea for our…oh. Hi, Tyler," he greets.

"Cullen," Tyler deadpans.

"Anyway," he goes back to talking to me. "I got an idea for the project. I made a little…thing," he looks in the box.

What the fuck is that smell?

"Are you okay?" Edward asks, touching my shoulder.

"Mhmm," I nod, holding my breath.

"Look," he smiles, tilting the box towards me.

"No!" I shout, leaning back.

"Okay," he says, awkwardly.

"It's close to class time," he looks at his phone. "We need to get to class," he grabs my hand. "Bye, Tyler."

_Shit. Fuckin' Cullen_

What just happened?

"You didn't have to do that," I sit down in my seat, pointing to the mystery box.

"I did," he argues, nodding his head. "I was thinking and you pretty much did the paper and the PowerPoint," he says, like he's ashamed. "I need to do something. It's douche-like to make you do all the work," he shrugs. "I felt guilty."

"What is it?" I look at the box, remembering the smell.

"A secret," he grins at me. Awww. "I spent all morning making it. That's where I was…not with Tanya," he rolls his eyes.

"Oh," I respond. I hated the fact that I was somewhat relieved by this confession.

"I really am sorry," he whispers, as Banner comes in class. "I've been busy with practice. I'll pick up the slack on the next project. I promise," he holds out his pinky.

"Eh," I lead off, wrapping my pinky with his. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hey," He touches his chest like he's offended. "I'm not just pretty. I'm smart too."

"Pssh," I roll my eyes.

"I got you to do all the work. Didn't I?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

No he didn't

"Really?" I deadpan.

"I'm good at…ouch!" he whispers rubbing his arm after I punch it. "You're lucky that wasn't my throwing arm."

"No," I whisper. "_You're_ lucky that wasn't your throwing arm."

If he weren't so pretty, I'd ruin his face.

"Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Swan," Mr. Banner interrupts us. "Since you two like talking so much, you two go first," he says, sitting in a chair by the corner.

"Okay."

"Fine," I grab my flash drive and walk to the computer to plug it in.

_Those jeans make her ass look fat. _

Tanya.

I look at her and raise my eyebrow.

_I don't even know why Tyler likes her. She's average, at best. _

Jessica.

I roll my eyes.

_If Sean doesn't ask me to Homecoming…I swear. _

Lauren.

I huff at that one.

"Sometime today, Ms. Swan," Banner waves me along, causing some of my classmates to snicker.

_Retard. _

_It's a good thing she's pretty._

"What…ever," I whisper, and hear Edward laugh behind me. "Here we go," I pull up the presentation.

Yeah.

I must brag. My PowerPoint was pretty boss. I found a program that made a moving focus on the letters. I made it look like a forest and the viewer is walking in the forest then words pop up.

Epicness.

Edward looked a little scared at first. It's a good thing that he can read. He read some. Then, I read some. He _did_ look pretty though. He had on a long sleeve dark blue sweater that hugged his arms rather nicely. He paired it with blue jeans, and vans.

Mmmmm…

Boxer or briefs?

Boxer briefs?

"Well," Edward somewhat yells, shocking me out of my thoughts. "Another cool thing about the Taiga biome is that regardless of its cold and wet characteristics, most of the terrain is edible," he says, taking his gigantic white box and putting it on the table. "So, we made an edible taiga," he smiles, uncovering the box.

Shit.

I immediately stop breathing as I take in trees made out of chocolate covered Rice Krispie Treats with green candy leaves. There is green cotton candy grass with dirt that is comprised of what looks to be pudding and crushed Oreos. There are even gummy worms in it.

"Wow," the whole class whispers in awe.

Please get it away from me.

"Come on and grab some," he puts a stack of paper plates and cups on the table, along with some Hawaiian Punch.

"Cool," Kevin eagerly says, as a line starts to form in front of the table.

"Nice, Edward."

"Cool, Edward."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Tastes good, Edward."

_He's so smart. _

_He's a good cook too. _

_Bella is such a freeloader. She didn't even do anything._

_Edward. Poor, baby. _

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Seriously?" I deadpan.

I did _all_ the pertinent work. He comes in at the last minute with an arts and crafts project and gets all the glory.

I'm starting not to like high school.

"Nice work, Edward," Banner takes a spoonful of the pudding/Oreo mix. "and Bella."

Fuck my life.

I spent the rest of the period pissed off. I played Angry Birds to pass the time until the bell rings. I put my things in my bag and head to go to practice.

"So…" Edward leads off, pointing to the half eaten forest. "What'cha think?"

"It was nice," I compliment.

"Nice?" he asks. "Just…nice?"

"It was a nice touch," I add.

"Hmm," he raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not jealous that _you_ didn't think of it?" his crooked smirk flares.

I probably would have died from suffocation if I tried to make that.

"Not quite," I reply.

"Hey," his mouth gasps. "I worked hard on this," he lifts the project. "I had to make it this morning. I was late and everything."

I raise an eyebrow.

How hard could it have been?

"I had to make it this morning. If I made it last night, it wouldn't have survived. Emmett would have eaten it."

I can't help but laugh. Emmett loves food.

"All of it?"

"_**All**_ of it," he deadpans, looking at me.

"Fine," I sigh, walking out of the class. "I guess it was…good."

"Good?"

"It's a promotion from nice," I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get," he huffs. "See you later," he waves.

"Bitch," Tanya shoves me into the lockers, never stopping her stride.

One of these days…

I grab my gym bag and go to practice.

"Look," Angela greets me, holding up the uniforms.

"Wow," I smile.

They're gorgeous. They're a deep blue with yellow and white piping on the bottom. There is a gap on the right side with a cool tie on the top of it. It shouldn't show too much leg. PANTHERS are written in white letters and there is a yellow paw on the upper right shoulder. The top stops a little below the bust, showing the midriff.

"Aren't they cute?" Alice runs over. "You guys should see the letterman jackets…drool worthy" she sighs. "I designed them so they'll go great together," she smiles.

After I retrieve my outfit, I go to change into my practice gear. As I'm walking, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Emmett. He looks pissed.

"Bella?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Uh…"

"What is this I hear about an edible forest in Biology class that was, and I quote, 'fucking delicious'?" he questions, looking me in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me? I _love_ candy."

"Edward made it," I sell out my partner. "I had no idea," I calmly inform.

"What?" he gasps.

"You heard me."

"The betrayal!" he shouts, walking out to the football field.

"He must have heard about the candy in Biology," Rose giggles. "You'll be surprised what that boy will do for some candy," she smiles sinisterly.

"Rose," I look her in the eye. "Eww."

"Just sayin'," she shrugs. "Come on," she leads me to practice.

"Ladies…ladies," Ms. Clearwater settles us down. "I understand that you're excited about uniforms. Let's get focused, okay," she blows the whistle.

Even though I don't get tired, I must admit this practice was grueling. Clearwater was unrelenting in her drills. I would be sweating like a pig if…if I could sweat that is.

"Onto business," she says calmly, after we stop drills. "Here," she hands each of us a piece of paper. "We're voting on team captains. Write who you're voting for. The most votes wins," she tells, passing out pens.

Tanya takes the opportunity to give everyone a stink eye before we start writing down names.

"It's anonymous. Of course," Clearwater adds, waving at Tanya to sit down.

I might have heard something but I'm sure I heard at least three people scratch something out.

Five or so minutes pass and Coach counts the votes.

"It's a tie," she looks at her clipboard. "Cullen and Swan are co-captains," she smiles. "You two…"

"WHAT?" Tanya shouts, shooting up. "I've always been captain."

"Not this year," Clearwater replies.

"I demand a recount!" she stomps her foot.

"Would you like to count them?" she answers.

"This isn't fair!"

"Lose gracefully, Denali," Coach huffs. "You're third in line…with _two_ votes if that makes you feel better," she finishes.

_Do you think she realizes that means that Lauren or Jessica didn't vote for her?_

_Probably not._

_That would mean she thought of someone other than herself. _

_So…no_

I giggle. Damn. No one likes her.

"This is such bullshit!" Tanya cries out, running out of the gym.

That signaled the end of practice. We start walking to change just as a group of football players come out of the locker rooms.

"Bella!" Tyler calls out to me.

"Yeah," I smile.

_Take seventeen_

_I thought he was going with Lauren_

_Don't they always go?_

_As if they needed another reason to hate her. _

"Do you…think you…"

_Angela don't cry_

_Yeah, she's a bitch_

_They're just jealous_

_Everyone knows that's not true anyway_

As a girl exits the locker room, I hear the sound of Angela crying with Rose and Alice trying to cheer her up.

"Excuse me," I hold up a finger and walk to see what's wrong.

I walk and hear more sniffling. I stop by the wall in front of the lockers and listen in.

"I-I-I just can't believe she s-said that to me," Angela cries.

"Ange," I hear Alice trying to calm her down. "Tanya is a bitch cunt. Lauren and Jessica are her slutty henchwomen."

"You can't really put stock in what they say," Rose adds. "They only said it because they knew it would upset you."

What happened?

"You're soooo not ugly," Alice says.

"You guys know I didn't start that crabs outbreak," Angela sniffles. "Tanya just said that because she got mad that I hooked up with Edward."

"Of course," I hear Alice. "Jessica started it."

Those diseased-ridden bitches.

"She's a nasty bitch who's gonna wind up being the Devil's concubine," Rose hisses.

"It's not like I didn't want anyone to ask me," Angela cries. "It's just that no one has. It's probably because of that bitch."

"Fuck them all," Rose says. "Lauren is just mad that…"

I've heard enough. I turn around and push the door open. No one makes my friend cry. It's time to kick some ass.

"Bell…"

"Not now Tyler," I hold my hand up.

I'm going bitch hunting.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" I yell, stopping in my tracks.

"You should be used to this by now," Dad deadpans.

"It doesn't make me any less mad," I put my hand over my beating heart.

"Why do you look pissed?" he looks me in the eye.

"Have you seen Tanya? Lauren? Jessica?" any one of them will do.

"Yeeeah."

"Where?"

"No," he crosses his arms.

"They hurt my friend's feelings."

"What happened?"

"They teased her because she doesn't have a Homecoming date."

"That's messed up," he sighs. "She's a nice kid."

LIGHTBULB!

"Yeah," I agree. "She _is_ a good kid."

"It's a shame how bad bullying has gotten over the years," he shakes his head. "Why aren't their parents doing…"

"Dad," I interrupt, trying to stop my 'evil genius' smile from forming. "I have an idea."

"What?" he looks confused.

"It would be a nice thing…" I start, looking around to see if anyone is around. "if you took Angela to Homecoming," I finish, clasping my hands together.

"Bella," he deadpans. "No."

"Come on," I stomp my foot. "No one asked her because Tanya started a rumor that she gave everyone crabs."

"I'm a…" he leads off, looking around. "35 year old man," he whispers.

"That looks 17," I counter, inching closer. "Please," I beg. "She _really_ wants to go. It would mean the world to her if she showed up with a start football player," I poke his arm.

"Look," he starts. "I feel bad…"

"She cried," I interrupt, pulling out the big guns. If there is one thing Dad can't stand is to see a girl cry. It has served me well over the years. "It was bad…big…raindrop-sized…tears," I start. "Can you imagine? Tanya and her bitch squad sitting somewhere laughing at her pain," I pause, looking in his eyes. His nose starts wrinkling. He's close. "She would come home _so_ excited," I start. "Visualize it… Angela coming home," I grin. "Mommy, I just got a date for the dance," I say in my Angela voice.

"Bella," he huffs.

"Please," I pout.

"You should sell orphans," he facepalms himself. "Ooooookay," he mumbles.

"Yes," I hug him.

"You realize that you're setting your 17 year old friend up with your 35 year old father?" he asks me.

"You'll be a perfect gentleman," I clap his back.

"I haven't been on a date in almost 17 years."

"It's like riding a bike," I wave it off. "This is how you'll do it," I tell him my plan.

Pleased with myself, I go back to the locker rooms and gather my clothes and shoes to go home.

"Swan," Ms. Clearwater runs up to me. "Sean forgot his letterman jacket," she throws the package to me.

"Thanks," I smile, putting it in my bag.

"You two are close," she smiles, walking beside me. "He's very protective of you."

"You have no idea," I shake my head. "It's annoying."

"It's cute," she knocks her shoulder with mine.

"Eh…"

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asks me.

"Nothing," I sigh. "School. Game. Home."

"What?" she asks. "Why?"

"It's just Homecoming," I shrug.

"Oh," she says, sadly.

Why is she so upset?

"Okay," she says after a short pause. "See you tomorrow." I wave at her at walk outside to where some of the cheerleaders and football players have gathered.

"So…" Edward leads off, coming to walk beside me. "Crowley."

"Crowley?" I ask. "Why has Tyler Crowley been the theme of my day?"

I've talked to him like three times. He hasn't finished a sentence around me all day. It's weird.

"Well," he laughs a little and then pauses. "He likes you."

"Huh?"

"Really?" he asks, dumbfounded. "How oblivious are you?" he starts laughing out loud. "He's been trying to ask you to the dance all day."

"Nuh uh," I raise my eyebrow in defiance.

"Yes huh," he argues.

"Oh," I realize.

"Are you…" he pauses. "going to say yes?" he asks, seeming…interested in my answer.

Would I? Tyler seems nice but… hmm…

"Eddie!" Tanya hugs Edward's neck and kisses his cheek.

"Tanya," he curtly replies.

"What time are you picking me up on Saturday?" she asks him, scooting herself between Edward and me. She elbow checked me.

One of these days.

"I didn't ask you."

"Pssh," she rolls her eyes. "We always go to dances together," she chuckles. "My dress is yellow so dress in something that will match it," she orders, before leaving outside the doors.

_Bitch. _

"Quite the girl you have there," I point to the doors.

"Please," he scoffs. "She's not my girlfriend. She wants to be my girlfriend…but she's not my girlfriend."

"Does _she_ know that?"

"Despite my greatest efforts," he sighs. "No."

"Good luck with that," I wish him before walking over to the bench where the girls are sitting. Alice, Rose and Angela are sitting on the bottom bench. Another bench, filled with Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren is next to them. A group of football players, consisting of Dad, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike and Tyler are standing nearby.

"What's up?" I ask the girls.

"Nothing," Ange sighs. Her eyes are puffy but you wouldn't have known she'd been crying.

"Just another round of emotional terrorism," Rose rolls her eyes.

"What happened?" I ask, putting a rogue piece of hair around my ear. That's the signal for Dad to come over.

"Nothi…"

"Tanya was…"

"Hi, Sean!" I hear Lauren and Jessica eagerly greet, waving their hands.

"You weren't here today," Lauren pouts, sticking her chest out.

Slut.

"Work," he shrugs. "I was a little late for practice but Coach didn't bitch me out too bad."

"Oh," she giggles twirling her hair.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"Ok…"

"Not you," he corrects Lauren.

_Shit. _

_Burn. _

_That's embarrassing. _

"HAHAHAH!" Rose bursts out laughing.

"Sure," Jessica grabs her bag.

"Not you either," Dad rolls his eyes. "Angela," he grins.

"Uh…" Angela leads.

"Huh?" Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren shriek.

"I-I-Is that okay?" Dad asks 'nervously.' I told him to act vulnerable.

"Yeah," Ange smiles, taking Dad's hand and he lead her inside the door.

_Are they going out?_

_Didn't she give everyone crabs?_

_He needs to wear a condom._

"Awww…" Alice claps her hands.

"He is not going to pick her over me," Lauren crosses her arms like she's not worried.

A couple minutes pass and Angela walks out blushing and Dad follows her out.

"Thanks," he smiles, showing the dimple in his left cheek. Golden.

"Thanks for asking," she grins, looking around.

"I was scared I was gone too long and someone else asked you," he adds.

"No."

"Well it looks like it's my lucky day."

"If you feel that way," she shrugs.

Is she flirting?

Go Angela!

This is weird.

Why am I condoning this?

"I do," he smirks, gently tugging her ponytail. "I'll go get the car," he walks off to go get the car.

He did okay. I remember telling him to "jog to the car with glee" but I guess it's acceptable to deviate somewhat.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God!" Alice jumps up and runs over to Angela.

"I don't believe this!" Lauren cries out, stomping off.

"I told you," Rose giggles.

"I'll get to wear my dress," Ange smiles.

"What dress?"

"When I went to visit my grandma she bought me this pretty dress for me to wear to Homecoming. I'll get to wear it," she beams.

Awww….I did good.

"Bella, you bitch!" Alice pinches me. "You totally knew he was going to ask her," she accuses, smiling.

"Really?" Angela asks.

"Well…" I lead off, not really confirming or denying.

"This is so great," my friend blushes, as Dad pulls up in the car.

"See you guys tomorrow," I wave, as I hop in the back seat and let Angela ride in the front for full effect.

We ride home in silence, after dropping Angela off at home.

"I hope you're happy," Dad wishes, walking through the door. "We're both going to Hell."

"For securing a nice girl's self esteem?" I ask. "Never," I throw my bag on the chair.

"I can't believe this," he shakes his head, turning on SportsCenter.

"You'll get over it," I wink, running upstairs to change. I put on some shorts and a tank turn on my IPod.

I finished my room. It's fuckawesome. My mural looks like a woman bowing her head and her jet black hair is flowing in the wind. Actually, her hair is made of thick black branches. It pops against the dark red background. Her hair branches out to look like a giant tree. I put white and red birds sitting on various branches to bring the colors together. I've outdone myself.

After I finished the mural, it made it easier to move the rest of my stuff in and put my things away. I added some pillows, a new comforter, a white, red and black rug then called it a day.

My phone buzzes. I figure its Angela wanting to talk about the dance. I look to see I have a text from Edward.

Odd.

_Edward: I'm bored. Entertain me. _

_Me: No thanks. _

_Edward: Please. _

_Me: You have two siblings. Get one of them to entertain you. _

_Edward: Alice is obsessing about accessories. Emmett is too busy eating the leftover candy forest._

_Me: Well…it was legendary_

_Edward: You didn't eat any. _

_Me: I wasn't hungry. _

_Edward: I can't believe you told. I was saving that to be my desert. I hid it under my bed and everything. _

_Me: I didn't know you were planning on hoarding it. _

_Edward: I walked in on him stuffing a Rise Krispie Tree in his mouth and he had a serving spoon full of mud. I wanted to cry. _

_Me: You should have hid it in a better place. _

_Edward: There was nothing left. _

_Me: Oh. Sorry. _

I did feel sorry for him. He probably spent a lot of time on that. He only got a small serving in class.

_Edward: What r u doing?_

_Me: Relaxing in my room listening to music…and texting you of course. _

_Edward: Santogold?_

He remembered.

_Me: Surprisingly, no. You remembered. _

_Edward: Yeah. I downloaded her album. It's good. _

_Me: Told you. _

_Edward: Words with Friends?_

_Me: Really?_

_I smile. I'm the queen of Words with Friends. _

_Edward: Yeah. I have to prove I'm not stupid. _

_Me: You've got a lot of ground to cover. LOL. _

We played against each other for about two hours. I admit. He's pretty good. I actually had to cheat and use a dictionary once or twice. He caught me. I denied, of course.

"I'm going out," Dad pops up, putting a belt on. "A little kid got stuck in a well," he huffs. "If you're a parent and you know there is a ditch in your backyard, watch your damn kids," he rolls his eyes, and puts on his cap.

"How long will you be?"

"I'll be back by morning," he promises before zipping off out the window.

I walk back to my phone to find a message in the chatbox of WWF.

_Tyler asked Lauren to Homecoming._

I take my time, to assess how I feel. I must not be upset because I don't feel upset. I think of when Edward asked me if I'd go with him if he asked. I couldn't answer then. My lack of emotion at this news answers that earlier question. I wouldn't have gone with him anyway.

_Aww…Damn *shakes fists to heavens*_

_LOL. He said something about you being complicated. _

_Figures. Easy girls always get the attention. It's high school. _

_I just thought you should know. _

_I wasn't really planning on going. I don't even have a dress. _

_Don't let Alice hear you say that. _

_After that horribly shopping trip? Never. _

I laugh as I send my response before my phone buzzes. It's Angela this time. I figure she wants to talk about something dance related so it's best to get off with Edward.

_I gotta go. Ange wants to talk. _

_Ok. _

_See u tomorrow. _

_That's nice what you did for her. _

What?

He doesn't know. Does he?

_I don't know what you're talking about. _

SuperBella has logged off.

As suspected, Angela gushed about her dress and all things Homecoming. She even sent me a picture of her dress. It was gorgeous. After an hour of discussing black versus white shoes, she gracefully ended the conversation.

I look at my alarm clock to see that it's 10:30. It's too late to text anyone. They might be asleep or something. I'm not tired. To pass the time, I take out my drawing pad and pastels to start sketching. I find myself mixing various shades of green, blue, and a speck of grey to come up with…

Eyes?

Why would I…

No.

Nope.

I know what you're thinking… and the answer is no. There are several people that have greenish bluey…grey eyes.

Okay, I can't think if anyone _else_ right now but I'm sure I know someone.

Confused, I throw the sketch on the floor and turn over to go to sleep.

I wake up relatively early on Friday. So early, I got to watch Saved by the Bell reruns. Is it just me…or did Zach Morris grow up to be a total hottie? Have you seen Franklin and Bash? Yum! Two episodes later, my phone buzzes with a call from Alice.

"Hey," I greet, putting the TV on mute.

"Happy Homecoming!" she yells, temporarily deafening me. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," I tell her. "Me too."

"I hate to sound conceited," she starts. "but I look hot in my uniform. I tried it on after I got home yesterday," she chuckles. "How does yours fit?"

"I haven't tried it on yet," I say, giggling when Screech declares his love for Lisa Turtle…yet again.

"Oh…well it will look great on you," she assures. "Blue really is your color Bella."

"Thanks."

"I heard that Tyler asked Lauren to Homecoming," she tells me. "What an asshole," she huffs.

"I'm not upset. I wasn't planning on going."

"Bella…" she starts. "The boy has been sniffing your ass, for lack of a better phrase, for weeks. Then, he asks the easiest girl he can find to Homecoming. He's an asshole."

"Maybe you're right," I giggle. "But I don't like him so it's cool."

"But you don't have a date," she says lowly.

"I wasn't gonna go anyway," I remind her.

"You don't have to act…"

"Alice?" I interrupt.

"Yeah?"

"I'm one of those rare people that when they say they don't give a shit…they actually mean it," I tell her. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," she huffs, after a short silence. "You should get Sean to kick his ass."

"ALICE!" I playfully yell.

"Okay, okay," she backs up, laughing. "I need to go get ready for school," she tells.

"Have at it."

"Wear your uniform to school," she orders.

"Will do," I smile, hanging up.

I figure I should get ready as well, so I hop in the shower. Afterwards, I blow dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I tie a yellow and blue ribbon around it and call it a day. Next, I put on my uniform and I head downstairs.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" Dad asks, pointing to my outfit. He has on his Forks High football jersey. It's dark blue with his number in yellow.

"This is my uniform."

"Where is the rest of it?" he points to my exposed stomach.

"Dad," I sigh. "Most cheerleading uniforms have the tummy cut outs."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it," he crosses his arms.

"Normal high school experience," I remind him.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbles, taking off his letterman jacket. "Wear this… all day."

"But…"

"Don't care," he tosses the jacket at me.

"Ugh," I gripe, following him to the car. "Why is Spiderman monogrammed on your jacket?"

"It's some…superhero nickname thing the team does," he giggles. "Irony at its finest," he says, as Angela comes out the front door of our house.

"Wow," Rose smiles in approval, taking in Ange and my appearance.

"You guys look good," Alice smiles.

"Keep that jacket on," Dad orders. "I don't want guys staring at you."

"Sean…"

"Don't care," he walks off.

"He's a little protective," I excuse my father.

That's how the day went. Dad even stayed at school the entire day. He says that he didn't get any calls. We both know it was so he could escort me to each of my classes. It was embarrassing. It was a cool day at school though. We didn't really have any work. Everyone was excited for the game. I even learned all the guys' nicknames. Dad's is Spiderman because his hands stick to the ball. Jasper's is Flash because he can run fast. Emmett's is Superman because he's so damn big.

What is Edward's?

I'll give you a guess.

It's OmegaMan.

Dad and I laughed hysterically. The entire cafeteria laughed at us.

Besides that, the day was uneventful. Before I knew it, we were in the locker room getting ready for the game.

"Do you think we'll win?" Ange asks.

"Yeah," I laugh, looking at an issue of Seventeen Rose let me borrow.

With Dad on the team, how can they not? It's almost unfair.

"Alright, ladies," Ms. Clearwater gathers us in a circle. "Quite the crowd is gathering outside. Let's show them what we've got," she claps, leading us onto the side of the field.

I see Dad and the rest of the team in a huddle. They'd won the coin toss and chose to receive.

Coach calls out number four. She's starting out with the big guns. It requires a helicopter catch. In practice, it was cool. Now…with unforgiving concrete beneath me it isn't. I just hope they don't drop me. It would be really hard to explain how I free falled to concrete face first and didn't die.

I don't feel like moving again. I like it here…for the most part anyway.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8," Clearwater shouts, as the bases grab me and I feel them lifting me to gain momentum. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8!" she shouts, as they throw me and I feel my body turn a full 360 degrees and land safely in their arms.

I'm alive!

The crowd cheers as we finish and the team takes their place on the field. The opposing team kicks the ball to Jasper, who returns it at the 30 yard line. On the first down, Edward throws it to Dad and he takes it home for a touchdown.

It's too easy.

That's how the game went. It was a massacre. Poor Port Angeles. They never had a chance. Between, Edward, Dad, Jasper and Emmett, they only scored 12 points versus Forks High's 52. Honestly, the team only scored that much because Coach Clapp let the second string players play during the third quarter. The four of them worked really well together. I must admit that Edward is an excellent quarterback.

"That's the best game I've been to," Alice jumps into Jasper's arms and kisses him.

"We kicked all kinds of ass!" Emmett throws Rose over his shoulder.

"Nice game guys," I smile, winking at my Dad. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes," Coach Clapp settles everyone down in the gym."In tradition, the game ball goes to…" he pauses to a drum roll. "Sean Swan," he smiles, handing Dad the ball.

"Thanks," Dad smiles awkwardly. "It means…a lot," he finishes.

"I'm hungry," Emmett announces. "I want pizza."

"When don't you want pizza? Rose asks, still dangling from Emmett's shoulder.

"Pauly's?" Edward asks, looking around as everyone cheers.

"Whoooooah," Dad elongates, looking at his phone. "It's late," he gives me an extended look.

"Yeah?" I agree, confused.

"Don't go home yet," Alice begs. "We're gonna go to Pauly's for pizza."

Oh. Now I get it.

"We aren't going to stay there," I lie. "I just want to change. I've been in this uniform all day."

"We'll meet you guys there," Dad adds.

"Cool," Emmett says, smacking Rose's butt.

We wave at them goodbye and make our way home.

"So, Mr. Football star?" I tease, giggling.

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes.

"Only 3 touchdowns?" I continue. "You really phoned it in didn't you?"

"You tend to forget that I'm not a teenager," he replies. "I wanted the other guys to get some shine."

"All things considered, we have a good team," I acknowledge.

"Yeah," Dad sighs. "They could play in college. Especially Edward. He's good," he pauses. "He was staring at you."

"Tyler?" I roll my eyes.

"Edward," he corrects.

"He does that," I tell him, thinking of how much he stared at me during the first week…and the touching.

I miss it.

No, I don't.

"Oh."

"Could you blame him though?" I ask, turning around.

"Put the jacket on," he gives me the letterman jacket.

"But…"

"You brought it up," he shrugs, getting in the car.

"This sucks," I complain jumping over the seat.

We drive home, increasingly annoyed with each other. I don't know why he made me put the jacket on. We're driving home. It makes no sense.

"He has a girlfriend," Dad blurts out, sitting on the couch. "He's dating that Denali girl," he says, like he's gauging my response.

"No, she's not," I argue. "He told me…"

"Bella…" Dad huffs loudly. "Of course, he'd tell _you_ that."

"I don't like him," I roll my eyes.

"Good," he smiles, turning to watch TV. "Just… no mean no…"

"Dad!" I cover my ears. "Can we please not talk about boys?" I beg.

"Okay," he backs up. "If anyone tries anything…castrate him. We'll just move," he gives me permission.

"Thanks," I chuckle, as my phone buzzes. "Alice wants to know when we'll get to the pizza place."

"Tell her something."

"One of us should go," I suggest.

"You go."

"Eww…" I shiver. "I ate last week," I tell him. "I can't take anymore Italian food."

"I'm taking your friend to the dance," he reminds me.

"You're going on duty anyway," he nods. "Drop by and say hi. Tell them I got my period or something."

"I guess," he huffs. "Let me go change," he gets up.

"Yes," I dance up the stairs and change into my pajamas. Once again, I find myself listening to music and drawing in my room. This time, I start sketching my slippers with coal. I love my slippers. They're SpongeBob Squarepants.

The doorbell rings, starling me so I accidently smudge SpongeBob's nose. Damn it. I quickly repair the damage before racing downstairs. I open the door to…nothing. Then, the wind blows and an assaulting yet familiar aroma hits my nose.

"Ah!" I cover my nose, looking around. On the ground is a cardboard take out box and a plastic bag on top of it. Curious, I stop breathing and open the box. It's lasagna.

Eww…

Before I jam the box shut, I notice some writing on the top inside of the box. It's Edward's handwriting.

_You enjoyed Mom's so much, I thought you'd like it. It's not as good as hers though. _

I smile and shake my head. It's a nice gesture. Completely misguided…but nice all the same.

I open the bag to see a king sized Snicker's bar. Why would he…Oh. I'm 'on my period.'

If I ate chocolate…or food in general…I'd be impressed.

After tossing the food in the garbage, I got upstairs and grab my phone to send Edward a text.

_Me: Thanx. That lasagna was nice. _

_Edward: You're welcome. _

I continue drawing until I'm tired and my eyes drift to sleep.

The majority of the next day was spent relaxing. Dad had a few calls and I made him promise to be back by 7 so I could get him ready for the dance. He's **not** standing Angela up.

I start watching the first season of GLEE on DVD. Dad got it for me for Christmas. I hadn't gotten a chance to watch it.

"I made it," Dad pops up at 6:45.

"It's about time," I cross my arms.

"Excuse me for saving a family whose car overturned."

"You know what I mean," I reply, walking into his room to pick his outfit.

I decide on a grey dress coat with a white shirt, black pants. He put his foot down on a tie. I didn't push it. He's doing a lot already.

"Did you get your hair cut?" I run my fingers through his brown hair.

"Yes," he huffs.

"You need a brush," I walk upstairs to go see if I have one he could use. After pillaging my bathroom, I find one and go back downstairs to see Dad grinning from ear to ear. The dance starts at 9. He'll have to leave soon. "What's so…"

"Don't be mad," Alice comes around the corner. Her makeup is flawless and she's holding a dress bag.

"If you are mad, take your frustration out on Alice," Rose pipes in. Her hair is in rollers and she's sitting on the couch applying some mascara. "This was her idea."

"Shut up," Alice kicks the blonde. "We're supposed to gang up on Bella…not me."

"I don't want to…"

"Stop it!" Alice stomps her foot. "Bella, you're going to Homecoming."

"It's a normal high school experience," Dad smirks, throwing my phrase in my face. He'll pay for that one.

"You don't have a date. So what?" Rose says. "It's the 21st century. Women have babies without a man's presence all the time. You can surely go to a dance stag."

"That's not why I don't want to go…"

"This is irrelevant," Alice stands before me. "We have a cute dress for you to wear. You'll go. You'll dance. You'll shake your ass on some hot guy. Then, tomorrow you'll see picture of how sexy you look on Facebook and like them. You might even _comment_," she talks slowly.

"Wait," Dad interjects. "There will be _limited_ ass shaking at this dance," he points to me.

"Why are you still here?" I ask. "You need to pick up Angela."

"This early?" Alice looks at her watch.

"He's taking her out to dinner first," I grin at Dad whose face falls flat.

"Aww…" Alice and Rose coo.

"You should go," I point to the door.

"Wait," Alice pulls a tie out of her bag. "Wear a tie. Don't worry. It's a skinny tie. Also, put on some dress shoes…not Converse," she points to his sneakers.

"I'll wear the tie," he places the fabric around his neck. "But the Converse stay," he waves, leaving from the door.

"Men," Alice deadpans.

"Now," Rose opens the dress bag. "Down to business," she grins.

"Isn't it cute?" Alice beams, taking the dress out.

"Wow," I whisper. The dress comes to mid thigh. The top where the bust is consists of shiny black material. Below that is a think hot pink waist band. I really like the zebra pattern at the bottom. The dress puffs out a little at the bottom.

"I thought it fit your tough girl kicks ass personality," she winks, taking a pair of hot pink heels and black jewelry from a box. "It's an empire waist so no one will know you're on your period."

"It's beautiful," I smile.

"You'll look beautiful in it," Rose pats my butt. "Go wash your ass," she orders, pointing upstairs.

I quickly wash and go to my room where Alice and Rose are waiting.

"Your mural is amazing," Alice looks across the wall.

"Thanks," I shrug.

"Don't sell yourself short," Rose pushes me into a chair. "People pay artists to do shit like that. You're a gifted bitch," she compliments.

"If you say so," I laugh.

An hour and a half later, I'm poked, stuck, and primped more than I can count.

"Here you go," Rose shows me a mirror.

Is this me?

"I…I…"

"You're welcome," Rose and Alice smile.

It doesn't really look like I have that much makeup on. It just covers up some of the blemishes I have. Alice put nude colors for eye shadow, lip gloss, and a little mascara.

"You're already hot," Rose puts some last touches on my hair. Normally, I don't wear it down because it's so long. It makes my neck hot. However, I refuse to cut it. It's weird. I know. Rose curled it in loose curls that hit the middle of my back. She finishes the look with a black jeweled clip on the side of my hair to tuck some of the hair in. "We just did a little something."

"Finished," Alice claps. "Wait an hour, put on your outfit and meet us at the dance," she smiles.

"How will I get there?" I ask. "Sean has the car."

"Take mine," Alice throws her keys in my lap.

"You drive a Porsche!" I throw the keys back at her. "That's too much responsibility." The last time I drove a high priced car, I crashed it into a wall going 100 miles an hour.

"I have insurance," she places the keys on the table. "Besides," she starts chuckling. "We all know you're not opposed to grand theft auto," her chuckle turns into a boisterous laugh.

"Ha-ha," I deadpan, staring at the expensive looking keys.

"Damn girl," Rose joins in her laughter. "I still can't believe you did that," she shakes her head. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"He was so mad," Alice continues. "He was like, 'that bitch…that fucking bitch.'" She gasps for air.

"Really," Rose checks her makeup. "He only said those three words the entire drive home."

"He deserved it," I say.

"What did he do?"

I briefly tell them the tale of the corndog bitch, to their dismay.

"I would have driven that Volvo off a cliff," Rose says.

"Eh…" I leave off.

"He's such a pig," Alice shakes her head slowly. "See you at the dance," she grabs her coat. "We need to finish getting ready."

"You look hot," Rose gives thumbs up, following Alice from the door.

I wait the allotted time and climb in Alice's car. It must have taken me 30 minutes to get to school because I was scared of wrecking the car. I only drove 20 miles an hour.

I gladly park the car and make my way inside. I look around to see Angela smiling as Dad gives her some punch. Dad catches my eye and raises an eyebrow.

"Hi, Bella," Ms. Clearwater waves at me. She has on a coral colored dress with silver accents. "Go. Have fun," she smiles, walking off to go chaperone.

"Looking good, Bella," Mike looks me up and down before Jessica grabs his arm and yanks him away.

_She looks good. _

_I tried that dress on. It would have looked better on me. _

_I hate her. _

_I'd kill for her legs. _

I smile at the secretive comments and walk over to Dad and Angela.

"You came!" Ange hugs me. "You look so pretty," she looks at my outfit.

"You too," I smile. Her dress is white with a jewel neckline. It fades into a soft purple at the bottom with some purple tulle on it.

"You do, sis," Dad smiles.

"Thanks," I twirl around. "Is he treating you okay?" I ask her, pointing at Dad.

"Uh huh," she nods profusely blushing.

"Good," I wink.

"Well, hello pretty ladies," Jasper tilts his fedora at us.

"You guys look great," Alice hugs Angela. She has on a light blue dress with jewel accents on the sides by her stomach. It's cute.

"My fairy godmothers helped me," I joke, poking Rose on her boob. She has on a cute red dress with a slit along the right thigh.

"They did a hell of a job," Rose smirks, giving herself and Alice a pat on the back.

"Guys," Emmett comes, eating a chocolate covered strawberry. "The snack table is awesome. There is a _chocolate_ fountain," he ends in wonder. "They read my suggestion in the suggestion box."

"You wanted one in the cafeteria," Alice deadpans.

"Baby steps, Alice," he replies. "Baby steps."

"Where is…"

"EDDIE!" I hear Tanya screech.

"Ugh," we all groan.

"Why can't we visit my friends?" Tanya whines.

"Then go talk to them," he points to the corner where Lauren and Jessica are.

"But I want us to go together," she runs her hands over his chest.

"Well…" Edward pauses. "I want to say hi to my friends," he lets go of her hand and walks over to us.

"Wait!" she calls after him, appearing by our spot.

"Hey," Dad and I wave at Edward.

"Hi," he waves back. "Bella," he whispers, looking over me. I felt his gaze wander from my face down to my shoes. It felt nice.

"Huh?" Dad asks.

"Nothing," he replies, his eyes quickly returning to my face.

"Couldn't get a date, Bella?" Tanya asks, smiling.

Our entire group gasps at the comment.

"If I actually cared, I'd be offended," I roll my eyes.

"Don't be a bitch because…"

"Tanya, shut up," Edward huffs.

Once again, everyone gasps at the comment.

"What did you…"

"Tanya," Edward interrupts, rolling his eyes. "Please, be quiet."

"Fine," she crosses her arms. "We said hi to your friends. Can we talk to mine now?"

"Whatever," he sighs, walking off with her.

"Sometimes, I'm proud to call that guy my brother," Emmett looks at Edward's retreating figure.

"Let's dance," Dad suggests, as Rude Boy comes on.

It got better from there. The DJ played pretty good songs. Some hot guys even asked me to dance. I was having fun. The highlight was when Moves Like Jagger came on. Emmett tried but he looked insane. Rose had to smack him to calm him down. I was glad I came.

That was until a slow song came on. I sat by the wall and watched all of the couple sway slowly to Beyonce's 1+1.

This sucks.

"Hey," Edward taps my shoulder.

"Hey," I wave.

"You look pretty," he smiles. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," he says. "Tanya was being a bitch."

"I wasn't offended. I promise," I raise my hands. "You got her pretty good."

"Ugh," he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what it is about her. If I'm around her for an extended period of time, I turn into an asshole."

"Then, why hang around her?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Easy," he whispers.

"At least you're honest," I gripe.

"No! I didn't mean it like that," he retracts. "I just know where I stand with her," he starts. "I know what pisses her off…"

"Everything," I giggle.

"Practically," he joins in. "She's not complicated."

"What does complicated mean in 'boy'?" I ask, curious. Tyler said I was complicated. "Wholesome?"

"Don't compare me to Tyler," he says.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"You're just," he starts, touching my wrists. "Different."

"How?"

"I don't know," he admits, as the principal jumps on stage.

"Okay," he settles the crowd down. "We've been counting the votes and we have winner to announce. Your Junior prince and princess are…" he stops to create suspense. "Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen!" he announces, and Edward walks to accept his crown.

I clap along with everyone else.

"My brother makes it look easy," Emmett says, before stuffing food into his mouth.

"I can't believe Tanya didn't win."

"She's a senior."

"Then how is she in Biology? That's a Junior course."

"She failed it," he giggles. I feel like a bitch but I laugh too.

"Your Senior King and King are," he smiles, opening the envelope. "Sean Swan and Tanya Denali"

"WHAT?" I gasp, as I catch Dad's horrified face across the room.

Fuck my life!

**Pics on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year! Thanks for all the reviews and love. The banners for this story are on my website. **

**I own nothing. **

**BPOV**

Once again, I find myself standing on the wall as my classmates part into couples to dance to yet another slow song. I look over to my friends dancing and become surprised at how envious I feel. I don't like it. At times like this, I kind of regret coming.

"I know the feeling," I hear Ms. Clearwater sigh, leaning her shoulder on the wall next to me.

"This blows," I blow a stray piece of hair out of my face. "Considerably."

"Everything is okay, until they play a slow song," she adds, shaking her head.

"Coach Clapp is staring at you," I nonchalantly nod my head in the coach's direction.

"Ugh," she deadpans, not looking. "Don't remind me," she giggles a little.

"Ms. Clearwater!" I gasp in shock.

Now that I take the time to really notice, Ms. Clearwater is hot. She's in her thirties, but she doesn't look like it. She has the prettiest russet colored skin and _awesome_ hair. Plus, she has a kick ass body too. I've seen it at cheerleading practice. Then, she nice. Flexible…

Now, I feel like a lesbian.

Anyway, Ms. Clearwater is a total catch. Why is she single?

"He's a nice guy," she shrugs. "Just not my type of guy… why am I talking about this with you?" she asks herself.

"Hey," I put my hands up in surrender.

"I have to go patrol," she leans off the walls to go police some couples that are dancing too close.

_What a loser…_

_I can't believe she's talking to a teacher. Eww…_

_I'd die if I went to Homecoming stag. _

_At least she looks pretty. _

I hear various comments of pity and scorn from my classmates and decide that it's best to go home. There is only an hour left of the dance anyway. I grab my purse and slink out of the door, hopefully unnoticed. I walk back to Alice's Porsche. As I turn the car on, I feel my phone vibrating in my purse.

**Edward: You're leaving. **

**Me: Yep. **

**Edward: Y?**

**Me: I'm tired. **

**Edward: Liar. Come back. I'll dance with you. **

**Me: A pity dance? How lovely. **

**Edward: That's not what I meant. **

**Me: I don't want to give Tanya a reason to throw pig's blood on me. **

**Edward: Don't be silly.**

**Edward: That happened at prom. Learn your horror classics.**

I laugh at his reply. He's trying to…I don't know. But he's trying.

**Me: How forgetful of me. No thanks. **

**Edward: Alice will kill you. **

**Me: This is why I'm leaving before she can notice. **

**Edward: Point. I'll give you a 10 minute head start. **

**Me: Thanx.**

I drive home, slowly and carefully. There is no way I'm getting a scratch on this car. I walk in the door, stripping off my dance attire before changing into my favorite Betty Boop pajamas and SpongeBob slippers. I slink into bed, and notice the forgotten sketch I'd worked on the night before.

Not particularly ready to go to bed, I grab the sketch of green eyes and study it. I glance over the jade green, blue and yellow hue and marvel at how the eyes stare at me. It's almost as if the orbs are squinting at me…daring me to finish the drawing.

It was creepy.

In a sexy kind of way.

"No way," I put the drawing on my nightstand and turn on the TV. I'm in the middle of another episode of Mob Wives when I hear my phone buzz. I check my phone to see several text messages.

**Rose: You left? You bitch!**

**Angela: Why did you leave? We were having fun. **

**Alice: Isabelle Marie Swan! Get your ass back here! NOW!**

**Edward: I tried to give you a good start. **

**Alice: I swear to God…**

**Edward: Incoming.**

I look at the last message a little confused until I hear the doorbell ring. Thinking its Dad, I jog downstairs to answer the door.

"What the Hell, Bella?" Alice shouts, walking through the door.

"Hey, Alice," I sit on the couch.

"I can't believe you bailed," she puts her hand on her hips. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing," I turn on the TV. "I came. I danced. I did what you asked," I remind her. "I'm not a dance person."

"There was an hour left," she pouts. "You didn't even get to dance with…never mind."

"I was there for most of it," I shrug.

"You need to be more social," she shakes her head. "You're only young once, you know."

"I'm trying," I tell her. "It was just…weird," I admit, thinking about all of the couples having a good time.

"If I didn't have curfew in 30 minutes, I'd sooo kick your ass right now."

"Sure, you would," I look at her. I can't stop the giggles escaping my mouth. The thought of anyone thinking they can kick my ass always send me into hysterics.

"What am I going to do with you?" Alice asks, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Be my friend for all time?" I ask, giggling.

"You'll break out of this shell," she motions to my pajamas. "I'll see to it."

"Okay," I nod, looking to see if the two housewives are going to get in a fight on the show.

"OMG! I love Mob Wives," Alice gushes. "Drita is my favorite. She kicks so much ass."

"I love Renee," I chuckle. "She gives the best threats on this show."

She sits and watches the show with my until the next commercial break.

"Tyler went on about how pretty you looked," she gives a sour look. "He's a douche. Why didn't he just ask you?"

"Apparently, I'm complicated," I roll my eyes.

"You're smart," she counters. "You deserve someone better anyway."

"I agree."

"Maybe someone like…oh shit."

"I'm too old for this…" Dad huffs through the door. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I was checking up on Bella," my friend excuses. "She left kind of suddenly."

"I was just telling her I was fine," I pat her head. She smacks my palm away.

"Congrats on Homecoming King," Alice takes the crown from Dad's hands and places it on her head. "I think you made history. From new kid to Homecoming kid in 3 weeks. Impressive," she nods her head in approval.

"Thanks," Dad deadpans. "I'm going to bed," he takes his coat off, throws on the chair and goes to his room.

"What crawled up his ass?" Alice asks.

"No clue," I reply.

Dad is obviously upset about something. He almost blew our cover. He was going to go on one of his "I'm too old for this shit…I'm a 35 year old man" rants again. I don't think I could have explained that away. I should ask what is wrong.

"Alice," I start, softly. "Would you mind if I talked to him…alone?" I ask. "When he gets like that, he likes for things to…"

"Cool," she grabs her coat. "I have a moody brother too. I swear Edward gets a period," she huffs.

I give her the keys to the Porsche and she drives away. Slowly, I walk into dad's room. He's sitting on his bed, staring at my mother's picture.

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," Dad huffs, turning over.

"Come on," I scoot over. "It can't be that bad."

"No."

Shit. It's bad. It has to be bad.

"Did you kill Angela?" I whisper.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "You're acting cryptic," I tell him.

"It just didn't go the way I thought it would," he shakes his head slowly.

What did they do?

"Did you hurt her feelings?" I cross my arms. "Angela is sensitive. You better not have…"

"No," he huffs. "She's fine. I just wish I could say the same."

Now, I'm really interested.

"Dad," I start again. "If this is going to affect my friendship, I need to know," I insist. "What could be a bigger secret than having superpowers?"

"Really," he deadpans, turning around to face me slowly. Very slowly. Extremely slowly. "Angela tried to have sex with me."

"WHAT?"

Charlie POV

"I'm having a really nice time," Angela blushes, as I put her coat on her.

"I'm glad," I grin at her.

I feel like such a fucking pedophile. I kept waiting for the guy from To Catch a Predator to come and lock me up…at least try to. I've been against Bella going to school since day one, obviously. I was worried that she'd have problems fitting in. Aside from the obvious superpowers, Bella has never been really social. I feared she wouldn't be able to make friends. I was beyond happy that Angela welcomed Bella with open arms.

She's a nice girl. So, I agreed to the whole Homecoming thing. Not only do I feel out of place, I feel nauseous. I took Angela out to dinner. I had to eat a hamburger. I don't think I threw all of it up.

I pull the car up and Angela climbs into the front.

"I feel bad that Bella left the party," she admits. "I should have said something. I feel like a shitty friend."

"She's fine," I tell her. "Bella isn't the most social person around. At least she tried."

"You don't think she'll be mad," she looks at me.

"Nah," I shake my head, pulling into her driveway.

"Well…" she stares at her door awkwardly. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for accepting," I reply, opening her door.

"Not many guys would take a risk going out with…shit," she trips on the step in front of her house, spilling spaghetti and tomato sauce all over the front of my pants and shirt.

"Damn," I pick some pasta off of my shirt and throw it to the ground.

"Oh my God," she hits herself on the forehead. "I'm such a spaz. I'm so sorry," she grabs a napkin and starts wiping at my crotch.

"I'm fine," I shoo her hand away. I don't need a 17 year old wiping my crotch. It's weird.

"Come on," she opens her door. "I have some towels for you to clean up."

"I can…"

"It might stain," she sighs, hanging her head.

Poor girl. She looks mortified.

"Okay," I follow her inside. "Where are your parents?" I ask.

"They took my twin brothers to their prayer group. Sometimes, they go out to dinner and a movie after," she waves it off, coming back with some towels. "I'll be upstairs," she says. "The bathroom is down the hall."

"Thanks," I grab the towels and go to the bathroom.

I take my shirt off to assess the damage. It's ruined. I toss it in the garbage can and take my pants off to get what's left of the meal off. The pasta and sauce is centered in the crotch and spreads down the inner thighs. I take the cloth and try my best to clean it. Angela would hate herself if she thought she ruined my outfit.

As I'm using the hairdryer to dry the wet spot, I hear my phone ring.

_The_ phone.

"Yes," I rush to the living room where I left the phone and answer the phone.

"I hear it might rain today," the voice on the other end says.

"I should put the top up on my car then," I reply.

It's some sort of top secret "make sure no one is listening in" thing that I'm required to do. I know. It's stupid.

"There is an…"

"O.M.G…" I hear Angela whisper from behind me.

Shit.

I'm standing in Angela's living room…in nothing but my boxer briefs and a wife beater.

Definitely a pedophile.

"I'll call you back, Sam," I hang up and put my phone back on the table. I slowly turn around to see a barefoot Angela holding a towel in her hands staring at me. "Angela," I start, thinking of what to say.

"It's cool," she smiles, putting the towel on the nearby chair.

"Good," I sigh. It would be awkward to have to…

"I'm down with that," she smiles, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. "You're so…" she breathes, as she starts to kiss down my neck.

This is not happening.

"Angela," I whimper, trying to get her off of me.

"Sean," she sucks on my neck and I try to weave my face out of the way.

"Angela," I stay with a stern voice. "This isn't…damn," I trip backwards over my pants and land on the sofa.

"You want me to be on top?" she asks, licking my chest. "Cool."

At this point, I'm getting frustrated. If this weren't my daughter's friend, I would have thrown her off within the first 3 seconds. I can't because I might physically hurt her or worse…hurt her feelings.

Bella would kill me.

"Angela…"

"Let me get my dress off," she starts unzipping her dress from the side.

"No!" I put my hands up to stop her. "I don't want you," I say quickly before she can cut me off again.

As soon as the words leave my lips, her mouth drops open and her breath catches.

Damn it.

"But…" she starts. "You…"

"I thought you were upstairs."

"Oh," she gets off of me and zips her dress up. "I'm…" she starts. I hear her voice starting to crack.

Oh God. No.

I can't stand to hear women cry.

"Please don't…"

"I'm so-r-r-y," she starts crying uncontrollably.

Damn it, Bella.

"Angela…"

"Oh my God," she gets up, putting her face in her hands. "This is to em-b-ba-r-assing," she cries, shaking her head.

"Angela, it's not that…"

"It's because you think I gave everyone crabs. Isn't it?" she asks, putting her hand on her hips, tears streaming down her face.

"It's…"

"Because it's not true," her cries continue. "Tanya Denali started that rumor because she got mad at me that I hooked up with Edward."

"Angela, it's not your fault," I try to pat her shoulder with one hand and grab my pants with the other.

"Don't do the whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing," she shrugs her shoulder away from me and walks into the kitchen. "I can't believe I actually thought you liked me," she whimpers, grabbing a carton of ice cream from the refrigerator and a spoon.

Shit. She's getting chocolate.

This is bad.

This is _really_ bad.

"It's not you. I promise," I put my pants on.

"Whatever," she sniffles, taking the cap off the ice cream. "Now, I'm crying in front of you," she shakes her head. "Who does that? I'm such a loser."

"No, you're not," I argue, staring at the door. "Angela, you're not a loser."

The 35 year old man in me was screaming to get as far away from this 17 year old, unsupervised, crying, girl. However, the father in me just couldn't let her stand and wallow in self pity… especially if it's not her fault. So, I turned around and sat down across from her at the table.

"You can talk?" she asks, rolling her eyes. "Mr. Homecoming King…who all the girls like. You've only been here a month and everyone knows your name. I've been here my whole life and people sit on me," she starts crying again. "What is it about Homecoming that turns me into such a whore?" she whimpers, chocolate dribbling out of her mouth.

Fuck. I'm not equipped to deal with this. Bella is much more of a "fuck you. I'm done with this," person. She'll cry for 5 minutes and then be over it. I can count on one hand how many times I've had to console her when she was crying. The last time was when that asshole Cullen picked up another girl on their date. I still haven't decided if I'm going to let him live for that one.

But Angela? She's distraught. I have no idea how to make this better. I knew that her folks would come home and comfort her, tell her how much of an idiot I am for not wanting her. But I still feel like a horrible person for contributing to her state. I stare at her, as chocolate comes out of her mouth as she continues to cry. She's a wreck.

I stare blankly at her and wonder how this would impact her relationship with Bella. She's the only close friend that Bella has. It couldn't bear it if Angela decided it was too awkward to be Bella's friend because of me. It would kill Bella.

Shit.

I feel compelled to make this better.

What can I do?

I look at Angela eating her way to the bottom of the ice cream carton. As I hear the metal of the spoon hit the cardboard, I come up with an idea.

The things I do to ensure my daughter's happiness.

"Angela," I say softly, taking her hand in mine. "I'm gay."

She stops digging in the carton and slowly tilts her head up to meet my eyes. "Huh?"

I remembered my daughter joking about starting a rumor that I was gay to get girls to stop chasing after me. I could give it a try.

"I'm gay," I repeat.

"But…you're so…"

"We aren't all effeminate," I roll my eyes.

"Oh," she cocks her head to the side.

"You have no idea how good it feels to say it," I smile. I immediately think back to an afterschool special I saw on the subject. I'll try to make it as believable as I can.

"Really?" she asks, wiping her tears.

"Really," I nod my head.

"Does Bella know?" she asks, cradling my hands with hers.

"No," I shake my head. "You're the first person I've told out loud," I tell her."Do you know how hard it is being who I am and be _what_ I am?" I ask, putting my head in my hands. I remember that from the movie. "I'm sorry that I led you on," I apologize. "I asked you because you're so pretty…and smart…and nice," I smile slightly. "I had no idea why nobody asked you," I wipe a drying tear with a tissue. "You're a knockout."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so," I tell her. "I kept thinking about how…awesome your shoes went with your outfit," I say, hoping to sell the lie.

"I got them online," she gushes.

"They're…so…cute," I sigh, looking at the clock.

I need to get out of here.

After another 30 minutes filled with questions about my celebrity crush, who on the football team has the biggest penis, and how big of a bitch Tanya is, Angela let me leave.

"Sean," Angela hands me my jacket as I head for the door. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me," she smiles.

"Thanks," I nod my head.

"What will we tell Bella?" she asks, nervously.

"I'll tell her you let me down easy," I wink at her, walking to my car.

**Bella POV. **

"Oh, God," I breathe, staring at the ceiling. "That's…something."

"I know," he huffs, twiddling his thumbs.

"Thank you," I hug his neck and kiss him.

I don't know how many fathers who would lie about being gay to spare their daughter's friend's feelings.

"Don't _ever_ say I never did anything for you," he looks at me. "You have no idea how awkward that was."

"That was pretty awesome what you did," I smile. "Who knew OmegaMan was such a softie?" I ask, touching his shoulder with mine.

Angela is really sensitive. I didn't think about that when I asked Dad to ask her out. This could have had a negative impact on our friendship.

"Don't get smartassy with me," he chuckles.

"I love you," I hug him again.

"Love you too," he kisses my forehead.

"I have an awesome dad…even without superpowers," I get up.

"Go to bed," he orders.

"You couldn't let the moment be? Could you?" I ask.

"Out," he points to the doorframe.

"Ugh," I walk out of his room.

I wait until I get to my room to laugh. It's funny. A little.

"Stop laughing and go to bed," his voice carries upstairs.

I turn off the lights in my room and turn on the lamp.

I see my cell phone blinking yet again through the darkness of my room. I check to see who texted me.

**Edward: Alice wants to know what's wrong with Sean. She says she'll wait until Monday to ask but she won't shut up about it. Any info?**

I check to see the message was sent 15 minutes ago. My phone buzzes in my hand.

**Edward: Please?**

I giggle at his plea. I imagine him held up in his room while Alice talks on and on about how Dad looked when he came home. I bet he's miserable.

**Me: Angela turned him down. He's a little upset. **

**Edward: Bummer. She seemed into him. **

**Me: That's how it goes. I guess. **

**Edward: Alice is going to ream Angela on Monday. Be warned. **

**Me: Thanks for the heads up. **

The next day was spent doing nothing. Now that my mural was finished, I found myself incredibly bored. I was thankful for school that Monday.

"Ugh," I smash the alarm with my fist. Dad needs to stop buying them. It doesn't matter how expensive they are. They always break.

My hair decides to be unruly so I blow dry it straight and leave it down.

I decide on a dark blue tunic with velvet leggings. I put on my dark grey and navy blue Toms shoes and scarf. It's cold and rainy outside, as always, so I wear my grey motorcycle jacket.

"You look nice," Dad notices.

"Thank you," I twirl around.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he smiles.

"School, practice, home," I shrug, trying to smooth down some static shock in my hair.

"That's it?" he asks, confused.

"Yep," I pop the p.

"I just thought you'd be out," he says to himself.

"I don't feel like it," I sigh, putting my books in my bag. "Ready?" I ask, heading to the door.

"Not yet," he says, fiddling with something in the kitchen. "Shit!" he yells. He broke something. "Uh…can you go into the garage and grab the tool kit. I think I can fix it."

"Where?" I ask, walking into the garage. "You've never…SHIT!" I start jumping up and down at the sight in front of me. "Daddy!" I scream, clapping my hands.

"So?" he asks, a big grin on his face.

"Unreal," I slowly walk over to the fully restored 1950s Ford truck in our garage. "It's beautiful," I gasp, running my hands over the dark blue shiny paint and crouching down to see the new white-rimmed tires.

"I called in a favor," he informs. "They were working on it all weekend."

"It's amazing," I open the door to see the leather interior. "What's with the bow?" I ask, confused. It's in the way. I tear the red ribbon off quickly so I can get inside. "It's not fair. You get all the nice cars."

"What are you talking about?" he asks, crossing his arms. "It's yours."

"Shut up!" I yell, honking the horn. "Really?"

"Uh…yeah," he tilts his head to the side. "Wait," he sighs, leaning his head on the doorframe. "What day is it Bella?" he asks.

"Monday."

"The _date_?"

"September…oh!" I realize.

"You forgot your birthday!" Dad says shocked. "Again?"

"It happens," I admit.

This is the third time I forgot my birthday. I never really got into it. Birthdays are really for family and friends. I never had any friends because we moved so much. I just decided that it was just another day.

"You've got to be the only teenage girl on the planet who forgets her 17th birthday," he huffs.

"Eh…" I lead off, sniffing the leather in the car. "Thank you," I jump out of the car and hug my father.

"You're welcome," he kisses the top of my head. "Happy Birthday," he smiles, handing me the keys.

"This is so awesome," I run back to the car.

I want to lick the paint. Is that too much?

"Be careful driving that okay," he orders.

"Okay," I smile, as the garage door opens.

Honestly, this car would demolish any current vehicle on the road today. They don't make cars like they used to. I rev the engine once for good measure. It sounds awesome. It makes me want to get flames stenciled on the side of the truck. I slowly make on my way to pick up Angela.

"Oh shit!" Ange shrieks, coming out of her house. "Is that yours?"

"Uh huh," I nod enthusiastically. "It's been rusting in the garage forever. Sean got it restored for my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" she asks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal," I shrug, running my hands over the leather.

"I would have gotten you a present."

"I'm fine," I start on the way to school.

"Well, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"This car is so cool," she looks at the new furnishings. "Sean is such a great guy."

"He told me about last night," I say, trying to go along with Dad's 'in the closet' story. "He's really embarrassed."

"He's fine," she answers quickly. "I'm just…not that kind of girl."

I smile.

Sure you aren't, Angela.

It's always the quiet ones.

**Pics of Bella's car on my profile. I know she drove a Chevy in the books…but I'm a softie for vintage Ford cars. **

**I have been thinking about a new story idea. It's been in my brain for about a month. It's…**

**Wait for it…**

**Wait some more…**

**TUDORWARD!**

**Yes, I've become inspired to do a period piece. **

**Prince Edward is a rockstar of his time. Wealth. Power. Women. Anything anyone could want is readily at his disposal. In order to ascend to the throne, he must marry. He soon chooses Princess Isabella, a recluse whose face he has never seen. Little does he know that our sweet Bella is hiding a little secret of her own. He soon realizes that when something is too good to be true…it often is. **

**Ruling his kingdom becomes the least of his worries, when he has to deal with an incredibly sexy yet frustrating wife, crazy mistresses, and a plot to steal his throne. **

**It would be epic. Let me know your thoughts. Would you read it? I'd hate to waste time on an outline if no one read it. It would be a Drama/Romance story instead of a Humor story. I want to expand my FF horizons. **

**Sex, violence, and all around treachery. So…**

**You in?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got my computer back! So...I've been inspired to write another chapter.**

"Everyone is starting," Ange points at the parking lot.

"They should," I grin. "My new car is awesome," I put the truck in park.

I must admit. I look sexy in this car.

"I still feel shitty about forgetting your birthday," she pouts.

"Forget about it," I say in my 'Tony Soprano' voice and hop out the car.

_Wow. _

_Cool car. _

_It's not fair. She's pretty. Tyler Crowley likes her AND she got a new car._

_Fuckin A. _

_Her tits look great in that shirt. _

That's right. Envy me bitches.

"ANGELA!" I hear Alice call before starting to stomp over to us.

"Am I in trouble?" Ange asks, looking confused."

"Kinda," I clue her in. "Can you keep my birthday to yourself?" I beg. Alice seems like the kind of person that would get a skywriter for her birthday. I don't want it to be a big fuss. "I don't want to make it a big deal."

"Okay," she agrees, just as Alice stands in her bitch-off pose.

"What the Hell?" Alice asks Ange. "You turned down SEAN?" she whispers, looking around. "He's hot...and a SENIOR," she points out. "That's prime real estate."

"We're just not..." Angela searches for a word. "Compatible," she finishes. I smile at her use of the word because she thinks dad is gay. I try not to laugh.

"Oh, God," Alice facepalms herself.

"Sexy car, Bella," Rose compliments.

"Thanks," I smile.

It's almost time for class so I head inside. A spark shoots along my arms and I turn around to see Edward.

"Yeah?" I ask, walking to my locker.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'," he smiles.

"Well...hi," I wave.

"It looks like you had a good weekend," he points outside to my car.

"Best birthday gift I've ever gotten," I smile and immediately regret it.

"It's your birthday?" he asks. "Why didn't you say anything?" he says, looking confused.

"I'm not the kind of person that is used to...or likes...attention," I tell him, grabbing my books. "I don't want a big to do over it," I shrug.

"But it's your 17th birthday," he reminds me, following me down the hall. "Alice orchestrated a parade for our birthday," he remembers.

"What?" I giggle. "No way."

"Yes," he deadpans. "She got some DJ in Port Angeles and Seattle to announce it on the radio. I still don't know how she did it."

Wow. I was right in not telling her.

"I haven't known Alice that long, but I can see that happening," I sigh as the bell rings.

"Shit!" we say at the same time.

"Jinx!" he calls out.

"Really?"

"Yes," he gloats, closing his locker. "You owe me a Coke."

Coke? I tried to drink one a couple of years ago. I had the taste in my mouth for days. Ewww...

"Don't hold your breath on that," I walk to my first class.

Before I know it, I'm holding my breath to keep the offending aromas in the lunchroom from killing me.

"I must admit," Emmett starts. "I'm a little jealous of that fuckawesome car you got," he says, fist pumping me.

"Rightfully so," I agree, sitting down.

"Could you imagine how that would look on candy apple red?" Rose asks, a twinkle in her eye.

"You think everything would look better in candy apple red," Alice points out, flicking Rose's red shirt on emphasis.

"So…how fast can it go from zero to sixty?" Rose asks, scooting forward.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Honestly, I don't care. It looks pretty."

"I know right," Alice giggles. "I didn't even read the manual when Daddy got me my Porsche. I just liked the color."

"Dad was so embarrassed at the car dealer," Em remembers. "'The yellow one, Daddy! The yellow one!'" he says in his Alice voice. His sister flips him off.

"It amazes me how girls know nothing about the cars they drive other than the name," Rose shakes her head in disapproval. "It's no wonder we get fucked when we go to auto mechanics," she crosses her shoulder.

"Uh…sorry?" I apologize…I think.

"Can I at least look under the hood? I'm dying to know what is under there," Rose asks, trying to look pitiful. It's not a good look for her.

"Fine," I shrug.

"My sister is a world-class gear head," Jasper announces, ruffling his sister's hair.

"I just know how to appreciate a fine automobile," Rose elbows her brother in his ribs.

What's that smell?

"Look what they have for lunch," Angela greets, sitting down with her tray next to us.

Chili Cheese Fries

Oh God.

"I know," Ange wafts the aroma into her nose…and mine too. Ick. "I love it when they have chili cheese fries. It's like…one of the few things that are edible," she smiles, taking a bite. No!

"The desert is always good," Emmett eats his entire pudding cup in one spoonful to make his point.

Stay strong.

Stay strong.

"Hey," I hear the unmistakable sexy voice call.

"Whatever," Alice rolls her eyes playfully.

"I got you something," he hints, scooting between Em and me at the table.

"What?"

"This," he smiles, taking a lunch tray and placing it in front of me.

Lasagna…we meet again.

"Hmmm…" I hold my breath and cover my mouth and nose. "Thanks," I smile.

"You're welcome," he grins, eating a piece of his own. "It's decent. It's not Mom's…or Pauly's. I just thought…"

"Aww…" Angela peeps out before she started coughing.

"Hmmm…" Alice raises any eyebrow and starts giggling.

What's funny?

"Shut up, Alice," Edward says.

"What?" his sister replies, innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"Ugh," he huffs and sits down.

It immediately gets a little awkward at the table. Alice and Emmett are looking at each other and giggling. Edward looks to be very annoyed. Angela gazes around the table just as confused as I am.

"So…" Ange starts slowly. "How was everyone's weekend?" she asks, trying to ease the tension.

"Fabulous," I smile, thinking about my car.

"Mine was okay," Edward replies, squinting at his siblings.

"I bet Tanya made sure it was okay," I find myself mumbling, stabbing the lasagna with my fork.

Whore.

I hate her.

Why do I care?

"I spent my weekend alone. Thank you," Edward rolls his eyes, tapping my shoulder.

Why is he tapping my shoulder with only one finger? Weird.

"Okay," I shrug my shoulder away from him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Alice chirps, looking at her brother.

"After the game?" I think. "Nothing. I'll probably work on some art or something."

"We're all going to the movies on Saturday night," she tells. "You, Sean, and Angela should come," she suggests.

_Just what I need. Great._

Huh? I hear Edward mutter a quick "shit" before eating his food. He doesn't want me to come? Fuck him.

"Okay," I smile at Edward as the bell rings.

Asshole.

What's his problem?

I get up and head to Art class. Suddenly, I get inspiration for my analogous art project. I grab orange, white and black chalk. I take my seat and lightly draw a sketch. Other students drift into the class but I pay them no attention. I stay in my zone, only being disturbed when Ms. Clearwater gasps behind me.

"I like this, Bella," she smiles, motioning to the waves on the page.

Since I have the color orange, I decided to go with a flame theme. I draw a picture of this sinister looking woman with a peaches and cream complexion. Her hair looks like flames, the ringlets being different shades of orange.

"Thanks," I reply, focused on my work.

"Cool," Edward compliments, sitting back down.

"Awesome, Bella," Emmett nods his head.

"Whatever," I shrug.

"I have no clue what do for mine," he complains, looking at all the green on his palate.

"Do a tree," I suggest. "It's easy," I add, not looking up from my paper.

"O…kay," he slowly replies, going to get a sketching pencil.

_What did you say to her?_

_I don't know. _

Men.

"Hi, Bella," I hear Tyler's voice from beside me.

"Hey," I greet, fixing a stray mark on my sketch.

"Cool car," he smiles, nodding his head.

"Yeah," I nod in return. "My brother is kinda awesome."

"Well…I was wondering…"

"Are you excited for the movies on Saturday?" Edward interrupts, sitting down next to me.

"You guys are going…"

"It's a group thing," I interrupt Tyler, continuing my sketch.

"Oh," he starts to look confused like he's thinking about something. He huffs and walks off.

What is with that? Every time Tyler talks to me Edward comes over and interrupts.

"You're gonna tell Sean. Right?" Edward asks. "I know it might be awkward with him and Angela."

"I'll see," I lie. There is no way Dad is going to go to the movies with a bunch of teenagers, even if he's pretending to be one. "He'll probably have to work."

"He sure does work a lot," Edward points out. I can't tell if it's just an observation or he's calling me a liar.

Asshole.

"It's just the two of us," I look away from him. "When my dad died, he left enough money to buy a new house and put away money for our college," I shrug. "The rest of the stuff Sean works for," I lie smoothly.

"Shit," he mutters. "I'm sorry," he adds, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay," I shrug.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't," I smile, going back to my sketch.

"That really is awesome," he points to my work.

"Thanks," I step back to look at it. "It's going pretty good."

"I wish I could draw like you," he wishes, starting to draw a tree.

"You can't be perfect at _everything_," I remind him.

"You're pretty close," he responds, gazing into my eyes.

Ooooh. Greeeen.

I can't help the blush that comes to my face.

"I'm far from perfect," I snap out of it.

"You're pretty…smart…" he starts. "Flexible."

I roll my eyes. "You haven't even seen how flexible I am," I retort and quickly blush. "I didn't mean it like…"

"Sure," he shakes his head like he doesn't believe me.

"No," I reply. "I really didn't…"

"Freud would say differently," he laughs.

"You're such a perv," I roll my eyes as the bell rings.

I gather my things. Edward grabs my hand just as I make it to the door.

"So," his hand dwarfs mine. "What movie do you want to see?" he asks.

"I don't know," I tell him. "I mean we're not going until Saturday."

"Port Angeles only has one movie theater. We have to order tickets days in advance if we want to see anything new," he informs.

"Anything you guys pick would be okay," I say, looking at our hands together and a spark shoots through me.

_OMG._

_Tanya, look. _

_What is this bitch's problem?_

_Eddie is MINE. _

"Sure?" he squints to look at me, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

"Mhmm," I say awkwardly.

"EDDIE!" I hear Tanya screech from behind us.

Edward quickly lets go of my hand before muttering an annoyed, "What?"

"I haven't seen you today," she complains, cozying inside his shoulder.

"I've been busy," he excuses, looking at me.

"Walk me to class," he orders, staring daggers at me. "I have a surprise for you," she says suggestively, walking him down the hall.

"Uh…" Edward starts, looking at me like he wants to say something.

"Now!" she stomps her foot, tugging his arm the rest of the way.

"It's no use," Lauren walks up to me. "Edward is like…wrapped around her finger," she walks away.

What was that?

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. I couldn't tell you what happened in my History or Biology class if you held a gun to my head.

I grab my bad and make my way to the gym. My phone begins to vibrate with a text from my Dad.

**Dad: Bank robbery in Atlanta. It might take a while. **

**Me: Cool. C U when you get back. **

"Bella!" Alice snaps her fingers in my face, as we walk towards the gym.

"Yeah," I shake my head, turning on my brain.

"You've been spacing out today," she acknowledges. "Anyway, I've been thinking of this kick ass routine. It's totally going to…what the fuck!" she yells, looking at the note on the door.

_Cheerleading practice is cancelled- Coach Clearwater_

"Cool," I shrug.

"I was not in the mood today," Ange informs. "I'm PMS'ing…hard," she grabs her stomach.

"Awesome!" Lauren smiles, pushing down her top so her bra will show a little. "Let's go watch the boys practice."

"I hope Sean is there," Jessica applies some lip gloss, checking her reflection in the door. "He's so hot."

"Back off, bitch!" Lauren sneers. "He's mine."

"Whatever."

_Like you have a chance_

I hear Angela's whispered comment and try to hold in my laughter. I look out the side of my eye to see Angela giggling and shaking her head, as if she's in on a private joke.

"Please," Tanya flips her hair. "He's hot…but he doesn't hold a candle to my Eddie," she grins at me evilly. I roll my eyes.

"He's not your Eddie," Alice corrects. "Come on," she takes the note off of the wall. "Practice."

"But…"

"I have a new routine that we can work on."

"Coach Clearwater didn't…"

"It's called initiative, Jessica," Alice huffs. "Get dressed," she points to the locker rooms.

"You're not the boss of us," Tanya crosses her arms.

"But…I am cheer captain," my friend retorts. "I don't think Clearwater will be too pleased to know we bailed on practice."

"_Co_-captain," Lauren points out. "Bella doesn't want to practice either. Do you?" she asks.

She might be right. However, I'm not sure how coach will take it. Clearwater is as tranquil as they get in art class. However, during cheer practice, she transforms into a monster. I don't want to give her an excuse to work us harder.

"An hour, Alice," I huff, as Alice cheers and the rest of us groan. "I mean it."

"Move it, bitches," Alice points to the locker rooms.

"Thanks a lot," I hear Tanya groan, shoulder checking me as she walked by.

_Bitch_

_It didn't her too long to get jammed up Alice's ass. _

_We are soooo not gonna be here an hour. _

_Damn it. I was looking forward to hooking up with Tyler under the bleachers_

We start with a few stretching techniques to warm us up. I thought it was a good idea to work on the routine coach showed us last week before we started on the new one Alice thought of.

"This routine is so stupid," Tanya complains, after we try the second count of eight.

"Back in formation, Tanya," I direct her to her spot.

"Alice, these back handsprings aren't in place with the rest of the choreography," she huffs.

"Shut up," Alice rolls her eyes.

"No, its shit and you know it!"

"Is it shit because it's shit…or because your backhand springs are sloppy as shit?" I ask, tired of her bitching.

The entire squad, Alice and Rose included, gasps and suddenly become interested in our conversation.

"What did you say to me?" she asks, stepping forward.

"I think we both know what I said," I stand my ground.

Tanya is good, but she's not as good of a tumbler as she thinks she is. Her sister being cheerleading captain all that time and basically being handed her spot has made her complacent. I'm tired of her blaming other people for her incompetence.

"Who in the fuck do you think…"

"I'm tired of your shit," I interrupt her. "Karen, switch spots with Tanya," I point to the base.

"You're making me a…base?" she asks, with a hint of disgust.

"Um…" Karen starts, staring between Tanya and me. "I don't want to be in the…"

"Take the spot," I point to the spot on the mat.

"No!" Tanya yells, crossing her arms.

"Yes," I calmly reply, beckoning Karen with my finger.

"Tanya…" Angela starts.

"Go scratch your crotch!" Tanya dismisses her.

I hear the other girls snicker and Angela shrieks back into formation.

_Oh God. _

_I totally forgot about that. _

_I hope she got that fixed_.

_No wonder Sean rejected her_

"Shut up!" I yell at Tanya. "All of you," I direct to the rest of the squad.

"Thanks," Angela mouths, looking at the floor.

"You can't…"

"Since you think the back handsprings suck, let's give the spot to someone who thinks otherwise," I suggest.

"No way in Hell…"

"5-6-7-8…" Alice counts off and the squad gets into their positions.

We finish practice in silence, still reeling from the altercation. Even though it was tense, the routine Alice created was pretty boss…if you're into that sort of thing. Karen is a better tumbler than Tanya. I'm surprised nobody noticed it until now.

After the hour is through, the girls change clothes. I make my way to the parking lot and Alice grabs my arm.

"What?"

"Come watch the guys practice," she smiles.

"I don't like football," I tell her. I really don't. I feel like that's the only thing Dad watches on TV. I'm not going to choose to watch it, when I don't have to.

"Bella," my friend argues. "You're too young to have such a predictable routine," she chastises. "You go to school. Then, you go home. School. Home. School. Home," she shakes my shoulders. "Live a little."

"No."

"Tough luck," she smiles sinisterly. "I've got your car keys," she shakes my keys in her hands and run out the door to the bleachers.

She's so pushy.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a pushy bitch?" I ask her.

"Frequently," she smiles, sitting down on the bleachers.

_Cunt_

_She's such a bitch_

I look over my shoulder to see Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica staring daggers at me. I roll my eyes and grab my iPhone from my purse.

_She's trying to act like a tough bitch so she can take Edward from you. _

_I am soooo onto her._

"The bitch brigade is plotting your demise, no doubt," Alice sighs.

"You were a fucking rock star in practice today," Rose chuckles, waving at Emmett. "You totally handed Tanya's ass to her."

"I couldn't have been any happier if I did it myself," Alice hugs me.

"I wasn't trying to hand her ass to her," I correct. "I'm just tired of her shit. That's all."

"Who isn't?" Rose asks, putting on her sunglasses.

"My brother is staring at you," Alice wiggles her eyebrows.

"He's probably staring at Tanya," I say, not looking up from my Angry Birds game. "I'm in the way."

"Ugh," Rose gags.

"Edward isn't as in to Tanya as she likes to think he is," Alice tells me. "She's more of an easy lay for him."

"If she wasn't such a bitch, I'd feel sorry for her," Rose chimes in.

"I'll never feel sorry for that slut," Angela crosses her arms.

I raise an eyebrow at Angela's open hostility. I think there may be more bad blood between those two than me and Tanya.

"ALRIGHT!" Coach Clapp shouts, before blowing a whistle.

"Finally," Alice smiles, running down the steps and jumping into Jasper's arms. "Jazzy!" she kisses his cheek.

"Calm down," he playfully rolls his eyes.

"Eww…" Rose gags, before I hear a smack.

"Ouch!" Emmett howls, grabbing his head.

Oh God! He reaks!

"You stink!" Rose complains. "Take a shower."

"Hey!" he gasps, feigning shock.

"Well…" I hear Edward chuckle. "You _do_ smell like shit."

"Fuck you, dude," Emmett shoves his brother.

"It's a little weird that my brother is saying this to me," Edward wonders. "What do you think, Bella?" he asks.

"It was an asshole thing to say," I shrug my shoulder, as Emmett laughs.

"Hear that?" he asks, taunting. "You're an asshole."

"It was true," I add. "But it was still an asshole thing to say."

"Oh! Yes!" Edward pumps his fists in the air.

"Way to stab me in the back," Emmett pouts, childlike.

"What movie do you want to see this weekend?" Alice asks.

"I don't care," I shrug.

"If it doesn't have an explosion within the first 10 minutes, it's not acceptable," Edward states his point, before taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I second that," Jasper laughs. "I can't take another Nicholas Sparks inspired movie."

Ugh. I know.

"Seriously," I giggle. "How many times can you write the same book over again?" I ask.

"You might be the first girl I ever heard say that," Edward looks at me.

"It's true," I say. "It's getting tiresome."

"Movies?" Tanya asks, moving into the conversation. "Eddie, you didn't tell me you were going to the movies," she starts. "with _Bella_," she finishes with a bit of disgust.

"We're not going together," I roll my eyes. "We're going…as a group."

"Whatever," she looks me up and down. "I know what…"

"Bella," Angela comes up, looking at her cell phone. "When are…"

"OMG!" Tanya shrieks in her direction. " I know you have to go refill your herpes meds…"

_What?_

_She has herpes?_

_Is that why Sean dumped her?_

"Stop being a cunt!" I shout. "Angela doesn't have herpes!"

"How would you know?" she asks, turning her anger towards me again. "Are you two _together_?" she smiles an evil smile.

As her grin goes into Grinch territory, it's like I can hear the gears in her head turning.

_That makes sooo much sense. _

_That's why she wasn't into Tyler. _

_Is that why she looked so bummed at the dance?_

_Sean totally stole Bella's girlfriend. _

_He's such a legend. _

_I mean…you see those shoes she wears. Right?_

_They are sooo lezbo. _

I gasp at the sudden change in tone. Is it that plausible that we're gay?

There's going to be a lesbian rumor before the day is over.

"Shut up, Tanya," Edward steps between the three of us. "You're acting shitty."

"That's right, Edward," I tell him. "Put a muzzle on your bitch before I do it for you."

"Buuuurrrrrrn!" Emmett starts laughing.

"Awesome," Jasper high fives me, before I stomp off.

I feel droplets of rain fall on my head, as I walk across the parking lot. I spot Tanya's convertible VW bug. It's pink with pink seats and accessories. She definitely channeled her inner Barbie bitch for this car. It's probably custom made.

It's cute.

It's adorable.

It's expensive.

It's breakable.

Without breaking my stride, I grab the side view mirror of the cute car and tug. I smile as I hear the sound of the mirror breaking from the car. It's a clean break. I toss the hunk of metal over my shoulder into the woods and finish the walk to my car.

I open the door to my car and throw my bag in the seat. Angela shuffles to the car and hops in.

"Tanya strikes again," she gripes, as I start the engine.

"Don't say that, honey," I look at her starry eyed, joking.

"First, it was crabs," she huffs. "Now, I'm a lesbian with herpes."

"No one is going to believe that," I tell her.

Angela is a total sweetie. There is no way people would jump to that conclusion…especially when she went to the dance with Dad.

"That's what I thought, before everyone starting scratching their crotch, when they saw me," she tells.

"We know it's not true," I say, trying to make her feel better.

"It's going to be really fun explaining it to my dad," she shakes her head.

"You're cool," I tell her, pulling into her driveway. "Parents like to believe their kids are perfect."

"He's the pastor of our church," she informs. "I'm pretty sure that he's heard by now," she deadpans.

Shit.

"Oh," I chime. "It'll be fine," I wave it off.

"Angela!" I hear the sound of a male voice. I look up to see an older man, who appears to be Angela's father standing on the porch with his arms crossed. "In the house…Now!" he motions inside the door.

"Shit," she whispers, getting her backpack. "I fucking hate Tanya," she hisses.

"You and me both, sister," I wave.

I get back to my house and change into my pajamas. As I move to grab my sketchpad, Alice's ringtone chimes through the house.

"Yeah," I sit down, rifling through my bag for some pencils to start sketching.

"Someone tore the side mirror from Tanya's car," she shrieks. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" she asks. I picture her covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Nope," I deny, popping the 'p'.

"Because if you did…you might go down as my most favorite person…ever," she tries to get me to confess.

"Not a chance in hell," I laugh, as she huffs at my denial.

"Tanya started a rumor that you're a lesbian," she adds.

I roll my eyes at this news.

"I figured she'd do that," I tell her. "She lacks imagination."

"This is serious!" she practically shouts in my ear. "It's spreading like wildfire."

"We know it's not true," I tell her.

"That's not the point," she retorts. "Do something."

"Alice," I huff. "If I fought back…I'd probably kill her."

It's true. It's a battle controlling my strength. It's a miracle I didn't yank the door off the hinges.

"Someone should punch her in that bitch face of hers," she hisses.

"You're angrier than I am," I notify her.

"She's only attacking you because she knows Edward likes you."

"Edward doesn't like me," I say.

Does he? I mean…Alice is Edward's sister. She'd know if he said something. Right?

What did he say?

"He doesn't like me. He just wants to get it my…"

"Bella," she interrupts. "He's really sorry about that."

"Yeah yeah," I rifle through my bag as the doorbell rings.

It's probably Dad.

"I gotta go," I tell her. "It's probably my brother."

"Bye," she hangs up.

I speed to the door and open it.

"How was the robb… Edward?" I ask.

"Uh…hi?" he says, waving awkwardly.

"What'cha doin here?" I question.

"I was just…" he starts. "It's raining."

"You have an umbrella," I point out.

"Damn it, Bella," he huffs. "Let me come inside."

"Fine," I move out of the way.

What the Hell?

This is weird as shit.

What is Edward doing at my house?

He looks hot though. He changed into a different outfit than the one he had on at school. He has on a long sleeve white t shirt with khakis. A _wet_ white t shirt. I can see his abs…and his holy trail.

Stop it!

"So…" I lead off, hoping to find an explanation.

"Uh…" he leads off again. "Happy birthday," he turns around, holding up a giant brown bag.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"Your brother is working and you didn't tell anyone," he says, walking into the TV room. "It doesn't seem right that you aren't celebrating your birthday," he lays on the couch. "So I got you something."

I don't celebrate my birthday…ever. But the fact that he went through trouble to do something for me was…sweet. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"You didn't have to," I blush.

"I did, though," he smiles, taking a box out from the bag and opening it.

Shit.

"Cupcakes," I deadpan. "Mmmm."

They smell horrid.

At least it's not lasagna.

"I picked them up on the way over here," he says, placing a 1 and a 7 candle on two of the deserts. "Okay," he says, turning off the lights. He takes out a lighter and lights the candles. As the candles crackle and sparkle, he starts to sing.

_Happy Birthday, to you_

_Happy birthday, to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Bella_

_Happy Birthday to you_

"Make a wish," he nudges his shoulder with mine.

"Okay," I giggle, closing my eyes. Edward holds my hair and I feel his nearness. Once again, a spark surges through my body. I blow out the candles and the room fades into darkness.

"Yaaaaaaay!" he draws out, leaning to cut the lights back on.

"Thanks," I smile at him. "This was really nice of you," I stare at the cupcakes and think of how quickly I can throw them away.

"Come on," he holds his chest, like he's wounded. "We haven't eaten yet," he smiles, putting a cupcake on a plate and handing it over.

I should have known.

"Wow," I grimace, as the smell of icing wafts up my nose. Vanilla.

"I know," he smiles, eating half of the cupcake in one bite. "I got the last ones they had in the bakery," he gloats. "They're so good."

"Mmm," I smile, sticking my tongue out to sample a taste of icing.

It's worse than I thought.

"You don't like it?" he asks, worried.

"Uh…"

"I should have gotten chocolate," he chides himself. "Girls like that. Right?"

I don't eat. How am I supposed to know?

I just look at him. He seems so unsure of himself. It's a lot different from the cocky Edward I see in school. He went through a lot to do something for me. I guess I can suck it up.

"It's good," I tell him, eyeing the treat. "I just like tasting the icing first," I smile, popping the entire thing in my mouth.

That was a mistake.

"It's…" I pause, trying not to choke. "really good."

"Good," he grins that crooked grin and I find myself turning into a pile of goo.

Cue the blush…

I feel like such a dork. I can't even look at the guy for a long period of time without turning ten shades of red. I use my fingers to brush my hair over my face to hide it.

"Your blush is adorable," he smiles, brushing the hair behind my ear. "Besides, I already saw it," he chuckles. "It's pointless in trying to hide it."

"Asshole," I punch him.

"Ouch!" he grabs his arm. "Fuck!"

"Sorry," I cringe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he hisses a little. "You pack a punch, to be so tiny."

You have no idea.

"You could be a UFC fighter," he jokes, stretching his shoulder.

"Cupcake?" I smile, holding one up in apology.

"Forgiven," he laughs, taking it from my hand. "What are you watching?" he turns the TV off of mute.

"30 Rock," I tell him.

"Eh…" he shakes his head. "Tina Fey is overrated."

"This show is hilarious!" I disagree.

"You're seriously misguided," he laughs at me.

"Please," I huff. "You listen to classical."

"Hey!" he shouts. "Classical music is boss!"

"It should be illegal to use the term classical music and boss in the same sentence."

"I feel sorry for you," he shakes his head. "You have bad taste in TV and questionable taste in music."

Oh no, he didn't.

"Have another cupcake!" I smash a treat in his face.

I laugh at the sight of his face covered in the white sugar. I got him right in the nose.

"Okay," he blows icing out of his nose and proceeds to wipe it from his face. "That's it!" he smiles, going to tickle me.

Nothing.

That's another alien thing. I'm not ticklish…not even a little.

"I'm not ticklish," I tell him, as his fingers feverishly tickle my mid-section.

"What?" he tries again, tickling faster. "No way," he whispers, in awe. "Cool."

"A little," I find myself blushing again.

Damn it!

"Present time," he announces, going back into the bag.

"I thought the cupcakes were my present."

"No," he shakes his head. "This is," he says, placing a beautifully wrapped box with a big bow on it on my lap.

"Edward," I deadpan. "I'm not a fan of presents."

"You enjoyed your first one," he argues, pushing the box towards me.

He's bubbling with excitement, when I look at the box. He smiles, as I start ripping off the paper.

"I think you'll like it," he smiles, as I open the box.

Wow.

"Edward," I gasp, looking at the tall oak chest.

I open the top of the box to find a wide variety of paint brushes, professional-grade pencils, charcoal, chalk, and paints.

"I didn't know if you had all that stuff," he shrugs. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," I smile, throwing my arms around his neck. "This is an awesome gift."

"Yeah, Edward."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Edward and I shout, to find Dad standing in the kitchen.

"It's a really awesome gift," Dad deadpans.

"Oh," Edward scoots away from me. "Hey, Sean."

"Hi, Edward," Dad replies. "It's getting kinda late."

What? It's only 9.

"Yeah," Edward sighs, looking at me. "I guess I should get going."

"Yeah," Dad hops onto the counter in the kitchen. "You should."

"Bye," Edward gets up, waving at Dad awkwardly. "Bye, Bella," he smiles, exiting the door.

"Dad!" I shoot up, crossing my arms.

"What the hell, Bella?" he replies. "Edward Cullen…in the house…alone," he starts. "Need I say more?"

"Wait a minute," I hold up a finger, as I race to the kitchen sink.

After the cupcakes make their reappearance and I rinse my mouth out, I'm ready to argue.

"He was just giving me a present," I say, wiping my mouth.

"He wanted to give you a present, alright," he huffs. "Not while I'm here."

"You're overreacting," I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not," he scowls. "I don't like him."

"I do!" I shout.

Where did that come from?

"As a friend," I add. "I like him as a friend."

"You aren't supposed to have people over when I'm not home."

"Alice came over and you weren't mad."

"Alice hasn't had sex with the all the girls in the junior class."

"It's not like I'm going out with him," I counter.

"He's just…" he seethes. " Ugh!"

"Dad," I sigh. "I'm going to have guy friends. Edward Cullen is not going to get in my pants."

"Promise?" he asks, in a small voice.

"Promise," I smile, walking over to hug him.

"Deal," he kisses my forehead.

"How was your day?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Same ol'. Same ol'," he sighs, turning to ESPN.

Ugh. I hate that channel.

"I'm going upstairs," I notify.

I feel shitty for how Dad treated Edward so I shoot him a quick text.

**Me: Sorry about that. My brother can be a douche sometimes. **

I don't have to wait long before I get a reply.

**Edward: It's okay. I wouldn't my sister hanging out with me anyway. **

**Me: See you tomorrow. **

**Edward: Of course. **

I look into my box of treasures once more and smile. I find the earlier sketch of Edward and decide to start over on my outline. I find a blank sheet and start sketching. His jaw…his lips…his nose... his eyes. I want it to be perfect. The paints in the set he gave me are perfect for finishing his eyes. As I sketch the outline, I start to yawn. Looking to the clock, I'm shocked to see that it's 2 in the morning. I'm not even halfway done. I must have lost track of time.

Before I know it, my fist is crushing my alarm clock.

I only got like 5 hours of sleep. This blows.

Damn you, Edward…and you're perfect jaw that's hard to sketch.

Today, I feel like a zombie. I fell asleep on the toilet. I lean my entire body on the towel rack, as I take a shower. I can't even find the energy to wash my hair. It's one of those days.

"Hey!" Dad snaps his fingers, as I walk out of the bathroom. "Get it together. School starts in 30 minutes."

"I don't wanna…"

"We both know you can't get sick," Dad rolls his eyes. "You're the one that wanted to go to school. Deal with it," he says, pointing to my room. "Get ready. You need to pick up Angela."

"You do it," I grumble, slowly walking to my room.

"Why?"

"There's a rumor that Angela and I are lesbians," I whisper, going through my drawer. "Her parents are religious. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't want me around."

"Lesbians?" he asks, confused.

"You missed a lot at practice," I wave it off. "Do this for me, please?" I beg.

"You better not be late," he says sternly, checking his watch. "The roads are icy because of the rain last night," he notifies. "Be careful."

"Okay," I wave him off.

He grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

"Ugh," I draw out. I settle on a gray and pink Nike hoodie, pink skinny jeans, and gray and pink Converse. My hair is a nightmare. I resort to brushing it back and putting a gray headband on. As I gather my book bag, I notice that Edward left his umbrella. I put it in my bag and go to my car.

"Ugh," I groan, as I pull into the school parking lot.

Once I step out of the car, I hear Alice's voice yelling at me from across the parking lot.

"Bella Swan!" she marches over to me, Edward following suit.

"Huh?" I manage to get out.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks, concerned.

"Relatively," I mutter. "I'm sleepy."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday was your birthday?" she asks, putting her hand on her hip.

"I didn't want it to be a big deal," I shrug.

"Big deal?" she questions. "Of course, it's a big deal!" she shouts. "It's your last birthday as a minor. You'll be an adult next year," she points out.

"Alice…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she pouts.

I look in her eyes. She's genuinely upset. What is with other people and my birthday?

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't think…"

"You thought wrong," she stomps her foot. "I wanted to get you a present…or throw you a party…" she huffs. "I can't even…"

"I'll let you take me shopping," I compromise. I don't think I could handle an Alice Cullen party.

"Really?" she asks, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," I smile at her.

"We'll do it before we go to the movies," she nods her head. "We'll make a day out of it," she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be fun," I nudge her shoulder.

Shit.

"We're going to get you some sexy new clothes," she smiles. "I saw these cute jewel toned wedges that would look perfect on you," she starts.

Oh God.

"I forgot my book bag in my car," I tell her, making my way back to the parking lot.

"See you in History," she waves at me.

Class will start any minute. I race across the lot to my car. As I sling the bag over my shoulder, I hear something fall out. I look down to see Edward's umbrella slid underneath my truck. I throw my bag on the truck bed and bend down to get the umbrella.

"BELLA!" I see Edward running from the school doors to the parking lot.

"What?" I call back, still trying to reach the damn umbrella from under my car.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouts at me, waving his arms like he's crazy.

"Huh?" I look around. I see nothing. "What are you talking…"

The sound of tires screeching interrupts my questions. I whip my head around to see a neon blue van speeding into the parking lot. It shows no sign of stopping. I hear the sound of breaks and tires screeching. They're of no use. The car is headed right for me.

Fuck.

So…this is how my trip to Forks is going to end.

I guess I can add getting hit by a car on my list of weird and untimely deaths.

Dad and I will probably go to Texas like he originally wanted.

Dad is going to have a…

"BELLA!"

Once again, my inner monologue is cut short by a pair of green eyes charging toward me

It's Edward.

As I look up, I see the eyes of a terrified Edward running towards my truck. His arms reach out to grab me, as the big blue can comes closer. The screech of the tires grows louder, as the van gets closer and closer. The space between my truck, the two of us, and the van grows more and more narrow. I assess the situation.

Both of us wouldn't make it. The space was too small. I could survive the impact. Edward couldn't. How things were going, Edward would push me out of the way and get hit. I couldn't let that happen.

At that moment, everything happens in slow motion. "No!" I shout, stepping forward to push Edward away. I hear the air rush out of his chest, as a result of the pressure I put on it. He'll be okay. I see the hurt in his eyes, as his body floats away from me and slides across the icy lot.

"BELLA, NO!" he screams, his eyes becoming glossy with tears.

_Oh God, no. _

_Oh God. _

_Shit. _

_Is that Bella?_

_Oh God._

The whispers and shrieks of horror by my classmates ring in my ears. They know what's about to happen. But I can't take my eyes off of Edward. His mouth opens in horror and a single tear falls from his eye. He reaches out for me, as if he's hoping he can reach me.

I jump in the air, tucking my feet under me. I do a backflip landing in the bed of my truck, just as the blue van collides with the side of my truck. I try to keep my balance. Soon, I feel my feet lift off into the air before my body comes falling to the ground below, my wrist hitting the side of the car is a loud thwack followed by my head crashing into a boulder… which is seen by at least 20 witnesses.

"Bella!" I hear Dad's voice, followed by a screeching halt. "Bella!" he calls again, before I feel him crouching down beside me. "Oh, God," he whispers.

He's good at that.

"Uhhh…" I mumble, as I hear the sound of an ambulance in the background.

Fuck my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the reviews. They are like my version of crack.

How is Bella gonna get out of this one?

We'll see…

**BPOV**

"Is she dead?" Angela starts crying, she's so close I can smell her somewhat overpowering perfume.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say from next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Bella?" Dad says, wiping some hair out of my face.

_Don't move_

I hear my father's soft orders and decide that it's for the best.

"Don't touch her," Edward barks out. "She could have a neck injury."

"What did you say?" Dad asks, in his authoritative voice.

Edward…if only you knew who you were yelling at.

_Oh Shit. _

_She was so hot. _

"Oh, God! Oh, God," I hear before the sound of a door shutting and Tyler comes rushing over. "Is she okay?"

"What to do you think?" Edward asks, clearly annoyed by the question.

Honestly. You almost hit me with your car. How could I possibly be okay?

"Bella!" Alice cries.

_Fuck! Do you think she's paralyzed?_

_I don't see her moving. _

_Tyler is sooooo going to jail. _

_That's pretty fucked up. _

_She has such great legs. _

"Uuuuugggggghhh," I groan out, letting them know that I not dead… at least not yet anyway.

Fucking Tyler!

I hear the crowd start to dissipate, after the ambulance comes.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" the paramedic shouts in my ear.

"Uuuuugggggh," I grunt out again.

I don't think speaking a response would be the wisest decision to make, at this point.

Once they did the initial tests: shining a light in my eye to see if I was okay, etc. The humiliation began.

Have you ever tripped up when walking down the hallway at school? Well…try getting put in a neck brace and strapped to a gurney in front of the entire student body _and_ faculty.

Then, we'll talk about embarrassment.

"I'll ride with you," Dad volunteers, before I hear the doors shut and the ambulance take off.

_Fuck_

You said it Dad.

I hear the sound of ticking going on, next to where my dad is. Is he texting? At a time like _this_?

He must look so concerned about me…insert sarcasm here.

"Her pulse seems to be stable," I hear a medic announce. "She's virtually unresponsive verbally," he adds, as the vehicle comes to a stop. "She's not moving," he says, before the gurney is transported somewhere.

I know I'm in a hospital, as a result of the scent of rubbing alcohol assaulting my nose.

I fucking hate this place. Nothing good _ever_ happens when I go to the hospital.

"Stay here, sir," I hear a medic tell someone. It's probably my Dad.

"I heard," I hear a familiar voice wash over me.

"Car crash," a new voice explains. "She was standing in the bed of her truck, when another car t-boned her," she pauses.

"My daughter just called me," a voice announces. "She's her friend," I feel poke to my cheek.

"She hit her head pretty bad. She's not responsive."

"No outward signs of trauma," I hear the familiar voice spout out, before I feel hands checking me over. "No blood. No visible broken bones," he adds.

Who is this?

I open a tiny slither of my eye to see Edward's dad hovering over me. I forgot his name.

He's a doctor?

"Her eyes just opened!" the nurse smiles.

Fuck!

"Bella," Edward's dad (whose name forsakes me) calls. "Can you…"

"Uuuuuuugggggh," I grunt again.

I'm getting really tired of hearing that question.

"Can you feel that?" he pinches my thigh? "That?" he pinches my arm.

"Uuuuuuugh."

"Run an MRI," he orders the nurse. "She may have some form of spinal or brain injury," I hear a pen clicking. "Alert me, as soon as you get the results."

"Gotcha," the nurse says, as I feel myself being veered away.

"There was a car accident in the high school parking lot," the nurse informs. "Possible head and or spinal injury," she lists off. "Chief wants you to run an MRI. Try to make it snappy," she taps my shoulder.

"Okay," a masculine voice sounds off.

"Excuse me," the nurse responds, taken aback. She sounds a little…dare I say…turned on. "Do I know you?"

"No," he answers quickly. "It's my first day," he adds. "New hospital."

"Well…" she starts. "If you want to get together…"

"I should probably get started," the man cuts her off.

Ooooh. De-nied.

"Oh," the nurse says dejectedly. "She's the chief's daughter's friend. Be careful."

"Always am."

"Okay," she giggles. "Bye," the giggles continue.

This is so awkward. I feel embarrassed for her.

"Okay," he responds, as the door closes.

"Jesus," I hear another woman. It sounds like the typing of a keyboard. "You sure make the ladies go wild."

"Jealous," the other man says, before I hear something turn on.

"And we're black," the woman announces.

What the Hell?

"Bella," the man pokes me. "Bella," he calls again.

Are members of the medical staff supposed to poke comatose people?

No wonder people hate hospitals.

"Uggggh," I revert back to my previous state.

"Bella," he sighs, annoyed. "Wake up."

"Uuuugh."

"Isabella Marie Swan," he starts. "Birthday…September 13, 1994…father Charlie Steven Swan…mother Renee Moonstone Stetson…"

"Uh…." What the Hell? Shit. I wasn't supposed to say 'uh.' "Ugggggh…"

"Stop it," he huffs, opening my eyeball. "You can wake up."

But…

"Uggggghh."

"Uncle Sam sent us," the woman says.

What?

"Huh?" I ask. "FUCK!" I wasn't supposed to be talking.

"Great," the man starts laughing at me. "Hello, Bella," she takes my hand. "I'm Agent Johnson," she smiles. "This," she points to a woman in the corner feverishly typing on a computer, "is Agent Smith."

Johnson? Smith?

I'd bet my life those are fake names.

"O…kay," I say, not sure what is happening.

"Your Dad reported that you had a little… incident," the woman comes over and shows me the computer screen. It shows Edward rushing towards me. Then, it's me pushing Edward out of the way…followed by a rather fast flip into the bed of my car.

How he could have known the van was coming?

"Shit," I shut my eyes.

"Exactly," Agent Johnson deadpans. "That was taken from the security cameras in the school parking lot," he says. "These," he adds, as another screen pops up with videos. "were taken by your lovely schoolmates on their smart phones."

"Fuck."

"We were able to slow down the footage from the parking lot and add glitches to most of the smartphone footage," Agent Smith adds. "It looks more realistic," she finishes, clicking something.

"We're sending agents to clean out your house as we speak," Agent Smith adds. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave your car behind."

What? No ?

"No!" I shout, as Johnson starts going through MRI scans.

"Embolism?" he asks, pointing to one.

"No!" I shout again.

"I was thinking…subdural hematoma," Agent Smith voices her opinion, motioning to another picture. "It would explain her speech, or lack thereof."

"I don't want to go!" I cross my arms. If I was standing I would stomp my feet.

"Bella," Johnson starts. "You were seen by at least 25 people, hitting your head with enough force to thud…after being ejected from the bed of your truck…" he pauses.

"That was hit by a hippie van," Smith ends. "No one is going to believe that you survived that. You don't want people becoming suspicious."

"I'm not leaving." I stand my ground.

I was finally getting some taste of normalcy. I wasn't going to give that up because some asshole doesn't know how to drive.

Fucking Tyler!

The two agents look at each other before Agent Smith goes back to typing on her computer.

"I'm assuming your father would like to go to Houston as originally planned," Johnson completely ignores me.

"I'M NOT GOING!" I shout at the top of my lungs, before Johnson covers my mouth.

"Calm down," he says sternly.

"NO!" I bite his finger.

"Fuck!" he starts jumping around.

"Take one more step and you lose the whole finger," I warn getting out of the gurney.

"Get back here!" Agent Smith comes towards me.

"Don't act like you can stop me," I point to her, before I open the door.

"Bella," Dad pushes me back inside the door. "Relax. They're trying to help you."

"I don't want to leave," I say again. "I like it here."

I know I complain a lot about assholes, jocks, and bitchy cheerleaders but I love being at least a little normal.

"I'm sorry it happened this way," he apologizes. "Sometimes life…"

"NO! I'm not leaving," I stomp my foot. "I finally have friends. I almost kissed a boy on _two_ separate occasions," I list off on my fingers.

I'm proud of my progress on the last one.

"Who?" he raises his eyebrow.

"That's not important," I argue. "I'm finally having a normal teenage experience," I plead my case to everyone in the room. "I shouldn't have to move just because Tyler Crowley doesn't know how to drive," I cross my arms.

"Bella..."

"Dad," I repeat his tone. "You had a normal childhood. I haven't. You go to have a girlfriend, wife, and all that," I pause. "I haven't. I'm not moving."

"Everyone saw," he huffs.

"I don't care," I tell him. "I'll be the one suspected-not you," I remind.

"This is…"

"If you uproot me again, I'll never forgive you," I pull out the big guns, staring him in the face.

"Don't…"

"Never," I cut him off.

"Bel…"

"Ne-ver," I repeat.

"Fuck," he rubs his face with hands and leans on the wall.

"Please, Daddy," I start crying. "I don't want to go."

"Mr. Swan," Agent Johnson starts.

"Give me a minute," he gives the universal minute signal.

I lean on the wall next to him, hoping that he'll reconsider. It would suck ass to move again. I just got done unpacking-most of the way.

"You wear a spinal brace," he looks me in the eye.

"No dice!" I gasp, grabbing my chest. "I can't believe you suggested that," I say. "I'm a cheerleader!"

I hear Agent Smith giggling in the background.

"You got hit by a car!"

"No," I correct. "I was tossed from the bed of my truck. I only flew like three feet."

"And you cracked your head," he adds.

"Give me a concussion."

"Neck brace," he adds.

"Dad," I stomp my foot again. "How am I supposed to cheer with a neck brace?"

"You don't even like being a cheerleader!"

"It's growing on me," I admit, smiling. It's fun. Plus, I look cute in my uniform. "Sprained wrist," I bargain.

"Pssh," he rolls his eyes. "Broken ankle."

"Cheerlea…" Then it hit me. "You don't want me to cheer!" I accuse, pointing at him.

"Uh…" he starts. "You have to be…" he pauses again. "That outfit is too small!"

"Is not," I disagree. "Did you see the Port Angeles cheerleaders? They look like they just came off the ho stroll!"

"Boys stare at you," he pouts.

"I can thank my handsome father for my good genes," I smile, trying to butter him up.

"Ass kissing doesn't suit you."

That didn't go well.

"Dad!" I yell, getting frustrated.

"Broken wrist," he looks me in the eye, showing he's serious.

"Sprained wrist," I start. He opens his mouth to object. "Plus," I interrupt. "A sprained ankle," I add.

"It's plausible," Agent Johnson says. "It could keep her off the squad for at least three weeks."

"Deal," Dad and I say in unison shaking hands.

"Great," Smith gets on the phone. "I'll tell the movers to back off."

"Get back in the damn gurney," Johnson orders.

I do as I'm told and Dad leaves. We wait another 30 minutes to get done with the MRI. Afterwards, I'm wheeled into another room. It turns out, my lack of sleep the night before came in handy. As soon as I got bored, I took a nap. I wake up to the sounds of people taking over me.

"So…nothing?" a voice similar to Edward's asks.

"Nope," Carlisle says.

"Sean?"

"Same," he replies. "I've tried like three times."

Tried what?

"It's weird," Edward speaks. "Right?"

"It's not the first time," his father responds. "It's happened before."

"Not to me," he says, with a tone of disappointment.

"Is she okay?" Alice's high voice enters the room.

"Looks like it," Carlisle says. "She has a nasty wrist sprain. She'll be fine."

"Good," she says, as I hear a chair being pulled from next to me. "If Edward just pushed her out the way like I told him to…"

"I tried," he says. "She pushed me out of the way."

"Bella?" she asks, giggling. "pushed you out of the way?" she finishes. "She only weighs like ten pounds more than I do."

"I know what happened," he seethes. "She cracked her fucking skull open. I saw her hit her head."

"MRIs don't lie," Carlisle says. "She's fine."

"But…"

"Let it go," the father sighs, as the door opens.

"Uh…"

"Hey, Sean," Alice and Edward says.

_No fucking way._

Carlisle swears? He seems so classy.

"Hey," Carlisle deadpans.

"Uh…" Dad leads off. "Hey," he finishes in an awkward voice.

What's going on?

"Uggggh," I grumble again, acting as if I'm waking up. "Whaaaaat?" I ask, looking around.

"She's awake!" Alice chirps, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah," I deadpan.

"Uh…" Carlisle shakes his head, like he's trying to come to grips with something. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I fake yawn. "My wrist and ankle hurts."

"S-sprain," he stutters.

What?

I look around to see Dad looking uncomfortable.

"I thought you were going to die," Alice pouts.

"I'm fine," I laugh at her face. "A little banged up…but fine."

"Good," she smiles. "Dad says you shouldn't cheer for the next month," she looks at me. "Don't worry your spot will be waiting for you."

"Thanks," I shake my head at her ability to look on the bright side.

"Angela stopped by earlier today," she notifies. "You were sleeping."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward interrupts, looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeeeaaah?" I ask, not sure whether to be concerned or laugh at his expression.

"It's just…" he pauses. "You hit…"

"Edward," Carlisle admonishes his son, looking at Dad and twisting his head.

What is their deal?

"Oh!" Emmett smiles, eating a piece of pizza. "You're up."

"Mhmm," I hold my breath, trying to block out the offending smell.

"You scared the shit out of us, Bells," he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Emmett!" Esme scolds him, entering the room. She's holding something. Shit.

It's lasagna. I can smell it.

"Hey, Esme," I try to smile, as she gives me a hug.

"Oh, sweetie," she says. "I came as soon as I…Oh God," she stops in her tracks…and stares at Dad. "Oh God," she says again.

"Hello," Dad says, moving to shake Esme's hand.

"Carlisle, look," she waves her husband over. "It's like Charlie didn't age a day," she puts her hand under Dad's chins and inspects him. "It's amazing."

"Yeah," Carlisle says, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh..." Dad says.

"Oh," Esme flicks her forehead. "My husband I went to high school with your parents," she smiles. "Esme Platt? Carlisle Cullen?" she points to her husband.

Dad looks between the couple and it's like a light bulb goes off in his head. Then, he looks at Carlisle and his mouth drops open.

"Oh," Dad says. "I think I might have heard…"

"Don't be polite," she waves him off. "Wow," she puts her hands on her hips. "Genes are amazing," she shakes her head.

"Yeah," I say, feeling the awkwardness rolling in waves.

"I made the girl of the hour some of my famous lasagna," Esme grins, putting a tray filled with the entrée' on the table and taking paper plates and cutlery from her purse. "You may not be up to it right now but I want you two to eat," she points to me and Dad. "Okay?"

"Okay," we say in unison.

"Thank you," I say, looking at the dish from the corner of my eye.

"I put extra cheese on it like you like," she pushes a stray hair from my face.

"Mmmm," I smile, trying not to gag.

"Emmett!" Esme smacks her son on his head. "Did you steal a piece of Bella's lasagna?"

"They can't eat all of it," he excuses himself.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Alice seethes at her brother.

"We should get going," Esme looks at her watch. "You guys," she points to her children. "Have school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Alice begs, grabbing her purse.

"See you later, Bella," Emmett gives me a high five.

"Dad," I pause, after they all left. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he whispers. "I just…can't believe it."

"What?"

"Crusty…married Esme Platt?"

"Huh?"

"Oh," he sighs. "Carlisle was kind of a nerd in high school. You know…bookworm, short for his age, acne…that kind of stuff. Kids made his life Hell," he shakes his head at the memory. "Wedgies," he starts. "Locking him in his locker…making him do their homework. I felt bad for him," he sits down.

"Dad," I take a long breath and facepalm myself. "Please tell me that you didn't bully Carlisle in high school."

"It wasn't me," he quickly informs. "I left the poor guy alone. He was nice," he says, with regret. "I didn't even know his real name until ten minutes ago."

"That's comforting," I say.

"He did alright for himself," he says. "He's successful…has a nice family. He won," he nods his head. "Good for you Crus…Carlisle."

"I won't be too long," I hear a voice before the door opens.

Mrs. Clearwater?

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she smiles, setting a flower arrangement by the window.

"I'm okay," I smile.

"Your hand," she notices, touching the bandage.

"It's my left wrist," I tell her. "I don't draw with this one," I ease her worries.

"Okay," she smiles, looking at Dad and at me. "All the teachers were worried," she explains her visit. "I volunteered to come and check on you."

"Thankyou," Dad rushes out. "I mean…thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiles, giggling.

"It means a lot that you came to visit," I grin, looking at Dad.

Is he blushing? What the Hell?

"Yeah," he adds. "She likes you…a lot," he smiles. "You're her favorite teacher."

"Well," she pauses. "You're my favorite student. She actually cares about the subject," she winks at me. "Don't worry about that or cheering. Okay? Just get better."

"Will do," I give her a thumbs up.

"Alright," she says fidgety. "I should be getting home."

"Tell the kids I said hello," I wave.

"Seth will love that," she rolls her eyes, opening the door.

"," Dad rushes, before the door closes.

You've got to be shitting me.

"Wooooow," I say, slowly turning my head to face my father.

"What?" he asks, still staring at the door.

"You totally have a crush on my art teacher," I call him out.

"No, I don't," he denies, looking at me. "I just think she's a nice lady."

"She's nice," I grin at him. "Pretty. Single."

"Thinks I'm a child," he stops me in my tracks. "Remember how the whole 'Angela' thing worked out?"

"I'm counting that as a success," I disagree. "I mean…she tried to seduce you. She obviously had a great time."

"I'm leaving," he announces, as I start laughing at him. "Get some sleep."

"I'm not going to forget," I warn him, turning over.

I'm released the next morning. Dad and I decided that it was better for me to stay home for the rest of the week to not cause any more suspicion. That turned out to be a pretty sweet deal. The only thing that sucked was that I have to wait a week for my car to get repaired.

Fucking Tyler!

On Saturday, I'm awakened by a tap on my nose.

"Wake up, beautiful," Alice pinches my cheek.

"Alice," I start. "Now is not the time."

"Lucky for me, it's 3:05," she smiles, pointing to my clock. "You sleep like the dead."

"Ugh," I roll over.

"We have to get ready."

"How do you get in my house?" I ask, confused.

"She has her ways," Rose chimes in, wrapped in a towel. "I've learned to just roll with it."

She took a shower?

"Come on," she starts going through my drawers. "I saw a really cute blue skirt in here the last time I came," she leads off, sifting through my pants.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready?" I ask.

"We're getting ready here," Rose informs, holding up her large purse. I assume her outfit is in there.

"Edward has been acting extra PMSy this week," Alice complains. "It's unbearab…HERE!" she shouts, holding up a blue skirt with white lace detailing.

I forgot I had it.

"Cute," Rose nods in approval.

"I can't believe you never wore it," Alice flicks the sales sticker.

"I'm a jeans kind of girl," I shrug.

"Not tonight," she gleams, plugging in her flat iron.

It wasn't that bad. It was mostly because Rose and Bella were focused on getting themselves ready.

"The guys will be here in five minutes," Rose informs, looking at a text on her phone.

"Is Angela coming?" I ask.

"Her dad is officiating a wedding and he needs extra help," Alice shakes her head. "She was really bummed."

"Damn," I pout.

"We look hot," Rose says, as the doorbell rings.

"I got it," I tell them, grabbing my prop crutch and struggling to the door. "Hey," I smile, letting the guys in.

"My favorite cripple," Emmett jokes, giving me a bear hug.

"Not funny," I roll my eyes.

"The accident is all people are talking about at school," Jasper tells me. "There is a rumor going around that you were declared legally dead for five minutes."

"Not to mention that Denali has been trying to get her paws on your spot," Alice says.

"What?"

"No worries," Rose laughs. "Clearwater and Alice aren't having it."

"It's amusing to watch her try," Alice joins in.

"You look nice," Edward compliments.

"Thank you," I smile.

It's a simple outfit. I have on a blue skirt with white lace detailing around the leg and hips, a white shirt and white ballet flats. Rose let me borrow one of her blue necklaces. Alice campaigned for heels but I convinced her that wouldn't go well with my sprain.

That girl will do anything for fashion.

"I'm hungry," Emmett says, accompanied by a stomach growl. "Let's go."

The ride to Port Angeles was fun. Everyone joked around and argued about what movie to see. It was okay…except Edward kept staring at me from the driver's seat.

Again?

I was confident it would be a good night. Then, we pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

Shit.

"I thought we were going to a movie."

"We are," Jasper says. "We're just eating first."

"This place has the best burgers," Rose says, getting out of the car.

"Do you need help, Bella?" Alice asks, looking at my crutch.

"It's fi…"

"I'll help her," Edward volunteers. "You guys can go."

"Okay," Alice smiles wide, ushering everyone else inside the restaurant.

"I'm fine," I tell him, grabbing my crutch. "You don't have to help me."

"Bella," he looks me in my eyes. "Let me be nice to you."

"If you wish," I sigh, scooting out of the car.

"You're kind of a celebrity," he starts conversation.

"I guess that comes with living in a small town," I reply. "I'm sure you're getting a whole new level of action, as a result of your heroics."

"I didn't do anything," he shakes his head. "You wouldn't let me."

"Oh," I say.

An awkward silence comes between us and I start to move quicker to the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you do it?" he asks, leaning forward.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he looks around. "Be _that_ close to getting hit by a van and _not_ die," he measures with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't know what…"

"I know what I saw," he cuts me off. "The van was inches from you and you do a quadruple flip…tuck…whatever the fuck it was with a split-second to spare," he lists. "You pushed me at least ten feet out of the way. Bella, I weigh a lot more than you. There is no way that could have happened," he rambles.

"I had an adrenaline rush," I make up an excuse.

"Bullshit."

"Google it," I shrug. "Middle-aged women have lifted school buses off of their kids. I think I can flip into a truck and push you out of the way," I laugh at him, and continue walking.

"You cracked your head on a boulder," he follows me. "You hit it hard…and you only got a sprain?"

"I have tough bones," I tell him.

"Your bandage is on the wrong wrist," he points out, stopping me in my tracks. "You landed on your right arm…not your left," he smiles.

Shit.

"I can't even hear…" he stops. "Just tell me what's with you," he begs.

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying," he accuses me.

I laugh at his confidence. I imagine what version of the truth wouldn't land him in a strait jacket.

"You read too many comic books," I tease him.

"I'll find out eventually," he warns.

"Edward," I start, getting aggravated.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, frustrated.

"Something is wrong with me?" I ask, reminding myself of a little fact. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are…"

"You ran out into the parking lot after me a full…three…five…seconds before the van even came into the parking lot," I point out. "How did you know that?" I raise an eyebrow.

The color and emotion drains from his face and he stops in his tracks.

It is then that I know that I hit a nerve. I said that just to shut him up. I didn't think my grasping at straws would cause such a reaction.

"Check mate," I smile at him. "Face it, Edward. Sometimes, the odds work in your favor. Don't question it," I walk into the restaurant.

"What were you two talking about?" Alice asks, looking between Edward and me. She is smiling ear to ear.

"Nothing," we reply in unison, staring each other down.

We sit on opposite ends of the waiting area, engaged in a staring competition. Our match is cut short by the sound of our names being called. Edward stares at me intently as the waitress leads us to our table.

Damn.

"You aren't gonna let this go. Are you?" I sigh.

"Nope," he shakes his head.

Fuck my life.

**Bella's outfit on my profile. **

**All of my EW lovers!**

**You all demanded it. So, I'm writing an epi for EW. Emotional Warfare has been nominated for fic of the week by The Lemonade Stand. Voting is open for one more day. It would mean a lot if you guys showed support for my little story. **


	11. Chapter 11

I won't make a big deal out of it. I'm back. I was at work and I had an awesome idea for this chapter. I had to write it down. I won't be updating as much as before. I'll make an effort to put a dent in this story before I tackle any others.

**BPOV**

True to his word, Edward didn't let it go.

He watched me. Studied me. He would look at my face…then my wrist…then my leg. Then, he'd repeat. He stared me down the whole time. It made the entire evening uncomfortable. He stared at me so much I even ate something to see if that would get him off my back.

Cheeseburgers taste worse than lasagna.

He sat next to me at the movies. What was the movie about? I couldn't tell you…because Edward kept staring at me…making me uncomfortable. Coupled with the fact that I had to hold down that burger for the rest of the evening really made this outing a bust in my opinion.

Nosy asshole.

Plus, the rest of the guys were making out pretty loud. So…that was also distracting. And…this movie theater smelled like ass.

"Stop it," I hiss at him.

"Stop what?" he smiles sinisterly, knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually," he leans toward me. "I don't."

"Stop staring at me," I command, crossing my arms to give him the full effect.

"I'm not _staring_ at you."

"Stare? Study? Creep out? Perv? Skeeve?" I ask, in rapid succession. "Same thing."

"You are so…"

"Shhh…" an older couple says from behind us.

"Sorry," Edward and I say together, like reprimanded children.

I turn my attention to the screen. I then realize that I have no idea what's going on.

"Ugh," I sigh, grabbing my prop crutch. I hobble through the aisle into the lobby.

I sit down on a nearby bench and people watch. My phone buzzes with a text from Dad.

**Dad: Off to patrol. I'll call on the way home. **

**Me: Sure**

A crowd of people rush through the doors. I see Alice and Rose push through the crowd and approach me.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks, sitting next to me.

"Nah," I shrug, staring at Edward…who is staring at me. "I just needed some air."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Alice announces.

"Okay," I say, starting to play Angry Birds on my phone.

"Me too," Rose adds, staring at me.

What is it with people staring at me?

"O…kay," I say, giggling at sound the birds make when they fly in the air.

"Jeez, Bella!" Emmett laughs at me. "That means they want you to go with them."

"But…"

"I'm not even a girl and I know that 'bathroom' means 'we need to talk,'" Jasper joins Emmett in laughter.

"Come on," Rose pulls me to the bathroom.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Oh my God!" Alice gushes, leaning against the wall. "I totally knew it," she tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"Pay up, bitch!" she chuckles at Rose, sticking out the palm of her hand.

"That doesn't count!" Rose shakes her head. "They aren't even…"

"Ah!" I interrupt them. "What the Hell is going on?" I start. "If I wasn't going to be included in the conversation, I could have gone to the car with the guys."

"Edward totally likes you," Alice smiles in victory.

I start laughing.

"Seriously?" I ask, in between chuckles. "You think your brother likes me?"

"Duh?" she responds, looking at me like I'm an idiot. "He volunteered to help you with your crutch," she lists on one finger. "Plus, he's been staring at you all night. He hasn't noticed anybody else," she starts clapping.

"He's been too busy hating me," I start laughing again. "Alice, we despise each other."

"No," she shakes her head in defiance. "You're smitten… both of you. He just doesn't know it yet."

"I want to live inside your head," Rose looks at her in awe.

"She is such an optimist," I join in.

"You should," she sticks her tongue out. "It's an awesome place."

"He was staring at you pretty hard," Rose adds.

"Thank you," Alice raises a brow at me.

"But… you're hot," Rose says. "So…that just means that his eyesight works."

"Thanks," I smile.

"I call it like I see it," she shrugs.

"He likes her," Alice nods her head. "_Like_ likes her. Like…wants to be her boyfriend likes her."

"I'm out of here," I announce, going back to the lobby.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asks, staring at me.

"Shut up," I reply, shoving him out of the way with my good hand.

"Feisty," he chuckles, following me to the parking lot.

"You are so fucking annoying," I gripe, looking for the car.

"Don't be like that," he huffs, walking after me.

"Stop it!" I yell.

"No," he refuses calmly, opening the door for me.

"Awww…" Alice pops up, looking between us. "That's so sweet."

"Sure it is," I say in my sarcastic voice.

As expected, Edward burned a whole in my souls as he drove us home.

"I GOT IT!" I shout, as the car pulls up to my house.

"Nope," Edward shakes, putting the car in park. "I'll walk you."

"Really?" I deadpan, raising any eyebrow.

"Yeah," he smiles tauntingly.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree…" Emmett starts singing.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G…" Rose finishes, before she starts laughing.

"Real mature," I roll my eyes, as Edward opens my door.

_Ahhh!_

_Shut, up! They can probably hear you. _

_Well…damn. He really likes her. _

_He's so obvious._

You are sooo wrong.

"Ready to come clean?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He smells nice.

Asshole.

"There is nothing to come clean about," I seethe through my teeth.

"You and I both know that's bullshit," he whispers in my ear.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel nice.

"How did you know the van was coming, again?" I grin.

"Ugh," he leans his head to the sky.

I didn't forget that.

"Checkmate," I smile at him.

"I'll figure it out," he says, as if it were a warning. "It's only a matter of time."

"I hope you like disappointment," I shrug.

"I'm very perceptive," he says, looking around.

There isn't enough perception in the world…

"What?" he leans forward.

Shit. I said that out loud.

"This is getting…"

"What are you doing here?" Dad opens the door, staring daggers at Edward.

I'd never thought I'd be happy my father has scary stealthy moves. I don't hide my smile when I see Edward coward behind me. Dad scares him.

That's good to know.

"I was…just walking Bella to the door."

"That's nice," Dad curtly replies. "She's at the door, now," he takes my hand and leads me through the door.

"See you…"

"Go home, Edward," Dad cuts him off, closing the door. "I don't like that guy," he looks at me.

"That makes two of us," I roll my eyes, tossing my crutch in the closet and falling on the couch. "You're home early," I notice, looking at the clock.

"Uh…" he shrugs, looking around. "Not as much action as I thought."

"Good," I switch the channel.

"What did Edward do now?" he laughs, sitting down.

"He insists that something is wrong with me," I sigh, turning on the TV.

"Shit!" Dad kicks the coffee table and it breaks into a million pieces.

"What?" I say confused.

"We have to move," he responds. "I knew we should have faked your death when we had the chance."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

I can't help it. I start laughing hysterically. It's just…too…comical not to.

"What the hell, Bella?" Dad asks, getting a load of suitcases and slamming them on the table. "Why aren't you packing?" he questions. "Wha…are you…laughing?"

"Uh…huh," I struggle.

"I can't believe I raised you, sometimes."

"C'mon, Dad," I start. "Do you really think Edward is going to piece _anything_ together?"

"Anyth…"

I start laughing harder. I can just picture Edward racking his brain and trying to figure out my secret.

"D-d-d-dad," I giggle. "Do you honestly think he's going to figure out that you…his high school football team mate…are actually the internationally renowned superhero Omega Man?" I take a breath. "That you're actually in your mid-thirties?" I ask again. "That I'm actually you're daughter and have all of your powers?"

"When you put it like that…"

"Do you think he'll figure out that we can fly?" I ask, trying to sound scared.

"Anything is possible."

"Except for that," I counter. "You have to admit. It's soooo out there."

"Strike two," he counts on his fingers, tossing a suitcase in the closet. "If he gets remotely close, we're gone," he warns, walking off to his room.

I walk up to my room to go change. Alice texts me.

**Alice: Edward won't stop asking me questions about you. **

**Me: Don't tell him anything. **

**Alice: Why? I'm just telling him how awesome I think you are. **

**Me: Alice… *ice stare***

**Alice: You two are impossible. **

**Me: Goodnight.**

**Alice: Bitch.**

I toss my phone on the bed and put on my pajamas. I walk back to my room and find my cellphone glowing in my room.

**Edward: I just got one step closer to figuring it out. **

I laugh again.

**Me: *eye roll***

I turn my phone off and hop in bed.

"Not even close," I shake my head. "He won't last a week."

I was wrong.

Edward lasted a week.

He lasted two weeks.

Shit. He lasted three weeks.

It wasn't as bad as when I went to the movies with the group. It was far from the obvious staring. Watching me in Biology class. Studying what I ate in the cafeteria. Standing over my shoulder in art just a _little_ bit too long. He was far more subtle. If I didn't know his angle, I wouldn't have noticed.

The whole deal forced me to act a lot calmer and…normal. I mostly went to school and come home. I didn't feel like being under observation all the time. Dad liked it.

Traitor.

Luckily, I got my cast off and was able to start cheering again.

"I'm so excited you're back in action!" Alice hugs me.

"It hasn't been the same," Angela smiles, bumping my shoulder with hers.

"I can't wait to see the look on Tanya's face when you show up to practice today," Rose says, with a far off look on her face. "It's gonna be so good."

"I hope not," I put on my practice clothes. "I want a drama-free practice," I slam my locker and go to the gym.

"Nice to have you back, Bella," Ms. Clearwater smiles. "How are you?"

"Perfecto," I say, doing toe touch and hurkey.

"WHAT?" Tanya shrieks her hand on her hips.

_Here we go. _

_Oh God. _

_I'm sooo not in the mood to hear her bitching today. _

_She has awesome hair. _

"Let me know if you have any trouble adjusting," Coach pats me on the back and blows her whistle.

"I thought Bella couldn't cheer anymore!" Tanya complains.

"No," Coach sighs. They've definitely had this conversation before. "I said that Bella would be out of commission for the next couple of weeks."

"She can't just come back after everyone worked so hard to practice!"

"She was injured!" Rose reminds her. "Sit down and shut up, Tanya!"

"I'm supposed to be co-captain!"

"What?" I find myself yelling.

There is no way in hell that bitch is getting my spot.

"When did we have that discussion?" Alice asks, looking at the squad.

"No," Coach huffs. "I said if Bella couldn't make it back that we'd have to vote on who got to replace her," she corrects. "Since Bella is back, there is no need for a vote," she pats my back.

"Thank you," I smile at Tanya.

Take that!

"But…"

"Let's warm up, ladies," Coach blows the whistle to start practice.

It felt great to be able to cheer again. It sucked major ass not being able to have fun with my friends for some bogus ass reason.

Fucking Tyler!

I picked up on our new routine fairly quickly. I didn't want there to be any grounds for Tanya to replace me.

"I can't get over how amazing your scorpion is," Alice says, walking with me to the parking lot.

"I'm jealous," Angela pouts, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'll teach you," I tell her.

"We are going to own the State competition this year," Rose joins us, checking her makeup in her compact mirror.

"You're our secret weapon," Alice pokes my cheek.

"No pressure," I smile, throwing my bags in the bed of my truck.

I took Rose's advice and got the paint changed to candy apple red when my car got fixed. I must admit. I like red a lot better.

"Ahhh!" I hear Rose shriek, as she's thrown over Emmett's shoulder. "Put me down!" she beats his back.

"Reach a little lower," Em smiles.

"Ick," Alice shivers. "I could have gone my entire life without knowing my brother likes ass play."

"Whoa!" Em puts Rose down. "Who said anything about…"

"You smell," Rose complains, sniffing her clothes. "We talked about you lifting me up when you stink," she pinches Em's nipple.

"We just got back from practice," Jazz enters the conversation, kissing Alice on the cheek.

They're so cute.

"Hey, guys," Edward pops up. "Bella," he looks at me.

"Edward," I repeat his sentiment.

"Will you two just bone already?" Emmett rolls his eyes. "This whole…sexual tension thing…is getting played out."

"Please," I scoff. "I'd never bone him."

"Sure you wouldn't," he sarcastically replies, raising an eyebrow.

"On that note, I'm going home," I announce.

"Wait!" Alice pulls me back. "Edward needs you to drive him home."

"Huh?" Edward and I say in unison.

"Emmett's car is in the shop. Edward's is getting detailed. My car only fits two people…"

"Rose's BMW can fit at least four…"

"Our parents aren't home so we want to use to spend the afternoon fucking," Rose spoils the plan. "I can guarantee you'd be uncomfortable," she tells Edward.

"You can't…"

"Rose has the best…Ouch!" Emmett grabs his nipple again. "I was going to say mattress."

"Oh," Rose laughs. "Sorry," she kisses him.

"He can get one of his whores to drive him home," I cross my arms.

"I don't have whores!" he counters. "What are you…"

"Please," Alice starts begging. "Rose and Jasper never have the house to themselves. Mom is always home."

"I like making my girl scream," Jasper puts his nose in Alice's hair.

"Okay," Edward starts gagging. "Let's go."

Wait a minute.

"I didn't say I'd give you…"

"We both know you won't have me walking the streets alone," he throws his bag next to mine and gets in the car.

"You are such an asshole," I huff, starting the engine.

"Uh…" Angela starts. "I can wait for Sean…"

"He left right after practice. He had to go to work."

"If it's too much trouble…"

"Get in," Edward and I say in unison, as he scoots over and pats the seat.

"O…kay."

"Hey, Bella," Tyler walks to my car.

"Hey," I wave, driving away.

I am not in the mood.

_This is gonna be awkward._

You said it, Angela.

Who would have thought it? I'm driving a person I despise home…with my friend…who he slept with…in the car with us.

You can't write this shit.

"So…" he starts, taking a sip of water. "Angela…"

"Edward…" Angela starts.

"How's it goin'?" they ask together. "Fine," they say at the same time.

Oh God.

"Are you seeing anybody?" he asks, trying to make small talk.

"No," she sighs, sinking into her chair.

Awkward tension builds in the car…until water spews out of Edward's mouth and nose onto my windshield.

"No fucking way!" he yells, coughing.

"What?" I ask, almost swerving the car.

"N-N-Nothing," he coughs, pounding his chest. "I'm just….surprised."

_I don't fucking believe it._

"This was…pleasant," Angela says, gathering her things…rather quickly. "See you tomorrow," she waves at me, practically running into her house.

"Woah," I whisper, pulling back onto the street.

I look over and see that Edward still has that weird look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Uh-huh," he nods his head.

Shit.

"Are you having a stroke?" I ask, snapping my fingers in his face.

"No," he says, leaning his head on the glass.

My phone chimes. Angela texted me.

**Angela: That was the most awkward car ride of my life… hands down. Smh. **

**Me: It wasn't that bad. **

It could have been a lot worse…like having a borderline comatose Edward Cullen in your car.

"Texting about me?" Edward asks, trying to look at my phone.

"Would you mind deflating your ego?" I ask, locking my phone screen.

"You should be watching the road anyway," he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Real mature," I smile, flicking him off.

"Are you going to give Tyler a chance or what?" he asks, out of nowhere.

"What?"

Tyler has been a consistent thorn in my side since the accident. He's always…there apologizing. For a brief second, I contemplated breaking his leg so we'd be even.

"He obviously likes you," he points out. "He's always trying to talk to you."

"He feels guilty for almost killing me," I excuse.

"No," he shakes his head. "He was like that before."

"I didn't see it then. I don't see it now," I laugh.

"He's probably going to ask you to that Halloween party that's happening tomorrow," he looks at me.

"Huh?"

"Every year there is a major Halloween party in Port Angeles. The kids from Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle come. It's crazy."

"Oh," my voice shrinks.

Dad doesn't let me go out on Halloween. There tends to be a lot of crime.

"What?"

"I don't think I'll be able to go," I admit, sadly.

"Not if Alice has anything to say about it," he laughs. "She already bought your outfit."

"Pssh," I shake my head.

If Alice can make that happen, I'll gain a new level of respect for her.

"Everyone is going," he adds. "It's kind of a big deal."

"Pretty girls in skanky lingerie that poses as a costume…" I lead off. "It must be your favorite holiday."

"You know me so well," he flutters his eyelashes.

I roll my eyes in response.

"You should go," he nudges my shoulder. "It's always fun."

"Like Homecoming?" I ask, shuddering at the memory.

I really don't feel like getting forced to dress up just to stand by the wall and watch other people have fun.

"Hey," he looks at me shocked. "You had fun."

"Not that much fun," I counter.

"I was planning on dancing with you."

"Who wants a pity dance?" I snort.

My face falls, as I remember the snide remarks some girls made about my solo status. I don't want to revisit that.

"How do you know I didn't _honestly_ want to dance with you?" he asks. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was offended.

Maybe because you picked up a girl…

"Bella," he sighs, looking at me. "You know that I'm sorry about what happened at the carnival," he says softly.

"Mhmm," I humble, as I take the turn and drive up his driveway.

"I'll make you a deal," he breaks the silence, picking up his bags. "You go to the party and I'll be your date."

Huh?

Is he crazy?

"Were you not present for our first date?" I look at him.

"Look," he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alice will make you go anyway. This way, when you get bored you have someone to dance with."

"No," I simply state.

"Fine. Let's not call it a _date_," he ends in air quotes. "We'll be two people without dates…who may or may not share a dance when they are bored."

"No," I say again.

"You're so damn stubborn," he huffs.

"You're pushy," I raise any eyebrow.

"It runs in the family," he opens the door. "See you on Friday."

"Hey!" I shout, as he runs inside his house. "Cheater!"

Asshole.

I spend the drive home trying to figure out what just happened. I come up with nothing.

Do I have another date with Edward Cullen?

Nope.

"No way," I whisper, opening the door. "It's not a…WHAT?"

"Have you seen my jeans?" Dad asks. He's in a wife beater and his boxers…holding the couch up with one hand and the coffee table up with the other.

What's wrong with this picture?

"Eww!" I almost gag, turning around. "Put some pants on!"

"I will…when I find my blue jeans."

"You have like 20 pairs of jeans," I remind him.

"I need the dark blue ones," he whines, as I hear something hit the ground.

"Why those?"

"Because they make my ass look good," he admits. I hear the air leave his body, as soon as he finishes the sentence.

"Yep," I pop the word. "You just said that."

Wait a minute.

"Why do you need to wear good butt jeans?" I ask, turning around.

Shit. I forgot he's in his underwear.

"That's none of your business," he says, before making a super dash to his room.

That just happened.

"What a day," I shake my head and go to my room.

"You're phone is ringing!" Dad suddenly appears. He's fully clothed this time.

"Nice," I give a thumbs up of approval and answer the phone.

"Was it super awkward?" Angela rushes out.

"You don't know the half of it," I admit. "I think he asked me to that Halloween party tomorrow."

"You think?" she asks.

"You're just as confused as I am," I sigh, taking my shoes off.

"What happened?"

"He said something about being two people without dates who might dance together," I tell her.

"I thought you two hated each other," she says.

"I did too," I huff. "I stole his car."

"Men," she says with contempt.

"You said it sister," I fall on my bed, as my other line starts ringing. "Hold on."

"Sure," she chirps, as I turn the call over.

"What are you doing?" I hear Alice ask.

"Talking with Angela."

"Cool!" she says. "Put her on the line," she requests.

"Your brother is bi-polar," Angela tells Alice.

"Tell me something I don't know," Alice giggles. "You two are going to the Halloween party tomorrow. Right?" she asks.

"No," Angela huffs. "I never get to go."

"Why?"

"My dad is a pastor. He says Halloween is the Devil's holiday. He makes me go to church and read scripture to old people and pass out candy," she complains.

"That sucks," I feel her pain. "I'm not sure if I'm going either."

"Yes, you are! You both are!" Alice tells us. "I had a feeling you two would be sticks in the mud. So…I took the liberty of buying you two outfits."

"Alice," Angela and I sigh in unison.

"You'll thank me for it later," she tells us. "You'll look…wonderful…perfect even," she giggles.

Why do I feel like she's in on a private joke?

"Alice," Angela huffs. "My dad won't let me go."

"Leave that to me," Alice urges. "Just come by my house around 7 tomorrow," she orders, before hanging up.

"There's not a chance in hell that's going to work," Angela says.

I wonder what Dad is going to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. **

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**BPOV**

"So…I was talking with my Dad about Halloween," Angela starts, putting her gym bag in her locker

"And?" I prompt her.

"I didn't make it 15 seconds before he started in on me," she pouts. "There is no way my Dad will let me go. It's hopeless," she bangs her head.

"I'll be right there with you, sister," I identify with her. "I don't think Alice can get us out of this one," I shake my head and see Alice racing across the locker room.

"Hello, beautiful," she smiles, hugging me and Angela. "Are you guys excited for tonight?"

"I can't go," Ange and I say in unison.

"You two will learn not to bet against me," she pats our heads, and threads her arms through ours.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, "Angela tells her.

"Don't be so negative," she tells us. "Onto costumes…"

"Alice…"

"How comfortable are you guys with showing skin?" she asks, looking at us.

"Um…" Angela looks around. "Why is this even an issue?" she asks nervously. "I'm a pretty…modest dresser. I guess," she shrugs.

"Fuck!" I realize why she asked. "Alice, did you buy us skanky costumes?" I ask.

When everyone within a ten foot radius stares at us, I figured I said it louder than I intended. It was long shot before. If Dad finds out Alice plans on us going out in scandalous costumes, he'll chain me to the fucking bed to keep me from going.

"Define skanky."

"Oh God," Angela facepalms herself. "My dad is going to have a shitfit."

"He's not going to find out," Alice huffs. "I don't think they're skanky. Bella has awesome legs and thighs. Angela, I'd kill for your stomach," she compliments. "You guys are going to be the hottest girls there."

"Next to me, of course," Rose ends, winking.

"Alice…"

"I won't have you guys looking like whores," she rolls her eyes. "Trust me. Everything will work fine."

"Okay," Angela says, hesitantly.

"Bella, make sure to shave your bikini area," Alice pats me on the back.

"WHAT?" I shout, as Coach Clearwater blows her whistle to signal practice is starting.

I'm going to kill her.

Practice goes relatively well. Coach only made us do a routine 100 times today. She must be in a good mood.

"Bella," Coach calls to me, as the girls are going to the locker room. "Walk with me."

O-kay.

I wait while she gathers her stuff. She puts her arm around me and starts to walk to the parking lot.

"How have you been?" she asks. "I notice you've been out of sorts."

I sigh, knowing she's talking about how I usually go to school and then home. Edward has been on my case for the past three weeks. I haven't been able to do much else.

"Is it because of the accident?" she asks softly.

"I guess," I answer.

I'd be lying if Tyler's inept driving skills hadn't changed my life somewhat.

"I know it has to feel a little awkward for you," she starts. "You've been through a lot for someone your age, with your parents and the accident."

"Yeah," I nod along. "It's been tough."

"My husband died in Iraq a couple of years ago. I know what it's like to lose someone so close to you," she hugs me. "It's how you move on that's the tricky part. It's how you _live_ on."

I look up at her and smile. She is so off base. However, it means a lot that she's trying to relate to me on something. She's a beautiful person-inside and out. I can see why Dad likes her.

"Thank you," I hug her.

"Now," she smiles back. "I like to recognize students when they're doing well," she says, looking in her bag for something. "Bella, you have exceptional talent," she takes me hand in hers. "I think you'd appreciate this," she takes a packet from her bag. "I was talking to an old friend who works at NYU. They have a fabulous summer arts program," she gives it to me. "You should send some of your work. They'd be crazy not to take you," she says.

"Wow," I gasp, looking through the thick pamphlet. I can't help the smile that erupts from my face.

"You can go for painting, sculpting, drawing…anything really," she gushes. "They'll take care of room, board, and food. Plus, you'll get to live in New York for two months."

"Cool," I smile, looking at pictures of art work the students have created. "Thank you," I hug her.

"Ouch!" she grimaces.

"Sorry," I let go.

"It's okay," she stretches and I hear her bones crack a little. "You could try out for wrestling, if you wanted," she jokes.

"I'll keep that in mind," I joke back.

"Just keep in mind that you need to have the application and work postmarked by next Wednesday. I know it's not a lot of time. I think you'll be good for it."

"Okay," I smile, still staring at the booklet as Ms. Clearwater loads her things in her car.

"Have a nice night," she points at me. "I heard how crazy that Port Angeles party gets. Don't get too crazy," she raises an eyebrow.

"I'll try," I lift my hands in surrender, as she pulls away.

Wow," I say again, looking at the packet of information.

I walk back to the gym to see the jocks and cheerleaders talking.

"Are you ready for our non-date?" Edward asks, stepping beside me.

"Date?" Dad asks.

"Ah!" Edward and I shout.

"What is with you?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Edward asks, stepping a little away from Dad.

What was that about?

"What is this I hear about a date?" Dad asks, slowly turning his head to look at me.

"Uh…" I look at Edward for help. "It was his idea!" I point to Edward.

"She doesn't have a date. I don't have a date. I was just saying that we could be dateless…together."

"Then, it's a date!"

"No, it's not!" Edward and I shout together.

"No!" Dad calmly tells me.

"Sean…"

"No, to you too," Dad points at Edward. "Just…no," he ends in a whisper.

"Da…Sean!" I almost slip up.

"Nope" he shakes his head, popping the 'p.'

"Ugh!" I stomp my foot.

He is acting like such a baby. How many times do I have to say that I'm not interested in Edward?

"We'll talk at home," he tells me, before walking off.

_What's his problem?_

You are.

"Bella," Edward starts. "Your brother can be a douche sometimes."

"I know," I sigh.

Definitely.

Alice waves us over and gives Angela and me the "Master Plan."

"Okay," she huddles us together. "I want the both of you to pack a bag with toiletries, pajamas, and other girly shit. Be prepared for me to pick you up around 7is," she looks at us. "Remember to look surprised when I come over. We have to make this look spontaneous."

"Then why are we packing an overnight bag."

"One…to make a quick get away," she lists on her finger. "The longer you take, the longer parents have to put shit together. Two…you guys are going to stay the night at my house," she smiles. "Got it?" she asks.

"Got it," we nod our heads.

"When I give you the signal, go get your bag and we'll dash out to the car," she smiles. "This is sooo gonna work!" she giggles.

"I hope so," Angela sighs.

"I have to go get everything ready," Alice looks at her watch. "See you later."

I walk into my house and toss my bag on the couch. I tried to anyway. I overshot it and it fell on the floor.

"Fuck it," I wave it off and go upstairs to pack for bag for the plan that probably won't work.

Then, I shave my bush.

I'm gonna kill Alice.

It's only six o'clock so I take the gift Edward got me and start sketching. I look at a bird sitting on a window and begin to draw it.

"Bella!" I hear Dad call.

"Huh?" I answer, trying to get the shade of blue right.

"Would you come down?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I ask, sitting on the couch.

"What's this?" he asks, holding up the NYU forms.

"Oh," I smile, taking the papers from him. "Ms. Clearwater was telling me about this awesome summer art program in New York," I say. "Doesn't it look great?" I ask, showing him the photographs.

"So…" he starts. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "It looks awesome. It would be pretty cool to get to go to school in New York."

"You're going to college there?" he asks, sitting down.

"I have another year to figure that out," I point out. "I'll see after."

"So…you're going for the summer."

"I don't know" I shrug.

It would be nice to be in a big city for months on end….with no supervision.

"That's…" he searches for a word. "Far," he finishes.

"New York is a Mecca for crime," I giggle. "You'll visit."

"Eh…" he starts, as the bell rings. "I'll get it," he says lowly.

"Oh God!" Alice cries running over to me on the couch. "Bella," she sniffles onto my shoulder.

"Huh?"

What the fuck?

"Jasper is s-s-s-uch an a-a-aasshole!" she cries into my shoulder.

"What?" Dad asks, trying to make out what she says.

"H-H-Hee s-s-s-said…"

"He totally said he wanted to see other people," Angela finishes, entering the door.

"Oh, fuck," Dad whispers, awkwardly patting Alice's shoulder. "Maybe he didn't…"

"He did," Angela cuts dad off. "He soooo did."

"But…"

"We were getting ready for the party and he just blurted out that he wanted to see other people," Alice sniffles.

I look over at Dad. He looks fucking horrified. If my childhood and his story about Angela taught me anything, it's that he can't stand to see girls cry.

"What?" I ask, looking surprised.

"It's because I'm not h-h-hot," she puts her head on Dad's shoulder.

"Alice, you're not…"

"Am I hot?" she lifts her head to look at the three of us.

"Of course…"

"AM I HOT?" she yells, in a half shout/half yell voice.

"Yes!" Dad, Angela, and I shout.

"We've been together since the eighth grade," she cries. "I even bought us matching costumes! I'm gonna look like such an idiot. I don't even want to go," she sniffles. "Everyone is gonna know."

"Ahhh fuck," Dad looks at the door, patting Alice some more. He looks awkward as hell. "I'm sorry Alice."

I feel a soft pinch on my side. That must be the signal.

"You know what?" I ask, wiping her Visine-flooded eyed. "Fuck Jasper. We're going to have a girl's night."

"We'll rent movies," Angie starts.

"Eat ice cream," I add.

"Bash the male species…"

"You guys would do that?" Alice looks at me and Angela. "You probably want to go to the party."

"Party?" Dad asks. "What party?"

"Some party in Port Angeles," I shrug, cradling Alice in my chest. "It's not my style. I wasn't going to go anyway."

"I can miss it," Angela goes in for a group hug. "It's okay."

"Have it here!" Dad shouts, getting up from the couch. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be gone all night," he practically runs to his room to get his bag. "Oh!" he looks at his watch. "I'm already late," he says, putting on his shows. "Let me know how this goes," he says. "See you on Monday," he closes the door behind him.

We sit on the couch in our hug position until we hear Dad's truck pull off.

"That's how you do it, bitches," Alice gets up and stretches her arms.

"Damn, Alice," Angela looks at the sleeve of her shirt. "How much Visine did you put in your eyes? It's everywhere."

"Enough," she shrugs. "I had to look distraught."

I look at my friend in awe. I can't help it. I start a slow clap.

"Amazing," I clap and Angela joins in. "Amazing."

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Alice speaks, in an Elvis voice.

"You should have seen her at my house," Angela giggles. "My mom made her a cold compress and elevated her feet."

"We'll bask in my awesomeness later," Alice laughs. "Get your shit. We have to get ready," she tells me.

I grab my bag and hop in my car. We decide that it would be better to drive two cars, in case anyone gets drunk.

"It looks like the Search and Rescue has arrived," Emmett laughs, ruffling my hair.

"How was it?" Edward laughs.

"I got the job done," Alice shrugs, throwing her bad in the closet.

"Hello, ladies," Esme comes out with a platter full of cookies.

"Hey," I hug her. She pushes the platter in my face. I grab a couple of cookies and race upstairs.

"You made it," Edward smiles, hugging me.

What the fuck?

"Yeah," I laugh. "Your sister has a future as an actress."

"Dad falls for it every time," he laughs.

"What's your costume?" I ask, looking at him.

"Surprise," he shoots me down. "I think you'll like it,"

Conceited.

"Whatever."

"You, however," he starts chuckling. "You're going to love the costume Alice got you."

"Fuck," I hiss. "What is it?"

"I've been forbidden to tell," he teases. "You'll look hot though," he looks at me.

"Oh, God."

"You two can flirt later," Rose interrupts us. "You need to shower and wash your hair," she leads me to the bathroom.

"Can you give me a hint?" I beg.

"Face the wrath of Alice?" she asks. "No way," she tosses me a towel.

I scrub down pretty good. There is no telling how bare Alice's outfit will make me feel. I change into a tank and sweats. Rose is straightening Angela's hair.

"They aren't telling me anything," Angela complains. "I'm scared."

"You'll be perfect," Alice says, taking out her makeup.

As I dry my hair, Alice gives Angela a smoky eye and dark lipstick. Next, I see Rose take a pair of black goggles from her bag, as Alice brings Angela her costume.

"Are you kidding me?" Angela shouts, covering herself up. "This isn't funny, you guys," she pouts.

"I said it was puuuurrrrfect," Alice grins evilly.

"I'm not going as Catwoman," Ange shakes her head. "It's so stereotypical," she adds. "Oh, God! It's the one from that god awful Halle Berry movie," she facepalms herself.

"It's just the top," Rose corrects. "I won't have my friend walking around with pants that have cut outs. That's tacky," she shivers.

"It's only your stomach that will be showing," I try to make her feel better.

"Fuck," she sighs, sinking into her chair.

"You're next," Rose pats the chair next to her.

My look wasn't as drastic as Angela's. Rose made my hair wavy with natural makeup. I was left in suspense, until I saw the headpiece.

I lost it.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks, taking my costume out of the bag.

"O-O-O-Oh shit," I gasp, trying to find my breath. "If you only knew…." I lead off, putting my hand over my chest.

I might cry. I'm laughing so hard.

"You're goona look hot. I promise," she assures.

"I'm sure I'll look wonderful," I say, before I start laughing.

Me…going to a Halloween party…as Wonder Woman.

I can't be the only one who sees the irony in this situation.

"Hurry up," Jasper knocks on the door. "We need to leave by 10 if we want to make it by a reasonable time," he says.

"Shit," we say together.

The costume consists of a red corset with the gold emblem across the breasts with the blue shorts with starts. I giggle as I place the gold headband and bracelets on. Alice even sprung for the red and white boots.

"I feel so exposed," Angela says, motioning to her outfit.

"It's not that bad," I tell her, pointing to my bare thighs, and legs. "I'm afraid to bend down."

"I figured you'd bitch about that," Rose comes in the room wearing her Super Girl costume. "I got you this," she says. It's a cape that looks like the American flag. She drapes it around my shoulders. "Better?"

I look at myself in the mirror. Once I figure that I'm not at risk for flashing my ass crack, I realize that I like my outfit.

"Much better," I smile.

"Don't we all look pretty," Alice smiles, as she adjusts her short blonde wig. "This dress itches," she complains, picking the short, green Tinkerbell outfit.

"Let's go," Rose reaches for the door. "I want to get there before all the good liquor is gone."

"Hello, ladies," Jasper tips his pirate hat at us.

"Are you Captain Morgan?" Angela asks.

"Captain Hook," he corrects.

"Jasper was being an asshole," Alice adds, putting on her fairy wings.

"I'm too masculine to go as Peter Pan," he crosses his arms.

"This…is…SPARTA!" I hear before something crashes on the ground.

"Emmett!" Esme yells. "My vase."

We travel downstairs to see Emmett cleaning up broken class in a 300 Spartan suit.

"Sexy," Rose pinches Emmett's butt.

"Really?" he asks, turning around. "I was scared my muscular thighs would make me look fat."

"You're fine," Rose grins, looking at Emmett's six pack.

I look away. It's awkward.

"Nice skirt, bro," Edward jokes coming down the stairs.

Shit.

He's a doctor…a sexy doctor…without a shirt…with a stethoscope.

Does he have on baby oil?

Sweet, baby Jesus.

"It's a warrior costume."

"Skirt," Jasper coughs in his hand.

"Screw off," Em huffs.

"Not in that outfit," Alice whispers, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's go," he grabs his coat and goes outside.

"You look nice," Edward compliments, handing me my coat.

"Thanks," I smile, going to my car.

"I'll keep you company," he volunteers, hopping in next to me.

Angela starts clapping silently and Alice makes kissy faces at me. Edward obviously isn't looking.

We pull out of the driveway and I start to follow Emmett's Jeep down the road.

"I'm so excited for our non-date," he says in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes.

"Shut it," I do the 'zip it' move and raise an eyebrow.

"Watch the road," he jokes. "We're too good looking to be splattered on the road," he points to the road. "I came close once."

"I know," I roll my eyes. "I saved your ass. Remember?"

"Ha!" he shouts, pointing at me in victory. "You acknowledged it!"

"Acknowledged what?"

"That you saved me," he smiles.

"I've always acknowledged that I saved you," I roll my eyes again. "I just refuse to acknowledge your bullshit 'Something is wrong with Bella' theory," I use air quotes.

"There is something wrong with you," he stares at me.

"This again," I gripe.

He was really getting on my nerves with this shit. It's a good thing he's pretty. It's nice to have something nice to look at if it's pissing you…

"Oh!" my eyes halfway bulge out of their sockets.

He made his pecks jumps.

"Made you look," he gloats, doing it again.

Asshole.

"Stop it!" I try to hit him. He moves his body so it lies against the door. He can't stop laughing.

It won't be funny if I run the car off the road. I won't be able to save your ass then. If he only knew…

"Put a shirt on!" I yell.

"Eyes on the road…" he laughs.

"You are such a tool," I hiss.

"It's not my fault," he teases. "Sorry," he says, covering his pecks with his heads.

"I'll get you for that," I warn.

"Do it," he leans his head back.

"Don't tempt me," I ball up my fist. "Don't forget I can pack a punch."

I just might go for your balls.

"Woah," he holds his hands in surrender. "Don't get so hostile."

"Then, don't be such an asshole," I counter.

"I just like getting you riled up," he puts a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Eww..." I fake gag and shirk away.

"You wound me," he deadpans, before a short silence. "I'm really trying, Bella," he huffs.

"To annoy me?"

"No. I'm trying to be your friend," he says. "I said I was sorry for the carnival like 100 times."

I can tell by the tone of his voice that's its sincere.

"You're just so…" I pause. "So…"

"Sexy?"

"Ugh!" I point at him.

"I really want to be your friend. I've never had someone hate me quite as much as you do."

"I don't hate you," I correct.

"Prove it," he challenges.

Are you fucking serious?

"I'm not going to let you in my pants!" I scream at him.

"I wasn't even thinking about that," he huffs. "You've made it very clear that I will be getting nowhere near your pants. I was just putting it out there that maybe you could act nice…for once," he finishes.

"Hey!" I take offense. "I'm nice."

"To everyone but me," he replies. "You've been a complete bitch…"

"For a good reason."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Not for throwing a bucket of blue paint on my face!" I remind him.

"You stole my car!"

"You picked up…"

"I said I was sorry!" he throws his hands in the air. "You obviously have it in your mind that you aren't going to forgive me. Every single facet of your argument stems from that one event. I forgave you for stealing my car," he adds.

"Well…"

"A man's car is sacred," he interrupts. "Sacred."

I look at his face of uncertainty and almost feel bad. He has apologized a lot. Besides, if we're at each other's throats it will ruin the night.

"Fine," I shake his hand. "We have a clean slate."

"Great," he smiles. "Now we can enjoy our friendly non-date."

"I better," I joke, parking behind Emmett.

"Angela, take off your jacket," Alice calls from behind Angela. "You look ridiculous."

"It's cold out."

"It won't be inside," Rose says, taking the jacket off of her shoulders. "You look hot. This is the one night you can have a questionable wardrobe. You lied to your parents. Make the best of it," she urges, taking Angela by the arm.

"But…"

"Come on," I nudge her shoulder. "Look at me," I motion to my outfit.

"You look hot too," Rose slaps my ass. "Let's go," she smiles, as the four of us girls make out way through the door.

_Woah_

_Catwoman is looking hot. _

_There's no way Wonder Woman has on underwear…not with that outfit. _

_Oh…my…God… look at Dr. Fuck Me…hard. _

I look at all the girl salivating over Edward and shake my head. There's no wonder he's so conceited.

"Fuck!" I start coughing and gasping for air.

What the fuck is that smell?

"Want some?" Jasper asks, holding what looks to be marijuana in my face.

That's it!

"No!" I smack the thing on the ground.

"Woah," Emmett laughs. "We get it. Say no to drugs."

"Hey…" the creepy guy I met at the mall when I went shopping with Alice comes to greet me. "Bella? Right?"

"Yeah," I nod my head, looking around. It seems like the guys went somewhere. "Aaron," I point at him.

"No offense," he smiles. "You look sexy as hell in that costume."

"Thanks."

Two guys, one blonde and one brunette, flank Aaron's sides.

"Guys," he starts, putting his arms around the two bulky teenagers. "This is Bella…that hot girl I met at the mall a couple of weeks ago," he smiles at me. I wave awkwardly. "Bella, this is Alec," he claps the brunette on his back. "This is Caius," he claps the blonde on the back. "They're on the football team."

"You're hot."

"For a Forks girl," Alec chuckles, earning a fist bump from Caius.

"You mean a _classy_ girl," I reply, raising an eyebrow.

Tools. Both of them.

"Feisty," Aro laughs at my quick response.

"No, thanks," Edward pops up, standing between Aro and me, "She's okay."

"If she's with you, I doubt it," Aro counters, with a chuckle.

"She's not interested," Edward moves me behind him.

"We'll see about that," Aro smiles, walking away. "If you want to talk…or not talk," he grins. "Come find me," he winks walking away.

"What did I tell you about talking to him?" Edward hisses at me. "He's bad news."

"I was cornered," I shrug. "It was okay."

"You shouldn't underestimate people like that," he warns, looking around.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," I counter, looking at him.

"I get it. You're Superwoman. Nothing can do you harm," he replies, thick with sarcasm.

"Actually, I'm Wonder Woman," I shake my head.

"We're not getting anywhere," he hands me a drink. "Let's dance."

"I guess," I fake yawn as he leads me to the dance floor.

_Some guys get all the luck. _

_I want to lick his abs. _

_He can take my temperature any day. _

_I wish she'd take that flag off. I want to look at her ass. _

_She looks like such a slut. _

The music slows and the floor starts to part into pairs. I wrap my arms around his neck, as the beat drops.

"I love this song," I whisper, putting my head on his chest.

He smells like lemons and vanilla. It's actually a little girly. Sexy. A manly girl.

_Wake up look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
And holds you  
I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

"The way you're sniffing me, I might start to think you like me," he whispers in my ear.

"Say one more word and I'll bite your nipple off," I mutter into his chest.

_Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
And holds you  
I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me  
_

"Do you…maybe…think that…possibly…" he starts, before someone knocks my drink out of my hand onto my outfit.

At least I don't have to throw it away.

"Shit," Thor says, looking at my soiled cape. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I huff, grabbing his napkins. "I'll be back," I tell Edward.

I wait for 10 minutes before I make it inside a bathroom. The cape is done.

"Damn," I take the fabric off, in hopes of cleaning it.

No luck.

"I saw that," Marcus says, pouring more beer into a red cup from a keg. "Here," he hands it to me.

"Thanks," I huff, wondering when is the best opportunity to throw it out.

"Aro's not a bad guy," he tells me. "He and Cullen get into a pissing match, every time they're within 15 feet of each other. It's the whole cross town rival thing."

"Good to know," I hold the cup up and go back inside.

"Bella!" Rose shouts, holding up two shot glasses.

"Shots!" Jasper waves me over.

Hell no!

I'm not doing shots. I smell alcohol and dry heave.

"That's oka…" I'm interrupted by Emmett picking me up and carrying me to the counter.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" the kids start chanting, as Rose pours more small cups of liquid death.

"C'mon," she smiles, waving the glass in my ear. "Be-lla…Be-lla…Be-lla…"

Next thing, everyone in the damn kitchen is saying my name.

"One won't hurt," Emmett ruffles my hair, passing me a shot.

Fuck.

Peer pressure.

"Fine," I sigh, causing the crowd to cheer. I slam the shot back and immediately want to die.

Oh God!

People think this shit is fun?

It's fucking horrible!

I need some water!

"The next one is always easier," Rose slides another one to me.

"No tha…" I'm stopped by her practically pouring the shot down my throat.

"Yeeeeaaaaah!" the crow cheers, while I'm trying not to barf on them.

"Two is enough," I sway quickly, adjusting my tiara. "See you later."

_I would kill for Supergirl's legs. _

_Fuck, Brad! Stop staring at her. _

_You're such an asshole. _

_Does anyone in this place have decent pot? This shit is weak. _

I look around. Grinding. Making out. Someone stumbling around drunk. Yeah. This is a high school party.

"Bella!" Angele calls to me.

I giggle at the sight of a guy in a Batman costume hugging her from behind.

"Hey," she smiles, her eyes moving to the guy by her. I can't see much because of the mask. He looks hot though. "This is Ben," she introduces us.

"Hey, Ben," I shake his head. "I gotta go," I make towards the living room. "He's hot," I mouth to Angela.

"I know," she mouths back, fanning herself.

I see the emotion drain from her face. Then, her eyes grow twice in size. The awkward face she makes is enough to make me turn around.

"Bella…" she starts, as I see Tanya in a skanky nurse's uniform, complete with garters, hanging all over Tanya. She throws her head back at something he says, before raising an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head and wondered why I'm not surprised. I'm still a little pissed…but not surprised.

"Maybe…"

"It's okay," I wave it off, not wanting her to think it's a big deal.

I walk to the living room and smile at the couple.

"Hi," I wave.

Edward must see the look on my face. Yeah. I'm pissed.

"Bella…"

"No need," I cut him off. "Non-date. Remember?"

"Your costume makes you look fat," Tanya chuckles.

"Your costume makes you look like a bigger whore than you already are," I say to her.

"Bella!" Edward calls after me, making his way through the crowd. "She just got here. She was just saying…"

Thanks to Tanya's insult, everyone is witnessing this argument. I didn't want that to happen. I just want to say my piece and go on my way. Now, everyone is gawking at us.

_I was hoping Skank Nurse and Wonder Woman were going to fight. _

_I have 10 bucks on Wonder Woman. She looks like she can fight. _

_I'd fight over him. _

_He's so fucking hot. _

_She probably has on cutlets. Her boobs can't be that perky. _

"Fuck off," I slam the door behind. "Go away!" I shout from behind the bathroom door.

"Bella…"

"Go away!"

"Ugh," he shouts, walking off. Finally.

I wait another five minutes and make my escape. I dig around in my top to find my keys. This corset is too fucking tight.

"Bella," Marcus walks to me.

"What?"

"I heard…" he leads off, like he doesn't want to say anything else.

"It's okay," I roll my eyes.

I guess the news of the non-date non-argument will be the talk of the party.

Fucking Edward!

"You aren't leaving. Are you?" Angela asks, looking sad. "We were having fun," she pouts.

"Ang…"

"I'll go with you," she volunteers. "I'll go tell Ben," she says sadly. "Guys are such ass…"

"I'm not leaving," I tell her, stuffing my keys back in my bra. "I just need some air. I don't want to go," I shake my head.

Angela has had a hard time in the 'guy' department. First, Tanya tells everyone she has crabs and nobody wants to date her. Then, she comes on to Dad and he tells her that he's gay. If I had her history, I'd want to soak up 'hot guy' Ben. I can't have her giving up her night.

"Are you sure?" she asks. She has the look like she doesn't want to go but would leave if I asked her.

"Yeah," I hug her. "I'll be around."

"Call me, if you need me," she says in my ears.

"Sure," I wave to her.

"If you want to rest, you can use one of the rooms upstairs," Marcus volunteers. "It's not anything sexual," he holds his hands up. "I don't let anyone up there. I don't want people fucking on my mother's sheets," he laughs.

I look around and see Ben feeding Angela a pizza roll and start laughing. I can stay another hour or so until I leave. She's having a nice time.

"No funny business," I warn him, following him upstairs.

"Here it is," he opens up a room with dark blue walks and a big black bed.

"Thanks," I lay down and he shuts the door.

As soon as I hear the door click, I make a dash to the bathroom and the two shots come up my throat into the toilet.

"Shit," I wipe my mouth and get back in the bed. I take my boots off and set them beside the bed and turn on the TV.

I get into the first fifteen minutes of Nightmare on Elm Street before my eyes get heavy. As I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

The next thing I know, I feel the bed shifting. Angela's is probably ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go?" I mumble sleepily.

"Not yet," a masculine voice chimes in from behind me.

"What?" I turn around. "What the fuck?" I yell, covering myself with the sheet.

"Don't be shy," Aro comes closer. "No one is here," he smiles.

"Don't touch me," I swat his hand away. "Get out!" I point to the door. His face changes to one of defiance. "Fuck it," I move to grab my boots. "I'll go."

"C'mon," he straddles me. "Why so serious?" he jokes, referring to his Joker costume.

"Get off me," I hiss to him in warning.

It would suck to accidentally kill him.

"I saw how you looked at me," he grins, moving to kiss my neck. "I know what you need," his hands move to my thighs.

"I said…" I put my feet on his chest. "Get off me!" I shout, kicking him off me… onto the wall.

I think I heard the drywall crack.

"Fuck," I look at the small dent in the wall and grab my shoots.

"I don't believe…" Aro looks at me in awe.

"You are such an…Ahhh!" I scream, as I feel someone grab me.

"Stop fidgeting," Edward commands, squeezing my legs to his chest so I won't kick him.

"Put me down!" I pound against him.

"Ouch. Stop it!" he winces. "I'm helping you."

"Put me…oof!" I say, as Edward sits me on the hood of my car.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he yells at me. "What part of don't talk to…"

"You think I wanted that to happen?" I ask him. "I was upstairs taking a nap and he climbed in bed with me," I say. "I'm not stupid!"

"I was looking for you to explain…and then I heard…" he leads off. "You need to be more careful!"

"You seem pretty into Tan…"

"She came by to say hi!" he explains. "I wasn't going to turn you away. She thought she was my date."

"I can tell by her outfit."

"I told her I was going as a doctor," he sighs. "She wanted to match," he moves his hands out of frustration. "It's the truth," he touches my hand. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to pull the same shit twice? After what you did to my car?"

"I did teach you a lesson," I look around.

"Give me the keys," he holds out his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Bella," his tone switches back to serious. "You were almost…" he pauses. "Give me the keys."

"Just to shut you up," I dig in my bra and smack the keys in his hand.

"You are so stubborn," he shakes his hand. "You find trouble wherever you go," he looks at me.

"I was handling it," I mumble, pulling up my corset.

"You're so fucking…" he pauses. "Ugh!"

"Thanks for that," I point to a spec of spit that landed on my arm.

"Sorry," he pulls into a parking lot. "Hungry?"

Fuck.

I can't stomach anything. I already drank alcohol.

"No," I quickly respond.

"I am," he rubs his stomach. "My treat," he volunteers, opening my door.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Are you cold?" he asks, holding up his jacket.

No. I'm never cold. It's a meteor thing.

"Thanks," I play it safe.

"This place has the best food," he gushes, putting his jacket around my shoulders. "You'll love it."

As long as it's not…

"Fuck," I mutter, as I look at the marquis that says 'Bella Italia' on it.

"Don't hate it until you tried it," he nudges my shoulder.

"Bella? Edward?" I turn around to see a shocked Ms. Clearwater.

"Hey," we say.

"I didn't know you two…"

"We're not on a date!" we practically shout.

"Sure," she smiles, looking between us.

"Wow," Seth, Clearwater's son, peeks out from his mother's back.

Great. An 8 year old is staring at my boobs.

"Seth!" his sister pokes him. "You're staring."

"Shut up," Seth crosses his arms. "You were staring at him," he points to a shirtless Edward. "Aren't you cold?" he asks, causing Ms. Clearwater to laugh.

"Probably," I giggle, giving Edward his jacket back. "I take it this place is No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service."

"Bye," Ms. Clearwater drags her kids away.

_Stop staring._

_But…look at her outfit._

_Seth Clearwater!_

_Hey! Yell at Leah. She's the one drooling over the boy with no shirt._

We laugh at the scene before us and go inside. It seems like the restaurant didn't get the Halloween memo. Edward and I are the only ones in costume.

"He…" the hostess catches her breath, as her eyes catch Edward. "I'm A-Amy," she stutters.

"Table for two please?" Edward asks.

"Uh…uh…" she grabs menus, not looking at where her hands are going. "H-H-Here," she leads us to a table in the back.

_Oh my God! Fiona, there is a hot guy sitting at Table 32!_

_Where? Oh. I see. Woah. _

_I know. Right?_

_It looks like that girl in the Wonder Woman outfit is his girlfriend._

_How do you know that?_

_People that attractive tend to date._

_She thinks I'm pretty?_

_Psssh. She's not that pretty… not compared to him anyway. _

_**Bitch.**_

_Everyone is ugly compared to him. _

A waiter comes from the back to take our orders.

"Hello, my name is Adam," he introduces himself. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke," I smile, wishing I had my cape. Adam is staring at my boobs.

Why did I say Coke? I hate Coke.

"Hey!" Edward says loudly, distracting the waiter. "I'll have a Coke. I know what I want. Do you?" he asks me.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head.

"I'll have the Five Cheese Ziti," he looks at me. "She'll have the Lasagna," he gives the waiter our menus.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"I said I'm paying," he waves it off. "You didn't eat lunch," he looks at me.

"Oh."

Fuck.

"Let's play The Secret Game," he prompts, when Adam comes back with our drinks.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"20 questions is lame," he shrugs. "You tell me a secret. I tell you one."

"You're really desperate," I call him out.

"I'll go first," he starts. "I'm addicted to Stouffer's Macaroni and Cheese," he confesses. "It drives my mother insane."

"Fine," I laugh at his eagerness. "I've bought every edition of Angry Birds," I share.

"Boooo," he gives me thumbs down. "That's not personal enough."

"Ugh," I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm extremely flexible."

"I already knew that."

"I can bend my ankle behind my head," I shrug, causing some Coke to shoot out of his nose.

"Now, you have to show me."

"Pssh," I chuckle at him. "Not in this outfit," I point to my costume.

"If I go really personal…like something I wanted to take to my grave…" he started, "would you take this seriously?"

"It would depend on the secret," I answer honestly.

"Okay," he leans back in his chair. "My mother auditioned me, Alice, and Emmett to be Gerber babies," he crosses his arms.

"Oh my God!" I gasp, before I start laughing.

This is too good. How do people not know about this?

"Alice and Emmett kept crying. When the casting director picked me up, I peed on him," he adds to his confession, laughing. "We didn't make the cut."

"Damn," I snap my fingers. "You could have made it bug."

"It happens," he smiles, looking at me expectantly. "You?"

He rests his chin on his hands, as if he's waiting for some life-changing declaration. I have one of those. There's no way in hell I'd tell him.

"C'mon," he urges. "There's something…"

"I've never kissed a boy," I confess, blushing.

Fuck!

Why did I say that?

That is the second worst thing I could have said.

"What?" he asks, dumbfounded. "How?"

"I was homeschooled until I came here," the confession rolls out. "I don't get out much," I face palm myself.

Everyone will know about this by now. I can feel the Facebook world and Twitter sphere buzzing.

"Wow," he sits back, thinking. "Woah."

"Tell me about it," I huff, as Adam comes back with our orders.

Lasagna.

FUCK!

Why won't this night end?

"Could that be why?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"Is that part of a bigger secret?" he asks.

This again. He's getting on my nerves.

"Edward…" I lead off.

"You're incredibly fast. You're super strong," he starts listing off my attributes. "You're a fucking genius,  
he adds.

"Thank you," I smile.

"You lied about being injured," his list turns into an accusation. "Something is off about you. There has to be."

"You read too many comic books," I chastise him.

"Don't look at me like that," he tells me.

He's really starting to get tiresome with this situation. He should just give up.

"You can tell me," he touches my hand. "It's different. It has to be because you're different," he looks in my eye.

"No," I huff.

"No to what?"

"There isn't anything special about me," I cross my arms. "I'm a normal girl," I hiss at him. "If you bring this up again, I'm leaving your ass stranded…again!"

Why won't he let it go?

"If I told you something…a big secret…the biggest secret I have," he start. "Would you throw me a bone?"

"Edward…"

"I'm serious," he interrupts me. "I'm different too."

I look at how desperate he is for something. His green eyes are staring into mine, pleading a sign.

"Depends on the secret," I say again.

"Great," he huffs, as Adam comes back to our table.

"Can I do anything for you?" the waiter asks.

"Yeah," Edward sighs. "Think of a number between one and a million."

"Sir…"

"Just do it."

"Okay," Adam closes his eyes.

"876,987," Edward guesses. "Correct?"

"Yeah," he shakes his head.

"Do it again," Edward asks. "1," he smiles, as the waiter gasps.

"That's not…"

"Again," Edward requests. "999,999," he speaks off. "One more time?" he asks. "Okay," he smiles, looking at me. "Purple isn't a number, Adam. Stop cheating."

"Oh God!" the waiter runs away.

"Cool trick," I start clapping.

"It's not a trick," he huffs. "I can read minds," he looks me in the eye.

"You could have paid him before."

"Prove it," I challenge, leaning across the table. "I'm thinking of a number between one and one billion," I tell him.

Seven and a half!

"It doesn't work with you," he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"How convenient," I start laughing.

Did he actually think I'd fall for that?

"It works sometimes," he starts. "I can only read your mind when you are feeling an intense emotion. When it's regarding me, it tends to be anger or annoyance."

"You bring it out in me," I start giggling.

"Is everything okay?" the hostess comes to our table to check out Edward's shirt. "Do you need a refill?" she asks us. "_Diet_ Coke?" she asks me.

Is she calling me fat?

"I didn't touch my drink," I flick the glass for emphasis.

"By the way," Edward starts. "Only crazy people plan their wedding to a stranger they just met," he looks at her. "I hate the color yellow," he tells her. "Plus, I have allergies. A spring wedding would never work," he finishes. The girl rushes across the room.

_Fiona, you bitch!_

_What?_

_You totally told that hot guy that I was going to marry him. _

_What the fuck? I've been here the whole time!_

_Who else would have told him?_

Oh Shit.

What the hell?

"Come on, Man," Adam comes back to our table with another waiter. "See it for yourself."

"Fine," Edward rests his cheek in his hand. "Go. Think of something."

Adam's friend closes his eyes and Edward's makes a weird sound.

"You masturbate to a picture of his mother?" Edward makes a disgusted face. "Dude. You got a _blowjob_ from your best friend's mother?"

"What?" Adam asks. "What the fuck man?"

"She…she…uh…fuck…ouch!" he yells, after Adam punches him.

_Holy shit. _

_Drama bomb. _

_I guess Adam found out that his mom is a cougar. _

_Seriously? Who takes a blowjob from your friend's mom?_

Wait. I see employees talking about the fight going on. Apparently, everyone knew Adam's mom was a slut. Edward couldn't have made it up.

_His mom is hot though._

_Still dude? Eww…_

_I'm going to put this shit on YouTube. _

_I wonder what they're fighting about. _

"What the hell?" I ask myself as the two waiters start fighting on the floor.

Edward reads minds.

Bullshit. It has to be bullshit.

"You're probably confused," he puts a fifty dollar bill on the table and takes my hand.

"You…" I lead off. "You…"

"Paul," he claps a man on the shoulder. "She," he points at the woman sitting across from Paul. "doesn't love you. She's been dreading having sex with you the entire meal," he tells him. The aforementioned woman shakes her head in defiance. You can tell she's taken off guard. "You should be with someone who wants you like that. She's with you for the money."

"No, I'm not!" the young woman shouts to her boyfriend. He's probably twice her age. "I love you."

"No she doesn't," Edward argues, taking the steak knife from the young woman. "I'd prefer for you not to stab my balls. Thank you," he smiles.

What the fuck?

Edward grabs me by the hand and drops the knife off at the front desk. I'm still silent.

"Any questions?" he asks.

"H-How…"

"Since I was little," he explains. "My dad can too. That's where I get it from," he tells me. "When you came over for dinner that time, he tried to read you too. You're a hard nut to crack," he walks me back to the car.

"You can read everyone…but me?" I ask, still a little unsure.

"You and your brother," he informs.

"I just…" I start. "You have to forgive me for finding this hard to believe."

"Okay," he makes a thinking face. "You had a brief thought about punching my balls on the drive up here," he tells me.

Shit. I think back to earlier tonight. I did want to punch Edward in the balls. Really bad.

"Did you know that your brother was gay?" he asks, tilting his head to the sky.

"What?" I ask.

"Shit. You didn't know," he covers his mouth.

Angela.

"I just thought you were helping out Angela since she didn't have a date."

"I thought you can't read my mind."

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation," he confesses.

"Wow," I breathe, leaning against the car.

I look at Edward. I try to piece all of the information that I've gathered tonight.

"I try not to use it," he starts. "I just can't read you and it's driving me crazy. If I'm the way I am, I figure there could be some other special person," he stands next to me.

What the fuck? We stand in silence, while I attempt to get my shit straight.

"Marcus slipped a roofie in your drink," he tells me. "He put it at the bottom of the cup before he poured beer in it," he adds.

I think about that. I remember Marcus being overly eager to get me upstairs.

"Oh God," I mumble, as a tear comes in my eyes.

"They were going to take turns," he says, slightly above a whisper. It was as if he didn't even want to mention it. "I was looking for you and I heard him thinking about it," he hugs me.

"Oh God," I whimper, nestling my face in his shoulder. "What if I…"

What if I was normal? I would have drunken that beer. What if I actually drank that beer?

I think of how many girls have fallen prey to men like Aro and Marcus.

Assholes.

"It's okay," he kisses the top of my hair. "You fought him off. I didn't even get to punch him," he tries to joke. "He drugged you and you didn't even flinch. You're a rock star."

"Not even close," I sniffle.

I look up at Edward and he starts to run his fingers through my hair. He can read minds. What the fuck? I rest my head on his chest and let him hold me.

I think.

I guess it's possible. In a universe where a magic meteor can fall from space and give you and your children super powers, I guess mind readers aren't out of the question.

What else is out there?

"The world is a freaky place?" I mutter.

"Pretty much," he laughs.

**Next up is….EPOV.**

**Our boy is a bit more complex than you know. **


	13. A new chap is coming Don't be alarmed

Hello, readers!

I'll start by telling you that I have read each and every appeal for a New Girl update. I'll also add that I am currently working on a new chapter. As of right now, it's in my head. I can practically see it…it's writing itself. However, I've been super busy with work and getting ready to go back to school. I've had zero time to do anything else.

All of my NG fans have been blowing up my inbox and I love each and every one of you for it. You guys light a fire under my ass. LOL.

So… I promise to have a chapter up by the end of next week.

Trust me. You won't be disappointed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys!**

**I tried. I really did. However, Edward just wasn't speaking to me for this chapter. I tried to force it out of him. He wasn't having it. **

**BPOV**

What the Hell?

This is **not** how I pictured this night going. I figured the evening would be filled to the brim with awkwardness…with my non-date with Edward. Almost getting molested and then figuring out Edward can read minds…completely off of my list of things that could possibly happen.

I'm a magnet for weird shit. I must be.

"Soooo…" Edward leans against the car door, expectantly.

Oh. That.

I guess he thinks I'm going to tell him my secret. That was kind of the deal.

Was it?

He wouldn't freak out. Would he? I mean…he's a fucking mind reader. But I have super strength, senses, speed…and the gift of flight.

I'm pretty sure that trumps his power. It has to a little.

I start thinking of the positive things that could come out of this situation.

I would have a friend who knew my secret.

I would have to lie…at least not as much.

It would be kind of awesome to have another friend with a superpower.

Maybe we could even…

WHAT AM I THINKING?!

He's probably going to start screaming and run in the other direction. Even though he can read minds, I doubt his theories are in the same ball park of what I am capable of.

"Bella!" he waves his hands in my face. "Sometime today…"

"I want to go home," I deadpan, getting in the car.

"What?" he asks dumbfounded.

"I want to go…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asks, slamming the door closed. "After all of that," he starts, motioning to the restaurant. "You still aren't going to tell me."

"Well…" I squirm in my seat. "Yeah."

I won't deny. It's incredibly tempting to tell Edward. When Dad found out…and he would…it wouldn't be pretty. I don't want to think about what he'd do.

"We had a deal!" he points out, slamming the steering wheel.

"I told you it depended on the secret," I reply, knowing it was a shitty excuse.

"So…me being able to read minds isn't worthy enough of your secret."

My secret is sooo much better than yours.

"Ha!" he points at me. "You do have a secret."

I said that out loud?

"No," he admits. "You must be…"

"Stop it!" I put my hands around my head. "That's not fair."

I would be sooo pissed if he found out anyway.

Stupid mind reader…

"I told you it doesn't work that way with you," he rolls his eyes. "On a good day, I can only make out every other sentence."

"Liar," I squint my eyes at him. "How were you able to read what I was just thinking?"

"We went over this before," he huffs. "For some reason, I can only hear you when you are annoyed, or angry. I don't know why," he stops.

Considering how pissed I get whenever he's around, I'm surprised he can't hear more than every other sentence.

"When I try to listen to you, it's like I hear static and murmuring," he picks up again. "Then, when you get mad it's like you shout your thoughts at me. It's weird," he shrugs. "I can't hear your brother at all. He's so calm all that time."

"Oh," I mumble.

"It's almost like you have some sort of shield or something."

It's probably a meteor thing. I can add that to the list of side effects.

"That's why I act like an asshole towards you," he admits, paying extra attention to the road. "That's the only way I can hear anything."

Really?

He acts like a sleazy pervert just so he can intrude on my personal thoughts. Weirdo.

"You could have just asked," I tell him.

"Please," he chuckles. "If there is anything I've learned from my ability, it's that women never say what they think," he starts. "You all claim that men aren't honest. You don't know what you want. All guys want sex? Please," he huffs. "You're just as obsessed with it as we are."

"Not all of us," I cross my arms. "Were you not there when I admitted that I haven't even kissed a boy yet."

"You were home schooled. You don't count."

"I do count!" I shove him. "I'm a girl. So, I count."

"You did seem pretty excited during our Biology presentation," he smiles. "Boxers or briefs? Boxer briefs?" he imitates my voice.

Oh God. He heard my inner conversation.

"Shut up" I shove him again.

"I wear boxer briefs, if you're still wondering."

"At least I'm not a whore," I points out, crossing my arms.

I can't believe he brought that up.

I may wonder what kind of underwear he wears; at least I haven't been with every guy in our grade.

"This again," he breathes. "You don't know anything about that."

"Enlighten me," I say, defiantly. "How do you get any work done? It must be tiring."

"Tell me your secret and I'll tell you," he bargains.

Please.

"Please," I giggle. "I'm not wasting my secret to find out how you whore yourself out and keep a 4.0 average."

"Fuck!" he pounds the steering wheel.

"If you keep doing that, you're bound to kill a trick or treater," I say, nodding my head to a little boy dressed as Iron Man running down the street.

He keeps drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, as we drive along in silence.

"Gossip!" he shouts, looking at me expectantly. "Girls love gossip. Tell me and you can have gossip about anybody."

"Edward…"

"It's juuuuiiiiccccy…" he sings, leading off. "You have no idea the kind of shit I have on people."

"You are ruthless," I smile, shaking my head.

Did he really expect me to roll over on…

"Gossip on _anybody_?" I ask.

Curse being a teenage girl!

Damn being responsible!

"No," I shake my head. "No. No thanks."

"Mrs. Clearwater has a crush on Sean," he nudges my shoulder.

"Really?" I smile.

Dad likes her. He'll never admit. I know a crush when I see it.

"Yep," he pops the 'p.' "There are some _pretty_ vivid fantasies on her part…that usually end up with her in jail."

"Cool," I nod my head.

Should I tell Dad? There isn't much that can be done, with her thinking he's a student. Well… he is a student…kind of.

"I haven't slept with every girl in our grade," he says in a low voice.

"Of course not," I raise an eyebrow. "Not me."

I'm not falling for that. It has to be a trick question.

"I'm not trying to trick you," he huffs. "There is more to it than that."

I scoot closer.

"Come on," he sighs. "You gotta give me something," he pinches the bridge of his nose. "It has to be eating at you," he refers to my secret. "I won't tell. I promise," he holds out his pinky. "Besides, it can't be too much worse than mine," he laughs.

"You have no idea," I sigh.

"So give me one," he replies, exasperated. "If you're secret is as bad as you say it is, what makes you think people would believe me if I told anyway?"

I laugh to myself. I had this exact same conversation with Dad when I got back from the movies. This whole situation is crazy.

Too crazy to be believable?

I guess I could give him a bone.

"Wanna know a secret?" I ask.

"Yeah," he eagerly answers, shaking his head and looking at me.

"Fine," I lean back. "I fucking _hate_ lasagna," I gag.

"What?" he gasps. "I thought you liked it. You always eat it."

"I was taught to be polite," I deadpan, thinking of the taste. Oh God…the smell.

It's bringing back all sorts of terrible memories.

"I'm thinking of all the times my mom made you some," he makes a weird face. "Shit. Sorry."

"Ehhh…" I shrug it off.

"You should have said something."

And break her heart? Never.

"She always seems so proud when she makes something."

"It wouldn't have been a big deal. She would have made something else."

I doubt she can make anything I'd like. The thought of food makes me nauseas.

Uh… I'm starting to feel it.

"If you want to know how I did it, you're going to have to do better than that," he informs, as we pass the _Welcome to Forks_ sign.

This again. I huff and try to think of a way to politely tell him to fuck off.

"Look," I start. "It's complica…"

"Throw me a fucking bone," he halfway shouts. "You're being a little one sided. Don't you think?" he asks, pointing to his head.

"Edwar…"

"I'm just going to keep asking you," he says in a resolved voice. "You and Alice are really good friends. I'll be around…a lot," he warns. "I'll ask you every chance I get. Plus, you'll come over for dinner," he pauses. "I'll make sure there is plenty of lasagna," he smiles.

Nooooo

"Pull the car over," I seethe. "I'd prefer somewhere with no witnesses," I add.

I look at him and I immediately know that he's serious. I've only been in the car with him for an hour and I feel like pulling my hair out.

I can't handle anymore Italian food.

"Okay," he smiles in victory.

I find myself twiddling my thumbs as he turns the corner to a small patch of road.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. It would suck balls if I have to move because of this asshole.

"We're here," he announces, walking over to open my door.

"Alright," I adjust my tiara and corset. "I'm only gonna do this…"

"Hold your horses," he chuckles. "We still have to walk," he picks me up.

"I can walk," I wiggle my legs.

"No," he starts walking. "It's dark outside. I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself," he reasons. "Plus, it's kind of a long way."

I can't help it. I start laughing.

"That's really sweet," my laughs grow louder.

He's carrying me because he thinks I'm weak. This is so adorable.

"You're welcome," he teases.

"Oh, yeah," I nod my head. "Thanks for helping me…because I'm so helpless."

"Ingrate," he huffs. "I found this place when me, Emmett, and my dad were hiking," he informs, placing me down in the middle of what appears to be a meadow.

"Cool," I straighten out my clothes.

"It's a lot prettier in the day," he says, looking around.

"I imagine," I reply, taking inventory of the surroundings.

I feel like I'm in a horror movie. I wouldn't be surprised if Jason came stalking out with his machete.

"Okay," Edward sits down and leans his head on a tree. "Dazzle me."

I think of ways I can show him and not have him go postal on me. I decide rather quickly that this is practically impossible. I plan on showing him. I just want to stall as long as possible.

"You first," I try to urge him.

"This again?" he asks. "You aren't seriously going to pussy out on me. Are you?"

"No," I sigh, rolling my eyes. They're starting to get blurry. I've had the contacts in too long. "I need time to mentally prepare."

"I guess," he pauses. "You better not be pulling one over on me," he warns.

"If I am, there isn't much you can do about it," I reply, honestly.

There really isn't.

"If you insist," he gets up. "You promise you won't think I'm some sort of…weirdo…loser?" he says slowly, staring at the ground.

"Trust me," I start. "There isn't much you can do to make me think less of you."

"I'm going to perceive that as a compliment. I'm sure one was buried in there anyway," he beams with sarcasm.

"Shoot," I shoo him. "Go," I command, trying to find courage.

"I've been able to read minds ever since I was a kid," he starts. "If you can believe it, I was kind of an introvert. I didn't like hanging out with kids my age because they had no control over their thoughts. Adults are better at keeping stuff like that in check," he pauses. "It was so bad that I would hide in a ditch by the big oak tree during recess so I couldn't hear anybody," he confesses. "It was so bad that I passed out when we went to see Finding Nemo at the movies. I couldn't control it."

"Wow," I whisper.

That's fucked up. It's hard for a child to have that much power and not know what to do with it. I lived it.

"I thought I was by myself. Eventually, all the teachers got together and tried to convince my parents that I needed psychiatric help. You can imagine how quickly news like that spread in a town this small," he huffs.

"Wildfire?" I guess, thinking about the whole 'Angela has crabs' thing.

"Worse," he shakes his head. "Some parents wouldn't let their kids play with me because they thought I was a nutcase. I was kind of relieved," he smiles. "You can't help but start to believe it when everyone thinks the same thing though."

"You aren't crazy," I tell him. "You have an awesome gift. You'll always be two steps ahead of the competition…unless it's me…or my d…brother," I shrug.

Fuck. I almost told.

"Now, I see it that way," he starts again. "So, here I am thinking I'm crazy. I remember driving to Port Angeles to see this hot shot child shrink. Then, it was like something hit my dad. I literally saw the light bulb come on in his brain," he starts laughing. "He started thinking at me."

"Huh?"

"He started thinking commands," he elaborates. "Edward, pick your nose. Edward, raise your right hand," he imitates his father's voice. "He picks me up out takes me out for ice cream instead. It turned out, he could do it too," he shrugs.

"Cool," I smile. "It must have been a relief."

"Believe me. I was," he lets out a sigh. "We spend the whole day talking about it. He gives me tips on how to control it…about how big of a responsibility it is…you can't intrude on people's lives," he lists.

"Valid information."

"I was 8," he reminds me. "I was just glad I wasn't alone in the universe."

"Well, you've made the best of it," I nudge his shoulder.

"Not for a loooong time," he shakes his head. "People still thought I was crazy," he jogs my memory. "Do you know what they called me?"

I shake my head.

"Creepy Cullen," he seethes the nickname. "My life was hell until the 6th grade."

"What changed in the 6th grade?" I ask, curious.

"Puberty," he deadpans.

"We…"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be privy to everyone's sexual thoughts?" he shivers. "I've seen enough fantasy pussy to last me a lifetime," he shakes his head, as if he's reliving some disgusting memory. "You have no idea the kind of kinky shit people are into."

"Ewww…" I force myself not to gag.

I never thought of it that way. That would be terrible.

He's probably seen one of his parents' sex fantasies. That would ruin me for life.

"It had its upsides though," he smiles.

"Like?"

"I wasn't Creepy Cullen anymore," he smirks. "Girls stopped looking at me and seeing the weirdo who was always balled in a corner," he pauses. "They saw my crazy 'just fucked' hair, my crooked smile, and my toned stomach," he chuckles. "That was before I got abs," he flexes his stomach.

Ooooh.

Stop it!

"That was uncalled for," I turn my head.

"Anyway," he laughs at me. "I figured I could use it to my advantage. I let Alice pick my clothes and I started flirting with the girls. They flirted back. I didn't have anything to be scared of. I already knew they liked me. Next thing I know, I'm a ladies man. The guys that picked on me where suddenly idolizing me."

"I'm not sure if that's an intrusion or not," I answer honestly.

He was kind of using their thoughts to get in their pants.

"It didn't get sexual until I was a freshman," he admits. "Tanya," he confesses.

"Bitch," I mutter.

"Yeah," he chuckles. "She moved here our freshman year. As soon as she found out I was the 'cool' guy at Forks High, she decided that I needed to be her boyfriend," he rolls his eyes. "She doesn't even like me that much," he admits. "She feels…entitled to me. It's weird."

This prays the question…

"Why do you date her?"

"I'm not dating her… for the umpteenth time," he tells me.

"It doesn't appear that way."

"We have an understanding," he explains. "She gets to have the hot guy on her arm. She keeps the crazy girls away."

"Crazy girls away?"

"Most of the girls at Forks are obsessed with me," he says. "I'm not being conceited. It's true. I guess I flirted a little too well in middle school."

"Eh…" I step back. "You sound conceited. All of them?"

"It's like I'm some sort of competition for them," he starts. "I can't believe he looked at me. I wonder how big his cock is. He's so hot," he makes fun of the girls. "It gets annoying when the only thing girls thing about are physical things. I'm attractive. I get it," he rolls his eyes. "It seems like whenever I talk to a girl, she starts picking out china patterns for our wedding. That's stalker behavior."

"Because I'm 'with' Tanya, the other girls tend to shy away. They're scared shitless of her," he smiles.

"Then why be in an arrangement with Tanya?" I ask.

"She's the only person in the world who doesn't kiss my ass," he shrugs. "We've only had sex twice," he admits.

"Bullshit,"

"Nope," he denies. "She actually started the rumor that I've slept with all the girls in our grade. Emmett and Alice don't even know it's a lie."

What the hell? What girl would do that?

"Why?"

"It makes me seem more desirable. Most girls go along with it because they think that it's true. No girl wants to be the one girl I didn't find good enough to sleep with."

"Good ol' peer pressure," I nod.

"Don't forget low self-esteem," he adds. "Never underestimate the complexities of the teenage female psyche."

"I don't understand why Tanya goes through this much trouble for you," I facepalm myself.

This is a lot of information.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm her type," he chuckles. "She's in some serious denial about her sexuality," he mutters.

Wait.

Did I hear him right?

"Are you saying…"

"Yeah," he nods his head, answering my question. "She's a lesbian. She just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

How can you be a lesbian and not know it.

"She's always thinking about some girl. Cheerleading practice is her favorite time of day," he lists of.

"So?" I ask.

That could be any reason why…

"She had a fantasy about eating Angela Webber's pussy in English class… and Angela's breasts were like twice their real size. She seems to be a boob girl," he shrugs.

"Liar," I refuse to believe him. "She treats Angela like shit."

"You know in kindergarten, boys always tease the girls they like. They pull their hair and shit," he starts. "It's kind of like that. She likes Angela and doesn't know how to show it. Poor girl… Angela is as straight as they come."

"You know all about that," I lead off.

"I didn't have sex with Angela either. We hooked up…but no sex," he says.

"But…"

"I went down on her and she passed out like five minutes later. I actually liked her," he admits. "She kind of killed my ego a bit."

"What happened?"

"She's not as shallow as the other girls. She's always thinking of other people. She's hot. She has other things to worry about than what dress to wear to Mike Newton's party," he laughs. "I liked that she was different. She actually came on to me last Homecoming," he raises an eyebrow.

"I… ok."

Actually, I find that easy to believe. She did kind of jump dad.

"When she woke up, she reasoned to herself that sleeping with me was a rite of passage. She went home to shower and pray," he says lowly. "That sucked."

"Shit," I say in sympathy. "If you told her, I bet she'd…"

"That ship has sailed," he waves it off. "She clammed up when Tanya confronted her about it. It turned me off. I like my women with balls…metaphorically speaking… lady balls. Any girl I date has to be able to stand up for herself. It was a little sad," he winces. "Tanya is still wrong for starting that crabs rumor."

"She didn't deserve that," I tell him.

"No, she didn't. No one believes it anyway…not _really_," he tells me.

I knew it.

"That's comforting."

"I figured it would be," he smiles.

The conversation slows to a halt and silence overtakes the space. The sound of crickets and other night creatures start to drown everything out.

Edward looks at me expectantly.

Shit. I guess it's go time.

"Ready for that secret?" I ask, gathering my nerve.

**Alice POV**

"Where are they?" Rose asks, checking her phone again. "We got back an hour ago. They should be here," she says, pacing the room in her red silk pajamas.

She can be such a worry wart sometimes.

"Do you think they're okay?" Angela asks, worried. "They left in a hurry," she points out.

"Maybe they're off somewhere doing the dirty," Emmett offers his opinion.

"Emmett!" everyone shouts.

"What?" he asks. "I can't be the only one who has noticed the sexual tension between those two. It's bound to happen."

"I tried Edward's phone. Nothing." Jasper walks back in. "I left him a message."

"Maybe we should call Sean. He might have heard from Bella," Angela suggests.

"Let's try a little longer," I say. "I don't want Bella to get in trouble. We did lie to him so she could go."

"What is Sean's deal anyway?" Rose asks. "He's so bossy towards Bella. He acts like he's her father or something. It's waaaay unattractive."

"She's all he has," I shrug.

Shit. We haven't heard from Edward or Bella since Edward went all Rambo and carried Bella away from the party. Apparently, he broke Marcus' door… and some drywall. It was a big mess. We left shortly after they did to avoid any big confrontation.

I hope nothing bad happened to them.

"Guys," Angela starts again. "I'd rather Bella be in trouble with Sean than be at the bottom of a ditch somewhere," she grabs her phone.

"Wait," I grab her hand. "I think we should…

_I see Edward and Bella. It's dark. It looks like the meadow the guys found when they went hiking a couple of years ago. _

_What are they doing there?_

"_Ready for that secret?" Bella asks, looking at her hands. _

_She looks nervous. I can see her shaking. _

"_Wait," my brother inches closer to her. "Close your eyes," he smiles. _

"_What?"_

"_Just do it," he huffs. He's so bossy. He gets that from Mom. _

"_You aren't going to try and kill me are you?" Bella deadpans. _

"_Stop being difficult and close your eyes," he pinches the bridge of his nose. _

"_Fine," Bella closes her eyes and crosses her arms. _

"_I want to try something," he whispers, inching closer._

"_I don'…" Bella's remark is cut off by Edward's lips on hers. "Wha…"_

"_Shut up," he whispers, going back in for another kiss. _

_He likes her! I knew it!_

_My nephew is going to be so cute!_

_Okay. Those two are going to town. _

_Now, she's feeling on his chest. Eww…_

_I wish I could TiVo my visions. I don't need or want to see any of this. _

_Still going. _

_Finally, the two take a break to breathe. Bella covers her face with her hands. _

"_What was that?"_

"_Me kissing you," he leans for another one. _

"_I know," she steps back. "Why?"_

_What?_

_Huh?_

_What is she doing? How are they supposed to get married if she rejects him?_

_Don't push him away!_

"_No girl should be 17 and have virgin lips," he tells her. _

_Has Bella been living under a rock? How is she that old and not been kissed?_

_Right. Home school. _

"_Well…" she says softly. "Okay," she steps back, when he tries to kiss her again. "I can't tell you now," she crosses her arms. _

"_What?!" he shouts. "Are you serious?"_

"_You made it all weird!" she points at him. _

"_Since when does a kiss make things weird?"_

"_Since forever!" she retorts. _

_Great. This went to hell pretty fast. _

"_No!" he stomps his foot. He must really be mad. "You can't back out."_

"_Uh…yeah…"_

"_You owe me," he steps in front of her. "I poured my heart out and you're just going to bail?"_

"_I'm sor…"_

"_You owe me," he repeats. "You promised," he says softly, touching her shoulder. "Bella…" he leads off. _

_Is he trying to get in her pants?_

_Damn you, Edward! Must you mess up a good thing?_

"_Ugh!" She screams, throwing her hands in the air. "Fine," she lets out a deep breath. "You forced it out of me," she starts pacing. "I'm just going to give you a grand demonstration. I don't want you asking a whole bunch of questions either," she points at him. _

"_Okay," Edward does the timeless locking your mouth and throwing away the key gesture. _

"_Stand here," she points to a spot. "Stay here. Don't move," she instructs. "I haven't done this in a long time. So, it might take a while. Okay?"_

"_Mhmm," Edward murmurs. _

_He looks so excited. _

"_Great," she starts looking at her Wonder Woman costume. "I can't believe I have to show you in this outfit. Talk about irony," she shakes her head running away. _

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm not running away," Bella starts running in a circle. "Give me a minute," she says still running. "I'm rusty," she says, running a little faster. _

"_Bella…" Edward huffs, looking disappointed. _

_What is she doing?_

"_Shut up," Bella snaps. "You're the one who wanted me to show you."_

"_It's okay if…"_

"_Don't move," she yells at him, before she comes charging over to Edward. _

_She's gaining speed. She's gaining a lot of speed. _

"_You should slow…"_

"_Hold on!" Bella yells, before kneeling onto the ground and shooting up into the night sky. _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**There we have it! I hope you all are pleased. So…the cat is out of the bag. Who else do you think will find out? Our villain(s) is about to make themselves known. I had to lay some groundwork first. **

**Review, my lovelies. **

**See you next time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM. It's important. **

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm going to post this, even though I shouldn't. I have three tests…within a two hour period… next week. Plus, I have two quizzes. So, I guess that I'm procrastinating while doing this chapter and watching Supernatural. **

**Let's have a moment of silence for the hotness that is…Dean Winchester.**

***starts photo montage with baby makin' music***

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Not yet.

…

…

…

…

…

Okay.

Let's go.

**Bella POV **

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Edward screams, as I lift us into the air.

That wasn't unexpected. What was unexpected was the high pitch at which he screamed.

He screams like a girl… a masculine girl…but a girl nonetheless.

"You wanted to see," I shrug my shoulders, tightening my hold on him so he won't fall.

"I didn't…I thought…AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he starts again, kicking his legs so hard that his knees hit me in the boobs.

"Ouch!" I tighten my hold again. "If you don't quit it, I'll drop you," I tell him. "Stop fidgeting!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You sound like such a…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"This is getting ridic..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ugh," I huff.

I roll my eyes. We've up here for about a minute now. He's still screaming. He hasn't even taken a breath to get more air to start screaming.

I'm over this.

"Fine," I spot the spot in the woods where Edward parked the car. "Hold on!" I scream at him.

Edward's arms stop flailing long enough to wrap around my neck. He's still screaming though.

"I'm going to land. Okay?" I tell him, floating upright instead of sideways.

"Don't drop me!" he screams at me.

"I've been…whatever," I deadpan.

He probably couldn't hear me trying to not drop him with all of his screaming.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," he mutters to himself, as I slowly lower us onto the ground.

"Happy?" I ask, letting go if him.

I thought he'd land on his feet. He just fell to the ground instead.

Huh?

"Edward?" I ask, tapping his back with my foot.

Nothing.

"Eeeeeeddward?" I sing, using the tip of my toe to roll him over.

"Ugh," he groans, curling up into a ball.

Fuck. He's all catatonic and shit.

"Seriously?" I bend down to look in his eyes. They have a glazed over look to them.

Dad told me about this. Some people get all cooky when he takes them up in the air. I look down at Edward who is now staring up at the stars with his mouth open. Yep. Cooky.

Beyond cooky.

"Shock?" I ask, moving my finger in his face, to see if he can follow its path. It works on TV. "You're in shock. Right?" I ask.

"Ugh," he whimpers.

Figures. He talked all that big game about being able to handle my secret. He couldn't even handle two minutes of air time.

"Wimp," I chastise him, picking him up off of the ground.

I wasn't even going that fast.

"Mmmm," he groans, his head falling limp.

"You know," I start, walking the distance to the car. "I'm a little disappointed that you acted like such a pussy," I confess. "I can handle it, Bella," I make fun of him. "It can't be that bad," I continue. "You owe me," I huff. "Please," I roll my eyes.

The regret I feel multiples every second I see that crazy look on his face.

This was a mistake. I knew it. We make it to the car and I see our phones lighting up.

"Shit," I hiss, balancing Edward's body against the car door and grabbing my phone.

5 missed calls. 12 missed text messages. 3 voicemail.

It took about 20 seconds to see they were all from the guys asking where Edward and I were. Emmett seems to think we're off somewhere "doing the nasty."

I send a reply telling that we had a flat tire and had to call AAA. Hopefully, that will stall them.

"Everyone is worried about us," I tell Edward, who is still limp against the side of the truck.

This is getting ridiculous. How long does shock supposed to last?

"Are you capable of sitting down in the truck?" I ask. "Nod for me."

I'm sure he is capable of nodding by now.

"Ugh," he sighs this time.

"Whatever," I give up, taking the keys out of his pocket. "I'm done babying you," I throw him over my shoulder and toss him in the bed of the truck. "I'm taking you home. You better have your shit together when we get there!" I point at him, before getting in the car.

I drive slow, avoiding what may come. I'm not looking forward to what is going to happen when we get to the Cullen house. As soon as their house comes into view, I start thinking of good excuses to leave. I park in the driveway and Alice comes running out.

She has on her pajamas…pink pajamas.

"You guys are here," she chirps. "We were getting worr…where is Edward?" Alice looks in the car.

"The bed of the truck," I point back there. "Uh…" I start.

Shit. This is a hard one to explain.

"I got sick," Edward voice finds its way back. "I didn't want to mess up her car," he weakly climbs out. "She practically threw me in there," he looks at me.

"I just got new paint," I shrug.

Thank God he got his shit together.

"Well," Alice waves us off. "We've just been hanging out," she grabs my hand and leads us inside. "Edward, you're all dirty," she points to the grass stains on his scrub pants. "You should change. Mom will kill you if you fuck up the furniture."

"Okay," he looks at me and runs up the stairs.

I'll bet my life he's in his room barricading the door.

"You're here," Angela hugs me.

She has on a white silk pajama set. Honestly, it looks like something a mom would wear.

"Edward has grass stains on his costume," Emmett smiles. "You must have rode him pretty hard. Right, Bella?" he laughs, earning a smack from Rose.

"Perv," she rolls her eyes. She has on a red tank top with leopard print shorts and fuzzy red slippers.

"I'm not buying that AAA excuse," he says. "Edward can change a flat with his eyes closed," he sighs. "If you guys want to be all secretive, be my guest," he smirks, sitting down.

Alice hands me my bag and I change into my pajamas.

"Why did you guys leave early?" Jasper asks, opening a beer.

"Aro was being an asshole," I tell. "Edward went all…_save the day_… and carried me out."

"What?"

"What do you mean by asshole?"

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," I smile, feeling uncomfortable.

Everyone is looking at me. I can tell they aren't buying what I'm selling. Alice opens her mouth to ask another question. I look for a distraction.

"Did you get Batman's number, Angela," I smile, causing her to blush and the focus to shift.

"What?" Alice's eyes get big and she scoots closer to Angela.

"You met a guy?" Rose asks, smiling.

"Yeah," Ange's blush intensifies. "His name is Ben. He went as Batman. Somebody thought it would be cool to pose for a picture. Afterwards, we started talking," she shrugs.

She's excited. I can tell. It's nice that Angela found a guy. He likes her too, from what I can tell. Angela is gorgeous. It's about time someone scooped up her awesomeness.

"Uh…more?" Rose pokes her.

"We need details," Alice encourages. "Height…weight…class…what kind of…"

"Give her room," I act like a shield over Angela.

"I'm going up to Edward's room," Emmett pouts.

"Yeah," Jasper sighs. "All this feminine stuff is making me feel awkward.

"Suit yourselves," I giggle.

I think about my dad. What is it about guys that feel uncomfortable unless they're talking about sports or sex?

Does dad think about sex?

Ewwww!

"Get in touch with your feelings, babe!" Rose calls after her boyfriend.

"Well…" Rose urges, once the guys are upstairs.

"He goes to Port Angeles. He plays lacrosse. He's a senior. He likes dogs. Not that it is important or anything but," she starts. "He drives a Range Rover," she smiles.

"Cool," I nod impressed.

Range Rovers are nice.

"He said he'd call," she smiles. "We'll see."

"He'd be a fool not to," I tell her.

"What are you doing?" I ask Alice. It looks like she's drawing something.

"Nothing," she hugs the drawing close to her chest. "Bella…"

"Yeah," I ask, looking at her vast collection of nail polish.

"What are your thoughts on let's say… one piece ensembles?"

"Like swimsuits?"

"Clothes," she corrects, as her pencil stops moving.

"I always think to myself…how do they use the bathroom?" I answer, as Rose starts laughing.

"Good point," she starts erasing.

_Damn it. _

Why does Alice care about one piece clothing items?

I never know what she's thinking.

"Edward is being a douche," the guys come back downstairs.

"What else is different?" Rose chuckles to herself.

"He doesn't want to do anything else but sleep," Jasper says, sitting on the couch. "It won't be fun when girls outnumber us."

Shit. Now, he's acting weird.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I lie, standing up.

The argument over which horror movie to start watching first starts, as I sneak up the stairs to Edward's room.

"Edward," I whisper through the door.

Nothing.

"Edward," I twist the knob, to find I can't move the door any further.

Yep. He barricaded his door.

"Go away," he deadpans. "I need time to think."

He can think after I get his word that he's going to keep his mouth shut.

Fuck. Dad is going to kill me, when he finds out.

Yep. I'm feeling that regret at full force now.

"I need to talk to you," I plead with him.

"I said go away," he repeats forcefully.

"No," I reply, sharing his tone.

"You can't get in here so…"

"Wanna bet?" I snort at his false sense of security. Then, I push his door open… at least enough to scoot the dresser and headboard out of the way. I don't want to make too much noise.

He moved his bed?

"Ah!" I hear a shriek.

"All I want is to…what the fuck?" I strain not to shout.

He just threw water on me.

"Get back!" he says forcefully, holding a giant jug of water.

"Why am I wet?" I tuck the wet strands of hair behind my ear.

"That was supposed to work," he mumbles to himself. "Okay, um…"

"Edward, let's talk about this."

"Get away from me!" he holds up a giant crucifix. "This one is blessed. My grandmother bought it at the Vatican!"

I laugh at that one.

"Do you see how ridiculous you're being?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip.

"I rescind my invitation!" he smiles. It quickly fades a ways after he realizes that I'm still standing in his room.

"You can't just say that and make me go away. That only works on True Bloo…"

Wait a minute.

Crucifix?

I rescind my invitation?

"Did you just douse me with _holy_ water?" I ask, genuinely taken aback.

I never thought this would happen?

"You think I'm a fucking vampire?" I ask.

"You're not a vampire?" he asks, putting down his…whatever you call it.

"No, you idiot!" I wipe some excess water out of my face.

"Well…what are you?" he asks. "Are you even human?" he whispers, taking a step back.

He's scared of me.

"I…" I start, before pausing.

This isn't the first time I've thought about this.

I didn't know what to say. I've struggled with that question my whole life.

"I don't know," I honestly answer in a whisper.

"Please leave," he asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You said you wouldn't tell. You promised," I remind him. "I won't tell, if you won't."

"Fine," he huffs. "I need to think about everything I've seen tonight," he starts.

"Okay," I back out, and close the door.

_What the fuck?_

I feel myself on autopilot, as I go back downstairs.

"Did you take a dump?" Rose asks. "You were gone a long time."

"I'm going home," I tell everyone.

"What?!" they say collectively.

"We just decided to watch Nightmare on Elm Street…the old one not that Rooney Mara piece of shit one," Emmett pouts.

"Sorry," I grab my bag and my keys. "I'll see you guys later," I conjure up a small smile.

"C'mon, Bella," Alice gets up. "We can veg out and…"

"Alice," I look at her, pleading with my eyes. "Just drop it."

"Edward!" Rose yells, looking at me. "What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything," I shake my head. "I just… I want to be by myself or a bit," I say, walking to the door.

"But…"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smile, shutting the door behind me.

I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt and toss my bag in the back. As I thought about Edward's question, it led to another one.

_Do I belong here?_

***hides under a rock* I know most of you thought Edward would be all "FUCK YEAH!" about Bella's secret. Well, he wasn't. C'mon. How would you feel at first if someone you knew started flying out of nowhere? **

**Have faith in our boy. He'll redeem himself. **

**Next, we'll get a glimpse in Charlie's life. That man has issues. LOL.**

**What do you want to see in Charlie's POV? I have a layout of what I'm thinking. I always like suggestions. **

**I have an announcement. **

**School is being more of a pain in the ass than I expected. My senior courses are kicking my ass. I'm surprised I was able to crank out 9 pages. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So, I thought about making the chapters shorter. I'm putting it to a vote. **

_**One chapter a week**_**. The updates will most likely be under 10 pages. It will take longer to develop the characters and the storyline. **

**Or…**

_**One long chapter a month**_**. These would be around 20 to 30 pages. These would be meatier. However, the time between updates will be longer. **

**The majority will rule. **

**Vote in your review! If you don't vote, you can't complain. **


	16. Chapter 16

**It was unanimous…for the most part. It looks like we'll have weekly updates. I hope you like that chappie. It took on a mind of its own. **

**Charlie POV**

Halloween.

I hate this God forsaken holiday. People throw their morals, and respect for the law by the wayside, in favor of petty larceny and skanky outfits.

I've always hated Halloween…even when I was human. I guess it stems from being forced to clean up my house when it got egged every year.

"Swan!" Tyler runs up to me in the hallway. "Are you going to the party in PA?" he asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Fuck no," I hiss. "That's not my style."

I already have to pretend to be a horny teenage student just to stay close to Bella. There would be a snow day in Hell before I chose to be around them when I didn't have to. Forks and Port Angeles?

Please. No thanks.

"C'mon, man," Emmett walks in. "Hot girls…tiny uniforms…football players…alcohol," he lists off, getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Don't let Rose hear you say that," Jasper warns his friend, chuckling.

"Hey," Em shrieks. "She knows I look. I just don't touch."

"That's because you're too scared to," Edward jokes.

"Maybe Bella will be there," Tyler joins the conversation.

_I'd like to see her in a tight costume_

"Huh?" I ask Tyler, acting like I was confused.

"Nothing," he rushes out. "You should go to the party man."

Bella is a beautiful girl. I understand it. However, you have no idea how awkward it is to have most of the male population of this school discuss her. Apparently, Bella has 'fuckawesome' legs. I'm not completely sure, but I think I heard someone say her name when they were jerking off in the shower.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. There are some things a man should not have to witness. That is one of them.

I should make her wear baggy jeans. I wonder if she'd go for it.

"Like I said," tossing my jersey in my locker. "not my style."

"Dude," Mike huffs. "You live like a monk."

I look at him and shake my head. It seems like in today's teenage society, it is frowned upon not to sleep with multiple girls with questionable morals. It's a shame how the youth of today is so cavalier about sex.

No wonder there was a crabs outbreak last year.

"I just have standards," I flick him off.

"If I looked like you and played football like you, I'd have a roster of sluts to call and please me at my leisure," Mike shrugs.

"That's Edward's job," Jasper laughs, pointing to his friends.

"I don't share bro," the boy in questions gives me a stern face.

I growl in response.

"I know about that," I roll my eyes.

"Jealous," he shrugs.

Not hardly. It's not out of the ordinary that a father would hate the boy that is dead set on adding his only daughter to his harem. I fucking hate that I looked like a child. I want to knock that kid down a few pegs. He always has a shit eating grin on his face.

It's like he's in on some secret that nobody knows about.

I tell myself that he's just another cocky kid. Then, I remember what he did to my little girl and want to drop him off of the Empire State Building.

How did Esme and Carlisle raise that idiot? Their other two kids are so nice.

I get that he's trying to be her 'friend' now. I'm not buying it. He's just trying to use another angle.

I'm not worried. Bella won't fall for it.

Will she?

Shit. I hate thinking about it.

"Seriously, are you gay or something?" Mike laughs at me.

"Shit," Edward starts coughing.

I roll my eyes at the juvenile shot at my manhood.

"Fuck you, dude," I think of an equally stupid comeback at exit the gym.

"Hey, Sean," Mrs. Clearwater runs up to me.

Mrs. Clearwater.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Clearwater," I blurt out. I immediately feel like an idiot. Since when do I stutter?

What is it about this woman that turns me into…well…a teenager?

Could it be her russet complexion? Her clear hazel eyes? Her full lips? Her long black hair? The wind blew hard on day and I could swear I smelled vanilla with a hint of honey.

Not to be a pervert, but her body is…nice. Very nice.

Nice indeed.

"Sean!" she yells a little, waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?" I look in her eyes…her beautiful hazel with a hint of…

"Sean!"

"What?!" I reply.

"Have you seen Bella?" she asks, smiling.

She's always smiling.

I haven't seen that since…

Since…

I can't think about it. It's too painful.

Renee…

"It's okay," she waves me off. "I can find her after practice," she smiles again.

"O-Okay," I stutter again.

Fuck!

"Can I ask you a question," she starts awkwardly.

She's so damn beautiful.

"Mhmm," I stop talking and start nodding my head. Talking wasn't working for me.

She looks around to check if anyone is around. I can tell by the look on her face that she feels awkward for whatever it is she's about to ask me. She sighs and asks anyway.

I want to just…

"Is Bella okay?" she asks. "She's been a little strange since the accident," she points out.

I smile at her thoughtfulness. That's another thing I like about Mrs. Clearwater. She has taken a genuine interest in Bella. When the accident happened, people only inquired about her to get close to me or because they felt it was expected. I can tell that she actually cares.

That's sweet.

"She's adjusting," I tell her. "First, it was moving. Now, it's the accident," I confess. "It's a lot."

To be honest, I didn't think Bella would last this long in a public school setting. Bella has always liked to follow her own rules. She got that from her mother. I figured she'd get enough of people bossing her around in the first three weeks and want to leave.

If I'd known she'd want to stay, I would have gone about this whole…pretend to be your brother…thing differently.

There isn't much I can do about it now.

"I'm a little worried," she tells me. "She's such a bright and talented student. She's had a lot thrown at her this year," she pauses. "You both have," she finishes, looking at me.

How did her eyes get that…beautiful?

"We'll get through it," I wave it off. "We always do."

No one knows about adjusting that Bella. Being my daughter isn't the easiest thing in the world. Aside from her otherwise mild complaints, she hasn't given too much shit about having to move around a lot.

"If either of you want to talk, you can always come to me," she offers. "My husband died in combat a couple of years ago," she admits, sadly. "I understand what it's like."

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "That must have been hard."

"You have no idea," she huffs, looking around. "I need to get the projects out of my car," she sighs, a cute pout forming on her lips.

"I'll help!" I all but shout it at her. She actually jumped a little.

"That's okay," she shakes her head. "You probably need to…"

"I'm cool…unless you don't want me to help," I guess.

Great. I made it all weird and she wants to get away from me as quick as possible.

"Sure," she smiles, grabbing her keys from her purse and walking to the door.

"This it?" I ask, pointing to the big wooden crate.

"Yeah," she nods. "Don't lift too…woah!" she gasps, as tug the crate out of the car and tuck it underneath my arm.

Super strength has its advantages. I won't lie. I like it when women notice how strong I am.

"That crate weights like 140 pounds," she tells me. "There are smaller crates inside of it. I was going to make a couple of trips."

"It's a good thing that I helped you," I smile at her.

"Yeah," she laughs. "I was _not_ looking forward to it."

"Football has its perks," I gloat, slightly flexing my muscles.

A normal man wouldn't have heard it, but I know her breath stopped for a second.

Score for Charlie!

"Here you go," she hands me a Hershey bar. "It's for your trouble," she grins.

"No," I shake my head. Those things are horrible. "I like doing nice things for you," I ramble. "I mean…it's not my first time…"

"I get it," she blushes.

I help her carry heavy things to and from her car sometimes. It started after football practice one day. She likes to grade the projects at home. I think she steals paint supplies and canvases too.

I'm not judging.

"I mean…I like doing nice things," I retreat.

"Yeah," she blushes. "I'll see you around," she starts unpacking the crate.

"Will do," I move towards the door. "Mrs. Clearwater?"

"Huh?" she asks, not looking up from her work.

"I'm happy that Bella has a teacher that takes an active interest in her," I confess.

I wish I had a teacher who gave a shit when I was in high school.

_Jailbait... Hot jailbait… I'm so screwed. Fuck, his ass looks good in those jeans. _

She thinks I'm hot? She thinks I'm hot!

I couldn't stop smiling…until I heard about Bella's non-date with Cullen. I put an end to that pretty quickly.

If I could get gray hair, I'm sure I'd have a head full of it by now. The things my daughter does…I'll never know why.

I figured when she got home, we'd duke it out over going to the dance. I had my argument ready. Luckily, for me anyway, Alice had Jasper problems and she ended up not wanting to go. I'm not one for girl tears…so I booked it out of there. Crying makes me feel awkward.

It won't last a day. Those two are practically married.

I place my black mask over my face. With a knee to the ground and a quick extension of my leg, I'm soaring. There is something about being 1000 feet in the air that is incredibly soothing. That's one thing I love about that damn meteor.

A dull vibrating in my pocket kills my reflection time.

"Yes," I press the button on my bluetooth.

"Hello, Charlie," the voice on the other end greets.

"Yes?" I answer, lowering my altitude. I see an airplane a few miles away in my vision. That could be ugly.

"There was another bank robbery this afternoon," he notifies.

"Really?" I ask, annoyed. "The recession sucks. What do you expect?"

When there is no money, people tend to steal. It's no rocket science. People like this work for an underground agency for the US government.

"The five banks all share a similar pattern," he tells me. "A group of five holds up the bank…"

_Look, Mommy! Look!_

_It's him!_

_Right there! Right there!_

"I show up and save the day," I interrupt, waving at some kids on a playground.

"Yes," he sighs. "No hostages are harmed. There is no attempt to steal anything. I've talked with our profilers. We think it may be the same group."

"Really?" I ask, circling a patch of woods. I land quickly.

It's difficult to talk business and fly at the same time.

"They've hit banks all along the edge of the country," he elaborates. "New York, Boston, Atlanta, New Orleans, Houston," he pauses. "They just hit Los Angeles."

"Seattle," I guess.

If they're trying to go around the US, it's the next logical step.

"We expect it may happen in the next month or so," he tells me. "That seems to be the time frame between heists."

"I'll be extra careful," I assure him. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome," he chuckles. "Have fun posing with trick or treaters."

"Fuck off," I hang up.

"Hey, mister!" a little girl pulls on my pant leg. "Are you _really_ OmegaMan?" she asks, pointing at me with her fairy wand.

OmegaMan has been a popular costume for the past 15 years. I can bet on seeing at least 30 people in my outfit before the night is over.

"Carrie!" the little girl's mother yanks her away. I walk down the street, to hear her fuss at her daughter.

_What did I tell you about talking to strangers? He could be a crazy person!_

I don't blame her. The world has definitely gotten crazier.

_Dude. Sara will be sooo pissed when she sees this. _

_Whatever. The girl is a geek anyway._

_I think we should have bought extra shaving cream. _

Eggers.

I calmly walk up to the three young men.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I shake my head.

"Just because you have on an OmegaMan costume doesn't…"

He stops mid insult as I speed past his buddies and take the bag of spray paint, eggs, and shaving cream.

"Don't be a dick," I tell them, crushing the can of red paint in my hand and opening up the carton of eggs. "1…..2…" I start counting as they scurry away.

I give them a head start. Then, I give each of them three eggs in the head and one in the ass.

I hate Halloween.

This is how my night went.

Petty larceny.

Vandalism.

Grand theft auto.

"Shit," I groan, dusting ashes off of me. There was a small fire that someone probably started.

You'll be surprised how quickly dog shit on fire can turn into a house on fire. Kids don't think these days.

"You said a bad word," I hear the voice of a young boy in an Iron Man costume.

"Well," I sigh. "I guess I did."

"Seth!" I hear a familiar voice call out to the little boy. "Why are you bothering this man?"

"Mom, OmegaMan said a bad word," he smiles cheekily.

"I'm sure he's sorry," Mrs. Clearwater rolls her eyes. "Come on."

"He's not even him," a young lady who appears to be her daughter rolls her eyes. "It's just a costume."

"We'll be on our way now," Mrs. Clearwater smiles, grabbing her son's hand.

She has on the sexiest Pocahontas costume. It doesn't show a lot but just enough. I think I see a tattoo.

"It's him!" the little boy points to him.

"No, it's not!" the young girl said.

"Is too!"

"It not!"

"Is too!" the young boy stomps his foot.

"Hey!" Sue steps between the two kids. "Stop!" she orders.

The two kids pause briefly before Seth yells "Is too!"

"One more word and no movie tonight," Sue calmly crosses her arms.

I smile at her attempt to sound forceful. Something tells me they will see a movie regardless. I can sense the little one is about to say something.

"Listen to your mother," I point at him, before taking a knee and shooting into the air.

_No way!_

_Oh my God!_

_See, Leah! I told you!_

I laugh as I feel myself pick up speed. It's around 10 in the evening. I call Bella to see if everything is okay. I hadn't heard from her. It goes to voicemail. She's probably giving Alice a Kleenex or something. The last thing I want to do is be around an all-night crying fest.

"No thanks," I say to myself, as I land in a parking lot.

I take my mask off because it's starting to get stuffy. That's one of the positive things about Halloween. I can hide in plain sight. I walk around downtown and look at all the families. I see a small family that is dressed up like a baseball team.

I never got to do that.

I never got a chance at the whole family dress up thing with Renee and Bella. That possibility was taken from me long ago. Not a day goes by that I don't thi…

"Mom," I hear a girl who sounds like Leah say. "He looks like the boy from that…"

"Sean!" Sue shouts, interrupting her daughter. "Hi."

_Wow. He's hot. _

"You're drooling, Leah," Seth giggles. "Again."

"Shut up!" Leah punches her brother. "Are you single?" she asks.

"No!" Sue shouts. "Stop it…both of you," She sounds tired.

"Hey, S…Mrs. Clearwater," I wave at her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking these two to a movie," she looks at the two bickering siblings.

"Are you Bella's brother?" the young boy asks.

"Yeah," I sigh, looking at Sue.

As soon as I answer, Sue's shoulders deflate and she shakes her head.

"Cool," he smiles. "We saw her and Edward earlier," he rifles through his bucket of candy. "They were on a daaaate," he rolls his eyes. "I don't get what she sees in him," he says jealously.

"I don't either," I laugh at his face.

"He didn't even have a shirt on," he tells, as if he's disgusted.

Huh?

I thought she was with Alice.

Unless…damn it. They played me!

I should have known better. Jasper Hale is way too whipped by Alice. There is no way she'd let him break up with her. I was blinded by her tears.

Well played, Bella.

"What?" I ask slowly, trying not to sound as pissed as I was.

That boy can't resist the urge to take his shirt off.

"It was harmless," Sue steps in. "Honestly, she looked less than pleased with him."

That's my girl.

I'm going to kill her.

"I think he likes her," Sue chuckles. "_Like_ likes her," she wiggles her eyebrows. "She's just giving him a hard time about it. She'll come around."

"Oh," I try to sound aloof.

I should have faked her death when I had the chance.

"I have to go," I say regrettably.

"See you at school," she waves back, as I walk away.

_He's soooo hot. How old is he?_

_Too old for you. _

_I'm 14. He's what? 17? That's not bad. _

_Are you listening to yourself?_

_Shut up!_

_Hook me up, Mom!_

_No!_

I take my phone out to call Bella.

Voicemail.

She's probably at the party.

I race home. I figure I'll wait at home for her. I hope she had fun because she'll be grounded until she graduates.

I see the driveway to the house and notice Bella's truck in front.

"Bella!" I call when I enter the house. "Where are…"

I pause at the sight of Bella curled up on the couch. She's crying.

"Bella," I say, calmly.

"D-D-Daddy," she cries, clawing at me so I'll sit down.

"What happened?" I ask, hugging her. "Do I have to kill somebody?" I ask.

I'm serious. I'm above the law. If I killed whoever did this to my child, I could get it swept under the rug.

"N-N…" she pauses, as if she's thinking. "I don't think so," she whispers.

What does that mean?

"What happened?" I asked her again. It seems like Bella has cried more in the past three months than she has her entire life.

"Am I human?" she asks, throwing me for a loop.

Human? Of course she's human. Her mother was human. I'm part human…I guess.

"Of course you are," I kiss her hair. "You're perfect."

"I can't be," she shakes her head.

"What are you…"

"Dad," she lifts the entire side table off the ground with her hand. "This isn't normal."

"Bella," I sigh. "No one is normal. I was never normal…even before the meteor," I rub her shoulder. "Normal is relative," I laugh a little.

"Human can't do the things we can do," she argues. "We can't be…"

"Your mother was human," I remind her. "I was there when you were born. It's not like you hatched out of an egg or something. You're more than human. You're special."

At that moment, she snapped. She went from fragile to furious in a split second.

"I don't want to be special," she throws the table against the wall. "I don't want to have to lie to everyone I know. I don't want to censor every conversation I have for fear that anyone will find out that I'm a… FREAK!" she shouts, speeding upstairs.

Freak? Where did she get that from? We're different. We're not like the rest. But we have the ability to do things ordinary people can only dream of. I save lives. I make a difference.

What is this coming from?

"You're not a freak," I follow her into her room. "You are extraordinary. Do you know how many people dream about doing what we can?" I ask her. "Have you read a comic book?" I question. "People idolize…"

"Leave me alone," she cries, turning over.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask confused.

"I'm n-n-never going to get a b-b-b-oyfriend," she starts crying again.

Boyfriend? When did this get to be about a boyfriend?

"Huh?" I ask. "Bella, you're a beautiful…"

"I'm going to die a virgin!" she cries out, her body shaking with sobs.

"I'm sure…" Actually, I don't have a problem with that.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sniffles.

"Bella," I start.

"I want to be by my…"

*Ding*Dong*

"Bella…"

*Ding*Dong*

"I want to be by myself," she finishes. "Please," she deadpans, pulling the covers over her head.

*Ding*Dong*

"This isn't over," I tell her, going downstairs.

I open the door to find…

You guessed it.

Edward Cullen…with a bouquet of flowers…and a card…and a cupcake.

How did he find a florist this late?

He did something.

"I should have known you were behind this," I deadpan.

"Can I talk to Bella?" he asks, looking at the ground.

"Look at me when you speak," I order him.

You make my daughter cry on two separate occasions. You can at least look me in the eye.

"I need to talk to Bella, Sean," he looks me in the eye.

"Do you hear that?" I ask, hearing the faint sound of Bella's sniffles.

"Look…"

"You did that," I point upstairs. "You made my dau…sister cry…again," I point out.

"I need to say I'm…"

"You're always sorry," I huff. "Leave before I get sorry for breaking your knee caps!" I shout at him.

"No," he says defiantly.

"Really?" I step forward. "I can always throw you!"

"You're not her father," he seethes. "She can make her own decisions. You're not the boss…"

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks, coming down the stairs. "Shouldn't you be halfway to Canada by now?"

"Bella," Edward steps past me, into the house. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Gee," Bella takes the flowers and cake from Edward. "This makes _everything_ better," she deadpans, squashing the flowers with one hand and smashing the cake in Edward's face with the other. "I _hate_ chocolate cake!" she yells at him.

I smile at my daughter. I feel proud in this moment.

"I deserved that," he mumbles, wiping the cake from his face.

"I can't believe you did that," she seethes, looking at the card. "Does this say _Sorry, for trying to give you an exorcism_?"

Exorcism? Huh?

"I was in shock!" he runs after her. "You can't just spring that on someone…"

"Like telling someone that you can read minds?" she interrupts, going into the kitchen.

"Read minds?" I ask.

I'm so confused right now.

"Okay," I run in after them. "Edward, I think you should…"

"I wasn't expecting _that_," he argues. "That was the last thing I expected to happen!"

"You showered me with holy water!"

"I was confused!"

"And your first instinct is to push a crucifix in my face?!" She replies, a tear running down her cheek.

What the fuck is happening?

"You flew me…in the air!" he shouts in return.

She…what?

"Shit!" Bella eyes shuffle between me and Edward.

What the Hell?

She didn't.

"Bella…" I lead off.

"It's…"

"Tell me I heard wrong," I whisper, walking closer to her. "Please," I beg.

"You can trust him," she stammers off, stepping back.

"I have secrets too," Edward starts backing up.

He's scared.

He should be.

"You told him?" I ask my daughter. "What was the one thing I told you not to do?"

"Dad…"

"Answer me!" I yell at her.

How could she be so fucking stupid? Is she so smitten with this boy that she risks our entire lives over a…

"D-D-Dad?" Edward asks, looking at me.

"Oh, fuck," Bella and I say in unison.

I guess I'll have to kill him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry! I uploaded an old A/N instead of the chapter. I wondered why nobody reviewed. LOL!**

**Chapter 17**

**Last we checked, the shit was about to hit the fan. Let's proceed…**

**I own nothing. **

**BPOV**

"Oh, fuck," dad and I said together.

Of all the things to say…I said that.

I was so fucked. Dad was definitely going to kill me.

I wondered if he would make it look like an accident.

"D-Dad?" Edward sat down. He looked like he was thinking.

"He knows I'm your father, too?" dad shrieked face-palming himself.

"Not until…"

"Great," dad laughed sarcastically, "Just great," he added. "Did you tell him that I'm OmegaMan, too?"

"OmegaMan?!" Edward shouted sitting down. "Your dad is OmegaMan?!" he shouted again.

"I didn't tell him that," I crossed my arms, "You just told him that."

I was not completely stupid.

"Okay," he huffed, "You just told him enough to compromise our _entire_ lives!" he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't know he'd go all…BLAH…on me," I accentuated my point by waving my arms around.

"People tend to do that when _you fly off with them_!" Edward added, raising his voice towards me.

"You were so sure of yourself," I replied. "I can handle your secret. We're both weirdos. Blah…blah…blah…BULLSHIT!" I sneered at him.

Pussy.

"Hey! I am _not_ a pussy" he shouted at me. "I think I reacted in a normal way," he defended himself. "Did you expect me to be all, 'You can fly? Awesome! Let's go to Paris.'"

"I didn't freak out when I found out you can read minds," I countered. "That makes you a pussy."

"Um…" he led off, "Telepathy," he weighed on one hand, "Being able to fucking FLY!" he weighed on the other hand. "One clearly masks the other on the '_Oh, shit!'_ scale!"

"Wait a minute," Dad piped in, "What's this telepathy shit I keep hearing about?" he asked skeptically.

"Uh…" I led off, looking at Edward.

I didn't think dad could believe or tolerate hearing any other groundbreaking news tonight. He was already mad as hell. I could tell by the vein that was popping out of his neck. I didn't think he could take anymore…

"I can read minds," Edward smiled.

"Hmm?" dad asked, his eyebrows rising into his forehead.

That was not good. Nothing good happened when dad raised his eyebrows.

Shit. Now would have been a really good time for Edward to be able to read my mind, when I was not pissed at him.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Dad started laughing…like _really_ laughing.

"You…can read minds?" dad asked, crossing his arms and sitting down. He was not buying it.

"Yeah," Edward said and I nodded my head.

"I know it sounds farfetched," I started, "but I've seen it."

"Really?" he asked. "What am I thinking?"

Shit. How was I supposed to explain that?

"It doesn't work with you," Edward whispered. He must have known this wasn't going well. "It barely works with Bella. I can only hear like every other sentence. It's like…"

"Bullshit," dad starts laughing. "You really fucked us on this one, Bella," he looked at me shaking his head.

Wow.

I had seen my dad mad at me, but I had never seen him so mad that he found the situation hilarious.

Could a superhero have a nervous breakdown?

"I can try," Edward rushed out, moving to sit across from dad.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "If you concentrate hard enough, I may get something. You're always so spaced out," Edward bargained.

"I'm not…"

"Dad," I interrupted, "Trust me," I pleaded.

He huffed and stared back at me. I could feel a hole burning into my forehead.

"Fine," dad huffed.

"Okay," Edward leaned closer. "I need you to rel…"

"Dad!" I shouted, running over to Edward's unconscious body.

Dad had knocked him out cold.

"Telepath my ass," dad chuckled. "He didn't see _that_ coming."

"What did you do that for?" I asked, checking to see if Edward was dead. Luckily, he was not.

"Hmm, let me think," he put his finger on his chin, "For making you cry…again? Or…for learning our deepest, darkest secret…that you told him!" he shouted at me.

"You could've killed him!"

"He's perfectly fine," he waved it off. "Go upstairs. Pack your things," he ordered, walking into his room to grab a suitcase.

What?

"Only pack the basics. You know the…"

No!

"We don't have to leave," I rushed out, following him around the house. "Edward's like us. He's different. He won't tell."

"Just because he claims that he…"

"You knocked him out before he could…"

"Bella," he interrupted, "I'm not joking. Go upstairs and pack your things," he sighed, throwing a pile of jeans into the suitcase.

He was overreacting. Edward wouldn't tell. I was sure of it. Just because he was spooked didn't mean we needed to move.

"I get that you're angry…"

"Pack… your… things," he repeated, his voice gaining strength.

"Dad," I cried out, "Just because you're scared doesn't mean you…"

"No!" he shouted. "You don't get to make me the bad guy," he shook in anger. "You made the decision to move when you told him," he snapped at me, throwing more things into the suitcase.

"I don't want to move," I whispered.

"I don't care," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Pack your things."

"Edward won't tell," I repeated. "We don't have to move," I pleaded with him. "Dad, please," I felt my eyes start to water.

I didn't want to move.

Not again.

"Tears won't work this time," he huffed, moving to the garage. "Do you want me to pack for you?" he asked, shoving packing boxes into my arms.

"What happened to my normal life?" I asked, "My teenage experience?"

"You can experience it in Dallas," he replied in a cool tone.

"I like Forks," I admitted. "I don't want to…"

"I'm sorry," he said, "It's out of my hands now." He picked up his phone, "I need to tell them that we've been compromised," he said staring at Edward.

"Who are they?"

"Government types," he shrugged. "I've never had to call them before. I didn't think you'd tell," he huffed, sitting down.

I looked at Edward. He looked so defenseless. His only crime was being an asshole.

"What are they going to do to him?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

They wouldn't…

Would they?

"I don't know," he shrugged again. "They'll probably wipe his memory or something."

Huh?

"Huh?"

"It's possible," he said. "He'll lose a couple of IQ points, but he won't be too affected."

I was not so sure that was a good idea. In fact, I was pretty positive that it was a terrible idea. Good things never happened when you fucked with someone's brain.

"What if…?"

"Not our problem," he said looking in the kitchen drawer for something. "I know I have their number here somewhere..."

"No!" I snatched the phone from his hand. "That's too extreme. Besides, Edward won't tell," I said for the tenth time tonight.

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that he'll tell, either!" I pointed out.

"Our secret is too great. We can't risk it. I won't risk it," he snatched the phone back.

I heard the dial tone of the phone and my heart started racing. I couldn't go back to the life I'd had before. A different city every six months. Stuck in the house. No friends.

I wouldn't go back.

"No!" I snatched the phone back and hung up. "We should stay and see Edward's reaction."

"It'll be too late," he reached for the phone back.

"I can't go back, Dad," I started crying. "I hated how it was before. I have a life now. I have friends."

"You'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends!" I cried in protest. "I like my life now. You might like how it was before…"

"Wait," dad's voice slowed as he looked in my eyes, "You think I want this life for myself? You think I want this life for _you_?" he asked, hurt seeping through his voice.

"Dad…"

"Look at me," he said motioning over his body, "I'm a thirty-six-year-old man stuck in a seventeen-year-old boy's body. You think I don't want to settle down? I _can't_," he sighed. "Has it ever occurred to you that you can age and I can't? Have you considered that I might have to watch you die one day?" he asked.

Silence overwhelmed us. I tried to think of something to say. I couldn't.

"Bella, no one wants you to have a normal life more than I do," he broke the silence.

"Then why can't we stay?"

"It's different when you wear a mask," he started. "When you're a normal person that does extraordinary things, people will look at you differently," he looked at Edward. "We're different. You should accept it."

I didn't understand.

"So I'm just supposed to have this huge secret hanging over my head my whole life?" I asked. "No one can ever know who I really am?"

"It's…simpler that way," dad sighed.

"You had Mom," I countered. "She knew."

"And it got her killed."

**I've re(posted) my other stories. Check them out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back. I give you all a million apologies for my absence. Since the last NG update, I've had four 20+ page papers, four tests, and a lot of extracurricular stuff going on, plus my beta, Dollybigmomma, has had some family stuff to deal with as well. I decided to steal some time away to write. **

**Here we go…**

**THE NEW GIRL**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

"What?" I started to whimper as the weight of the words just spoken sank in to my brain.

_And it got her killed…_

I'd heard him wrong. I must have heard him wrong.

"Shit," dad sighed, throwing his head in his hands. "Bella…"

"Oh, god," my voice caught as I sat down. "What…?"

"I don't think you…"

"Dad!" I interrupted him, tears silently falling down my face.

Dad hardly ever spoke about my mother. When he did, they were always anecdotes that were void of any real information. He gushed about how weird, funny, and beautiful she was. He never _really _talked about her. He just stared at the picture of her on the mantel with a far-off look on his face…like he was doing right now.

"Tell me," I commanded.

"It won't change anything," he mumbled, his eyes growing softer as he stared at mom's picture. "Start packing."

"No," I crossed my arms, "I'm not doing anything until you tell me," I argued.

He had always found a way to steer clear of this conversation. He wouldn't be doing it this time.

I wanted answers.

"Bella…"

"No," I said again, "You don't get to drop a bomb like that and then act like it didn't happen," I replied as sternly as I could. Crying wouldn't help my argument.

"I can't…"

"I'll pack," I resigned. It was the only card I had left. We were leaving, anyway. It would be a waste not to use it to get this information.

I stared up at him from the chair as he looked at mom's picture. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

"Fine," he relented, sitting next to Edward's unconscious body.

"Dad," I paused.

"I guess it's better to just spit it out," he said in a low voice, still staring at her picture.

I knew the tension was too thick to ask again, so I sat and listened to the clock ticking and waited for him to start.

"I'll be right back," he announced, walking to his bedroom. A few minutes passed before he walked back out with a big box. "It might be easier if you have something to look at," he said quietly, pulling out two big photo albums.

"Wow," I whispered, flipping through the pages of the older album. "This is you guys?" I pointed to a picture of my parents. They looked so young…much younger than dad looked now. They were by a pool and dad had his arm around mom's shoulder. "You were just kids."

"Yeah, it was her seventh birthday party," he nodded, plucking the picture off of the page. "She'd just moved to Forks to stay with her grandmother. She threw a party to make friends," he smiled. "Even then I thought she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen." His smile faded. "You look so much like her," he whispered, holding the picture up to my face.

"Just with darker hair," I pointed out, taking the picture from him.

"Not a lot of people understood your mother," he laughed. "She was into chi, karma, and universe energy. It rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. They thought she was weird, but she just saw the world differently from others," he shrugged. "That was what I loved most about her," he cracked a small smile, flipping the album to a picture of mom in a…

I didn't know what to call it.

"She went as Mother Earth for Halloween one year," he answered my question, pointing to the green and brown ensemble that was covered with leaves and mulch.

"She must have gotten _really_ into it," I giggled, spotting a picture with her in costume, sporting a crown made of twisted branches and leaves.

"Honestly, the only reason people didn't ridicule her to death was because she was so pretty," he sighed. "People just thought she was quirky," he said as I spotted a photo of her in a cheerleading uniform.

"I never thought in a million years that she saw me that way," dad looked off into the distance as I continued to look at the pictures in the photo album. "She was too smart…too beautiful…too amazing to go for a guy like me. I still don't know how I got so lucky."

"Dad," I rolled my eyes, "You're pretty awesome yourself."

"Hardly. She probably could've found somebody better," he said in a small voice and shrugged. "Fuck, I was so scared to tell her. I was sure she was going to laugh in my face."

"What changed your mind?" I asked, looking at old prom pictures.

"The meteor," he blushed, looking embarrassed and pointing to a picture of the two of them. Dad had on a football uniform while mom had her cheer uniform on. "I was practically forced to play against Port Angeles…even though I was sure I was dying," he chuckled. "Then, I had this amazing game. Everyone was fawning over me and congratulating me. I felt…superhuman…for lack of a better word," he rolled his eyes. "I just thought…fuck it. I kissed her."

"Awww…"

"Then some bitch named Kim almost ruined everything," he griped, turning to a page full of graduation photos. They were kissing. "That doesn't matter, though. She loved me and I loved her," he smiled out of nostalgia.

"What happened next?" I asked, reaching the end of the book.

"You did," he chuckled, tossing another album on the table. He made us both giggle as he turned to a pic of them. Mom was holding a sonogram over her still-flat stomach.

"People looked at us funny," he confesses. "I mean…we'd just graduated high school. We had no real education…we'd just made it official…" he rolled his eyes. "We didn't care, though." He flipped through pictures of mom when she was pregnant with me. Every ultrasound was paired with a picture of mom getting bigger.

Whoa.

"Wow," I looked at dad awkwardly, "She got huge." I tried not to giggle at mom looking miserable…one hand on her belly and the other flipping off the camera.

"Pssh," dad shook his head arguing, "She was still hot, but she did turn into kind of a bitch, though," he chuckled softly as I looked at one of mom stuffing her face with popcorn from a bowl resting on her baby bump and flipping off the camera again. "I remember her excusing bitchy pregnant women by saying it was because another person was growing inside them and their chi conflicted with the mom's, making both of them irritable," he shook his head grinning.

"Interesting."

"Very," he sighed. "She wouldn't let me marry her, either," he pouted. "She said that she wanted you to be there. Personally, I think she didn't want to look fat in her wedding pictures."

"She came around," I nudged his shoulder.

"No," he shook his head in disagreement, "Not until you were born." He plucked out another photo of when I was born. Mom was all sweaty and dad was staring in awe at her as she held me.

She was gorgeous…even all sweaty.

"I'd never seen her so happy," dad recollected. "She'd stare at you for hours, waiting for you to need something," he said sadly, whispering, "She was such a good mother."

"Awww…" I cooed at a wedding photo.

Mom had on a knee-length cream dress and dad had on a slightly ill-fitting black suit. Mom was holding me and I was playing with her veil as my parents fed each other cake.

"You were the cutest bridesmaid ever," he teased, pointing to me in a light blue silk dress…passed out in my car seat.

"I did look good in that dress," I laughed, moving to flip to the next page.

His hand stopped me.

"Give me a minute," he pleaded, taking a whimpering breath. "This next part is hard for me. I've never…"

"It's okay." I gently moved Edward's legs to the floor to make room for me to sit on dad's lap. "I understand."

I went back to listening to the clock ticking and gave him time.

"You were about six months old…things were great. I had you and your mom. I was doing great at school and football. Everyone was trying to convince me to declare for the NFL draft early," he ended in a detached voice. "I wasn't sure about it." He turned the page and gave me a sports article to read.

_Charlie Swan Shatters USC Record for Passing in a Single Game!_

"Why?" I asked.

Most college players played college ball to get drafted. With his abilities, he would have it made.

"I was always okay at football. I was great for a small town boy, but…going pro?" he shook his head chuckling. "I wouldn't have been good enough if it weren't for that damn meteor. It wasn't fair to the guys who actually had to work," he sighed. "I felt like a fraud. Then, you have people kissing your ass and treating you like a god just because you can throw a football," he rolled his eyes. "Plus, all those fame-whoring, gold-digging girls made your mother crazy," he smiled. "She hated it."

"I imagine so," I shivered, thinking of all the girls at school who drooled over dad.

"I was content to get a degree and live a normal life," he shrugged. "I didn't want all of the fanfare. I just wanted to be closer to your mom…and to go to school for free," he added. "Then…" he paused, "It happened."

"What?" I asked, as he gave me another article.

_USC Quarterback Saves Drowning Family Trapped in Car_

"We'd dropped you off at a babysitter to have some time alone," he started. "We were taking a walk and we heard a screeching noise. A car had flipped over in a nearby lake and the family was trapped inside. I remember hearing them beating against the doors trying to get out," he shuddered. "She didn't think. She just jumped in. I had to go in after her," he laughed. "I wasn't even thinking about using my powers until then. I tore the doors off the hinges and got them out," he smiled.

"That was your first rescue," I smiled, reading the article. Mom and dad were standing next to the wet family.

"I was a hero," dad rolled his eyes. "Your mom was so into it. She kept urging me to make something out of it…to use my powers to help others," he sighed.

"You're great at it," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't help her," he disagreed with me through a shuddering breath. "Nothing I do will ever change that."

"Dad…"

I felt bad that I was pressuring him so much for information, but I knew I wouldn't get this opportunity again. She was my mom. I deserved to know.

He composed himself and started again, "You were being particularly fussy that day. Renee had a paper due the next day and was really stressed, so I volunteered to take you out to give her some time to get stuff done," he smiled. "I liked doing that. People would fawn over you and tell me how gorgeous you were," he poked my cheek. "It gave me a good alibi to pick up her gift." He took a small box out and put it on the table. "I gave your mother the meteor that gave me my powers. I thought she would put it in her spirit rock collection and let it collect dust," he shrugged. "She always kept it with her. She claimed that it was too special to put in a box," he paused to open the small white box on the table. "One day when she was asleep, I swiped it. I took it to a local jewelry maker and got him to make a bracelet out of it." He put the bangle in my hands. "I can't believe I never showed it to you before," he looked down at the bracelet. "I'm sorry."

"Wow," I whispered, looking at the jet black rock. Thin silver rods intertwined around the rock to encase it and make the band that wrapped around the wrist and snaked around the arm. "It's beautiful," I smiled, looking at the engraving hidden on the inside.

_Renee and Charlie-1994_

"You should have it," he put it on my arm. "Your mother would've wanted that. She was into heirlooms," he offered a small smile, staring at the photo album.

"Thank you," I smiled, running my fingers over the smooth stone. It looked so inconsequential. You'd never guess the thing gave supernatural powers. I couldn't really describe how it felt to have something that meant so much to my mother. "It curls around my arm," I noticed. I'd never seen anything like it.

Dad didn't say anything. I just watched him staring at the album and I immediately knew what was coming next. His hand started to twitch and I heard his breathing become labored.

He couldn't do it.

I tried my luck one last time.

"I'll do it," I said softly, running my finger across the edge of the page.

"No!" he shouted, stopping me again. "I don't want you to see it. I need to tell you."

Oh, God...

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Now it all made sense. It wasn't the fact that my mother had died. I'd always known that. Dad didn't shut down whenever he talked about mom because she was dead. It was _how_ she died.

My mother had died a gruesome death. I was sure of it.

"On that night, I took you for a walk. I'd just picked up the bracelet and was heading home," he started, his fingers tapping the edge of the page. "There was a park nearby. I sat down with you and we watched other kids play and people walk their dogs. I thought it was a nice father-daughter bonding activity," he laughed lightly.

"I like those," I smiled, hoping to make it easier.

"We were coming home and I saw police cars. There were so many," he recounted. "I started running, as fast as I could with you in my arms, praying they were at another house…but the look the cops gave me when I told them I lived in _that_ house…" he paused, "I knew my luck had ran out," he said, flipping the page.

_Local Woman Found Decapitated in Home_

"Oh…oh, m-my…" I found myself running short of breath as I read the headline.

"Don't read it," he slammed the book shut.

"Why…why…?" I tried to voice my question.

Why did he wait so long to tell me?

"I didn't want you to be mad at me," he said sniffling. "It's my fault. If I'd left a couple of minutes later…or came back a couple of minutes earlier, she'd be alive. It's my…"

"No, it's not," I stopped him. "It's not your fault. It's the fault of whoever did it."

Had he really been holding on to that guilt all this time?

"I can't help but think that I could've lost you, too," he rested his head against mine. "You're all I have, Bella. I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost you. I know I'm overprotective and you feel like I overreact most of the time," he ran his hands through my hair, "But everything I do is to keep you safe. You're my little girl. The truth is that we're special. If you want to have a normal life…and be safe, you have to be careful. Whoever did that to your mom is still out there."

"Okay," I nodded, seeing his point. I could only imagine how he felt.

"I'll call the government," he said. I could tell he was holding back tears. "We'll leave in the…" he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"What the Hell?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was too late for all of these late-night visitors.

"Stop whatever you're doing!" Alice came into the house with her brother behind her. Emmett picked Edward up and took him outside.

"Uh…"

"Don't ask," Alice sighed, "Just know that if you'd completed that phone call, they would've wiped everything in Edward's memory from the past five years," she shivered. "It would've been ugly."

"How do you…?"

"Can I talk to you, Sean?" Alice asked calmly. "I know you've had a rough day. I'd just like a minute," she gently put her hand on dad's shoulder.

"Fine," dad huffed. "Start packing," he pointed to me.

He probably just wanted the night to end.

As the two left to go outside, I grabbed some boxes and started packing.

"It was nice while it lasted," I pouted, taking in the scenery and the mural on my wall. It was funny how I had never fully unpacked, anyway. I didn't have that much to do. I gathered all of my art supplies and started packing them up when Alice popped up at my door.

"You're welcome," she smirked before walking back downstairs. "Oh!" she laughed, turning to face me, "Tell your dad that when the time is right…lock the door," she winked before walking out of the house. "He'll know what it means."

What the fuck?

"Bella," dad said behind me after I heard Alice's car leaving our driveway.

"Ah!" I shouted, covering my chest. "You've got to stop that."

"Habit," he admitted. "You have one more week," he said sternly.

"What?" I asked slowly.

He couldn't mean what I thought he meant.

"You heard me," he huffed. "One more week to prove you can handle it."

"But Edward…"

"I've been assured that he won't be an issue," he interrupted. "If not, I'll just have her memory zapped, too," he shrugged.

"Thank you!" I ran to hug him.

"Don't thank me yet," he pulled away. "One more screw-up and we're gone. I mean it," he pointed at me. "This is your last chance, Bella."

"Okay," I smiled and hugged him again. "You won't regret it."

"I better not," he huffed, walking down the hallway.

"Dad?"

"What?" he asked, not turning around.

"Alice told me to tell you, and I quote…'When the time is right, lock the door,'" I finished.

"What does that even mean?"

"No clue," I confessed. "She told me you'd know."

"That girl talks in riddles," he shook his head and moved downstairs.

I fucking loved Alice.


	19. Chapter 19

**THE NEW GIRL**

**Chapter 19**

I was not as cranky as usual when I heard the alarm go off. I rubbed the crust out of my eyes and slowly got up. I was tired as hell and my body begged for more rest. I knew better than to poke around today, though. Dad was still pissed at me. I could tell by how he looked at me yesterday that he wouldn't hesitate to move my ass to Texas or wherever he had planned.

I didn't want to test him.

"Bella!" dad popped up in my room. "Oh," he said, slightly impressed that I was up and semi-lucid.

"I'm up," I told him and began to rummage through my closet and drawers for something to wear.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you did laundry," he tried to joke, pointing to my carpet that was littered with dirty clothes.

It didn't work.

The heaviness of our previous conversations still weighed on both of us. I didn't feel like laughing. It was not every day you found out that your mother had been beheaded.

"I'll remember that," I smiled half-heartedly before I found a white shirt I hadn't worn yet.

"I should get to school," he said after a long silence. "Coach wants to…"

"It's fine," I shrugged. "I have a car. You don't have to wait."

It was all good. I wanted to think, anyway.

"Bella," dad started, "If you want to talk…"

"No," I interrupted again, "I get it. I understand," I assured him. "It's just…a lot to take in," I finished once I found an appropriate phrase.

I didn't want to talk about my mother's gruesome death any further.

"Okay," he moved to hug me. "I love you," he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too," I smiled genuinely this time. "Have fun at practice," I teased.

"Ehhh…" he griped, walking down the stairs.

I found myself giggling as I pieced together an outfit out of the scraps of my closet. I took the white shirt I'd found, some dark green pants, black and white oxfords, and a leather jacket and tried it on. It would have to do.

I really needed to do laundry.

I took my mother's bracelet out and put it on. I smiled at it, thinking of how dad had had this made for her. It quickly turned to a frown, though, as I remembered she'd never gotten to wear it. I couldn't get over how beautiful it was. I just sat and stared at it. The sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of it.

"Where the Hell are you?" I heard Angela ask. Did she have a new number? "You're like…fifteen minutes late!"

"Shit," I looked at the clock to see that she was right. "Sorry."

"Do I need to ask my dad for a ride?" she huffed. "Please say no."

"I'm on my way," I said, grabbing my book bag and racing to my car.

She was standing on the doorstep to her house when I pulled up. I'd barely put my foot on the break before she jumped in the car. She looked pissed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling off.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, pointing to her obviously pissed face.

_That was a stupid question._

What was with her?

"Someone had their Bitchy-O's for breakfast," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, crossing her arms. "My parents are assholes," she complained.

"What happened?" I bit. She obviously needed to vent.

"They found out the whole Alice and Jasper thing was crap," she confessed. "If that wasn't bad enough, someone posted pictures of me in my Cat Woman costume on Facebook and my father saw it," she face-palmed herself. "I'm grounded until the turn of the century," she huffed.

"It can't be that…"

"They took away my cell phone," she interrupted. "I had to call you using a _landline_," she said the word with disgust. "I didn't even know we still had one of those!" she shouted.

I looked at her and saw she was practically on the verge of tears.

"So what?" I asked, trying to make her feel better. "You'll be without a phone for a few days."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Computer? Gone," she shrieked. "TV? Gone," she added. "My iPod? Gone!" she finished. "They sent me back to the fucking stone age!" she cried. "I'm surprised they aren't making me churn my own butter, too!" she started sobbing.

Oh, my God. Was she really crying over this?

"It's okay?" I patted her back, driving with one hand. "They're just mad. It shouldn't last too long," I tried to console her.

I'd fucked up waaaay worse than her and I didn't get punished that badly.

"Plus," she added, sifting through her purse, "I just got my period!" She took out a packet of Tylenol and swallowed them dry. "I'm having the worst day ever!" she declared, eating a fun-sized Snickers bar as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Think of it this way…the day can't get much worse."

"I guess," she got out of the car. "Halloween candy?" she offered. Her purse was half full with fun-sized candy bars. "I took some from my brothers' candy buckets," she smirked, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Alice walked over to us. "Bella, did we have any…what are you wearing?" she asked, shielding me with her small body. She probably thought no one would be able to see me if she did that.

"What?" I asked, looking at my outfit.

"Bella…I don't think…"

"Who told you it was okay to wear dark green pants?" Rose interjected, grabbing candy from Angela's purse. "Point them out to me so I can beat them to death," she deadpanned.

"It's not _that_ bad," Angela said, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Whatever," I waved them off and walked towards the door.

"Bella, wait!"

"What…" I cut myself off as I noticed the conversations around me.

_I heard that she gave him a blowjob on the side of the road. _

_Did you see how she went upstairs with that guy in the Superman costume?_

_I thought it was Thor._

_Probably both._

_I mean…Rose was pouring shots down her throat. She was probably hammered. _

_Then Edward Cullen like…carried her out over his shoulder. She didn't have on any underwear. _

_I'm so sad for her. _

_She has like…no respect for herself. _

_Seriously? Like…ew. _

Once everyone noticed I was in the hallway, open conversation turned more into hushed whispers, sideways glances, and people nonchalantly pointing at me.

"I tried to warn you," Alice took me to the side. "Edward's rescuing of you got people talking."

"Tanya, being the opportunistic whore she is, took full advantage," Rose chimed in. "It's pretty bad."

"Define 'pretty bad,'" Angela piped in looking around.

"Imagine your crab's incident," Alice patted her shoulder.

"Damn…"

"Squared," she finished, patting my shoulder.

"Shit," I slouched against the wall.

This couldn't be happening. Not today.

"What…a…BITCH!" I hissed.

"Anyone with a brain knows it's not true," Rose chimed in.

"God hates me," I banged my head against the wall.

"Hey, Bella," some guy drawled and snickered at me before laughing.

"Fuck off," I gave him the finger.

"Just tell me when and where," he replied.

"You heard her," I heard Edward's voice shout from behind me. "Fuck off, Bobby!"

"Hey," the asshole named Bobby held his hands up in surrender, "I'm just…"

"Get out of here!" Edward banged the lockers for emphasis.

Great. Now, everyone was staring at me with more intensity.

"Ugh," I gagged, noticing the clock.

"Bella," he tried to touch my hand. I shirked away. "Can we talk…?"

"The same goes for you," I cut him off, brushing past him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"FUCK OFF!" I shouted at him, walking away.

_I guess he dumped her. _

_I mean…everyone knows Edward Cullen doesn't date._

_I feel kind of bad for her, though._

_Who's going to want to date her now? _

_Her stock has officially plummeted._

_What a waste._

I rolled my eyes so hard that I temporarily didn't see where I was going.

Bad move.

"Look at what we have here," Tanya smiled sinisterly at me.

"Get out of my way," I stood my ground.

"I'm not done talking to you," she said, moving to block my path.

"I am," I quickly moved the other way.

"Hey!" she grabbed my arm. "You can leave when I'm done and say you can."

This bitch did _not_ just grab me.

"Let go," I jerked my arm away. "Who do you think you are?" I asked, hearing my tone and feeling my tempter start to rise.

"Really?" was her brilliant reply.

I was _so_ not in the mood for her shit. I had way too much going on to worry about a pissing contest with this bitch. I took a breath and waved my hand in the universal signal for "get on with it."

"The question is…who do _you_ think _you_ are?" she asked, stepping closer. "First, you steal my spot on the squad. Now, you're trying to steal my boyfriend?"

Really? Why was she fighting over Edward when she didn't even _like_ him? Bitch was cray-cray.

"Boyfriend? Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Be real with yourself, Tanya."

"I tried to warn you," she started again. "You're new. I figured it would take some time for you to understand the order of things around here. I'm done playing nice," she smiled again. "You think this morning was bad? You have no idea of the social trauma I can inflict on you."

"Is this the part where I beg and pray for your forgiveness?" I deadpanned.

I felt like I was in some shitty 90's teen movie. I was so over this.

"For smart and sane people…yes," she answered. "Since you're obviously neither…no. I'm done trying to reason with you."

"I guess we're done then," I backed away to go to class.

"I wonder what cool name I can think of to spread around," she asked. "Hmmm…" she tapped her chin, "Jizzabella sounds nice," she smiled. "I like it."

"It still won't change the fact that Edward doesn't like you," I reminded her, walking away as the bell rang.

That bitch had made me late.

The first half of my day consisted of hearing people talk about my alleged recent "sexploits" in graphic detail. When I looked at them, they'd stop and giggle to their friends. The bold ones would laugh at me and include some obscene hand gesture to their conversation. I even noticed certain teachers shaking their heads at me in a judgmental way. How were they that old and still believed such outlandish stories?

Small town people loved gossip, apparently.

Eventually, it was lunchtime.

"Bella," dad walked up to me in the hallway. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Everyone is commenting on your…" he searched for a word.

"It's not true!" I yelled. "C'mon…" I threw my hands up.

"Duh," he rolled his eyes. "I raised a smartass…not a whore."

"Thanks for that," I stared at him blankly.

"I swear if I hear Newton call you…" his face scrunched before his voice trailed off.

"Jizzabella?"

"Don't say it," he covered my mouth. "I lived through this hell hole once. If you say it, you'll be admitting guilt," he whispered to me. "That Denali girl is a bitch," he looked at me in sympathy.

"Yeah, no kidding," I mumbled through his hand, nodding my head.

"Say the word and we'll be in Houston by nightfall," he said before engulfing me in a hug.

"And let her think she won? Never," I whispered.

"I got a call. Are you okay? Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked concerned.

"No," I shook my head. "Go save the day," I smiled at him.

"Tell Coach I'll be late if he asks." He kissed my forehead and snuck out the back door.

Five seconds later, Angela came barreling towards me.

"It seems like you have a new nickname. They're calling you…"

"Jizzabella?" I guessed.

"Well…yeah. It's spreading like wildfire."

"Of course it is," I sighed.

I had to give it to Tanya. She worked fast.

"I'm trying to tell everyone it's not true, but I guess having the 'lesbian who caused a crabs outbreak' isn't the best character witness," she pouted.

"You tried," I shrugged, making my way to the cafeteria.

"If you want to eat lunch outside or in the bathroom, I'll eat with you," she offered. "If my experience with Tanya's backlash is any indicator, lunchtime won't be pretty."

"I'll be okay," I smiled at her sincerity. "I can handle it."

"Bella!" Edward ran to me. "Can we please talk about…?"

"No," I said sternly. "I wanted to talk then…not so much now," I reminded him.

If he thought he could just flash those green eyes and get what he wanted out of me, he had another thing coming. I was still pissed that he had doused me with holy water. Who did that?

Edward, obviously.

"What was that about?" Angela asked, catching up.

"The usual," I shrugged. "Edward being a huge dickwad…then begging for forgiveness," I laughed bitterly. "I'm over it."

I walked into the cafeteria to…you guessed it. Sudden silence. Yep. They were talking about me. The only people still talking were Tanya and her bitch minions. Guys looked at me like I was an easy lay. The girls looked at me with disgust and pity. I looked over to my regular table and saw Alice and the guys looking particularly pissed. Alice mouthed the word "idiots" and I couldn't help but laugh.

This was getting ridiculous.

"My bathroom offer still stands," Angela whispered before going to the lunch line.

"See you in the trenches," I waved and made my way to the table.

I didn't make it ten steps before some bitch in a red sweater did the ever-so-standard *cough*slut*cough* move, causing the surrounding tables to break into a fit of giggles.

"Bitch," I said to her face. "Notice how I had the balls to say it to your face?" I asked before stomping the rest of the way to the table.

"Damn," Jasper shook his head. "It's brutal."

"You have no idea," I deadpanned, taking my sketchpad from my purse.

I was feeling like drawing something on fire. Today sucked balls.

Apparently, I did as well.

Ew…

"It's okay," Emmett said to me. "Anyone who cares about you knows you're not a slut. I mean…it's not physically possible to do some of the stuff they're saying. Rose has tr…ouch!"

"You always overshare," Rose emphasized, checking to see if her manicure was chipped.

"Tanya is enjoying this _way_ too much," Alice jerked her head toward the bitch table. "How can someone so young be so evil?"

"It beats me," Angela answered, putting her lunch tray on the table.

Sloppy Joes.

Nice.

Not.

"Here he comes," Angela mumbled to me before Edward's masculine girl scent hit my nose.

Damn it! Why did he smell so good? It made it harder to hate him.

"Bella…"

"Leave me alone," I spat, paying closer attention to the color of the flames I was drawing. Did I want them to be more yellow or more orange?

He then tapped Alice on the shoulder. She scooted over, giving Edward enough time and room to squeeze in next to me.

"Traitor," I directed at Alice, not looking up from my sketchpad.

"I'd like a chance to explain…"

"I have nothing else to say."

"I'm so…"

This time I started whistling to tune him out.

"Please," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nope," I shook my head, popping the 'p.'

"Don't make me fight dirty," he warned.

This caused me to laugh. What on Earth did he think he could do to make me…?

"Oh, God," I tried not to gag as a familiar smell I'd come to loathe invaded my nostrils.

Lasagna.

Edward, you piece of shit.

"Mom made it last night. I remembered how much you love it," he taunted me. "We can talk after you _eat_," he pushed the Tupperware dish closer to me.

Goddamn you!

I would not be moved.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, accepting the challenge. "I _love_ your Mom's lasagna," I sang as Angela gave me a plastic fork.

"Ooops," he smirked, going back in his book bag. "I forgot the extra cheese. I know how you…"

"_Okay_," I seethed, pushing my chair away from the table and walking to the side door of the cafeteria. I would have stormed out, but I probably would have ripped the door off the hinges because I was so fucking pissed.

I couldn't take that cheese.

"By the way…" he smiled, opening the door, "HEY!" he turned toward the crowded cafeteria and shouted, banging on the side of the wall to get their attention. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Bella Swan is NOT a slut. Nothing you've heard is true. I was with her the ENTIRE time. Nothing happened. Whoever told you what you heard," he paused and stared at Tanya, "is a despicable LYING…WHORE!" he ended, causing the entire cafeteria to start whispering again. "Facebook it. Tweet it. Tell your friends. It's NOT true," he said again. "If I hear the word Jizzabella one more time, I'll kick whoever's ass says it," he added before ushering me out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, my god!" I heard Tanya's shriek before the door closed.

Great. I had to thank him now.

Well, it was kind of awesome.

"I think a 'thank you' is in order," he smiled at me.

"I was getting to it," I snapped, crossing my arms. "Thank you," I said after a short pause. "That was nice of you," I added.

"It was the truth," he shrugged.

For the first time, an awkward silence fell over us. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I walked to a nearby bench and sat down. I was waiting for him to start.

"So…" he shuffled, standing in front of me, "You can fly."

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly. "We established that."

"And…I'm an asshole."

"I established that weeks ago," I replied. "It's good that you caught up."

"Fuck," he sighed, sitting next to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Have you noticed that most every conversation we have is you telling me you're sorry for something?"

Corndog bitch…spilling paint on me...holy water shower...

I was beginning to see a pattern here.

"I know," he looked down, laughing nervously. "I don't know how to act around you," he confessed. "I've always had the upper hand because of…you know," he pointed to his head. "I never know what to say. I was such an asshole to you," he touched my hand. "I didn't realize until after you left how hard it was for you to open up to me. I shouldn't have sprayed you with…"

"Doused," I corrected, looking away.

"Either way….it was wrong," he apologized.

"It was," I looked down at my shoes. Before I knew it, I felt my vision blurring as I remembered what he had said to me.

_Are you even human?_

"Look at me," he asked, but I didn't. "Bella," he tried again. "Please, look at me."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, causing a stubborn tear to fall onto my cheek.

"I'm embarrassed," he confessed. "I'm embarrassed by how I reacted. I can't believe the things I did."

"You asked me if I was human," I reminded him. "I've struggled with that question ever since I was born." More tears fell. "To have that be your first…"

"You're human," he looked at me like I had two heads. "You're flesh. You feel anger. You cry," he wiped a tear from my cheek. "You blush," he added, running a finger over my traitor face.

Damn you!

"Stop it," I turned away. "You're not getting into my pants."

"Fine, c'mon," he huffed playfully and stood up, tugging my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not moved in the slightest.

"We're going over there," he tilted his head in the direction of the forest.

"Edward," I sighed, "You just squashed a rumor about me getting gangbanged by Superman, Thor, and the Hulk. You want me to skip class to play in the woods with you?"

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"No," I shook my head, taking my hand back.

"We'll miss art class," he bargained.

"I actually like art."

"Live a little."

"Lunch is over in twenty minutes," I tapped my watch and followed him.

"That's enough," he conceded, leading me into the forest.

"Remind me what we're doing here," I told him, looking at the surrounding trees.

"Show me what you've got," he smiled, beckoning me forward.

"What?" I asked, doubting his sanity.

Surely he didn't want me to take him up…again…after what had happened last time.

"Okay," he wiggled his shoulders, "I'm ready. Up, up, and away." He held his arms out, "I want a do-over." At this moment, he resembled one of those kids who wanted someone to pick him up, but they were _way_ to old and heavy for any normal person to do so.

"No," I quickly replied, sitting on a large boulder.

"But…"

"It's too light outside. Someone will see us," I pointed to the sun. "Plus, you don't have any holy water with you," I listed on my second finger.

"Okay, I deserved that," he sighed, leaning against a tree. "Any other reminders of my douchery?"

"The only reason I haven't crushed you yet is because there always seems to be witnesses," I smiled.

"What?" he shrieked, looking at me confused.

"What…what?" I asked, confused by his confusion.

"You can crush stuff?" his eyes got bigger.

"Uh…_yeah_," I drew out. "OmegaMan is my dad," I reminded him.

"But…" he stammered, "I thought…well…I guess…"

He was having a conference inside his head.

"Care to let me in on your private conversation?" I inquired.

"I know that," he finally spoke…to me at least. "I just figured since you were half-human, you only got the flying gene," he shrugged.

"Oh."

"Not like…that's not awesome," he started to backtrack. "Flying is really…"

He probably thought he had offended me. Why couldn't he be so conscientious when he actually hurt my feelings?

"You're fine," I waved him off. "I can see how you'd think that."

"So…" he looked around awkwardly. "What else?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked. "You didn't bring your crucifix," I scowled a little.

It was too easy.

"Okay," he hung his head, "I deserved that one, too."

"I have more," I tapped my head. "I'm not going to forget that for a long time," I warned him.

"Besides that," he laughed a little, "What else? I want to know."

He had this glimmer in his eyes. It reminded me of when he told me about his abilities and how desperately he wanted to have someone like himself…someone different.

"C'mon," he jumped up and down a little, reminding me of his sister. I fought the urge to say something.

"Super strength," I started to list, picking up the boulder I had been sitting on before tossing it to the other end of the forest. "Super speed," I added as I made a quick dash to catch the rock and run back. "Super senses," I said smiling.

"So that's why you always look like you want to vomit during lunch," he pieced it together.

"Smart guy," I tapped his nose. "That…and I can't stand the sight, smell, or taste of food."

"How do you eat?"

"I don't," I shrugged.

"Wouldn't you starve?"

"No," I refuted. "We don't need it to survive."

"Hmmm," he tilted his head to the side. "Cool."

"Wanna know something else?"

"What?" he leaned closer, looking into my eyes.

Damn…green…specks…of…

"What?" he repeated. "Bella?"

"I…can't…" I struggled against the green, "sweat."

Sweat? Really?

Ugh!

It was true, but…really?

"Lucky girl," he smiled at me. "I'd bet Alice would be jealous."

"She always complains that Coach Clearwater's workouts overwork her sweat glands," I giggled.

"If it were up to her, her sweat would smell like Juicy Couture perfume," he started laughing with me.

"Yeah," I was still laughing when my eyes locked with his.

"You have really pretty eyes," he moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I laughed at him.

"Fake," I shook my head.

"Huh?"

"My eyes are fake," I told him.

"What?" he asked, mouth hanging open.

"Wait," I turned around so he couldn't face me.

_She's your friend…it doesn't matter… _

"I can hear you," I laughed at his muttering, grabbing my contact case out of my bag. I took the lenses out and placed them in the case. "Okay, look," I turned back around.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before a small, "Wow," escaped his lips. "That's amazing," he leaned his head to the side.

"My eyes are super dilated," I smiled, looking around. "I feel so much better," I spun around, enjoying my unhindered vision.

"What do you mean?"

I stopped spinning in an effort to think of what I wanted to say and how to say it.

"These contacts inhibit my vision," I started. "They don't hurt or anything. I just can't see like I want."

The contacts served their purpose. Dad and I wouldn't last an hour before someone spotted us. However, I couldn't deny that they felt a little…phony, I guessed. That was a bad word for it. I felt like I was limiting myself wearing them.

"How so?"

"I guess it's like comparing tunnel vision to Technicolor," I shrugged, spotting a butterfly wiggle itself out of a cocoon. "Did you see that?" I pointed to the creature.

"See what?" he asked.

"Of course you wouldn't," I sighed, closing my eyes. At the moment, everything was…more. I heard water running in a nearby creek. I smelled the tree dander in the air. "Amazing," I opened my eyes. For a split second, I could have sworn I saw the wind move.

"You were in your own world for a second," he told me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I hardly ever get to go outside without my contacts."

"Your dad is strict," he added. He could confirm that.

"Very," I looked at the squirrels scurrying up the tree.

"What's his deal, anyway?" he asked. "You think he'd lighten up…with you being a superhero and everything."

At that moment, my mind went back to the previous conversation I'd had with my father.

"He's been through a lot."

"Still…"

"Edward," I interrupted, "You don't understand," I said sternly.

You'd be uptight, too, if your wife had been beheaded in your living room.

"Sorry," he backed up a little, sensing my change in attitude. "The bell's rung," he notified me, holding up his cell phone.

"Okay," I grabbed my bag and began walking toward the school.

"Your contacts!" he yelled, running behind me.

"Shit," I grabbed the case and quickly put them back in. "Thanks."

"That's what friends do," he smiled.

"I guess," I offered a small smile back.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you do me a favor?" he asked. "Please beat Emmett at arm wrestling," he begged.

"I'll see what I can do," I laughed at his eagerness and ran to my locker.

Unfortunately, I couldn't run fast enough in front of my classmates to beat the bell to art class.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," Ms. Clearwater sighed, "It's nice of you to join us," she pointed to our seats.

"Oooh," the class joined in before giggles erupted.

"I realize I've given you guys a lot of work, but I must say that I'm very impressed," she gave me a wink. "To reward you, I'm giving you guys a free period," she said, causing the entire class to cheer. "You can talk quietly, listen to music, or redo a previous project for a higher grade. I'll be in the back if you need me."

The class dispersed. Most started texting while the others played with various electronics. I weighed my options of drawing versus Angry Birds.

"Hey," Edward held his phone up, "Words with Friends?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm feeling like Angry Birds."

"You just don't want to play me without a dictionary," he taunted.

"Just because you cheated that time we played doesn't mean I did," I challenged.

"Prove it," he shook his phone in my face.

"I'm above reverse psychology," I turned on my favorite app and immediately giggled at the theme song.

It was so funny.

"Bella," Ms. Clearwater called me, "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure," I grinned walking to her desk.

"Have you filled out your application yet? It has to be postmarked in two days."

"I…"

"Bella, I won't tolerate excuses," she warned. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You're an amazing artist. You need to share your brilliance with the world," she put her fist under her chin in a begging motion. "I can't let you miss out on this."

"I haven't had the time."

"That's a...pardon my French…shitty excuse," she raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there some other reason why?" she whispered, patting the seat next to her desk.

"No," I denied. "It's just been a lot this year."

"Promise me that you'll see this through," she urged me. "Promise," she pointed at me.

"Okay," I laughed at her expression.

"Here," she handed an envelope to me. "I wrote a stellar recommendation letter for you," she smiled. "I even had an English teacher proof it for errors," she giggled. "Really. I have horrible grammar."

"Thanks," I put the envelope in my bag. "This means a lot," I smiled at her.

I thought teachers who cared this much were only in movies.

"If I can make a suggestion…" she started out awkwardly, "I'd include this painting with your portfolio." She handed me the painting of the woman on fire made of orange. "With this and some of your secret art that you're always drawing, you can't lose," she smiled. "You got an 'A' on this by the way," she winked.

I turned around to walk to the table before she whispered my name again.

"Don't give the boy too hard of a time," she nodded her head in Edward's direction. He suddenly found his phone screen very interesting. "He likes you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said going back to my chair.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, looking up from his screen.

"Nothing," I took my phone out. "Best out of three?" I asked, showing him my Words with Friends screen.

"It's on," he smirked.

We spent the whole period…and the next period, playing the game. I kicked Edward's ass. Having photographic memory didn't hurt.

Before we knew it, the day was over and I was on my way to cheer practice.

"See you later," he waved at me, heading to the locker room.

His ass looked good in those jeans.

"Bella," Angela walked up to me. "What went down with you and Edward at lunch?" she whispered. "People are talking again," she rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, amazed. "This place lives for gossip."

I'd just rebounded from the Halloween Ho rumor mill. Now, I had to deal with the supposed 'fact' that I'd had sex with Edward in the woods.

I couldn't win for losing.

"You're just figuring that out?" she laughed at me.

"Did you and Edward kiss and make up yet?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

"We're okay," I answered. "There was no kissing involved."

"He had this goofy look on his face," Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me. "You're slowly taming the wild beast."

He was never wild to being with.

"I'm so psyched for…where's Coach?" Angela asked, looking around.

"She told me to tell you guys to start without her," Amber informed. "There's a meeting."

"We'll just wait until she gets back." I gathered the group together. "Let's warm up!" I clapped as we formed into groups.

There was only so much warming up we could do before we just started practice without her.

"Excuse me!" Angela walked over to Alice. "Coach isn't here and I'm on the rag. Can we scrap the rest of practice today?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I have cramps."

"We're always at practice."

"Guys," Alice stepped in, "We need to…"

"Fine by me," I threw my hands up. The girls cheered before going to change back into their clothes.

"Bella…"

"You and I both know I've had a rough couple of days," I pointed at her. "I need this break," I sighed.

"Fine," she huffed, walking back inside.

According to the clock in the gym, we only had fifteen minutes left, anyway. I smelled the scent of fresh rain before I saw the wet and angry football players heading into the locker room. Coach Clapp must have cancelled their practice, too.

I changed back into my clothes and then practically sprinted out of the gym to make it to my car. I needed some alone time. You could imagine my shock to see Alice…alone… whistling…and letting the air out of Ms. Clearwater's tires.

Prada made umbrellas?

"Whoa!" I yelled, running to stop her. "I know you're upset about practice…"

"This is bigger than the both of us," she rolled her eyes, walking around to deflate the left front tire. "There," she squealed, "Perfect."

"What the…?"

"Eh…she'll be okay," she waved my concern off.

"This is…"

"Hey, Bella," Edward interrupted, "Can I get a ride home?"

"You have a car."

"I didn't drive."

"Don't look at me, I have somewhere to be," Alice backed away smiling.

Traitor.

"Ed…"

"You're going to say yes, anyway," Angela griped, eating a Twix bar as she walked to my car.

"She's right," he raised an eyebrow and followed her.

The car ride was filled with the sounds of Angela popping pain relievers and inhaling candy bars.

_Awkward_…

"Can you show me some more superhero stuff?" he asked as soon as Angela stepped inside her house.

"I'm taking you home."

"We can go to your house," he offered. "Wait! I'm not trying to get into your pants," he said quickly.

"I know."

"It's just that your dad is somewhere…being OmegaMan and my mom is home. I don't think she'd take kindly to you flying off with me."

"It's still too light outside," I said again.

"Well, we can do something."

"I'm going to pick out things to send in with my NYU art thing…application," I told him. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Okay," he shrugged. "I'll help."

"You confuse me," I confessed, making a U-turn and driving to my house.

**Charlie's POV**

"Fuck," I hissed, throwing my duffle bag in the back seat of my car. I hated forest fires. I always left smelling like an ashtray. I changed my clothes, but I could still smell it. Hopefully, normal people wouldn't sense it. "Great," I mumbled as I smelled the rain coming. I pulled my car into the back parking lot. It was closer to the field, anyway.

"Hey, Sean," a random girl flirted with me.

Oh, God. I wished that lie I'd told to Angela would spread so I wouldn't have to deal with this crap. Young girls today boggled me. They were so forward. Call me old fashioned, but I felt a man should pursue a woman.

"Coach is gonna kill you, man," Jasper looked at me with pity. I didn't know what it was. He always looked high. "You skipped half the day."

"Ugh," was my reply.

I hated taking shit from people in my own age group who thought they were somehow superior.

I was not in the mood.

"Damn it, Swan!" Coach yelled.

There it was.

"Yeah," I turned around, trying my best to look remorseful.

"You missed practice," he stated the obvious, "Again!"

"I'm sorry," I lied. "I had to work."

"Look," he sighed, "I get your situation and I'm sympathetic, but I need you here."

"Well…Bella and I have to eat," I shrugged, waiting for his rant to be over. I tuned him out after a couple of seconds.

I couldn't believe I had to take shit from this guy. I was not that much younger than him.

"I should bench your ass," he seethed.

He wouldn't, though. I was the best running back he had. I fought the urge to laugh. I remembered hearing this exact same speech when I was in high school the first time.

"You know what?" he said. "You're benched for the next two games."

"Fine," I sighed, wanting the conversation to be over.

He was trying to teach me respect for authority and commitment. I got it. It was just…I was borderline middle-aged.

Been there.

Done that.

Apparently, this pissed him off more and he went on another rant. "I want you to think about what I said!" he pointed at me and stormed off.

"Who does she think she is?" I heard a familiar voice hiss. "My daughter has never made a 'C' in her life," she added in a mimicking tone. "Well, maybe if your daughter acted like she gave a shit about my class and put forth a little effort, I'd feel compelled to give her a better grade," she seethed. "The nerve of some people..."

"Hey, Ms. Clearwater," I smiled at her.

"Ah!" she shouted, grabbing her chest. "You scared me."

She smelled like lemons today.

Shit. I tended to be a light stepper. It got on Bella's nerves.

Plus, it kept her on her toes.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I thought you heard me coming," I lied smoothly.

"Oh," she calmed down, "I was zoning out." She leaned against the wall, sighing. "Parent-Teacher conferences, always fun," she explained.

"Bummer," I looked around awkwardly.

She was so pretty.

"The girls bailed on practice," she leaned back up. "I should head home. See you…"

"Do you have anything you want me to carry?" I asked. I didn't feel like letting her go just yet. I rarely got to talk to her. Since that was all I would ever get to do, I liked to savor it.

"I wasn't planning on grading anything," she said.

Damn. I hoped she didn't sense my disappointment.

"Well, I guess I should get some done after all," she decided after a thought. "Follow me," she tilted her head.

I followed her to a closet in her classroom.

"This one," she pointed to a box on a shelf, smiling as I grabbed it. "Thanks, Sean."

"It's cool," I shrugged and flexed my muscles.

They were my strong point. Her breath caught. Again.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get this done when you graduate," she giggled nervously, exiting the closet.

"You'll adjust," I smiled at her.

"Wait!" she ran back to the closet. "I should probably grab some supplies."

I knew she was stealing them.

"What's funny?" she asked, checking her face.

"Nothing," I denied, finding my correct theory amusing.

"Yeah, yeah…" she rolled her eyes…flirtatiously?

I was imagining that. I must have been.

She couldn't…

Well…

No.

"How's football?" she asked, grabbing some canvases.

"Coach benched me for being late," I sighed.

"That sucks," she sympathized. "You do skip school…and practice…so you had it coming," she shook her head.

"I know."

"You'll find a balance," she patted me on the back. "You Swans are tough," she flexed her barely-there biceps to show it.

She was so sexy.

"Have you seen a jar of blue paint?" she asked, bending over to look inside a crate.

"No," I responded, not even looking…just staring at her ass.

How did I not notice how perfect it was?

"I'm never going to find it," she huffed and the crate fell over. "Shit!"

I giggled at her frustration. I loved how concerned and yet care-free she was. The life I led was full of carnage and expectation. It was nice to be around her. She seemed to make everyone around her happier. I felt my face turn when I realized I couldn't have her.

Then…I thought about what Alice said.

_Lock the door. _

I would be the first to admit that Alice scared me. She always seemed to know stuff. It was…weird. However, I must admit that she was an excellent salesman. It wasn't until I promised Bella we could stay in Forks that I realized her argument was borderline impossible.

That girl could sell water to a whale.

I thought Bella was good. She didn't even come close to Alice, though.

So I lightly moved my hand to close the door. What was the worst that could happen?

"What?" Sue asked as she heard the door click. "Did the door lock?" she asked terrified.

"Uh…"

"Shit," she mumbled, racing to the door. "No!" she yanked on the doorknob.

"Mrs. Clear…"

"Oh, God…Oh, God!" she panted, banging on the door.

"I'll open…"

"The door is broken," she whimpered. "It locks whenever you close it," she gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" I noticed her struggling for air.

"I'm claustrophobic," she pounded on the door.

Good job, Alice.

"It's okay. We'll call…"

"Help!" she started kicking the door.

If she kept doing that, people were going to think I was trying to rape her in here.

"Look," I smiled, opening the door. I hoped she didn't hear the hinge bending. "It's open."

"Oh," she smiled a watery smile, walking outside. "Just take these to the car," she composed herself and we left the room.

"I'm sorry I locked the door," I apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know." She opened the door heading outside and froze. "You've got to be kidding me," she cried.

"What?" I turned around to see that all of her tires were now flat. "Oh, shit."

Stupid kids.

"Great. This is just a perfect day," she griped, looking for her phone. "You can put the stuff in the trunk. I'll call…"

"I'll drive you," I volunteered. "I don't have anywhere to be."

"I can't have you do that," she shook her head. "I'll call AAA."

"Have AAA tow your car and I'll drive you," I offered. "They take forever to arrive, anyway."

"Sean…"

"I insist," I led her to my car.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Thank you," she smiled as I opened her door.

"You're welcome," I nodded, starting the car. "You can plug your phone in and play music," I gave her the extension cord.

"Cool." She touched her phone and an offensive song blared throughout my car.

"_Call_ _Me_ _Maybe_?" I deadpanned looking over at her.

"Shut up," she ordered. "This song is catchy."

"This song insults my speakers."

"Now I'm going to sing it," she warned, singing the second verse…loudly.

Between Carly Rae, Nicki Minaj, and Katy Perry, I was kind of ready to drop her off.

Sexy woman...shitty taste in music.

"Get out," I joked, pulling into her driveway.

"Rude," she shook her head at me.

"Tired," I replied, opening her door.

"Thanks again," she said as I carried the crate to her door.

"You're welcome…again," I rolled my eyes.

"Here," she gave me ten dollars from her purse, "For gas," she explained.

"No," I shook my head.

"Yes," she shoved it in my shirt pocket.

"No," I put it back in her hand.

I didn't know who did it first, but we ended up holding hands. On contact, a chill moved up my body and down my spine. It was not unfamiliar. I just hadn't felt it in a long time. Our hands stayed joined longer than for it to be an accident.

I smiled.

She didn't.

"Thanks," she yanked her hand free of mine.

"Oh..."

"Tell Bella that she'd better fill out that application," she opened her door.

"I'll see you…" I was cut off by the door closing in my face.

What just happened?

I spent the walk to my car and half of the ride home trying to answer this question. However, I couldn't get over the fact that Sue Clearwater had let me hold her hand.

My smile returned.

It lasted about five seconds after I got home before I walked in and saw my daughter feeling around on Edward Cullen's naked chest as she made out with him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TEENAGE PREGNANCY IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Link to Bella's outfit on my profile.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for the delay. It's been a tough couple of weeks for me and my beta dollybigmama. She worked her ass off on this chapter. Let's give her some love!**

**THE NEW GIRL**

**Chapter 20**

Well, damn.

Here I was, talking to Edward Cullen, after I'd mentally sworn that Hell would freeze over before I'd talk to him again. What was it about this boy that had me constantly breaking promises I made to myself?

"I'm hungry," he announced walking through the door just as I heard the sonic boom that was his stomach growling.

"Wow," I pinched my ears closed, "Dude."

"You heard that?" he rubbed his stomach. "It was barely…"

"Super senses," I reminded him tapping my ear.

"Right," he drawled, nodding his head while opening the fridge.

"No food, we don't eat, remember? The kitchen is a prop."

"Damn," he chuckled, looking inside the gigantic empty fridge. "You weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"There's still factory tape in here," he pulled some out to show me.

"Honestly, I've never even opened that thing," I started giggling at how funny the whole situation was.

"I can tell," he shook his head, throwing the plastic in the garbage. Then I heard his loud stomach growl again.

"Okay, we need to get you fed," I plugged my ears.

In the quiet of the house, it sounded like an earthquake in there.

"Sorry, pizza it is," he blushed taking out his phone.

Edward made his order as I ran upstairs to grab the application packet from my room Ms. Clearwater had given me for the art program. I returned and started filling out the standard information. The application was five pages. I needed three submission pieces, two letters of recommendation, an essay, and a two-paragraph summary on each submission.

"I should've started this sooner," I face-palmed myself.

"What's wrong? Did you miss the deadline?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"No, it's due in two days. I just prefer not to do a lot of work in a small amount of time."

"Can't you just go all superhuman and type it really fast?"

"I still have to know what I want to say. I can't just freestyle it," I rolled my eyes. I wished it was that easy.

I probably could have done as Edward suggested. It just wouldn't have been any good. This was a great opportunity. I didn't want to fuck it up by being lazy. I really wanted to get it right.

"Boo, I don't want to watch you write an essay," he pouted, giving me a thumbs-down gesture. In that moment, he reminded me of Emmett.

"I didn't ask you to come," I reminded him.

"You couldn't wait to remind me of that, could you?" he raised an eyebrow.

He was right, I couldn't. I smiled and shrugged my shoulder.

"You need three art submissions. I can help you with that," he offered.

"Sounds good." I took out the project Ms. Clearwater had given back to me. I started thinking of other work I could submit. The mural on the wall in my bedroom immediately came to mind. I came up blank for the third piece. I couldn't think of anything else that moved me.

"That's so cool," he pointed to the picture. "I've never known anybody that can draw like you. You're like a real artist."

My smile widened across my face. I was very sensitive about my art. It was the only thing I had to actually work at. It meant a lot that people like Edward and Ms. Clearwater approved of my work. It was hard to find people who truly appreciated art. I'd moved around so much that dad had been the only person to really see my art until I started at Forks.

"Really?" I blushed. I didn't even know why.

"I think so. You put so much time into it. It's easy to tell you love it. You make the rest of us look bad," he ended with a chuckle.

"It's not that difficult," I joked with him.

"You've got me there," he smiled that gorgeous smile.

Damn him.

"What are your other two entries?"

"The mural on my wall. I have no clue about the third one," I sighed, writing some info on the application.

"What mural?" he scrunched his eyebrows.

"You haven't seen it?"

"No, can I?"

"Um…" I paused for a second.

Shit, Edward Cullen wanted to go into my room. I mean, I kind of hated him right now, but he was still a boy with gorgeous green eyes and a killer smile who wanted to go into my room.

It was pathetic that I was freaking out right now.

"You're not getting in my pants," I warned and got up from the couch to go upstairs.

It was kind of my go-to phrase when it came to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked, coming after me.

"Here it is," I opened my door and motioned to the mural.

I heard a gasp of breath and turned to see Edward's mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Wow," he looked at me and smiled. "I can't even…" he shook his head and started taking pictures with his phone. "You should definitely send this, Bella."

"Yeah, can you grab my camera from the nightstand by my bed?" I moved around to find a good angle to take a picture.

I spent the next ten minutes taking pictures of the mural from every conceivable angle.

"Twenty pictures may be overkill," Edward chuckled, gently angling the camera down.

"I guess, I'll pick the best five." I turned from Edward and flopped over on my stomach and began scrolling through the pictures I'd taken, looking for the best representation.

"I found your third submission." I looked up to see him smiling cheekily. That smile made me uneasy. I had a feeling something horrible was about to happen.

"What is it?" I asked anyway.

He didn't answer. He just held up the raw sketch, the one that was obviously Edward's face.

"Shit." I leaned against the wall, covering my face in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Go on and gloat," I said flatly

"I didn't say anything. You should finish it," he suggested.

"Edward," I groaned, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"No, I'd like to help," he interrupted. "If my good looks end up…" And there it went, his massive ego.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm joking. Hey, isn't drawing a real person the true test of skill?" he chuckled at my sudden frustration.

I nodded, he was right, it was.

"Then finish the damn drawing," he shoved the sketchbook into my hands.

His ego was taking this better than I thought. He was extraordinarily handsome. It would give the judges something nice to look at. I guessed it couldn't hurt.

"Fine, let's go downstairs, it has better lighting." I led him out of my room and back down to the living room.

"As you wish, now let's get this off." He removed his shirt and tossed it on the couch, just about causing me to go cross-eyed. His chest was magnificent. It was the perfect amount of lean and muscle mass. He had lines on the side of his stomach. They were not super defined yet, but you could tell he had been working on it. I'd seen his chest before at football practice. You'd think a sweaty six-pack would look better than a clean one. In this case, you'd be wrong, very wrong.

I was not prepared.

"Bella?"

"Yeah," I was embarrassed out of my ogling. "I'm looking for where to put you," I tried to lie.

"Okay." He clearly didn't believe me.

"I don't need to read minds to know you were staring at me," he teased.

"How could you know?" He flexed his muscles and caught me again. "Smart ass," I mumbled, causing him to laugh.

I directed him to sit on the couch by the window. I staged it to where he was slouching a little bit, and one of his arms was hanging off the side, the other tucked under his head. His face was tilted slightly, and the light shone over his body perfectly. I took a picture of the sight for when I wanted to continue.

The photo paled in comparison to what I saw in person. Maybe that was just how it was with Edward Cullen. He always found a way to impress with how attractive he was.

"I'm about to start," I warned him.

I was already ahead because of the work I'd done earlier. If I pulled an all-nighter, I was confident I could finish before it was due. I found his angular jaw harder to draw than expected. He was so symmetrical it was insane. I could only imagine what they were going to say when they saw the picture. I found myself in a groove when the pizza got here.

"Yes!" Edward jumped up from his chair and raced to the door to sign for the offensive-smelling food, then ran to the kitchen. "The model needs a break."

"Whatever, finish quickly, please," I gagged and went upstairs to escape the smell.

I changed into my pajamas and checked my Facebook.

Yep, dad still had more friends than I did.

"I'm finished, let's get this over with."

"I appreciate this. Even though I didn't really ask you," I confessed giggling.

"What movies do you have?" he asked, sifting through the stack of movies on the shelf.

I rolled my eyes at his lack of attentiveness. I didn't want to be here all night.

"I'd like to get this done," I sat back on the couch and patted the seat next to me.

"Your dad is off superhero-ing. He's not going to be back for a long time. We have enough time to watch a…_T2_!" he shouted, holding up the special edition Blu-ray of _Terminator_ 2.

"Edward…"

"Come on, who doesn't love _T2_? It's the best one," he waved me off and put the movie on.

"Of course it is," I conceded. "I need…"

"Bella, I'm trying to get to know you, spend time with me," he voiced like it was a request.

He was pouting a little.

Damn it, how could I say no to the crooked pout? I couldn't.

"Fine," I sighed, pressing play.

"Yes!" he grinned, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the side.

"As soon as they drop Arnold into that hot metal, we're getting back to work," I demanded, as the background music started to play.

I curled my legs under my butt and tried to get comfortable on my side of the couch. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Edward stretched out on his side.

Was he…?

Nooo…

He couldn't have been.

But what if he was?

I didn't think Edward Cullen would do the "stretch and curl" maneuver. You know, the move where the guy acted like he was stretching then he curled his arm around you. He was so not…

I felt his arm on my shoulder.

Oh, God! He did the "stretch and curl" with me!

I peeked to the side again, and I saw Edward's eyes dart back to the screen. I heard the fingers on his other hand tap a rhythm on the arm of the couch. I took the chance to scan down his body, and his abs were flexing with each breath. He situated his lower body like he was trying to get comfortable.

Then, he looked at me…looking at him. Eye contact, crap, what did I do now?

"You can put your head on my shoulder," he answered my mental panic. Shit. He must have heard it. "You were pretty freaked out. I could hear you a little." He wiggled his shoulder in invitation, and his entire chest flexed. "Do you want me to put my shirt on?"

"Stop it!" I covered my face.

He could hear EVERYTHING. Where was that fucking mental block when I needed it?

"Hey," he put his hands up in surrender, "Your thoughts are loud when you panic. It's like your shouting at me now."

"It's just…"

"Stop overthinking it. Do you or do you not want to put your head on my shoulder?" he asked pointedly.

Did I?

He was all muscular…and shirtless…

"Here, I'll help you." He gently touched the side of my head, slowly guiding me to his shoulder.

He smelled wonderful. I expected the scent of cologne to disgust me, but it didn't. Would he notice if I sniffed him? I wondered what kind of…

"Burberry," he answered my question before I could finish thinking it. He was starting to annoy me. "You're being very vocal today. You smell nice, too, like strawberries," he added, sniffing my hair.

"Garnier for Kids," I sassed, a little embarrassed.

"Really, you use kids' shampoo?"

"The scent isn't too strong, so it doesn't fuck with my nose," I pouted. "Lame, I know."

"That's cute," he chortled a little.

We watched the movie in silence, and I found myself oddly comfy lying against Edward. Somehow, I had curled against him, and my arms were threaded around his waist. My head had started to move from his shoulder to his chest. Edward propped his legs on the couch and we were practically spooning.

How did this happen? Well, I was not complaining.

I put my ear over his heart to hear it beat. It was all bump-bump…bump-bump…bump-bump… I closed my eyes and I could _feel_ it beating through his chest, listening to the rhythmic pounding until I heard the soft sound of snoring. I looked upward to find Edward asleep. His mouth was parted slightly, and his nose was twitching a little.

It was cute.

Damn him.

I couldn't resist the urge to immortalize the peaceful sight. In my eyes, a picture posed to perfection paled in comparison to the sight of someone so…defenseless. There was something raw and powerful about it. I put my work in progress on the table to grab a blank piece of paper. I took another picture with the flash off in case I wanted to finish it later. Then, it was just me, my pencil, and the paper.

I didn't like to think too much when I drew. I knew I sounded like a hippie, but I found myself more spiritually connected with my work when I didn't analyze every movement. I was soon left with the sound of pencil hitting paper, along with Edward's snoring.

It was going good, until I had to focus on his lips. I found them unusually difficult. They were not thin, but not exactly pump, either. I didn't want to make him look too feminine. Then, you had to count that adorable pout and his really white teeth…and their slight crookedness. I wanted to get it perfect.

I got up to move closer. I leaned over him to get a better look, perfect. I thought back to the short kiss we'd shared the night I told him my secret. My finger retraced my lips as I relived the memory of his soft lips. I fought myself to not touch his face. It would be creepy. As I looked closer, I took inventory of the freckles that were sprinkled over his skin. I shook my head at how I could have missed those.

"Whaaa…" he grumbled, as his eyes opened to stare at me. I was about two inches from his face.

Shit.

"Uh…" I paused, trying to think of something to say. I saw him chuckle and shake his head. Fuck. He didn't need another reason to be...

My thought was immediately interrupted as Edward leaned in toward me. His lips were so much softer than I remembered. I sensed his smile as his tongue parted my lips to tangle with mine. In spite of the pizza he'd eaten, he tasted wonderful. He tugged me to where I was lying next to him on the couch, which made it much easier to feel his chest. Yep, it felt even better than it looked.

I sensed the vibration from his mouth to his chest as he moaned. My hands shot into his hair. I ran my fingers through it, gently holding him to me. I needed him closer. An unexpected squeak escaped my mouth as his large hand bent my knee to hitch my leg over his waist and followed it with an ever so slight dry hump. It felt great.

Too great.

"You're…not…getting…" I started my usual protest.

"I know," he laughed, moving his lips to my neck.

Oh, God.

His hips started to work against mine, and I…

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TEENAGE PREGNANCY IS GOING ON HERE!" dad shouted from the doorway.

"Fuck!" Edward threw his hands in the air.

"Uh…" I stuttered for what seemed like the eighth time today. My brain was still frizzled from Edward's awesome kissing skills.

How was I going to get out of this one?

"Sir…" Edward started.

"Shut up!" dad slammed the door hard. I was pretty sure he had broken the hinges this time. "Bella, what the Hell?"

"Uh…"

"Sir…"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" dad pointed at Edward.

This was not going well, at all.

"I understand this looks pretty bad…"

"Where the fuck is your shirt?" dad asked, his voice going up at least two octaves.

"Oh shit," Edward mumbled.

"Fuck," dad hissed, pointing to said shirt across the room.

Work, brain...work!

"Sir," Edward rolled me off of him gently, "I really like Bella and would…"

"Shut up!" dad repeated. "I should…"

"Stop!" I shouted, my brain finally starting to function.

Then, they both turned to look at me.

Fuck.

I straightened my clothes. "Dad, I know this looks bad…"

"Uh…yeah."

"I was driving Edward home, and he volunteered to help me with my NYU art program application."

"How did that lead to…?"

"He volunteered to pose for one of my submissions. I thought it'd be good to have a portrait in there." I picked up the paper from the floor and gave it to him.

"That doesn't explain…"

"We made out," I shrugged.

I tried to make it appear that I was blasé' about it. I was not. Dad looked like he wanted to crush Edward's skull. Edward was just standing in the corner, staring at both of us.

"But, I thought you hated him," he looked at Edward confused. "We had a lengthy conversation about how much you hated him just yesterday."

"That's being a teenage girl for you," I stated, hoping he didn't see the fear in my face.

He was right, I remembered making a vow to never let Edward anywhere near my good graces after he'd doused me with holy water. Now look at me.

I felt so cheap.

He was a good kisser, though.

"Eh…" he sighed, sitting in a chair.

"I should go," Edward started to look for his shoes.

"No, stay," dad pointed to the chair opposite of him.

"Uh…"

"Shut up, I'm not ready to hear you talk yet," dad spoke a little too calmly.

"Dad…"

"Wait, I'm thinking," he put his hand under his chin.

Edward and I sat and stared at dad while he thought. I counted the ticks of his watch and discovered that we did this for five solid minutes before the look on his face changed.

"I give up," dad threw his hands up in surrender. "I've tried to rein you in, but it appears like you're going to do whatever the hell you want."

"No!" I stomped my foot. He would want us to move again. "I don't want to…"

"When it comes to him, that's also part of being a teenager, I suppose. Being a fucking idiot," dad accentuated the last word.

"Sir…"

"Shut up," he turned to Edward. "You're going to take Bella on a date."

"Dad, you can't intimidate Edward into dating me!" I shouted humiliated.

"It's okay," Edward rushed out. "I…"

"Shut up, you'll take my Bella on a date, something classy," he tapped his chin. "There'll be no sluts selling corndogs, no dousing with holy water, or anything of the sort. You'll treat her like the princess…who's able to snap you in half like a toothpick…that she is. It'll be epic. It'll be like something out of a Disney movie," he grinned and walked slowly toward Edward. "If my daughter comes back in tears one more time…" he pointed his finger in Edward's face in warning. "Now, you may speak."

"You'll…kill…me?" Edward swallowed slowly, thinking he was going to be interrupted.

"Yep," dad smiled, "Dead."

"Okay," I muttered.

"Murdered," my father continued.

"Dad…"

"Stabbed."

"This is…"

"Shot."

"Stop, please…"

"Castrated."

"Dad, you've made your…"

"Dropped from the top of the Space Needle," he added as the door opened.

"You left the door open," Alice chirped and walked in to stand by Edward. "Actually, I think it's broken," she said awkwardly, just as the door fell to the ground.

She had _impeccable_ timing.

"Are we clear?" dad was staring into Edward's soul, "Hmm?"

At this point, I was not sure what Edward was thinking. His lip was trembling a little bit, though.

"Y-yes, S-sir," Edward gulped and dad tossed him his jacket.

"Good, now get out of my house, and start working on that date."

"Okay," Alice grabbed a dazed Edward by his arm and practically pulled him out of the door. "Come on, you spaz!" I heard her scream.

As we heard the sound of tires screeching out of our driveway, he slowly turned to me and shook his head. I knew this wasn't over.

"Dad…"

"I was having such a good day," he sighed and went to his room.

"Hmm…" I thought that went relatively well.

"No car for a week," he ordered from his room.

"What?" I screamed.

I knew better than to argue. I spent the rest of the night sulking in my room while I finished the drawing of Edward. I drifted to sleep still holding my pencil.

"Up!" dad yelled in my ear and clapped loudly to emphasize his point.

"I look so b-b-bloated," Angela started whimpering when we picked her up. I saw a smudge of chocolate on her lip.

"It's not that…"

"Don't lie to me!" she cried in anger when dad and I tried to make her feel better.

"Alri…"

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "You didn't deserve that."

Dad and I shared a look and thought the same thought. No one said anything for the rest of the ride to school.

"Do you have any candy?" she asked, getting out of the car. "I finished the last of my brother's…"

"You fucking bitch!" Tanya screamed storming out of the building. Considering that most everyone was staring directly at me, I was assuming I was the "fucking bitch" in question.

Great.

"What do you want now?" I sighed.

"Edward just dumped me and it's your fault!" she pointed a perfectly manicured finger in my face.

"Don't you have to be officially dating to be dumped?" I asked, knowing it would piss her off.

"I thought I…"

"Give it a rest, Tanya," Edward appeared, standing between us. "It's not like…ouch!" he yelled, grabbing his cheek.

Tanya had smacked the shit out of him. The entire parking lot heard it. It was that loud. I looked at the shock on his face, followed by acceptance.

"You're such an asshole! You've made a huge mistake!" she screeched stomping away.

_Tanya got dumped…bad._

_Edward and Bella are dating. I thought Cullen didn't date. _

_Life isn't fair._

_Why was Tanya pissed? Everyone knew they were just fuck buddies_.

It wouldn't be a scandal without the peanut gallery.

He deserved it…not for dumping her…but for being an unbelievable douche.

"Karma got me for that one," he stretched his face.

"Yeah," I laughed at the hand mark on his face.

"Well, since we're going to go out, I felt like I needed to set Tanya straight," he grabbed my backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"You don't have to…"

"Old school," dad grinned pointing to Edward's act of chivalry. "I like it."

_Why can't he be straight?_

That one came from Angela.

"You dumped Tanya," Alice hugged Edward. "I never thought it would happen."

"We were never dating," Edward reminded her.

"Whatever you were doing, I'm glad it's over," Rose waved it off.

"The shackles are officially off," Emmett clapped his brother's back.

"Whatever. Come on," he rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, tugging me down the hall.

This was so weird.

"You're acting weird," I eyed him, opening my locker

"No, I'm not," he handed me my books, putting the rest in my locker.

"Bullshit," I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm wooing you," he smiled, closing my locker. "Plus, your father scares me," he added kissing my forehead before he walked away.

_Oh shit._

_Did you see that?_

_He just kissed her forehead. _

_Well…what do ya know?_

I tuned out the chatter of my schoolmates and focused on one question that I couldn't seem to answer.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, as the bell rang to signal that I was late.

I spent literally all day trying to figure out this question. Nothing.

"Don't act all weird about it," Edward pulled my chair out and laughed at me.

How was I supposed to not act weird about it? We were just at each other's throats a week ago. Now, Edward was going all 1918 chivalry on me. Something must have been off. I was confused.

"Look, I like you, Bella. I really do, and by the way we were making out yesterday, I'd say you like me, too," he ran a finger along my cheek. Cue blush. "See," he smiled. Damn him. "Anyway, I decided to stop stepping around you and go for it. Plus, your dad kind of told us to go out. So, it more like 1818, not 1918," he chuckled.

"Bella, Edward, I understand you two are in the middle of a budding romance, but could you stop long enough to pay attention?" Mr. Banner interrupted us, causing the class to snicker.

_I can't believe how he's all over her. _

_He was such an asshole. _

_I hate her. _

_Like…what does she have that I don't have?_

"A brain," Edward answered slightly.

I giggled.

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Banner scolded.

"Sorry," I apologized and opened my book.

I pretended to listen, but drew notes in my binder. Then, Edward put his hand over mine. I felt his thumb rub across my knuckles, and I couldn't fight the spark that ran through my body. His forefinger then drew lazy circles across my arm.

"Hold my damn hand, Bella," he whispered playfully, opening his palm.

I obliged without thinking.

What the hell?

I didn't really think or do much but look at our hands. Every ten minutes or so, he'd raise my hand up to kiss it. It was weird…nice, but weird.

"Have a nice time at practice," he squeezed my hand and walked off to go change for football practice.

What the fuck?

"Did you and Edward have sex yesterday?" Angela asked casually. She said it loud, too.

"What? No!" I practically shouted.

"Don't get all pissy about it," she snapped. I'd forgot she was on the rag. She was kind of bitchy. "It's just…I figured you may have, because Edward was acting all…affectionate. I was thinking, 'Wow, Bella must be really good in…'"

"Angela!" I stopped her.

"Sorry, my verbal filter disappears when I'm on my period."

"I am not worthy," Tia, a fellow cheerleader, pretended to bow at my feet.

"Shut up," I shook my head and put on my gear for practice.

"I'm just saying, if you can domesticate Edward Cullen, you'll go down as a Forks High legend," she shrugged.

"Domesticate?"

"C'mon, the guy was kind of a dog," she giggled.

"Pssh," Tanya laughed at our conversation. "If he'll dump me, you don't stand a chance."

"Don't listen to her, Bella," Alice smiled at Tanya. "She's just mad that Edward never claimed her in public, and you got to hold his hand within twenty seconds of him giving her the boot."

"Green isn't your color," Rose jumped in.

"Does anyone have change for a dollar? I need a Snickers," Angela asked.

"Do you really?" Tanya tilted her head, poking Angela's stomach. Lauren and Jessica laughed.

"Fuck you all! I'm on my period and I'm bloated. I don't feel like taking shit from you!" she threw her gym bag in her locker.

I looked around and saw that everyone else shared my shock. I thought I might like PMS Angela.

"What did you…?"

"You heard me."

Yep. I definitely liked her.

"Ladies," Ms. Clearwater stuck her head in the door and clapped. She looked a little off today. "Let's go, practice."

She worked our asses harder than usual to make up for yesterday and for the game we had on Friday. At least, I think she worked us harder, because all of the girls were bitching when it was over. They practically ran to the showers when Clearwater blew the whistle.

"I'll drive you two home, your brother flaked again," Alice volunteered for me and Angela.

"Damn, is he going to be able to graduate?" Rose asked, putting on her shoes. "I feel like he's never…"

"Ah!" Angela shrieked, looking at my phone.

"What?" I shielded my ears from her outburst.

"I was on your phone checking my Facebook. Ben messaged me. He wants to go out on Saturday," she beamed, staring at the screen.

"Aren't you grounded?" Rose asked.

"Shit," Angela whimpered.

"Way to be a buzzkill, Rose," Alice admonished.

"Sorry, do you think your parents will let you go?"

"I don't…"

"Don't listen to her," Alice stepped in front of Angela. "We need to think of a strategy."

"My dad won't fall for the heartbroken teenager bit twice in two weeks," Angela replied.

"Go old school and sneak out," Rose offered.

"My dad would go ape-shit. You've see what he did to me after that Port Angeles party," she stared at Rose like she was amused at her suggestion.

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," Rose argued.

"Don't let them corrupt you," I stepped in like I was shielding Angela from the two bad seeds.

"I can think of something," Angela sighed, "Skype, maybe?"

"Yeah!"

"You can do a striptease…"

"She just met him two days ago," I interrupted Rose.

"I was going to say, later down the line."

No, she wasn't.

"Hey," I heard Edward's voice in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my midsection and hoisted me up in the air to spin me around. It was nice. I squealed a little. "How was practice?"

"Good," I smiled after he set me on the ground.

"Good, let's go," he kissed my cheek and waved us out of the gym.

"Do you want to hang out at my house?" Edward opened the door for me. "There'll be other people there," he smiled, probably anticipating my go-to line. I heard Angela giggle and blush at his request. "Please?" he begged.

"Fine," I laughed at Edward's puppy dog pout. It would be better than being at home alone.

Edward and I held hands in the back seat when we dropped Angela at her house.

"Still weird?" he asked, looking at our hands.

"A little," I answered honestly. I couldn't help but admit that I liked how our hands looked together, though.

"Mom texted me, she had to go to the bank in Port Angeles. She'll be back in a couple of hours," Alice informed us.

"Okay," Edward grinned.

"You're not getting in my pants," I smirked at him.

"I know, I know," he chuckled as we climbed out of the car at his house and made our way inside.

"Mom made some cookies, they're awesome. Want some?" Alice shoved a cookie plate in my face. It smelled horrible.

"Sure," Edward grabbed three.

"I have to go pee," Alice rushed out of the room. "Don't start making out on me. We're bonding," she called before I heard the sound of a door shutting.

"Would you draw a tattoo for me?" Edward asked me, lying on the couch.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I want to get a tattoo when I turn eighteen. You're an awesome artist. I want you to draw it for me."

A grin spread across my face. Tattoos were permanent. It took a great deal of trust in the artist to allow yourself to be marked with their work for all eternity. Edward must have really liked my work.

"I guess," I nodded, showing my eagerness.

I grabbed a piece of paper to started taking notes.

"Where do you want it?"

"On my…"

"Oh, my God!" Alice ran into the room and turned the TV on. "No-no-no-no-no," she mumbled to herself crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What?" Edward cried, taking the remote from his sister's hands and flipped through the channels.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I started to worry.

"_We've just received word about on a reported bank robbery in the small town of Port Angeles, Washington_," a news anchor on CNN started. "_The Port Angeles Trust Bank was taken under siege just thirty minutes ago. There are a suspected sixty hostages, including ten employees. There've been a total of five casualties. The culprits have made a threat to kill an additional hostage for every hour their demands are not met_," the anchor paused, as video of the bank surrounded by police cars showed up on screen.

"Oh, God," Edward whispered.

"Mom's in that bank!" Alice cried.

"What?" I was in shock.

"I can't see. I can't see!" she started repeating.

She couldn't see what?

Alice ran to the door just as Carlisle rushed through the garage.

"Have you heard from your mother?" he asked. Alice shook her head profusely, as tears rained down her cheeks.

"Is she…?"

"Yes."

"Can you…?"

"No," Alice cried harder.

"Oh, God," Carlisle slid down the wall in tears.

"I'm sure she'll…"

"Bella…" Edward interrupted, looking at me with glassy eyes.

"I need to make a phone call." I grabbed my phone and went upstairs.

"I figured you'd call," dad answered, the sound of wind flowing in the background.

"Dad, there's a…"

"I know," he interrupted. "I was in Boston. It's going to take me a couple of hours…"

"They're killing hostages, Dad. Esme's in there!" I felt my voice rise. "Get here faster."

"I'm already going as fast as I can. The police are on their way there. The SWAT team might…"

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"You can't think like that, Esme is going to be fine."

What if she wasn't?

"Dad…"

"I'll keep you posted on inside information. It's the best I can do right now. Don't worry. I have it under control."

He forgot to mention how he was at least four hours away.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward and Alice waiting for me outside. There was an eerie silence that fell over the three of us. I looked into their eyes full of hurt, fear and desperation, and I instantly knew what they wanted me to do. It was like they were telling me there was no other option. In that moment, I couldn't deny them.

"I'll go."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys! I apologize for the time it took for me to update. Honestly, I just haven't been feeling it lately. I've had this chapter in my mind for the past month. I just didn't feel like typing it. **

**Mistakes are mine. Not beta'd.**

**BPOV**

"I'll go," I whisper.

This is a bad idea. I know it. The odds of me completing a rescue are essentially slim to none. I have absolutely NO experience whatsoever. However, I couldn't stay here and do nothing. I couldn't allow myself to sit and wait for Dad to get there. Esme was still in danger. There was no way to tell if she would last that long. To not do anything would be…unthinkable. I had to do _something_.

"Really?" Alice asks me, tears streaming down her face.

"You're going to save her," Edward speaks as if it's fact. "You'll save her."

"Are you sure?" Alice asks. I can tell she's asking because she knows how big this is for me. She's giving me a way out of it. However, the hope and desperation I see clouding her usually chipper face forbids me to back out of my promise.

"Yes," I nod.

I try not to let the panic show in my face or voice. With luck, I won't have to do anything. Hopefully, the SWAT team will have the whole thing settled before I even get there. Or Dad could get there early. I'm merely going as a precaution.

Right?

"Thank you," Edward rushes in for a hug and his sister follows suit. "You have no idea how much this means to us," he manages to choke out.

"I should go," I head downstairs.

I have to leave and then…

"Wait!" Alice grabs my arm. "I have something for you," she drags me to her room.

I sigh and follow her. I found my jitters growing by the second. I wanted to get on my way before I changed my mind.

"Alice," I say softly. I don't want to hurt her feelings. "I need some time to…"

"I made this for you," she hands me a bag from her closet.

I just look at her. I don't think fashion tips are appropriate for the situation.

"That's nice of you." I put the bag under my arm.

"No," she takes the bag from me and empties the contents of it on the bed.

I look on the bed and immediately know what it is. I roll my eyes.

Is she serious?

"Are you serious?" I ask, motioning to the clothes on the bed. "Alice…"

"C'mon," she interrupts.

The black and blue unitard- complete with gloves and boots- brought an immediate frown to my face. I have NO intention of making crime fighting a full-time gig. None whatsoever.

That's Dad's job. No thanks.

"I'm not planning on making this permanent," I shake my head, going for the door.

"Try it on," she insists. "I took a peek at your measurements from cheerleading. It's going to fit. It's soooo cute," she pouts. "I sewed it with my little fingers," she shows me her hands.

"Thanks…but no thanks," I try to let her down easy. "I can dress myself."

"Really?" she sarcastically answers. "You wore green pants to school yesterday."

That again.

"That was a bad choice. I realize it now," I roll my eyes. She's never going to let me forget that.

"Bella, you can't go out saving the day looking fugly," she counters. "Besides, every super heroine needs a hot outfit."

"I'm not trying to be a…"

Wait a minute.

It hit me that Alice seemed to know a lot. This wouldn't upset me…if I had told her about my powers. However, since I didn't I was pissed.

"How does she know?" I scream at Edward. "You told her!" I poke his eye.

"Ouch!" he screams. "You could have taken my eye out."

"I can't believe you," I shout. "Who else…"

"Edward didn't tell me," Alice jumps in and hands me the outfit.

"Then…"

"That's a different conversation for a different day," she talks to me slowly and ushers me into the bathroom. "You should go change."

You think she'd be more concerned with me going to go save her mother than if I wore her outfit.

"You should be more concerned…"

"You should stop worrying about my outfit and focusing on saving my mom," she counters.

Can she…

"No, I can't read minds like Edward," she huffs. "Now, go change."

I lean on the counter and wonder what the fuck is going on today. Being my father's daughter I've seen a lot of shit. Today is definitely in my top 10 WTF moments.

"I almost forgot," Alice hands me a bra and thong through the door. "You don't want panty lines."

Let's make today in the top 5 WTF moments.

"Fuck it," I sigh and try the outfit. I'm tired of arguing.

The black bodysuit is made of material that is soft to the touch. I saw the smallest diamond shape pattern littered over the material from head to toe. I turn to my side and see a dark blue, somewhat sheer material that goes from underneath my arm to my hip. The seams are outlined in the same blue as the material on the side. A somewhat thick blue band goes horizontally across my hips. The collar stands on its own and draws attention to the cleavage I seem to be sporting due to the V-cut at the top. The popped collar is accentuated by dark blue jewels that act as a closure. I quickly add the black elbow length gloves and knee high black leather boots. Luckily, the boots are flats. I guess even Alice realizes how unrealistic it is to fight crime in stilettos. I do some squats and a few lunges and I'm impressed. It doesn't bind or anything. I won't have to worry about getting a wedgie or a camel toe.

I take a few hair pins and tie my hair up in a messy bun.

I take it all in and facepalm myself. I can't believe this is happening.

I put my mother's bracelet back on and step outside. Edward starts gaping at me.

"Uh…" he leads off. "It's uh…"

Nobody says anything. This can't be a good sign.

"Does it make me look fat?" I ask, scared of Alice's honest answer.

She says nothing. She just covers her mouth.

"Oh God!" I shriek. "It makes me look fat," I start to whimper.

"Yes!" Alice jumps up and down and starts to clap.

"What?" I ask, wanting to slap her into her dining room. "Why are you clapping?"

"It's better than I imagined," she runs to me and hugs me. "You look amazing. Doesn't she Edward?" she says, turning me around to look in her mirror.

"Yeah," Edward shakes his head. "She looks okay," he smiles, awkwardly sitting down at the vanity.

"Edward is busy trying to hide his boner," Alice rolls her eyes. Edward throws a lipstick at his sister. "It's the perfect balance is sophisticated and slutty," she beams with pride. "Now to hide your face," she smiles, handing me a mask.

It's reminds me of the protective gear fencers wear. It's close knit black steel and covers the bottom of my face from my nose to my chin. It's pretty badass.

"This is…what!" I interrupt myself because my voice sounds so damn weird. "What is that?" I yank the mask off.

"It's one of those voice changers," she huffs, putting the mask back on. "You can't have anyone noticing your angelic voice," she grins. "I installed it."

"You thought of everything," I acknowledge and start giggling. The voice thing is weird. "I sound like a female version of Bane," I giggle again.

"Bella, don't…"

"Citiiiiizeens of Gothaaaam," I start again. "I couldn't resist."

I'm trying to get me mind off the fact that I'm going to attempt to rescue like 60 people with no prior experience.

Shit. I forgot for like 10 minutes.

I'm fucked.

"Relax," Alice gives me a pair of black goggles to cover my eyes. "Air won't get in your eyes when you're flying. "

"Wait," I pause to take out my contacts.

"Whoa," she takes a step back to take my real appearance.

"Freaky, huh?" I smile.

"In the best way," she nods and puts the goggles on.

She takes a step back and smiles at her creation.

"You're ready," she whispers.

Fuck. I'm not sure.

"You'll be fine," she tells me. "I know these things," she taps her head. "You'll save them."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," I hug her.

"I'm serious," she shakes my shoulders. "Stick with your gut. Stand by your decisions. You'll be okay."

"Now, go save the day," she dismisses me. She's trying to be playful but I can tell she's nervous.

"I'll get to it," I open the window. "Wish me luck."

"Wait," Edward walks up to me. "I guess this is the part where I tell you to be safe," he says awkwardly.

It's still weird to see him vulnerable. He is trying to be affectionate though.

"Then, this is the part where I tell you not to worry. I'll be fine," I reply.

"Don't die," he says bluntly. "I'd like to take you on a real date," he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You're still not getting in my pants," I joke, dropping down into the Cullen's back yard. Luckily, the Cullens are the only people that live in this vast section of forest. I don't have to worry about being seen.

I start off slow and feel my feet running faster by the second. I feel the wind through my hair and take a knee before shooting in the air.

"Kick their asses!" I hear Alice scream from her window.

I'll try.

Port Angeles is only a 45 minute drive from Forks. It only takes my 15 minutes to get there. I know I've arrived when I see a more inhabited area. I fly around and notice police sirens. The sun has set and the darkened sky has provided me with a sense of anonymity. They don't know I'm up here. I fly further into the atmosphere I don't want to press my luck. I put my goggles up to get a better view of what's happening.

The bank is larger than average. The elaborate two level building with its grand staircase, fountain, and fancy sculptures in the front is obviously geared toward a more elite clientele. Right not, it's surrounded by a mixture of police and SWAT members. There is a blockade that spans at least three blocks around the area. A large portion of the SWAT team seems look to be looking at a piece of paper. It's probably the blueprints of the building. A helicopter hovers over the roof and begins to fly over the perimeter.

I take the opportunity to make myself known. It would be better to have the cooperation of the police and know what is going on. I fly around the back of the building to where the SWAT team is.

"Hey!" I call out to gain their attention. I hover over the squad car and slowly descend until I touch the ground.

"What the Hell?" I hear one of the SWAT say.

"Need any help?" I ask.

I should have thought of something…more to say. I think it worked. It's not a comic book.

"Omega Man?"

"Omega Man is a woman?"

"No," I roll my eyes. "Do I look like Omega Man to you?" I motion to my outfit.

"We have an ETA of an hour and fifteen minutes for Omega…"

"I'm not Omega Man," I repeat.

"Then who are you?" a man questions. "What's your name?"

"My name is not important," I remind him. "I would like to help though," I add.

These people were pissing me off. If someone with superpowers wanted to help me I wouldn't be such a dick about it.

"I've never heard of you," he replies.

"You have to start somewhere."

"You sound funny."

"You sound stupid," I retort. "Are you going to let me help or what?" I ask.

"Who is this clown?" A man in a suit with a gun came out.

"I'm the person who is trying to help you save these people in Omega Man's absence," I roll my eyes.

"I haven't had any…"

"Stop with the bureaucracy!" I stomp my foot.

This is ridiculous. I'm trying to do their job for them and they're giving me a hard time.

"Listen…"

"You listen," I cut him off. I was getting tired of this shit. I was already in an off mood. "I'm trying to help you. Seeing as how those people have been held hostage for the past three hours and eight people have died…I think you shouldn't turn down a little assistance."

"I don't…"

"Ugh," I huff, stomping a rock with my foot. "Look at that," I point at the dust on the ground. "Let me help," I ask again. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, damn," he sighs, leading me to surveillance footage.

"Thank you."

"We count at least ten hostiles," he starts. "We've tapped into the surveillance feed. We have five on the ground floor and three on the second floor balcony overlooking the rest of the hostages. We suspect the other two are guarding the alternate exits," he marks on a blueprint of the building. There are four access points: the front door, the glass ceiling, and two exits in the back," he huffs. "There is at least three patrolling the halls at all times. The robbers have threatened to kill all the hostages if police enter the building."

"What about the windows?" I ask, earning giggles from those surrounding me.

"Not only would you be spotted in two seconds," he tells me in a patronizing tone. "They're dead bolted on. They'd hear you trying to open it."

"Not those," I point to the huge windows on the main floor. "Those," I point to the small rectangular windows on the top floor.

"Nobody can fit in those."

"I could," I say confidently. I was sticking by my decision like Alice told me to. It would be a tight fit but I could probably squeeze in.

"If you're spotted…"

"I'll make sure not to be seen," I promise. "It's the best shot," I point out.

"Damn it. You're right," he sighs. "If you see anything overwhelming get out of there," he orders.

"Okay," I nod, glancing over the blueprints. I might need that knowledge later.

"Here," one of the officers hand me a Bluetooth. "Uh…" he motions over my outfit as he holds a tiny camera in his hands.

"I got it," I take it and pin it to my chest.

"Good luck," he waves and pats me on the back.

Shit. I talked a big game. Now, I had to deliver.

It wasn't until I was walking away that it really hit me. I'm about to try to save someone. Lives are in my hands. Esme's life is in my hands. A gun shot shocks me more into reality.

They shot another hostage.

"Okay?" an officer's voice sounds in my ear.

"Uh huh," I lie.

I ignore my trembling hands and find myself floating up to a small window. I look to see the window looks onto a bathroom stall. It's a little less than a foot tall and about two feet wide. It reminds me of a window in an old factory that you have to push from the inside instead of lift. There is a tiny sliver of space between the base and the latch. I force my finger through and with a slight tug the window creaks open. The space isn't big enough for me to get through unless I take the small piece of glass off its hinges.

The hinge is attached to a sort of spring that connects to the door. I wrap my index finger and thumb and yank the spring to disconnect it from the rest of the window. With the hard part over, I take the spring from the other side and toss the glass into the woods.

"Here goes nothing," I tell the men behind the Bluetooth and shimmy my way through the small opening. I slowly exit the stall and make my way towards the door.

"You two have five minutes!" I hear a man's scruffy voice getting closer.

"Shit," I hiss.

"I have it," I say, pacing around the bathroom.

"No. She doesn't. She's pacing."

"I'll get it… shit," I whisper, as the door opens.

I use my speed to run and hide behind the door.

"No funny business," I hear the scruffy voice from before order. I see a woman and two little boys pushed into the room.

"Please let us…" a little boy no older than three cries out.

"Move it!" he shouts at them.

I spot the edge of a double gage shotgun peek out from the door.

_Trust your instincts. _

Alice's words echo over in my head.

"I don't want any s…" the man doesn't finish his sentence before he closes the door. The woman and children see me first because I'm standing behind the asshole with the gun.

It's in slow motion. I see the look of acknowledgment on their faces. The man begins to turn around.

"Fuck," I shriek.

I don't think.

I need to take the gun out first. I grab the barrel of the gun and smash it against the wall.

"Wha…" he's silenced by my fist hitting his face. He's out cold.

"Who are…" the child asks.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the woman starts crying.

"Shhh!" I put my finger over my mouth. "Be quiet."

"Omega Man is a girl?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'm different."

"They'll notice if he's not back with us," the woman sniffles, clutching her children to her chest.

"I know," I nod, taking the shotgun from the unconscious man. "Do you know how many?" I ask.

"Uh…eight. I think," she answers. "That's not counting this asshole," she kicks the man on the floor.

"Okay," I start, trying to think of what to do next. "Let's tie this guy up," I unlace his shoelaces and bind his hand and feet. I unloosed his tie and make a gag out of it. Then, I sit him on the toilet in a stall. That way, if one of the robbers see him they'll think he was taking a dump and leave.

I hope so.

"Follow me," I lead the hostages to the door. I peek out to see the coast is clear for the meantime. "This way," I walk across the hall to what is supposed to be a utility closet. That's what the blueprint said anyway. I open the door and hide them inside.

"What?" the lady asks, as I hand her the gun.

"I'm going to barricade you inside. It's just a precaution," I calm her down. "Everything will be okay," I hug the two kids and close the door. I use my hand to crush the doorknob so no one will be able to get in. I do the same with the bathroom door and focus on what to do next.

I concentrate on my hearing to see if anyone is coming. The hostages are on the first level so I stay close to the wall and look for the stairs.

"Yeah, boss?" I hear someone walking down the hall. I hide in a nearby office. "We're checking the boxes. I'm not sure if we found it yet. What are we looking for again?" he scratches his head. "I'm not being nosy. I'm just saying it would be a lot easier if we knew what we were…I'm not?"

Boxes. I'm assuming they meant safety deposit boxes. So they weren't after money. They were after something else. What else? It was probably jewelry or something like that.

"I found it," he says, holding up a stack of papers. "Now that we have the access codes we can open the boxes faster," he informs, looking through the stack. "Four should do it," he ends the call before sound his walkie talkie. "Green, Black, Red, White…make your way to the deposit room," he pauses. "We're almost done here."

This guy obviously has some good information I could use. I slink out from the office just as he sees me. I hear a gasp of shock before his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion through his ski mask.

"What the…" he moves to speak in his walkie talkie.

"Nope," I zoom to grab the speaker. I can't allow him to call the others. I feel the device crumble between my fingers as I see the barrel of a gun come towards my head. My other hand grabs the gun to crush its barrel. Since both of my hands are occupied I do a good old fashioned head-butt and he's out cold.

Great. Now, I can't get any information.

Oh, well.

I bind and gag him like the first robber. I store him in what appears to be a janitor's closet.

"Oh shit!" a shorter man in robber's garb notices. I see him turn to run.

"Shit!" I hiss, throwing the crumbled up gun at the retreating man's head. His hands move to block the flying hunk of metal on instinct. He drops his shotgun in the process. I quickly grab the gun and bend it like a sea doodle over my knee.

I see his face form to scream. My hand wraps around his throat to stop. I pin him against the wall. It seems like I may have to get old school to get some information. Stalking around the joint wasn't working.

"What your plan?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you anything, bitch," he struggles to tell me.

Now, he pissed me off. He's the one holding innocent people hostage and I'm a bitch. Whatever. I can show him what a real bitch is.

"Mind your manners," I punch him in the stomach. "It's SuperBitch to you," I punch again. I think on my comeback. I like the sound of that. I picture my emblem being a Superman-esque S with a middle finger in the center.

I need to focus.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"I'm not…"

"Did you not see me bend your gun with my knee?" I ask, trying to plead to his common sense. "I can put some more strength behind the next gut punch," I suggest, punching a hole in the wall.

"Okay. Okay," he puts his hand up in surrender.

"Well…"

"Some random guy hired our crew to rob the bank. He's been behind some other robberies. He doesn't want money. He wants us to get something from a safety deposit box."

"Get what?" I ask.

"He didn't tell us," he gushes. "He just said we'd know when we found it."

"Where are the others?"

"Four are in the vault going through the boxes. The others are on the main floor with the hostages," he rushes out. "That's all I know. I swear."

I could hear the man's heartbeat going a mile a minute. He was about two minutes away from shitting his pants.

"Uh…thanks," I say. Honestly, I didn't think he'd be this cooperative. I don't feel like hurting him anymore. He is holding people hostage though. So, I can't let that slide.

"Take off your tie…and your shoelaces…both of them."

"What?"

"Do it!" I command.

After I tie and gag the man I place him in the closet with the unconscious one and lock the door. I break the lock so they can't escape.

I inch my way down the hall until the vault is in view. I mold my body to hind behind a column so I can spy. Each robber has their own piece of paper. I hear beeps and clicks of opening boxes before the thieves stuff whatever valuables they find in their own personal bag.

Before I can plan my attack I hear a loud whistle coming from the room.

"And Bingo was his name-o," a man says confidently, opening a bag and passing it to the others.

"What is it?" one asks, smelling the bag.

"No clue," another answers. "It's fucking weird though. It's got to be it."

"Don't touch it!" one says. "You don't know what it is!"

"It can't be that bad," he huffs, taking the item out of the bag. "It's so fucking small," he holds it up.

I immediately know what it is.

"No fucking way," I whisper, hoping nobody can hear me.

It can't be. I must be seeing things. I mean just…no.

One takes a picture of the item in question and immediately receives a call.

"Is that it? Good. Okay," he hangs up. "What's the number on the box?" he asks, putting the item in a small silver box. He then puts the box in one of those steel briefcases.

"0739," one answers.

"Get the address," he answers. "The boss wants us to off whoever…Esme Cullen is," he says reading my friends' mother's name off like it was part of a shopping list.

"Oh God," I whimper, covering my mouth.

They obviously got what they came for. Why would they want to kill Esme? A more important question is…why in the hell does she have a piece of that meteor that gave dad his powers?

How does she age?

How can she stand the sight, smell, and taste of food?

Questions flow through my head at a rapid rate. I was always under the impression that Dad and I were the only people of our kind. If Esme had a piece how many more were there? Were Dad and I the only ones with powers? If we aren't why is Dad the only one that is fighting?

My inner monologue is cut short by the sight of a terrified Esme being thrown in front of the vault.

"It's our lucky day," one of the robbers throws Esme onto the ground. "She was downstairs with the rest of the hostages."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," the man holding the briefcase stepped forward.

"Please, don't kill me," Esme cries. "I have a family. I have kids. You can have anything you want."

"Sorry, lady," the man holding the briefcase steps forward. "This is…"

In the blink of an eye, the vault behind the man closes and locks the other three inside. Esme disappears.

"Co…" the man with the case is rendered useless his gun and case on the floor and my father's hand around his neck. I run to grab the briefcase before I hear the skylight break into a million pieces and the SWAT team descends onto the first level and take out the remaining robbers.

Slowly…very slowly…I see my father turn around to look at me. His mask covers his face but I don't need x-ray vision to know that he's scowling at me. I can practically see his stress vein peeking out on his forehead.

"Oh…shit," I whimper, closing my eyes. I wish invisibility was one of my powers.

"We're all good here," one of the SWAT members pats us on the back. "Thanks, you two," he nods, putting the man dad is choking in handcuffs.

"You're welcome," Dad says in a flat tone. "I'm glad I could be of service," he adds in a seething tone.

Dad turns his body towards mine and slowly begins to walk toward me.

"Listen…" I start.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he asks, his voice on the brink between shout and whisper.

"I was…"

"You could have gotten killed!"

"I was…"

"You could have gotten all of those people killed!" he yells. "Do you have any idea what a gigantic mistake this was?" he asks, throwing his hands in the air.

"You don't…"

"Save it," he hisses.

"D…"

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he gestures to my outfit.

"It's…"

"Too low? Too tight? Take your pick."

"I was just…"

"I'm not in the mood. We'll take about this later," he huffs.

"Are you going to let me…"

This time I could myself off. It seems that everyone…I mean everyone…cops, SWAT, prior hostages, robbers in handcuffs, are watching my father tear me a new one.

"Come on," Dad jerks his head to the door. "This is just great," he hisses, as he starts to pick up speed.

"It's not that bad," I run beside him.

Camera flashes light up the night sky as Dad and I kneel to take off.

"You are so dead when we get home," he tells me, before we shoot into the air.

**What are your thoughts?**

**I'm SUPER excited for Man of Steel. I'm taking my father out to see it for Father's Day. He's a big comic book man. What are your plans for Father's Day?**


End file.
